15 Años 15 Years Old
by Chirly19
Summary: Dos realidades se encuentran en una sola en un fenómeno donde el tiempo de fractura, hay mucha confusión en la mente del pelinegro que volvió a sus entrenamientos pero también sus emociones se desbordan dulcemente sobre el chico que entró a su vida, aunque hay algo extraño en él… ¿Por qué es idéntico a su viejo compañero pero su personalidad es tan diferente?
1. Chapter 1: Rutina alterada

**Bien, tengo el síndrome del Fanficker, de los muchos que tenemos pero el mío es: Empezar un Fanfic de cero teniendo otros con muchos capítulos incompletos.**

**Comenzando. Para quienes no conocen la serie, no importa, denle la oportunidad a esta historia que no está relacionada completamente con el universo de Bakugan, yo ni siquiera recuerdo cómo eran las batallas (Apenas vi hasta la mitad de la 3era temporada) y digamos que solo me concentraba en las personalidades de los personajes, pero, sí incluiré algunas señas para no desviarme demasiado del contexto. He escrito demasiado UA y no tanto sobre el propio mundo de la serie.**

**Sinopsis: Dos realidades se encuentran en una sola en un fenómeno donde el tiempo de fractura, hay mucha confusión en la mente del pelinegro que volvió a sus entrenamientos pero también sus emociones se desbordan dulcemente sobre el chico que entró a su vida, aunque hay algo extraño en él… ¿Por qué es idéntico a su viejo compañero pero su personalidad es tan diferente?**

**Contenido Yaoi.**

* * *

**15 años.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Rutina alterada.**

Aquellos acontecimientos del surgimiento de Mechtanium habían terminado, al menos para el chico de 20 años que decidió volver a sus entrenamientos como ninja.

Le gustaba, por supuesto, y añoraba los recuerdos relacionados con los Bakugan, pero había pasado un año y todo estaba en completa tranquilidad además de que confiaba en la nueva generación de jóvenes peleadores.

Extrañaba también a sus amigos de batalla y compañeros, en ocasiones hablaba con Marucho y con Dan, a veces recibía informes desde Nueva Vestroia y Neathia, algunos directamente de Keith Clay y Mira, otros de Fabia y desde la tierra de Marucho y Klaus. Su vida era normal y vivía en las montañas, en una bella casa diseñada por un arquitecto de la ciudad y había decidido comprarla para él.

Su casa es de 25 metros cuadrados en el primer piso, donde estaba la cocina y la zona social, en el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones (1 principal, 1 secundaria con dos camas por si tenía visitas de sus compañeros y 1 de huéspedes) y por último en el tercer piso solo era un espacio abierto cubierto por un techo de láminas translucidas adornado con plantas trepadoras, era un lugar abierto para relajarse y como un mirador hacia la ciudad, sin muro amueblado con mecedoras, una pequeña mesa y plantas para sentarse a leer.

El diseño de la casa era muy moderno, de diseño loft en el interior y fachada translúcida por las grandes ventanas de vidrio templado. Parecía una casa demasiada cara y de alguna familia rica, no para un chico de 20 años que vive solo.

Su rutina era la misma.

Despertaba muy temprano, a las cinco de la mañana y preparaba su desayuno, no estaba completamente solo, hacía tiempo que había adoptado a un cachorro, lo crió y alimentó por meses hasta volverlo un perro de tamaño medio y fuerte que lo acompañaba cuando salía a pasear al bosque.

Luego del desayuno se ocupaba de las tareas del hogar y luego salía para meditar en el bosque, en ocasiones entrenaba físicamente, cuando necesitaba algo, por las tardes iba a la ciudad para comprar o disfrutar de los lugares.

Shun llevaba una vida normal y muy tranquila, se sentía bien con eso.

Un día cualquiera se encontró con Alice cerca del parque donde solía jugar cuando era pequeño.

"¡Shun, cuánto tiempo!" saludó la chica con su hermosa sonrisa.

"Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Cómo te va?"

"Um, muy bien. Comencé a dar clases en la primaria del colegio del sur, me gustan mucho los niños" mencionó Alice con sus mejillas ruborizadas, recordando algunos momentos en su trabajo.

"Es bueno saber que estás bien y feliz."

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Estoy bien. En realidad, estoy pensando en lo que quiero hacer. Ha sido un largo descanso" Shun miró pensativo sobre su futuro.

Luego de conversar un rato más con Alice, regresó a su casa. Alice le dio su nuevo número de contacto para cuando necesitara algún favor o ayuda, le agradeció su preocupación y apreció mucho esto.

Shun regresó, preparó su cena y durmió.

Así eran sus días.

Demasiados rutinarios. Solo cambiaban cuando salía de compras o alguno de sus amigos lo visitaba y viceversa.

Demasiados normales. Se había acostumbrado a este estilo de vida, pero algo iba a cambiar muy pronto.

Shun escuchó la alerta de mensaje nuevo desde la computadora que estaba en su oficina sobre el escritorio, dejó de leer y se acercó abriendo el mensaje, se trataba en realidad de una vídeo llamada directo desde Nueva Vestroia, sonrió al ver el rostro del peli rosa, ya que normalmente siempre estaba usando su máscara y su cabello rebelde rubio ahora mismo parecía que se había recién despertado y tenía unas ligeras manchas bajo sus ojos, seguramente no había dormido entonces se dio cuenta de inmediato de que no eran buenas noticias.

"Shun, hemos detectado una anomalía en el espacio-tiempo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Una gran cantidad de energía fue captada por los sensores. Esta energía tan enorme es mayor que más de 10 bombas atómicas"

"¿Qué? Pero… ¿Qué clase de cosa utilizaría toda esa gran cantidad de energía?"

"Distorsión del tiempo"

"Huh"

"Parece que… si no me equivoco, puede tratarse de un viaje en el tiempo, pero no estoy seguro si fue del presente al pasado-futuro o del pasado-futuro al presente"

"Oh, eso es…"

"El hecho es que se detectó entre dos espacios, en la tierra y en Nueva Vestroia"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Que es posible que alguien de Vestroia haya viajado en el tiempo pero llegó a la tierra o al contrario."

"Um… ya veo, pero ¿Qué tan grave sería eso? Si se trata de una alteración del tiempo…"

Keith lo interrumpió de inmediato para corregirlo: "No, parece que es una fractura en el tiempo. Que se ha creado una realidad independiente. Nuestro presente o el futuro no se verán afectados, simplemente se ha creado una línea de tiempo diferente con una realidad ajena a la nuestra."

"Ya veo…" Shun se quedó pensativo y luego suspiró "Aun así, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"

"Solo quiero advertirte, si descubres algo extraño en la tierra te pido que me envíes un aviso, contactaré a Marucho que seguramente también detectó esta energía."

"Entiendo"

Con estas últimas palabras, el video llamado terminó.

Shun volvió a suspirar profundamente, en realidad, la noche anterior, fue despertado por un estruendo.

Creyó que había sido un sonido onírico al dormir, se despertó y fue al baño, luego a la cocina y al llegar a esta miro por la ventana, observó un destello desde el cielo que bajó dentro del bosque. Pensó en que podría ser su imaginación, quizás un efecto de luz provocado por el reflejo de la luz de la luna.

Realmente estaba muy cansado para pensarlo, así que volvió a su cama y durmió.

Justo ahora, después del mensaje de Keith pensó en que quizás lo que vio anoche se relacionaba con lo que le había descrito el susodicho. No le dijo nada de inmediato porque no estaba seguro, primero debía investigar por sí mismo antes de informar cualquier cosa.

Decidió que iría a explorar el bosque, así que se preparó y tomó el collar con su perro saliendo de su casa y adentrándose en el bosque.

Shun no temía al bosque ni a la soledad, estaba acostumbrado y conocía el territorio como la palma de su mano, entrenaba día y noche y estaba tan estrechamente unido a este bosque que no le importaba perderse, siempre encontraría la salida.

"Um… todo se ve igual que siempre" susurro caminando tranquilo. Su mascota tenía la nariz pegada a la tierra olfateando mientras caminaba al frente del pelinegro.

Luego sintió que el collar se tensa, su perro comenzó a caminar más deprisa olfateando con más intensidad.

"¿Has encontrado algo?" preguntó Shun siguiéndolo. Miró alrededor dándose cuenta de que ya estaba cerca del pie de la montaña, iba en dirección hacia donde se ubican las ruinas de una vieja escalera hecha de piedras

Le gustaba a veces entrenar en esas escaleras, subiendo lo más que podía y luego bajando, nunca había llegado a la cima pues parecía que esas escaleras eran interminables y le tomaría más de 2 días en subir haciendo pausas.

Todavía no se sentía preparado para afrontar un reto como este.

Si, muchas personas habían subido la montaña y se tomaron fotos como recuerdos al llegar a la cima. Pero eso fue en otro tiempo, ahora ya nadie estaba interesado en este tipo de actividades. Con solo subir unos cuantos peldaños era más que suficiente.

Al llegar a la parte inferior de la montaña, Shun miro la escalera notando la humedad, sería peligroso subirla en ese estado.

De todas formas. No era como si esas escaleras fueran el único camino para subir hasta la cima de la montaña.

_¡Guau!_ El perro comenzó a ladrar levantando su cabeza en dirección a la escalera.

"¿Qué pasa? No hay nada aquí, no esperes que suba hasta allá jaja ni siquiera a la mitad, no hoy, ni mañana…"

Liberó el collar del perro para que explorara. Shun no notó nada fuera de lo normal, pero podía sentir una energía diferente alrededor como si no estuviera solo.

El perro había caminado alrededor y se había alejado un poco, escucho sus ladridos y caminó en dirección al sonido.

"¿Ahora que…?" no terminó de hablar, pues vio a una persona, no, parecía un niño tirado en la tierra o más bien en el lodo, cubierto con una sábana oscura de pie a cabeza.

Shun tenía un mal presentimiento, ¿Se trataría de un cadáver? No podía notar ningún movimiento así que fue cauteloso como su mascota, ya que el perro ladraba desde una distancia prudente con temor a acercarse.

Shun subió rápidamente a un árbol gracias a su habilidad, salto a otro más cercano para lograr ver la cara de esta persona. Pero no pudo verla porque también estaba cubierta con la sábana como si fuera una caperuza, luego se dio cuenta de la postura.

No sé trataba de un niño, solo estaba en posición fetal lo que le hacía ver más pequeño.

Mirando por unos segundos de pronto noto un ligero movimiento.

La persona movió su cabeza un poco haciendo que unos mechones de su cabello se asomaran.

Entonces Shun, con un poco más de seguridad, bajo de árbol y se acercó.

"Hey…" susurro, colocando su mano sobre lo que parecía ser su hombro y movió lo más suave que podía "Ah…"

La persona movió su cabeza y finalmente reveló su rostro, los ojos de Shun se ensancharon lo más que podía, estaba sumamente sorprendido.

El rostro de esta persona lo había visto antes, sí, definitivamente conocía ese rostro pero había algo mal.

El rostro no coincidía con el tiempo que debería tener.

¿No era Ace un año menor que él? Debería verse como un chico de 19 años, pero lucía como menos de 16 años, no era un rostro de niño ni de joven adulto, era el rostro de un preadolescente.

"¿Ace…?" susurró Shun tratando de recuperarse del shock, no entendía qué estaba pasando, no entendía porque lucía así, no entendía por qué estaba acostado en medio de bosque e inconsciente, no entendía porque…

¿Por qué solo lleva encima una sábana negra?

El chico no respondía, su rostro estaba sucio por el lodo. No podía dejarlo allí aunque todavía no comprendía nada, lo único que entendía era que debía llevarlo con él y ayudarlo.

Deslizó su mano con mucho cuidado por debajo de su espalda y otra mano por debajo de sus rodillas, podía sentir que era demasiado ligero, así que pudo levantarlo en sus brazos procurando que la sábana lo siguiera cubriendo.

"Vamos Pei, tenemos que ayudar a nuestro amigo" murmuró y camino adelante mientras su perro lo seguía de cerca.

(**NT**: Pei, "陪", el nombre de su mascota, en chino significa 'Acompañar')

Shun camino con seguridad, pues conocía bien el terreno, así que en ocasiones bajaba su mirada notando que el chico no despertaba aún, podía ver qué sus cejas estaban fruncidas ligeramente y sus labios se veían secos pálidos. Sintió una punzada sobre su pecho al ver a un Ace que no tenía la edad que debería tener actualmente, tan débil e indefenso.

Alejó los pensamientos sobre cómo era esto posible y se concentró en apurarse para ayudarlo a limpiar y darle medicina.

Aunque él no era un médico, había aprendido de su familia ancestrales métodos para la sanación de enfermedades y heridas. Al tomar el pulso de Ace supo que solo estaba inconsciente seguramente por falta de agua o alimentación. Esperaba que no estuviera herido.

"¡A dónde fue! ¡¿Dónde está él?!"

Un chico gritaba desesperado, aferrado con sus manos a unos barrotes, gritaba al hombre que estaba frente a él, pero no podía verlo claramente porque las sombras estaban encima de su cuerpo.

Aquel chico gruñó agitando su cuerpo "¡Donde está!"

"Está cumpliendo con su deber" mencionó el hombre simplemente "el deber que te correspondía y te negaste a cumplir"

"¡No! ¡Él no…él no puede...!" La voz del chico se estaba rompiendo, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"Si cumple con su deber, podrá regresar sano y salvo. Entonces yo obtendré lo que quiero y ustedes también ¿No seríamos todos felices?"

"¡No como tú quieres lograr la felicidad!"

El chico estaba enfurecido pero a la vez muy triste, como si hubiera perdido algo muy valioso y se sentía frustrado por no haber sido capaz de evitarlo.

* * *

**Nunca he escrito algo así. A ver qué sale. **


	2. Chapter 2: Confundido

**Capítulo 2.**

**Confundido.**

"Um… no… déjame…"

Su voz comenzó a escucharse.

Eran palabras de súplica.

"hm… ah…"

Shun miró al chico que tenía la cara de Ace mientras le limpiaba los rastros de lodo sobre su piel.

Lo había metido a la tina con agua tibia, estaba completamente desnudo cuando le quitó la sábana de encima. Noto que su cuerpo estaba sucio y reviso que no tuviera rastros de sangre que revelarán alguna herida o contusión.

Una vez dentro del agua, el chico comenzó a querer despertar, susurraba palabras muy dolorosas de súplica y su expresión temerosa no cambiaba.

"…hmm… ¿De verdad, es Ace?" susurro Shun desconcertado terminando de limpiarle la cara. Ahora la podía ver con mayor claridad, era idéntico a Ace pero a una edad cercana a las 14 o 15 años.

Shun conoció a Ace cuando él tenía 16 años, así que la diferencia no era tanta pero ya que se veía tan débil seguramente imaginaba que tendría menos edad.

"Tranquilo, no hay peligro" susurro Shun lavando su cabello, él estaba arrodillado fuera de la tina masajeando el suave cabello con el champú: "Estas seguro conmigo."

Al decir esas palabras, el chico comenzó a relajarse, aún tenía sus ojos cerrados seguramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla. No se despertó durante todo el baño.

Shun se levantó para cambiar el agua, destapó el drenaje de la tina y toda el agua que se había vuelto de un color café claro desapareció, luego volvió a llenar la tina para enjuagar a Ace, fueron tres veces que tuvo que hacer esto hasta asegurarse de que estuviera limpio por completo.

Tomó una gran toalla para el envolverlo y levantando al chico de nuevo, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por tratar a Ace como si fuera un niño pero no había de otra manera. Debía hacerlo y olvidar la vergüenza.

Lo acostó en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes, se las arregló para ponerle un pijama, que eran unos pantalones holgados que llegaban hasta las rodillas y un suéter también holgado, en realidad le quedaban así porque el cuerpo de este chico era más delgado.

"Jaa… veamos, ahora" Shun tomo la temperatura, no tenía fiebre, lo que era muy extraño ya que lo encontró en un sitio tan húmedo y sin ropa. Decidió que debía suministrarle suero, así que conecto una aguja a su brazo y luego salió de la habitación para limpiar el desastre del baño.

"¿Hermano, qué sucede?"

Mira había regresado de su trabajo, cuando vio a Keith reclinado en su asiento frente al escritorio pensando y con una expresión de preocupación.

"Desde que detecte esa energía, no ha sucedido más nada"

"Um, ¿No sería eso bueno?"

"En realidad, esperaba más anomalías que me ayudaran a identificar el origen de esta energía."

"Oh, ¿Se lo comunicaste a Marucho?"

"Si, estoy esperando por su informe" Keith se levantó finalmente y estiró sus brazos "¿Cómo te fue?"

"¿Cómo crees? Tengo que tener mucha paciencia con esos dos, dime…" Mira sonrió discretamente y Keith entendió lo que iba a preguntar: "¿Por qué Gus no ha vuelto?"

"Le di vacaciones" respondió simplemente Keith encogiéndose de hombros y yendo hacia la salida, pero Mira detectó su sonrisa.

Ella sabía sobre el tipo de relación que mantenían esos dos. Y se sentía celosa debido a que su hermano tenía a alguien, pero ella aún se aferraba a los recuerdos de su adolescencia, una chica enamorada de un amor no correspondido.

Tuvo que resignarse al final. Pero no volvió a enamorarse de la misma manera. Pensó en los sentimientos obvios de su compañero de equipo, no quería herirlo ya que no sentía lo mismo así que no le dio esperanzas.

Primero tenía que dejar en claro sus propias emociones.

De pronto, antes de salir de aquella sala escucho el sonido de video llamada, la recibió y se dio cuenta de que era Shun.

"Ah, Mira ¿Qué tal?"

"Hola Shun, mi hermano acaba de salir. ¿Pasa algo?"

"Hm… yo, solo quería preguntar si todos están bien allá"

"Si, estamos bien ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Le sucedió algo alguien?" Mira se preocupó pensado en estas personas que había conocido hace años en la tierra.

"Oh no, no pasó nada. Simplemente quería saber si…"

Shun estaba dudando.

Después de haber limpiado el baño, se asomó a ver al chico Ace. Todavía seguía dormido así que salió a la sala y pensó en la extraña situación.

Keith le dijo que la energía fue provocada por una fractura en el tiempo, así que seguramente éste chico Ace estaba relacionado con aquello, pero no estaba seguro, así que quería confirmar que el verdadero Ace, que debería tener 19 años estaba en Vestroia y estaba bien. Por eso llamó a Keith para confirmar.

Todavía no le diría nada sobre su descubrimiento hasta que ese chico Ace despertara y contestara algunas preguntas.

"Shun… tu silencio me preocupa" dijo Mira.

"Oh no, no te preocupes. Quería preguntarte cómo estaban Baron y Ace" pregunta rápidamente como si fuera algo casual.

"¿Esos dos? Jaja están bien, justo acabo de reunirme con ellos. Me hacen el trabajo complicado cuando discuten por tonterías" menciona Mira con una sonrisa.

Shun se sintió aliviado pero ahora era más extraña la situación. Esperaba que el Ace que estaba en Vestroia en realidad no estuviera, más bien, no tenía idea de qué pensar.

Se sentía confundido.

¿Era este 'chico Ace' el mismo Ace de Vestroia?

Si se trató de una fractura en el tiempo, entonces quiere decir que el Ace del pasado viajó al presente pero en algún punto regresó. Si eso era cierto, entonces el Ace actual debería tener recuerdos sobre haber viajado al futuro.

Pero… Shun olvidó la parte en la Keith le explicaba que en algún punto del tiempo se crean realidades alternativas, ¿Y si este chico Ace era de una realidad distinta a la del Ace de Vestroia?

A Shun le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, se despidió normalmente de Mira y terminó la llamada.

Suspiró profundamente.

Cuando se levantó, se dio la vuelta y miró: "Oh"

Shun miró al chico, que estaba de pie en la esquina al final de las escaleras, intentaba ocultarse detrás de la baranda pero eso era muy ingenuo debido a que no era tan pequeño como para ocultarse.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Shun con cuidado y usando su voz más serena.

El chico Ace no dijo nada, simplemente lo miraba fijamente temblando y aferrándose al tubo del pasamano. Shun podía notar que estaba asustado.

"No tengas miedo, soy tu amigo ¿Me recuerdas?" Dijo Shun sintiéndose un poco tonto, no sabía si realmente estaba hablando con el Ace que conocía o se trataba de otra persona.

El chico Ace lo miraba con sus ojos lo más ensanchados posible, pronto se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que parpadear por la incomodidad, bajó su cabeza mirando sus pies descalzos y trato de calmarse.

Shun ya se había levantado para acercarse pero lo hacía lentamente, entonces su perro se adelantó y camino hacia el chico Ace.

"Aah!" El chico finalmente gritó al ver al perro tan cerca pero no se movió, solo siguió temblando.

"No te asustes, es mi mascota, es muy cariñoso" mencionó Shun mirando la situación.

Su mascota comenzó a oler al chico Ace, y se frotó contra su delgada pierna.

"Le agradas" agrego Shun

El chico Ace miro al perro, dejo de temblar pero se sentía curioso, extendió su mano y acarició su cabeza, el perro se colocó un poco más cariñoso y lamió su mano.

Shun sonríe involuntariamente, a pesar de sentirse tan confundido ver esa escena le dio un poco de tranquilidad. El chico Ace volvió a mirar a Shun, mirando su sonrisa un brillo llegó a sus ojos y se sintió más confiado.

Keith fue a su habitación para darse un baño, no le había contado nada a Mira, pero hacia días que no había visto a Gus en realidad. Discutieron por una estupidez y Keith estaba realmente concentrado en su trabajo que lo ignoró.

"Estúpido" susurró.

Habían comenzado a salir hace un par de años, pero siempre se sentía que no era una relación tan melosa, discutían o Gus estaba muy apegado a ese papel de ser un subordinado.

A Keith le fastidiaba que no actuara como si estuvieran en una relación de pareja, siempre le estaba tratando como el señor Spectra y él quería que lo mirará como Keith Clay, su novio, no su jefe.

La situación empeoró cuando Gus le confesó que no estaba seguro de si podía cambiar. Entonces Keith le dijo que se fuera, que no lo necesitaba y que sólo lo hacía preocupar de más.

Y así fue, Gus se marchó sin decirle a donde.

Lo intentó contactar pero no pudo, así que le dejo ser y esperaría que regresara por sí mismo, aunque fue él quien lo echó.

Después de ducharse, se colocó ropa limpia y volvió a la sala donde le esperaba un mensaje de Marucho.

"Spectra, la energía que detectaste la he localizado, fue al interior de las montañas pero lo extraño es que se ubica por encima de la atmósfera terrestre"

"Um… si fue por encima… entonces… eso… no tiene sentido"

"Así es, podría tratarse efectivamente de una distorsión en el tiempo pero que se haya localizado por encima de la atmósfera quiere decir que sea lo que sea, penetró la atmósfera después del estallido o la abertura de esa fractura"

"Si, y si fue un objeto que cayó seguramente debe estar alrededor de esa área."

"En eso estoy, determinaremos los lugares posibles alrededor del epicentro, pero lo más probable es que sea lo que sea éste en el bosque"

"Hm, hablé con Shun sobre esto, me dijo que no presenció nada pero bueno… a esa hora seguramente dormía. Me dijo que me avisaría si encontraba algo"

"Si, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?"

"La localización es muy extraña… se encuentra en la vieja sede... Donde solía trabajar mi padre"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, más tarde hablaré con Mira para movernos a esa zona e investigar, bien, debo ocuparme, estaremos en contacto."

"Bien, adiós"

Keith suspiró, está era otra cosa que le preocupaba. De hecho, para él era más importante debido a la localización.

Recordó que en un tiempo su padre estaba trabajando en una manera para viajar por el tiempo, nunca le compartió sus notas o investigación así que asumió que nunca logró hacer algo ¿Quizás lo había logrado? ¿Su padre había podido crear algo tan increíble y poderoso como viajar en el tiempo?

Tenía que seguir investigando para llegar a esa respuesta.


	3. Chapter 3: Sin recuerdos

**Capítulo 3**

**Sin recuerdos.**

El chico Ace, estaba sentado frente al comedor, con sus hombros ligeramente encogidos y sus manos ocultas en sus piernas, miraba a Shun desde la cocina quien le decía palabras dulces como si fuera un niño.

El chico Ace baja su mirada cuando Shun se giraba para verlo.

**Flashback**

Había despertado después de tener una pesadilla, miró a su alrededor y las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza fueron '¿Dónde estoy?' ¿Qué hago aquí?' '¿Qué me pasó?'

¡No podía recordar nada! Se sentía muy asustado así que intento calmarse y pensar con claridad.

Su nombre es Ace Grit, tiene 14 años y…. ¿Y qué más?

No recordaba más nada, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. La sensación de no saber qué estaba haciendo, que hizo o que tenía que hacer era terrible. Era como si le hubieran borrado la memoria pero solo podía recordar su nombre y edad, no tenía sentido ¿Quizás era alguna especie de amnesia temporal?

Se quitó las sábanas de encima, y tiró de la aguja de su brazo, también notó que estaba usando ropas muy limpias. Levantó la ceja confundido y al tocar el piso se estremeció pues estaba demasiado frío, lentamente se acostumbró a la temperatura y caminó hacia la puerta.

Aún era de día, pero los tonos naranjas le hacían entender que estaba a punto de anochecer. No tenía idea de adonde ir o hacer, necesitaba respuestas pero tampoco sabía dónde encontrarlas.

Al abrir la puerta, observó que todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso, camino lentamente hacia las escaleras y de pronto escuchó una voz que le hizo estremecer.

No reconocía la voz, por supuesto, pero profundamente en su ser esa voz despertó una emoción parecida a la tristeza.

Bajó las escaleras mirando hacia la dirección de donde venía la voz, se quedó inmóvil al llegar al último escalón y al ver que aquella persona se dio vuelta comenzó a temblar involuntariamente.

"Oh"

Entonces, no pudo apartar la mirada de la cara de esa persona. Se quedó congelado en el lugar y su corazón latía salvajemente aferrándose al tubo. Al igual que con la voz, no conocía a esta persona ni tenía recuerdos de haber visto esa cara en otro lado pero profundamente su corazón se llenaba más que de tristeza, de alegría.

No comprendía esa mezcla de emociones tan diferentes, se sentía triste pero a la vez alegre.

¿Quién es esta persona?

Pensó.

"Está listo"

La voz del pelinegro le hizo volver en sí, este chico le coloco al frente un tazón que humeaba. En su interior había una especie de masa de color blanco con un líquido café claro en forma de círculos.

El chico Ace no sabía que era aquello, pero el olor agradable hizo que su estómago gruñera.

"Ha…" se sintió avergonzado.

Shun se rió suavemente, sentándose cerca y alcanzó la cuchara "¿Tienes hambre, eh? Esto es arroz con leche y un poco de arequipe encima" Shun actuaba lo más amable, tratando a este Ace como si fuera un niño, pero es que realmente se veía como uno y su estado de vulnerabilidad lo hacía ver tan como un pequeño desamparado.

"Prueba" ya había tomado una cucharada y había soplado un poco para enfriar, al asegurarse de que estaba a la temperatura adecuada acercó la cuchara a la boca del chico Ace.

"abre…"

El chico Ace lo miró sin comprender, pero abrió su boca despacio y recibió aquella comida, al sentir el sabor en sus pupilas, sus ojos brillaron y sus mejillas se colocaron rosadas.

Sabe delicioso.

Probó lentamente primero y luego sintió que quería más y más. Shun lo entendió y le entrego la cuchara, una vez que lo hizo, el chico Ace comenzó a 'devorar' el arroz con leche y arequipe, parecía que no había comido nada en semanas, o quizás meses porque al terminar con el tazón miro a Shun como si quisiera más.

"ja entiendo" Shun sonríe, y va por más, y así lo deja comer prácticamente todo el arroz con leche que había preparado. Se quedó en silencio mirándolo comer hasta que terminó.

Ahora era el momento de las preguntas. Pero el chico se le adelantó

"¿Quién eres?"

Shun se sorprendió un poco pero respondió amable..."

"Soy Shun Kazami, entrenó como ninja y alguna vez fui parte de los mejores jugadores Bakugan, dime ¿Quién eres tú?"

"No… solo recuerdo mi nombre"

"¿Y tu nombre es…?" Shun se sentía interesado.

"Ace, me llamo Ace Grit y tengo 14 años, solo eso recuerdo"

Shun se quedó en silencio, efectivamente era Ace pero de 14 años. ¿Viajo en el tiempo? Si es así entonces Ace debe tener recuerdos ¿No? Aunque quería preguntarle de dónde era pero este chico le acaba de decir que no recuerda nada.

"Mucho gusto Ace, puedes descansar el tiempo que quieras hasta que recuperes tus recuerdos"

"hn" el chico Ace asintió y miró de nuevo a Shun "¿Pu, puedo llamarle maestro?"

Preguntó tímido, algo que hizo sonreír involuntariamente a Shun, se sentía raro estar presenciando una expresión tan tímida en el rostro de Ace, pero le hizo recordar de nuevo que éste no era el mismo Ace con mala personalidad, así que evitó burlarse.

"Por supuesto, puedes llamarme como te sientas más cómodo" dijo, en realidad se sentía un poco bien tener a un Ace hablándole con tanto respeto.

"Gracias maestro Shun" susurró el chico aún tímido, Shun sonrió divertido, era demasiado surrealista y quería tirar las mejillas de este adorable chico que hacía unas expresiones tan lindas con la cara de Ace.

**xxx**

Otro día aburrida…

Definitivamente no me gusta el trabajo de oficina ¡Prefiero la acción en el campo!

Pensaba y exclamó de repente Ace, el que tenía 19 años y cruzados de brazos en aquella sala de mando.

Hizo que Mira frunciera ligeramente y Baron simplemente sonríe, sabía que comenzarían a discutir pero esta vez Mira no tenía ganas de devolverle las quejas.

"Oye, Ace"

Al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, Mira comenzó a hablar en un tono bajo y juguetón, lista para bromear un poco: "Adivina quién preguntó por ti"

Ante aquello, ambos chicos se colocaron ansioso y sin saber realmente por qué tenían que colocarse así.

Mira se dio vuelta con una sonrisa divertida: "¿No vas a adivinar?"

"Jum, no hay nadie que pueda preguntar por mí." Respondió con orgullo Ace, cruzando sus brazos de nuevo.

"¿Crees que no?"

"Dinos Mira, quién" preguntó Ace en un tono molesto.

Mira se ríe: "Tu amigo Dan, dijo que te extraña mucho."

"¡¿Eh?!" Exclama con molestia, no recuerda que se haya hecho muy amigo de ese Dan, de hecho, sus personalidades eran muy similares y chocaban.

"¡¿El maestro Dan?!" exclamó de repente Baron con una expresión un poco decepcionada y feliz a la vez: "¿Y por mí?"

"¡Ah!" Mira se da cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error, en realidad quería bromear con Ace mintiendo sobre Dan porque sabía que eso lo haría enojar, pero olvidó que para Baron, Dan era importante y eran más cercanos: "Por supuesto Baron, por ti también preguntó, solo quería hacer enojar a Ace."

"Hm" Ace los miró a ambos frunciendo el ceño por la expresión de Baron, luego salió de esa sala. Que Mira bromeara con eso solo significaba que la chica todavía estaba aferrada a un sentimiento por ese chico, aunque claramente Dan ya había confirmado sus sentimientos por otra persona.

"¡Ace, espera un momento!" lo llamó Mira y yendo atrás él: "En realidad no fue Dan, bueno en realidad, era un mensaje de Shun para Keith y lo recibí, supongo que al verme se le ocurrió preguntar por ustedes dos"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntaría?"

"No lo sé, pero por educación. Aun así se le veía muy extraño, como si estuviera preocupado"

"¿Crees que pasó algo en la tierra?"

"No estoy segura, mi hermano me dijo que detectó una energía muy poderosa tanto en la tierra como aquí" Mira suspira, intenta no pensar en ello pues habían pasado dos días desde aquello y le preocupaba el aspecto de su hermano quien lucía muy agotado.

Ace se dio cuenta y simplemente se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decirle. En el pasado, ciertamente estuvo enamorado como un chiquillo orgulloso de esta chica, pero al darse cuenta de que no era correspondido de la misma manera decidió alejarse por un tiempo y buscar nuevas distracciones.

Lo hizo, se dedicó a entrenar a nuevos peleadores y también se unió a un club deportivo, practicaba Tenis, y hasta que cumplió 19 años decidió volver con sus amigos y trabajar para la sede de la resistencia.

Se sentía orgulloso de haber superado ese tonto enamoramiento por Mira, que lo iba a mantener esperando y esperando por algo que nunca iba a pasar, cuando la volvió a ver no sintió nada más que un sentimiento de complicidad y amistad.

"No te preocupes, si se trata de algo grave pueden contar conmigo, ¡Oh! Debo irme, tengo una práctica"

"Si" Mira lo ve irse, pensó que Ace se había vuelto un poco más adulto, ya no tenía esa actitud infantil tsundere, al menos ya no era tan obvio como antes, sin embargo sigue siendo el mismo orgulloso, fácil de leer y hacer enojar.

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Conviviendo

**Capítulo 4**

**Conviviendo.**

**(NT: Para diferenciar un Ace del otro, al menor le pondré el "Chico" delante de su nombre y al mayor solo lo dejaré "Ace")**

Dos días había pasado desde que se encontró por primera vez con ese chico Ace. Estaba tan débil que se pasó la mayoría del tiempo acostado en la cama durmiendo y cuando despertaba estaba hambriento, le ayudaba a darse un baño pero esta vez le dejaba a él solo y luego del baño, el chico se quedaba parado frente a la ventana mirando hacia afuera. Shun no lo molestaba, simplemente se asomaba de vez en cuando y le preguntaba si recordaba algo, pero el chico negaba siempre.

En este día, Shun salió para ir a la ciudad y comprar más suministros para su nevera ya que no alcanzaría para dos personas. Realmente no había pensado demasiado en informarle a Keith, en primer lugar porque todavía no había descubierto nada sobre ese chico por sí mismo.

Además, se veía tan vulnerable y temeroso, no era buena idea que Keith se enterara y comenzara a interrogarlo, forzar a alguien que no tiene recuerdos era el estilo de Keith seguramente.

Dejó al chico dormido y cerró absolutamente todo con llave, tampoco quería que se escapara sin darle respuestas, quizás poco a poco recuperaría sus recuerdos así como había recordado su nombre y edad por su propia cuenta.

"Um… le gusta mucha el arroz con leche, debería llevarle ropa también, no tengo nada más que pijamas de su talla en el armario" piensa Shun mientras miraba la ropa en la sección de jóvenes. Buscó instintivamente ropa que le luciera bien, más bien, recordó los colores que solía usar el 'verdadero' Ace, aunque no sabía si este chico Ace tendría los mismos gustos.

Al terminar de comprar, regresó a su casa lo más pronto que pudo y agradecía no haberse encontrado con alguien conocido.

"He vuelto" anunció y su perro se acercó oliendo las bolsas: "¿Despertó?" preguntó aunque no le iba a responder, dejó las bolsas en la mesa y subió solamente con la bolsa de la ropa para el chico Ace.

"Ah" el chico Ace estaba de pie asomado en la ventana, su cabello estaba desordenado y parecía querer salir "Ese… es el sol…" susurró señalando hacia afuera en dirección a la gran bola amarilla que estaba en lo alto.

"Hm… sí, ¿Nunca lo has visto o algo así?" preguntó Shun muy interesado.

"No… lo sé" dice en un tono confuso.

"Ven, no pienses demasiado. Te traje algo de ropa, ven a probártela." Shun se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sacando todo lo de la bolsa y regándola sobre la cama.

El chico Ace se acercó, le llamó la atención los colores. Al final, Shun había decidido comprar de varios colores para que él mismo escogiera. El chico Ace agarró una camiseta amarilla con detalles blancos.

"¿Te gusta esa? Pruébatela y con estos pantalones quedará mejor" Shun le entregó un pantalón de color negro: "No sé tú talla así que escogí por la edad y recordé tu complexión"

El chico Ace comenzó a desvestirse y Shun no pudo evitar apartar su mirada. _No esperaba que este chico no sintiera pudor. _Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, el chico siempre hacía lo mismo cuando iba a bañarse, no le importaba quitarse todo delante de él. De todas formas, la tarde anterior cuando lo encontró le había dado un baño completo y más que mirar tuvo que limpiar todo su cuerpo.

"Me queda" dice el chico Ace, Shun lo miró y asintió.

"Parece que tus habilidades motoras no han sido afectadas, ni tu conocimiento común, solo es tu memoria lo que está afectada"

El chico Ace lo sigue mirando, como si quisiera descubrir quién era realmente, tenía el sentimiento de haberlo visto antes.

"Maestro Shun, ¿No nos conocíamos de antes, cierto?"

Shun negó lentamente: "A ti no, pero…" no supo cómo continuar. ¿Debería hablarle de que hay otro Ace en este mundo? No, mejor esperaba que recuperara sus recuerdos.

"¿Pero?"

"¿Qué más quieres?"

"Quiero… eso… que comí…"

Shun sonríe: "Se llama arroz con leche, preparé un poco más para ambos y esta vez le agregaré galletas ¿Te quedas aquí y te pruebas más ropa mientras lo preparo?"

Él asintió, mirando a Shun salir de la habitación, no siguió probándose ropa. Simplemente se acercó de nuevo a la ventana mirando el paisaje y el cielo, el sol era lo que más le llamaba la atención pero no podía mirarlo directamente.

_Veremos el sol, juntos…_

Unas palabras cruzaron repentinamente por su cabeza, la voz no lograba reconocerla pero su corazón se llenó de paz.

**xx**

Shun salió a entrenar un poco, pero no tardó demasiado debido a que tenía a ese chico en casa y no sabía si estaría bien solo. Así que pensando en el hecho de que no siempre estaría cerca decidió enseñarle algunas cosas sencillas sobre la casa.

Como la limpieza y el orden, debía ordenar su cama cada vez que se levantara, debía lavar su plato cada vez que comía y por último debía mantener el orden.

El chico parecía bastante obediente pero también curioso.

"¿Para qué es esto maestro Shun?" Pregunto el chico cuando Shun volvió, estaba señalando hacia el televisor.

"Oh, pensé que sabias que era ya que no me habías preguntado antes." Shun tomo el control remoto y lo encendió.

"¡Ah!" el chico Ace se sorprendió.

_Es como si fuera un niño pequeño. _Pensó Shun.

Su forma de ser era la de un niño pero tenía la apariencia de un pre-adolescente, en los últimos días había recuperado su fuerza, se le veía con más color en sus mejillas y mejor alimentado.

Shun se sentía como un padre y se burló de sí mismo al pensar esto.

"Eso."

"Es un televisor, transmite imágenes de diferentes lugares de mundo, incluso caricaturas y películas." Shun le hizo una señal para que se acercara y se sentará en el sillón.

Así lo hizo, sin apartar la mirada de aquella pantalla.

Shun pasa los canales buscando algo entretenido, en realidad, no veía demasiada televisión y cuando lo hacía solo eran las noticias de la mañana y la noche.

"Mira, veamos esta película." Shun lo dejo en una película que ya había visto anteriormente y le gustaba mucho, se titulaba 'La tumba de las luciérnagas' y era uno de los clásicos más queridos en la animación. Aunque su trama muy triste.

"Um." El chico Ace se quedó mirando la televisión muy concentrado, escuchando las voces y los sonidos. Shun fue a la cocina para preparar palomitas de maíz, algo que seguramente a él le gustaría.

Toda la tarde estuvieron viendo la televisión, incluso Ace lloraba al final de las películas y pedía ver más, era como un masoquista.

Shun lo acompañó a mirar todas las que pudo hasta que noto que el chico se había quedado dormido recostado en el sillón.

"Le gusta dormir mucho hm" sonrió, desde que encontró a este chico no hace más que sonreír y sentirse en paz, ahora comprendía porque a Alice le gustaba ser profesora. Pero el hecho era que él no se imaginaba soportando a chiquillos ruidosos, este chico Ace era diferente. Era un cascarón vacío y podía enseñarle a su manera, además era obediente y tranquilo. Todos los chicos de su edad deberían ser así.

Se preguntó si el verdadero Ace también era así cuando pequeño, pero recordó que no, seguramente fue un niño muy energético y que le gustaba los conflictos.

Llevó al chico Ace a la habitación, una vez dentro lo dejó en la cama y salió.

Por un lado quería que recuperará sus recuerdos pronto y por el otro deseaba convertirlo en su compañía, quizás hasta en un hijo adoptivo. Su pensamiento fue egoísta, porque obviamente este chico tendría una vida pasada y una familia en alguna realidad alternativa o tiempo.

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Organizando el grupo

**Capítulo 5**

**Organizando el grupo.**

** xx**

Los días pasaron, tanto Keith como Marucho establecieron los puntos a investigar y el siguiente paso era formar los equipos de investigación.

Marucho buscó ayuda de Dan, pero él dijo que estaba muy ocupado con los asuntos de las ligas de peleadores, buscó a Ren y le contó todo, éste aceptó ayudar. Luego llamó a Shun, quien aceptó demasiado fácil y pidió exclusivamente hacerse cargo del interior del bosque.

Por otro lado, Keith tuvo el apoyo de su hermana y se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer una llamada grupal por video para así dividir los grupos de investigación.

"Bien, ¿Están todos?" Pregunta Keith.

"Falta Shun" menciona Marucho "Dijo que se conectaría en unos minutos"

"Uh… bien"

Comenzaron a saludarse y a hablar tonterías.

Mira estaba con Baron y Ace en la sala principal esperando, Ren había viajado hasta la mansión de Marucho y ambos estaban sentados frente a la pantalla del computador. Keith por otro lado estaba en su habitación conectado desde su laptop debido a que tenía mucho desorden en la sala de operaciones.

Shun se conecta a la llamada.

"Hola todos."

"Aquí está" dijo Marucho

Shun miró a las 3 ventanas, su atención se detuvo en la pantalla de Mira mirando a Ace.

_Sí, él está allí…_

_Sin ningún cambio…_

_Actuando normalmente…_

Keith comenzó a hablar.

"Nos dividiremos para investigar las zonas, cubriré la zona de la antigua sede de mi padre junto con Marucho y Ren, mientras tanto Mira se hará cargo de viajar a la tierra para investigar en los alrededores del bosque ya que las áreas son más extensas, y Shun se hará cargo del interior del bosque, por supuesto, los cuatro deberán dividirse siendo demasiado terreno"

"¿Alguna opinión?" preguntó Marucho.

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará?" preguntó Ace y continuó: "Si vamos a estar en la tierra, necesitamos dónde quedarnos ¿Será en tu mansión Marucho?"

"Um…" Marucho negó con la cabeza: "Estoy lejos de ese bosque, será mejor que formen un campamento o… ¡Ah, cierto! Shun les puede dar alojamiento."

"Ugh…" Shun se encogió de hombros, eso no sería bueno. Todavía no sabe mucho sobre ese chico Ace, no le ha contado absolutamente nada a nadie ¿Cómo podría recibirlos en su casa con ese chico?

_Tengo que hacer algo…._

"No creo que Shun esté dispuesto" dijo Keith en un tono de voz muy diferente, había notado la expresión de Shun y supo que no estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta de Marucho.

"Oh, no… no es ningún problema pero…" Shun bajó un poco la voz.

Mira intervino: "No, no, no, nosotros nos quedaremos en un hotel cercano, no podemos incomodar a Shun así, somos 3 personas de todas formas."

"Bien, entonces solucionado, ¿Qué sigue?" dijo Ren.

"Lo que buscaremos, puede tratarse de un objeto o incluso una persona, calculé que no se trata de algo demasiado grande y puede estar entre el tamaño de una pelota de béisbol y el tamaño de un automóvil promedio, claro que esto es solo especulación de acuerdo a la cantidad de energía que registré" Keith, miraba los datos en sus archivos.

Keith siguió explicando los detalles de lo que había descubierto hasta el momento.

Shun se sentía ansioso, no quería fallar a sus amigos pero temía por la situación de aquel chico, la cual aún era desconocida. Seguramente si lo trajera con Keith este lo interrogaría de acuerdo a su naturaleza poco amable.

De pronto, se escuchó un ruido en medio de la llamada.

"¿Eh? Se rompió algo" preguntó Baron.

Todos verificaron a su alrededor, entonces Shun se colocó de pie.

"Ah, lo siento. Fue mi mascota que tropezó algo y rompió creo que un jarrón, ¿Puedo retirarme por ahora? Si no hay nada más importante."

"Sí, claro" dijo Marucho sonriendo.

Keith miró fijamente hacia la pantalla de Shun, notó en su expresión que estaba nervioso, más de lo que debería ser o actuar. El rubio era particularmente bueno detectando esos detalles en la personalidad de alguien.

Solo sonrió dejándole ir, unos minutos después terminó la llamada.

**xx**

"Volver a la tierra… ¿Qué piensas?" Dijo Ace, no muy entusiasmado con la idea.

"Me gusta la tierra, además podemos ir a visitar a los chicos"

"¡Sí! ¡Y al maestro Dan!" exclamó Baron.

Tanto Ace como Mira, le dieron una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados. Ya no sabían si lo que demostraba Baron era admiración o más bien obsesión, nunca le preguntaron al respecto ya que él parecía evadir el tema para no declarar algo tan apresurado como 'Estoy enamorado del Maestro Dan'

"Oigan, ¿No creen que Shun se incomodó demasiado con lo de hospedarnos en su casa?" menciona Mira.

"¿Qué puedes esperar de un ninja solitario?" se burla Ace

"Ja… ciertamente."

Justo en ese momento, Ace recibe un mensaje de texto mirando el remitente: "Ah, tengo que irme." Guarda el teléfono después de leer.

"Bien, saldremos dentro de dos días."

"¡Sí!" Ace se alejó primero y caminó en dirección contraria.

Resulta que Ace volvió a la sede y entró de nuevo a la oficina de operaciones: "¿Qué pasa?" pregunta.

"Estoy seguro de que Shun oculta algo" dice Keith mirándolo desde el escritorio.

"¿Y?"

"Y quiero que investigues su lugar, aparte de lo ya hablado en la llamada grupal. Quiero saber si Shun descubrió algo y me lo está ocultando."

"¿No confías en él? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?"

"No voy a responder tus preguntas con ese tono, solo lo sé porque aunque no dije esto en la reunión, hay un punto en el interior del bosque en donde la energía fue más fuerte. Shun dijo que investigaría pero desde que dijo aquello nunca me informó absolutamente nada, aunque no hubiese encontrado nada. Además su actitud últimamente ha sido diferente."

"Ah…" Ace gira sus ojos sin mucho interés.

Desde hace un tiempo que Keith le pedía a Ace hacerse cargo de algunas tareas, eran el tipo de trabajos que no debía saber Mira, ya que Mira tendía a preguntar y preocuparse demasiado por su hermano.

Además de eso, Keith había descubierto algo sobre Ace. Hicieron un trato para que mantuviera ese secreto, ahora Ace debía hacer lo que le pedía de buena o de mala manera con tal de que no contara nada a nadie, especialmente a sus amigos.

"No es que desconfíe de Shun, pero… parece que todavía no comprende que esta situación es un asunto grave."

"Yo tampoco la comprendo, ¿Qué tan grave es una fracturita en el tiempo? Si no afecta nuestra realidad y pasado, no es tan grave"

"Ja… tan ingenuos" Keith sonríe "No recuerdo que fueras tan ingenuo sabiendo aquello."

"¡Cállate!" Ace se molesta cruzando sus brazos.

Definitivamente no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar o recordar.

"Bien, ¿Cuento contigo?"

"Sí" frunce el ceño.

Después de su corta conversación, Ace regresa a su apartamento y empacó algunas ropas para partir dentro de dos días.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visitado o hablado con Shun, así que ni siquiera sabía qué estilo de vida llevaba pero seguramente era muy diferente a la suya.

Podía decir que mientras estuvo en la tierra, fue el único que le agradó más que los demás, y lo consideró su amigo. Ahora tenía que averiguar algo que ni siquiera sabía, ¿Eso no sería traicionar la confianza de un amigo? Bueno, no es como si hubieran mantenido contacto y además su secreto era más importante que la amistad de alguien que hace más de dos años no ve.


	6. Chapter 6: Ataque de pánico

**Capítulo 6**

**Ataque de pánico.**

En medio de la llamada, Shun escuchó un vaso romperse al chocar contra el piso, al levantar la mirada hacia el causante de ese sonido, se sorprendió por la forma en que estaba aquel chico, así que tuvo que terminar la conversación en línea.

El chico Ace había bajado hasta el primer piso y caminó hacia el comedor donde estaba la jarra con agua, tomó un vaso y de pronto al escuchar cierta voz en particular su cuerpo se tensó, estuvo quieto escuchando esa voz y de pronto comenzó a temblar incontrolable, dejando caer así el vaso.

"¿Ace?" Shun se acercó al chico después de cortar la llamada, se preocupó por ver al chico temblando tan fuerte, como si tuviera mucho frío.

"No… no…" El chico Ace sacude su cabeza "Vendrá por mí…" susurró con voz temblorosa.

"¿Eh? ¿Quién vendrá por ti? ¿Recordaste algo?" Shun se baja un poco a su nivel, la diferencia de altura era solo 30 centímetros pero debía agacharse para brindarle confianza.

"¡No!" gritó de repente el chico Ace, sus ojos estaban desorbitados como si no estuviera en el presente o más bien recordando imágenes en su cabeza: "¡Él viene por mí! ¡No!" siguió gritando fuertemente.

Shun se coloca nervioso, quería tranquilizarlo de algún modo "Tranquilo, nadie vendrá por ti."

"No… no… ¡Aaah!" el chico Ace se agachó ocultando su rostro con sus brazos, gritando y llorando de repente, los pedazos de vidrio estaban lejos debido a que él había retrocedido lentamente hasta el final de la mesa.

"Descuida, no…" Shun vaciló un poco, nunca antes se había enfrentado a una situación como esta, pero él es el adulto, debía mantener la calma y ayudar al menor.

"No… él… viene…" siguió repitiendo el chico Ace temblando como nunca.

Entonces Shun lo acercó a su cuerpo, lo abrazó de su torso cubriéndolo con sus brazos y acariciando su cabeza contra su pecho: "Nadie te llevará, yo no lo permitiré. Estás bien conmigo." Susurraba lo más bajo y dulce que podía cerca de su oído.

El chico Ace al escuchar sus palabras comenzó a tranquilizarse, todo se cuerpo dejaba de temblar lentamente y su corazón se sentía más cómodo, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido de repente.

El shock había sido tan fuerte que le había hecho desmayar.

"Ace…" dijo su nombre en voz baja: "Ah…"

Shun se dio cuenta de que se había dormido, así que tuvo que volver a cargarlo y llevarlo a la habitación, lo acostó en la cama y arropó con la sabana.

"Haa… quién eres realmente" susurró Shun sentándose en la orilla de la cama, miró el rostro calmado de Ace y sonrió ligeramente: "Eso me asustó."

Nunca antes había visto el terror en el rostro de otra persona.

Esa fue la expresión del chico Ace, miedo, terror, pánico y dolor. ¿Qué le había provocado, o quién le había provocado tales emociones a un chico tan pequeño?

Shun pensó en que seguramente la reacción del chico fue al escuchar la voz de alguien, pero la única persona que hablaba cuando dejó caer el vaso era Keith. ¿Era posible que lo conociera?

Acercó su mano a la cara del chico y tocó su mejilla, recordó cuando era pequeño y su madre le acariciaba la frente hacia atrás cuando era la hora de irse a dormir.

_Todo está bien si estás conmigo, Shunny. _Le decía su madre todas las noches y le acariciaba hasta que se quedara dormido, su delicada mano era como su somnífero, al final podía sentir cómo besaba su frente dentro de sus sueños.

Shun dudó un poco, simplemente acarició la frente del chico una vez y se levantó. Debía ir a recoger los vidrios rotos.

**xx**

El chico Ace despertó y ya era de noche, pero la luz tenue dentro de la habitación le brindó calma.

"¿Despertaste?" preguntó Shun acercándose y dándole agua "¿Te sientes bien?"

"um" el chico asintió.

"Lo que pasó en la tarde, me preocupaste mucho." Shun le seguía sonriendo.

"Lo siento, yo… esa voz."

Shun sintió interés y preguntó: "¿Cuál voz?"

"Ese hombre… vendrá por mí." Dijo el chico Ace sintiéndose nervioso.

"¿Recordaste algo? ¿Su nombre, o cómo era?"

"¡Lo estabas escuchando! Tú… me llevarás con él" exclamó asustado, con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

"Tranquilo, él ni siquiera sabe que estás aquí" Shun no podía ver esa cara de dolor de nuevo: "pero… no comprendo nada, tienes que decirme qué recordaste y así te podré ayudar."

"Hm…" él asintió calmándose, mirar a Shun le brindaba paz: "No recordé todo, pero…" comenzó a temblar de nuevo: "Su… su nombre… es Spectra… y… me hizo daño, recordé estar en una jaula y castigos… golpes…" sus lágrimas salieron.

Shun se sorprendió. ¿Acaso Spectra estaba haciendo experimentos extraños y este fue uno de ellos que se escapó? ¿No debería confiar en él? Él dijo que fue una fractura en el tiempo, pero ¿Y si realmente no fue eso sino que alguno de sus secretos se escapó?

"Tranquilo, estás seguro aquí." Shun le secó las lágrimas. Ahora definitivamente, Shun no le diría nada a Keith hasta investigar en profundidad, además este chico Ace lucía tan aterrado con respecto al hombre Spectra.

"Tú… eres su amigo" susurró el chico Ace, y Shun negó con la cabeza.

"Solo es trabajo, no es mi amigo, pero… tengo que decirte que quizás te esté buscando."

Ace movió su cabeza y Shun lo calmó enseguida: "No dejaré que te encuentre, ¿Bien? Solo debes quedarte en esta habitación."

"¿Eres mi amigo, maestro?" preguntó mirándolo con unos ojos de súplica y esperanza.

"Sí, somos amigos" Shun no quería ver esa expresión de nuevo, quería verlo sonreír y sintió ganas de abrazarlo pero temía volver adicto a abrazar y se resistió.

_Es demasiado lindo, como un cachorro abandonado y maltratado._

El chico Ace suspiró tranquilo: "Confío en ti, maestro Shun."

**xx**

_¿A dónde habrá ido?_

Keith estaba en el patio trasero pensando en Gus, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue por su culpa. Normalmente regresaría a la semana, pero pronto sería más de una semana y eso es muy extraño.

Quizás ahora sí, definitivamente ya no volvería.

No tenía tiempo de pensar en lo herido que se sentía. Tenía que concentrarse en la búsqueda que estaba a punto de comenzar en un par de días.

"Hermano."

Mira se acerca trayendo consigo un par de informes: "Tengo reporte de Alice sobre Lync"

"¿De Alice? ¿Sobre Lync? ¿Por qué es eso?" A Keith le parece extraño aquello. Si, Lync había decidido quedarse en la tierra con Alice y cada mes la chica enviaría un reporte sobre el comportamiento de Lync, pero eso fue hace un año, no había recibido más reportes.

"Sí, parece que Lync ha caído enfermo desde hace…" Mira pensó en los días, coincidía con la fecha en la que Keith había detectado la gran energía de la fractura en el tiempo. Mira estaba preocupada por su hermano ya que parecía demasiado ocupado con esto y ahora, otro reporte se relaciona con ese hecho, pero debía decírselo: "Desde el día de la fractura en el tiempo."

"¿De verdad?" Keith levanta una ceja y luego suspira, recibe el reporte: "Lo leeré más tarde, ahora mismo solo pienso en la búsqueda."

"Sí, tienes razón. Pero Alice pide que Lync sea tratado aquí. Los médicos de la tierra no logran establecer que le sucede."

"Bien… espera mi respuesta más tarde. Aunque más de una semana para avisar…"

"Lync se negaba a venir, pero empeoró. Todo está escrito en el reporte."

"Siempre ha sido un crío." Suspira y ambos regresan adentro.

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7: Antes de

**Capítulo 7**

**Antes de…**

Al día siguiente en casa de Shun.

El pelinegro decidió llevar al chico Ace a caminar por el bosque para que tomara aire puro y enseñarle que no debía temer, su mascota Pei los acompaña.

"¿Quieres llevarlo?" Shun le entrega la correa.

El chico Ace sostiene la correa y siente la fuerza del perro arrastrándolo: "¡Ah…! Más despacio."

Shun lo mira desde atrás con una sonrisa.

Caminaron entre los árboles y plantas siendo guiados por el perro.

Los llevó justo al lugar donde lo había encontrado por primera vez.

El chico miró las escaleras con gran interés y señaló: "¿A dónde llevan?"

"Hasta la cima de la montaña."

"¿Has subido alguna vez?"

"No realmente, ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?"

"Um…" el chico asiente mirando las escaleras.

"Bueno, primero debes ponerte más fuerte. Es un largo camino hasta arriba."

"Sí maestro."

"Aquí fue donde te encontré, ¿Recuerdas algo?"

"No… solo sentía mucho frío, y luego desperté en su habitación."

Shun asintió, tomó una rama del suelo "Juguemos Pei, mira" arroja la rama lejos y el perro corre detrás para buscarla, luego regresa con ella sosteniéndola con sus dientes y la entrega a Shun dejándosela en sus pies. "Inténtalo."

El chico Ace arroja la rama, pero no fue muy lejos y el perro solo tuvo que girarse, dar unos pasitos y tomarla en su boca.

"Jaja" Shun ríe suavemente "¿Ves? Debes ser más fuerte y arrojarla lejos, solo así podrás acompañarme a subir la montaña"

Ace vuelve a asentir, vuelve a intentarlo una y otra vez.

Luego se colocan a jugar a las escondidas, Pei debía encontrarlos con su olfato. Los dos corrieron y se escondieron hasta el atardecer.

"Ah… jaja" El chico Ace reía suavemente mientras el perro se le subía encima lamiendo su rostro.

Shun se sentía cansado pero satisfecho, le gustaba ver la sonrisa en ese rostro y le tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo.

Más tarde vuelven a casa y toman un reposo antes de ir a limpiarse, ambos estaban sudados y llenos de manchas de tierra.

"Vamos, bañaremos a Pei también" Shun toma la mano del chico y la correa del perro, yendo hacia el baño principal.

El baño era bastante grande, con una tina de madera al estilo japonés pero más moderno.

Primero lavaron al perro, ambos terminan con sus ropas mojadas y llenos de jabón.

"Maestro Shun, huelo a perro." El chico comienza a quitarse la ropa sin ninguna vergüenza.

Shun seca a su perro, y lo deja salir, más tarde lo cepillaría correctamente.

"Oh… ¿Quieres entrar a la tina?" Shun evita mirarlo directamente, el cuerpo de ese chico tenía algunas cicatrices viejas y solo lo había notado después de limpiarlo la primera vez, pero no le dio mucha importancia en ese momento.

"¡Sí!" El chico Ace se mete a la tina que aún estaba sin agua.

Shun se acerca abriendo la llave para que se llenara, antes de querer salir…

"¿No vas a entrar Maestro? Hay mucho espacio." Pregunta el chico.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a bañar?"

"Sí, sí"

"Bueno, si eso te hace feliz, está bien…" Shun nunca antes había compartido baño con alguien más, ni siquiera con su madre o su abuelo cuando estaba pequeño. Ciertamente le daba un poco de vergüenza aunque ya no fuera un chiquillo, sino joven adulto de 20 años que no debería sentir pudor de estar desnudo frente a un chico de solo 14 años que es tan inocente.

Se quitó su ropa despacio.

El chico Ace lo mira fijamente y dice: "Maestro Shun, eres muy hermoso." Menciona justo con esa palabra, y observa cuando suelta su cabello. Se lo había dejado crecer como cuando estaba más joven.

"¿Si?" Shun entra rápidamente a la tina, sentándose frente al chico.

"Sí, mi cuerpo es tan delgado y lleno de marcas, no es lindo." El chico Ace mira sus brazos sintiéndose decaído, porque solo recordaba escenas de cuando recibía esos castigos.

"No digas eso. Es lindo para mí." Shun intenta levantarle el ánimo.

"¿De verdad?" El chico Ace se acerca, acerca su mano tomando entre sus dedos el cabello negro de Shun: "Es muy oscuro, y suave."

"¿Te gusta?" Shun no aparta su mirada del rostro de este chico, hacía expresiones curiosas como las de un niño que apenas explora el mundo.

"Um, sí." El chico Ace desliza su mano sobre su hombro tocando suavemente: "Tu piel es suave también."

_Al parecer… no le da vergüenza nada._ Piensa Shun sintiéndose incómodo con esa mano que seguía tocando su piel. Aquel toque inocente lo hacía estremecer y trataba de actuar normal.

"Maestro, es muy hermoso. ¿Puedo ser cómo tú?" El chico Ace levantó su mirada, mirando a la cara de Shun esperando su respuesta.

Shun se fija en sus ojos, eran claros y grandes, sus pestañas largas húmedas y la piel bajo sus ojos estaba oscurecida. Aquellas ojeras le indicaban que este chico había pasado por algo muy terrible en el pasado, sintió un poco de lástima pero lucía lindo de cierta manera.

Su rostro es el de Ace, pero un poco más inocente y decaído. Aunque hoy le dio sonreír aun había marcas de dolor en su rostro y ojos.

Shun no dijo nada, estaba concentrado en sus ojos y acercó su mano a la mejilla del chico acariciándola suavemente, quería cambiar esa expresión.

"Maestro." El chico Ace susurra, ruborizándose de repente.

Shun se da cuenta y vuelve en sí, era la primera vez que veía tal expresión y quería volver a verla más seguido, pero debía regresar a su compostura.

"Hm, lo siento. Tengo un poco de sueño." Shun suspira profundamente.

El chico Ace asiente, se apresuran a limpiarse.

Después del baño, Shun fue a preparar la cena y Ace se ocupó de cepillar al perro, comieron y luego se fueron a dormir.

Shun no pudo dormir, su mente estaba llena de imágenes de todo lo que hicieron en el día, sus rutinas habían cambiado desde que llegó aquel chico, y cada vez que iba a dormir se sentía ansioso.

Quiero ir a ver cómo está, quiero verlo dormir.

Se levanta de la cama y va hasta la habitación de huéspedes, en silencio se sienta del otro lado de la cama mirando la cara del chico.

Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, su pecho ardía con solo verlo así que se acuesta a su lado aun mirándolo en la oscuridad.

"Uh… maestro Shun" El chico Ace susurra, abriendo un poco sus ojos y luego los cierra, se acerca al cuerpo del pelinegro estirando su mano para agarrar la tela de su pijama.

Shun deslizó su mano por encima y lo abrazó, colocándose cómodo dispuesto a dormir.

Quería hacerlo hace mucho, su pecho aún se sentía caliente pero en paz, finalmente pudo cerrar sus ojos y dormir profundamente.

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8: Días de búsqueda Parte 1

**Capítulo 8**

**Días de búsqueda Parte 1.**

Y llegó finalmente el día en que Mira, Baron y Ace pisarían la tierra de vuelta para comenzar la investigación, o más bien la búsqueda. Así que Shun se había preparado para mentir y fingir que todo estaba bien, que realmente no había encontrado nada.

"No salgas de esta habitación, verás, hoy me encontraré y saldré durante tres días con unos conocidos, estos son amigos de hace tiempo pero también son cercanos a Spectra y ellos no pueden saber que estás conmigo, ¿Entiendes?"

El chico Ace asintió con su cabeza mirándolo a los ojos.

"No te preocupes, volveré todas las tardes antes de la cena ¿Bien? Además te dejaré dulces aquí y mucho arroz con leche preparado, también puedes ver la televisión. Ya te enseñe como usarla."

El chico solo asiente, luego se acerca a Shun inclinándose: "Gracias."

Shun le revuelve el cabello, fue una acción involuntaria. Quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo, le sonrió y salió de la habitación. En realidad todavía le preocupaba dejarlo solo durante el día.

_Ha… creo que me siento como un padre. _Piensa.

Su mascota se acerca frotándose contra su pierna: "Pei, cuida bien de nuestro amigo Ace mientras no estoy ¿Bien?"

Al salir de su casa volvió a suspirar, y caminó hacia la ciudad. Esperaba recibirlos lejos de su casa pero los encontró a medio camino.

"¡Shun!" exclamó Mira, saludando con una sonrisa amable. Detrás de ella estaban Baron y Aca caminando lentamente.

Los tres habían llegado a la tierra hace dos horas, buscaron un hospedaje que se ubicara lo más cerca a la entrada del bosque y se prepararon para salir. En primer lugar a encontrarse con Shun en su casa pero no esperaban que lo encontraría en el camino.

"Bienvenidos de nuevo" menciona Shun brindándoles la sonrisa más sincera, no quería mirar directamente a Ace, de hecho le incomodaba pensar en el chico que tenía en su casa y en cómo se había comportado tan cariñoso con ese chico. ¿Serán el mismo Ace? Seguía preguntándose.

Es la pregunta que siempre se hacía a pesar de que las pequeñas evidencias le indicaban que no eran la misma persona.

Acercaron sus pasos.

Mira extiende su mano hacia Shun para saludarlo correctamente: "No pensé que nos encontraríamos aquí."

"Ni yo" miente y mira a los dos chicos detrás: "Ustedes se nota que han madurado mucho." Dijo en un tono despectivo, que Baron no notó pero que Mira y Ace sí.

"¡Ja! Lo dice el que todavía en esta época se dedica a ser ninja ¿Qué aldea vas a salvar?" Se burla Ace, y Shun sonríe.

"Nunca se sabe cuándo alguien necesite un poco de ayuda de mis habilidades" Shun se siente un poco más cómodo ahora, con estos dos Ace de diferentes personalidades puede sentirse a gusto con ambos: "Bienvenido de nuevo, Ace" le saluda estrechando su mano.

"¡Ah! ¡Estás frío! Hace calor cómo para que estés así."

"Debe ser el aire acondicionado de mi casa" menciona Shun, luego se acerca a Baron saludándole de la misma manera, mientras Mira agrega juguetonamente.

"Oh, estás tan feliz de ver…nos…" puntualiza, más bien con el propósito de molestar a Ace.

"Quizás" Shun hace una expresión amable, luego se torna más serio: "Y entonces… ¿Por dónde comenzamos?"

"Bien, estos son los puntos que señaló mi hermano y las áreas más importantes que debemos cubrir." Menciona Mira.

Y así comenzaron a buscar, los cuatro cubrieron las áreas alrededor del bosque. Era difícil buscar algo que realmente no sabes cómo luce porque cualquier objeto podría considerarse como algo sospechoso. Sin embargo, Keith estaba preparado para esto y le entregó a Mira un dispositivo que era capaz de detectar el tipo de energía que él busca.

Otro asunto era, si no se trataba de un objeto sino más bien de una persona, ya había pasado bastante tiempo y seguramente esa persona no se encontraría alrededor pero Keith también pensó posteriormente en esa posibilidad, por lo que buscó las sobras de esa energía y todas se detectaron alrededor y al interior del bosque.

Por esa razón, pidió a Ace investigar cerca de la casa de Shun que quedaba cerca de la montaña y esto era el interior del bosque.

**xx**

Ren y Marucho llegaron a Nueva Vestroia, Keith los esperó y comenzaron su búsqueda sin contratiempos.

La antigua sede de su padre estaba completamente abandonada, debido a su ubicación, nadie se acercaba y la desolación era evidente debido a la suciedad en las calles, y el deterioro de las estructuras.

"Este lugar…" susurró Ren mirando con impresión.

"Solía ser un gran sitio, siempre lleno de personas entrando y saliendo, bastante próspero…" Keith habló en un tono nostálgico, ciertamente pasó gran parte de su niñez al lado de su padre y sus experimentos, aprendiendo de él y admirándolo aunque nunca se lo dijo directamente. Este era su hogar y ya no existe.

"¿Entramos?" Pregunta Marucho.

Keith asiente. Cada vez que iba a una misión debía usar su aspecto de Spectra.

Caminaron por esas abandonadas y silenciosas instalaciones. Ren y marucho se quedaron juntos mientras Keith se desvió y caminó hacia la oficina central.

"Todavía hay muchos archivos aquí…" menciona Keith, levantando una carpeta empolvada llena de informes. De repente siente que es observado y busca con sus ojos discretamente, siguió caminando como si nada y buscando, con la sensación de ser observado.

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Capítulo 9**

**¿Qué haces aquí?**

Fueron tres días de búsqueda.

Shun tuvo que invitar a los tres a comer todos los días en algún restaurante para evitar llevarlos a su casa. Llegaba a las 4 de la tarde a casa y siempre se aseguraba de que el chico Ace estuviera bien, le tranquilizaba que fuera un chico bastante independiente a pesar de su falta de memoria.

"Maestro Shun, ¿Mañana te irás otra vez?" preguntó el chico.

El chico Ace lo miró fijamente: "¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

Justo cuando preguntó eso, Shun escuchó la melodía del timbre de la entrada y se congeló por un instante.

"Um… alguien vino, iré a mirar. Quédate aquí y no te preocupes."

Shun parecía incluso más nervioso que el chico Ace en este momento.

"Maestro Shun…" el chico Ace susurra. En esos tres días, en realidad él había recordado algo más y debía decírselo a Shun aunque no fuera tan importante.

Su recuerdo se activó cuando estaba mirando la televisión, de pronto encontró un programa sobre violencia sexual y aquellas imágenes y relatos lo aturdieron por un momento, así como el último ataque de pánico comenzó a temblar y esta vez no estaba Shun para calmarlo.

Se metió debajo de las sábanas tratando de calmarse. Recordó que no solo sufrió de golpes y maltrato emocional, también había sido abusado sexualmente y usado para el placer sexual.

Al relajarse, su personalidad asumió lo que le había pasado, aquellas escenas eran parte de sus recuerdos y por lo tanto de él mismo, pero aún debía haber más, eso era lo que sentía.

**xx**

Alice estaba muy preocupada recientemente, Lync había caído enfermo repentinamente. Por un momento pensó que sería temporal pero la enfermedad se agravó durante los días así que tuvo que llevarlo al hospital más cercano.

Lync había estado viviendo en la tierra ayudándole como asistente en la escuela y también estudiando un poco, los primeros meses Lync no sabía cómo comportarse, siempre fue un chico rebelde y problemático, pero gracias a Alice pudo aprender más sobre el comportamiento de los humanos. No tenía que estar siempre en posición de ataque, debía confiar y relajarse que nada malo le pasaría, incluso nadie se atrevería a golpearlo o enfrentarlo.

Siguió siendo un luchador, pero prefería combatir con los nuevos compañeros que había hecho en sus clases particulares.

Cuando cayó enfermo, ni él mismo sabía lo que estaba pasando. Nunca durante todos esos años había enfermado.

El médico le dijo a Alice que no se trataba de alguna enfermedad reconocida en la tierra, parecía más una enfermedad mental que física. Lync sufría de dolores de cabeza muy fuerte, también se sentía sediento más de lo normal y su energía parecía que era succionada.

No era normal.

No tenía nombre su condición.

Así que por esto, Alice tuvo que escribir a Keith para que Lync volviera a Nueva Vestroia y fuera tratado por la medicina de aquel lugar, quizás se tratara de una enfermedad exclusivamente de Nueva Vestroia.

Esperó la respuesta de Keith, pero no hubo directamente de él, solamente de Mira diciéndole que aguantara un poco más debido a que estarían ocupados por unos días, que una vez que terminaran Keith iría personalmente a recogerlo.

**xx**

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" Shun se molestó mucho al ver a Ace en la entrada, fue una reacción más bien involuntaria y Ace se sorprendió.

"Ah, así que realmente eres grosero" Dijo en un tono retador: "¿No puedo venir de visita? Quería conocer tu casa."

"Ha…" Shun suspira, se da cuenta de su reacción: "Lo siento, estoy cansado, puedes pasar."

"¡Gracias!" Ace entra y mira alrededor con asombro: "Eres millonario ¿O algo así? Este lugar luce mejor que la mansión de Marucho."

"Es por el diseño, la mansión de Marucho es más antigua. Espera aquí, ya vuelvo." Shun sube rápidamente al segundo piso, cerraría la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes con llave e intentaría deshacerse de Ace lo más pronto.

"Maes…"

"Ace, vino uno de mis compañeros, no lo invité vino por cuenta propia pero no debe verte, te contaré los detalles cuando se vaya ¿Bien?"

El chico asiente, quería contarle sobre lo que había recordado pero debía esperar un poco más, además confiaba en este joven.

**xx**

Ace decidió quedarse un tiempo en la tierra diciéndole a sus compañeros que iría a ver los clubes deportivos de la tierra, pero en realidad iría a investigar el lugar de Shun como le había pedido Keith.

Antes de tocar el timbre, miró alrededor. La noche se acercaba así que algunas luces estaban encendidas en el primer nivel, y en el segundo nivel había solo una luz encendida. Se sorprendió cuando Shun le abrió la puerta y pudo concluir que algo no estaba bien con respecto a su casa.

Ace caminó hasta la cocina y miró la olla con el arroz con leche, sintió hambre: "Hm, no es la clase de comida que consumiría Shun… ah… ¡Quiero un poco!" Acaricia su estómago, había probado antes esta comida en la tierra y siempre intentó hacerla en Nueva Vestroia pero no pudo hacerla bien o a su gusto.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces acá realmente?" Shun bajó las escaleras.

"Ya te dije, oye, ¿Puedo tomar un poco de arroz con leche? No sabía que te gustaba."

"Un poco" Shun se acercó para servirle en un plato, pensó por un momento que tampoco sabía que a este Ace le gustara tanto.

Ace seguía mirando alrededor discretamente y se sentó en el comedor: "¿De verdad vives solo?"

"Con mi perro, está dormido afuera seguramente"

"¿Tienes un perro? Pareces más de gatos."

Shun se sentó también tomando un poco para él: "¿por qué asumes eso?"

"Hm… por tu seriedad."

"No soy tan serio."

"No te imagino jugando y corriendo con un perro, más bien te imagino sentado con un gato acariciándolo" Ace prueba un poco y hace una expresión satisfecha: "¡Está muy bueno, dulce, como me gusta!"

Shun le escucha y observa, sonríe ligeramente. Esa expresión le hizo recordar al chico Ace: "Mi perro es muy tranquilo, además ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo divertirme de esa manera?"

"Hm… no lo sé, eso se nota."

"Bueno, cuando era pequeño solía jugar mucho con Dan, en un parque, en realidad peleábamos y yo era muy activo"

"Hm…" Ace muestra un poco de disgusto al escuchar el nombre de ese chico.

"¿Eh? ¿Aún te cae mal Dan?" pregunta Shun curioso.

"¿Qué? Claro que no, solo fue una reacción acostumbrada"

Shun sigue comiendo mirando y pensando: _'Son idénticos en cara, pero en forma de ser son diferentes, o quizás es por la edad o porque uno de ellos no tiene recuerdos'_

Ace también come en silencio, y se estaba comenzando a sentir incómodo: "¡Deja de mirarme!" exclama de repente.

"Oh…" Shun regresa en sí: "Lo siento, no tienes que gritar. Solo pensaba en que realmente estabas celoso de Dan en ese tiempo, simplemente porque a Mira parecía gustarle ¿No?"

"Tch… Sí, lo admito. Pero actualmente no me importa, decidí renunciar a ella hace mucho tiempo" declara con seguridad.

"¿Si?" Shun estaba un poco sorprendido, debería creerle por la manera en que lo dijo.

"Um" Asiente lentamente: "Me alejé por un tiempo y conocí a otras personas, si me quedaba más tiempo cerca llenándome de falsas esperanzas creo que al final terminaría frustrado o deprimido."

"Si, te has vuelto más inteligente y sabio" bromea Shun.

"¡Qué quieres decir! ¡Siempre he sido inteligente!"

Shun no le responde, solo se ríe suavemente: 'Inteligente pero sigue explotando con facilidad.'

Luego de comer, Ace ya había olvidado su propósito inicial simplemente conversaba de cosas del pasado como cuando era un peleador y las aventuras de sus equipos.

Al llegar a las 8 de la noche, tenía que volver.

"No vayas a perderte en el camino"

"No me voy a perder, la ciudad no está tan lejos."

Ace se despide y camina alejándose.

Shun se siente más tranquilo, de hecho lo estaba mientras conversaban pero ahora debía ocuparse de su verdadera situación, ese chico Ace parecía que quería decirle algo importante, quizás recordó algo más.


	10. Chapter 10: Descubrimiento

**Capítulo 10**

**Descubrimiento.**

Al volver a la habitación, el chico Ace aún estaba despierto mirando la televisión.

"Maestro Shun."

"Ace…" Shun se sentó en la cama a un lado y acercó su mano acariciando su cabeza, quería hacer eso cuando estaba conversando con Ace debido a que le recordaba las expresiones de este chico pero no podía hacerlo porque hubiera sido muy extraño: "¿Tienes algo que decirme?"

"Si, he recordado algo más. Fue en el segundo día en que se fue con sus amigos, mientras miraba la televisión"

"¿Si? Dímelo"

"Es difícil" El chico Ace se coloca nervioso, ya no tenía ataques de pánico pero aun así era preocupante.

"Sea lo que sea dímelo" Shun se acerca un poco más, deslizando su mano por su hombro delgado, como una muestra de que podía confiar en él.

"Yo… parece que… también fue… o soy un tipo de esclavo pero para proporcionar placer."

"¡¿Huh?!" Shun se quedó congelado, de hecho, nunca antes en su vida había visto o escuchado sobre ese tipo de prácticas. Era muy difícil de asumir ya que su vida siempre ha sido muy tranquila y lejos de esos temas. Podía decir que su mente era un templo de la castidad.

Pero eso no significaba que nunca haya experimentado el sexo, de hecho lo hizo antes, pero solo por curiosidad y no volvió a estar con nadie más, la persona es un secreto. Él no es como los otros hombres de su edad con las hormonas disparadas.

Escuchar a ese chico de solo 14 años y con la cara de Ace, diciéndole unas palabras tan fuertes para él, en definitiva era un terreno inexplorado. No sabía que decirle porque seguía pensando cuidadosamente en esas palabras.

Entonces el chico agregó: "Parece que solía ser un esclavo sexual. Siento tanta vergüenza" baja su cabeza.

Shun reacciona pero al levantar la mirada vio a una sombra moviéndose en el balcón.

_No puede ser._

Pensó, y se levanta de la cama de inmediato.

"¿Qué pasa maestro?" El chico Ace lo siguió con la mirada, acercándose al balcón.

Shun sale al balcón y observa la figura de alguien corriendo hacia el interior del bosque, estaba muy oscuro afuera pero pudo ver aquella sombra apresurándose por escapar.

"Alguien estaba… ya vuelvo, cierra la ventana" Shun usó su flexibilidad y fuerza para saltar y aterrizar perfectamente en el suelo sin lastimarse, corre hacia el bosque dispuesto a perseguir a esta persona extraña.

Podría tratarse de un ladrón, o incluso podría tratarse de alguien relacionado con ese chico Ace. Y si lo que él le había dicho era cierto entonces de verdad venían por él, pero ¿Quién? ¿Keith? Él sabía que el rubio no estaba en la tierra puesto que hace unos minutos antes de que llegara Ace recibió una llamada de Keith preguntándole cómo les había ido y que esperaba un informe de su parte.

El chico Ace obedece a Shun, cierra la ventana y también la cortina, sintiéndose asustado. Tampoco quería pensar en que se tratara de alguien relacionado con Spectra tratando de capturarlo.

**xx**

Mira se acercó a la habitación de su hermano, recién llegó después de volver de la tierra y decidió descansar un rato, lo buscaba para entregarle su informe de esos días de búsqueda pero no lo encontró en la habitación.

Mientras caminaba alrededor, pudo ver a su hermano caminando por el patio.

"¡Hermano!"

Keith tenía puesta su máscara de Spectra, en estos momentos era simplemente Spectra. Había salido a la calle hace un rato después de llamar a Shun.

Al ver a Mira simplemente sonrió y dejó sus manos detrás de su espalda manteniendo una postura recta y confiada.

"He traído el informe, no logramos encontrar nada."

"Oh" Keith, ahora mismo Spectra, sostuvo el informe y lo llevó a sus espaldas: "Gracias" dijo.

A Mira le resultó extraño que no dijera nada más, seguramente estaba muy cansado y es que hace dúas que lo había notado con una expresión tan preocupada. Pensó que lo más probable es que había tenido problemas con Gus, ya que hace semanas que tampoco lo ve.

"¿Y qué tal ustedes? ¿Encontraron algo?" Pregunta Mira debido al silencio.

"Si, bueno no." Se corrigió Spectra de inmediato pero sigue sonriendo: "Pienso seguir investigando en solitario, en aquel sitio…"

"¿Hm?"

"No quiero que esto se vuelva una cosa tan grande, las respuestas llegarán poco a poco así que ¿Por qué no descansamos?"

"Si, es mejor que descanses hermano" Mira asiente.

"Claro…" Susurra Spectra acercando su mano a la cara de Mira "Hermanita" dice sonriendo, luego se aleja y va hacia su habitación.

Mira se queda sin aliento, aquello le resultó demasiado extraño y casi sintió que toda su piel se congelaba por la manera en que le habló y sonrió debajo de esa máscara.

Spectra caminó hasta su habitación y al llegar recibió un mensaje de texto.

Lo lee: 'No hay nada extraño en casa de Shun ni en él, pero no he investigado lo suficiente ¿Debo quedarme más tiempo en la tierra?'

Spectra leyó el nombre del remitente después de haber levantado la ceja con incredulidad, luego sonrió amable y procedió a responderle: "Quédate un poco más, pueden ser unas vacaciones pero no bajes la guardia."

**xx**

_¡Ah! ¡Me ha visto!_

Eso fue lo que pensó la persona que estaba huyendo.

De hecho, quien escapaba o intentaba escapar era Ace.

Después de despedirse de Shun, simplemente caminó unos pasos hasta adentrarse en el camino y le envió un mensaje a Keith, al leer su respuesta sobre que debía quedarse pero seguir investigando frunció el ceño. Sin más, decidió volver a acercarse a la casa y subir hacia el balcón de dónde provenía la luz encendida, así que trepó un poco difícil.

La ventana estaba cerrada, al igual que las cortinas pero se asomó apoyándose en la baranda y logró ver hacia dentro a través de una ranura entre la cortina y el filo de la ventana.

Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a un chico pequeño, no parecía ser un niño ni tampoco un adolescente de más de 16 años, parecía más como un chico entre 12 y 15 años o quizás por su cuerpo delgado, no podía juzgar la edad de alguien por su apariencia. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue que al ver la cara de ese chico…

¡Era él mismo!

Pero él estaba allí afuera, ¿Cómo podía estar en dos lugares? No, ¿Cómo es que…?

No supo ni qué pregunta formular correctamente. Se quedó mirando un rato más y vio a Shun hablando con ese chico, pero no lograba escuchar nada de lo que hablaban.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando ligeramente, no comprendía que estaba pasando allí dentro o quizás era una alucinación. Sintió que su cuerpo se ponía adolorido, entonces sin querer hizo un leve sonido como un jadeo.

De repente, Shun levantó su mirada y sintió que sus ojos se encontraron, lo que le llenó de terror y saltó hacia debajo de manera descuidada comenzando a comer.

Sentía que su pie se había doblado o algo así porque le dolía terriblemente, pero lo primera era huir de allí.

Al sentir que no podía soportar el dolor se recostó contra un árbol y se dejó caer hasta el suelo para revisar su pie, al menos ya se sentía seguro de que no le había seguido. Efectivamente al tocar su pie sintió un fuerte dolor, como si se lo hubiese doblado. Era un dolor agudo pero no el dolor de una fractura.

Él no se había dado cuenta debido a que se sentía confiado, pero Shun lo siguió. Además el bosque era un sitio muy oscuro y silencioso, solo la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las divisiones entre las hojas, y el viento hacía que las sombras se movieran sobre el suelo. El chillido de los grillos y las ramas al chocar por el viento era lo único en ese momento.

"Haa… ah que dolor…" susurra.

"¿Qué viste?"

Escuchó la voz de Shun, claro que no la reconoció de inmediato por lo aturdido que estaba incluso pensó que se trataba de un fantasma.

Mira a su alrededor pero no lo podía ver, entonces una mano se deslizo desde detrás del árbol y le sostuvo del cuello.

"¡AAAAAH!" Ace gritó fuerte como si lo hubiera capturado algún monstruo o algo parecido, se asustó mucho y Shun tuvo que moverse al frente agachándose y tomando su muñeca a la vez que con su otra mano cubre su boca: "¡Hnmm!"

"Estúpido. ¿Qué viste?"

"Lo siento, no, no vi nada."

"Mentira" Sosteniendo su muñeca la aprisiona contra el árbol: "¿Por qué estabas allí?"

"Ugh… de verdad, solo quería investigar"

"¿Fue Keith, cierto? Te pidió que me investigaras" Shun pregunta furioso, aunque su voz no era fuerte, la manera en la que hablaba y la presión que ejercía en su muñeca le indicaba a Ace que Shun estaba muy enojado.

"Ah… sí, pero…" Ace frunce, intentando soltarse: "Me doblé el pie, ¡Puedes ser más amable! Te lo explicaré más tarde pero ahora… Ah…"

Shun entrecerró sus ojos, estaba enojado con Ace por espiar y también estaba preocupado por el chico Ace, pero de alguna manera esta situación en la que Ace sufría de dolor le pareció un poco divertida.

Le ayuda a levantarse y Ace se apoya en su hombro cojeando, le dolía mucho al pisar con su pie lastimado.

_Quizás esto es el karma…_ Pensó Ace.

De camino a la casa de Shun, Ace lo miró de reojo: "¿Quién era ese chico y por qué tiene mi cara?"

"Entonces si lo viste, te lo explicaré más tarde"

"Tch… esas fueron mis condiciones."

"Bien, también son las mías. Si no quieres que te deje en medio del bosque para ser devorado por lobos entonces compórtate."

"Ah…qué cruel ¿Quién pensaría que serías así?" menciona Ace mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Luego guarda silencio sintiéndose aturdido al recordar ver a ese chico tan parecido a él, y también por el dolor en su pie que era insoportable.

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11: Te quedarás aquí

**Capítulo 11**

**Te quedarás aquí.**

Al llegar a la casa de Shun, este dejó a Ace en el sofá y fue por alguna medicina.

Había tratado muchas veces con torceduras cuando entrenaba y se descuidaba, así que sabía qué hacer en esta situación.

"Maldita suerte" susurra Ace poniéndose cómodo y quitándose su zapato despacio, miró su pie inflamado.

Shun regresa, le da un antiinflamatorio con un vaso con agua para que lo tomara: "Te lo mereces" dice Shun mirando su pie.

"Tch…" Ace frunce el ceño, tomando la pastilla de mala gana.

Luego, Shun trajo consigo una compresa de hielo y agarró su pie para mirar de cerca.

"¡Aah! ¡Ah! ¡Duele!"

"No seas exagerado Ace, solo debe ser un esguince. Saltaste desde un segundo piso, me sorprende que no te hayas roto un hueso y estés más grave."

"Jum, grave es ese chico… ¡Ah!"

Shun le agarra fuerte del pie.

"¡Piedad! ¡No sabía que eras un sádico!" Exclama con sus ojos llenándose de lagrimitas.

Shun lo mira y suspira, le coloca la compresa: "Debes reposar"

"¡Explícame!" exclama

"Primero explícame qué hacías tú allí" Shun volvió a enojarse, de hecho lo estaba pero se había calmado por un momento hasta ahora.

"Jum… es mi misión Shun, debo investigar. Creo que es más importante que tú me expliques, además tu misión era informar ¿Por qué no lo informaste antes?" Ace lo mira serio, a pesar del dolor.

Shun suspira profundamente tratando de no seguir enojándose más: "No sé mucho sobre él todavía, solo lo encontré al día siguiente de la gran energía que detecto Keith. Le dije que investigaría pero no pude contarle, no hasta saber más por mí mismo."

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tanto tiempo?!"

Shun guarda silencio, no podía seguir contándole el resto sin hacerle jurar y confiar en que no diría nada a Keith. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacer eso?

"Suficiente, no sé nada más. Además no ha recuperado completamente su memoria. Te quedarás aquí hasta que me prometas que no le dirás nada a Keith."

"Ha… tengo que informarle"

Entonces Shun volvió a presionar su pie.

"¡Aah! ¡Ah…! ¡Shun, de verdad!"

"No lo harás, no te lo voy a permitir" esta vez Shun lo mira fijamente de manera amenazante. Ace captó su mirada y se queda callado, mordiendo un poco su labio por el dolor que le acababa de provocar.

**xx**

El chico Ace salió de la habitación cuando escuchó los gritos de dolor de una persona, se asustó un poco. Quería obedecer a Shun pero sentía curiosidad, solamente se asomó desde las escaleras y observó a alguien sentado en el sillón de espaldas, solo podía ver su cabeza y a Shun agachado tocando su pie.

_¿Debería bajar y acercarme? Pero y si se trata de uno de los subordinados de Spectra que viene por mí._

Ese pensamiento le asusta, así que regresa a su habitación y se acuesta para dormir.

Más bien intentándolo, sentía miedo y ahora que había recuperado una parte de sus recuerdos sentía curiosidad, pero era algo que no hubiera querido recordar.

**xx**

Ace no podía caminar bien y Shun no podía dejarlo ir. Así que le ayudó a subir para dejarle descansar en la habitación secundaria, que queda justo en frente de la habitación de huéspedes donde se queda el chico Ace.

Pero ahora ya no le importaba ese hecho. Ace lo había descubierto y solo debía asegurarse de que no le contara a Keith. Le quitó el celular sin que se diera cuenta y lo ocultó en su propia habitación, luego cerró la ventana con seguro debido a que podía hacerlo con una llave que solo él tenía.

"¡Oye! ¿Es necesario que cierres todo? Tengo el pie jodido, no puedo intentar saltar sería muy doloroso" Exclamó Ace acostado en la cama, tratando de ponerse cómodo. El dolor ya no era tan fuerte debido al medicamento pero la sensación era insoportable, la incomodidad y a él le gustaba dormir completamente desordenado.

Podía dormir recto, con la cabeza hacia la cabecera y los pies hacia el pie de la cama como es lo normal. Pero podía despertar, con la cabeza hacia el pie de la cama y los pies hacia la cabecera.

Ahora mismo dormir se convertiría en una tortura.

"Solo te irás cuando esté seguro de que no le dirás a Keith"

"¿Acaso no entiendes que es mi trabajo?" murmura de mal humor: "Además mis cosas están en la habitación del hotel, ¡Las necesito!"

"No te preocupes, mañana vamos a buscarlas."

"¿De verdad me vas a mantener encerrado?"

"No, mañana saldremos" responde con una sonrisa fingida.

Ace frunce, para él aún era temprano como para ir a dormir.

Shun sale de la habitación, cerrándola con seguro también. Regresa a la habitación del chico Ace y se sienta a un lado suspirando profundamente.

"¿Está cansado maestro?" Pregunta el chico.

"Oh, creí que estabas dormido." Susurra Shun acercando su mano para tocar su rostro.

"No puedo dormir" niega con la cabeza: "Maestro Shun, ¿Qué pasa?" Nota su preocupación, quería preguntar por la persona que estaba en el sillón pero no quería que supiera que salió de la habitación.

"Ace, no sé de donde vengas y apenas estás recuperando tus recuerdos, pero en esta realidad o mundo, hay alguien como tú."

"¿Cómo yo?"

"Sí, son prácticamente la misma persona. Bueno no estoy seguro porque aún faltan piezas por encajar, pero… esa persona ya te vio" suspira un poco decepcionado consigo mismo: "Lo siento, fui descuidado."

"Hm… no, has hecho bien" el chico Ace se levanta y extiende sus brazos abrazándolo: "Tengo que contarte algo más, pero puedo esperar hasta mañana, ahora descansa Maestro"

Shun entrecierra sus ojos, levantando su mano para acariciar la cabeza del chico: "Si, tienes razón, debo descansar" se acuesta a su lado y cierra los ojos, quedándose dormido en poco tiempo.

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12: Recuerdos Parte 1

**Capítulo 12**

**Recuerdos Parte 1**

**(NT: Bueno, este sería primer capítulo subido de tono. No tanto, pero igual debo colocar la advertencia, contiene sexo, violacion, todo contenido homosexual etc) **

Su nombre es Ace, ciertamente alguien tuvo que darle ese nombre desde su nacimiento pero no recuerda cuándo fue la primera vez que lo nombraron o si alguna vez sus padres usaron ese nombre con él. Era solo un niño que pronto cumpliría 14 años, en este mundo, su mundo cumplir 15 años era una dicha para los jóvenes pues se convertían en mayores de edad.

Pero a Ace siempre le alegraba cumplir un años más y, eso era lo que más recordaba y apreciaba, su fecha de cumpleaños.

Pero ahora, justo cuando cumple 14 años comienza su verdadero sufrimiento. Estaba tan asustado, a pesar de que el lugar donde estaba no era esa sucia celda de los calabozos.

"Solo espera aquí" le dijo un hombre corpulento, que lo había sacado de su celda y llevado hasta esta habitación.

Ace miró cuidadosamente, una habitación muy grande con una gran cama, ésta tenía un dosel de color rojo y las cortinas bajaban alrededor de esa cama. También había muebles de cuero y flores.

Comenzó a sentarse tranquilo en aquel lugar, pero la calma no duró demasiado.

La puerta se abrió.

Una persona alta y con un traje muy extraño entra a la habitación, lleva una máscara que cubre la parte superior de su rostro y solo permite ver los labios curvados en una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal?" susurra aquel hombre acercándose a Ace.

"Hm…" Ace nunca había visto a esta persona antes pero su presencia le indicaba que debía retroceder. Así lo hizo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero el hombre se acercaba a su mismo ritmo.

"No tengas miedo, sé que es tu cumpleaños número 14 ¿Sabes lo que hizo significa?"

Ace negó con la cabeza.

"Significa que entras en una nueva etapa de descubrimiento, conocerás tu cuerpo y también sabrás cómo usarlo para brindar placer a otros, así cuando cumplas 15 años podrás darle la bienvenida a la mayoría de edad."

Ace no entendía de qué hablaba este hombre, solo se sentía intimidado, e inconsciente se cubrió su cuerpo, más bien coloco sus manos sobre su pecho y desvío su mirada.

"Y esta es tu iniciación" el hombre finalmente lo alcanzó, acariciando su mejilla dijo: "Tu nombre es Ace ¿Cierto? Has escuchado hablar de mi antes, soy Spectra."

Los ojos de Ace se sintieron aturdidos. Sí, había escuchado ese nombre entre sus compañeros mayores. Algunos lo alaban y otros lo odian. Él sabía que estaban encerrados por causa de este tal Spectra pero no sabía con qué objetivo.

"Déjame verte" Spectra levanta su rostro mirando sus ojos grises y brillantes "Aún están llenos de vida, eso es lo que más me gusta en chicos como tú ¿Sabes por qué?"

Ace volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"Porque así puedo destruirlos lentamente."

Al decir esa frase, todo el cuerpo de Ace se congeló y luego sintió que temblaba.

"Si, no perdamos tiempo Ace"

Spectra tiró de su brazo y lo arrastró hasta la cama, bajando las cortinas del dosel. Lo arrojó a la cama con mucha fuerza y luego se subió encima, aún sin quitar su máscara y ropa, pero usó su mano para terminar de desgarrar la ropa desgastada de Ace.

"Ha…" Ace se siente asustado, solo puede intentar alejarse pero este sujeto le agarra de las muñecas presionandolas contra la cama.

"Sé obediente Ace, siempre tienes que ser obediente con tus amos" susurra Spectra sin quitar su sonrisa de los labios, termina de arrebatarle absolutamente toda su ropa.

Ace quiere cubrirse y todo su rostro se ruboriza hasta las orejas, repentinamente deja escapar un gemido al sentir la mano de Spectra agarrando su miembro y apretándole sin ninguna piedad.

"Tienes que estar siempre listo para tus amos" Spectra comenzó a mover su mano arriba y abajo alrededor de su miembro sin disminuir su presión.

"Ah… ah… no" Ace se retuerce bajo suyo, no sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo pero de repente una ola de placer comienza a inundarlo, y puede sentir como su miembro crece en tamaño poniéndose caliente y húmedo por las gotas de pre-seminal.

"Bien, buen chico" Spectra continúa jugando hasta hacerlo venirse "Oh… no, eso no estuvo bien" miró su mano sucia y luego le agarró la mandíbula a Ace metiendo sus dedos dentro de su boca "Limpialos, no puedes hacer eso a tu amo a menos que lo pida."

"¡Ugh…!" Ace mueve su cabeza pero el contrario lo retenía fuerte, sintió esos dedos dentro de su boca, agarrando su lengua y el sabor extraño amargo que casi le provoca arcadas "ha… ugh"

Sus mejillas estaban rojas debido a su pequeño orgasmo de hace un momento, desde la esquina de sus ojos se formaban unas pequeñas lágrimas.

"No, no puedes lucir tan lamentable Ace. Tienes que hacer una expresión a gusta para tu amo, debes demostrarle que lo disfrutas" Spectra le levanta las piernas y rápidamente comienza a presionar uno de los dedos húmedos contra el orificio estrecho.

"¡Ah! No…" Ace no entendía que le estaba haciendo, nunca antes alguien le había tocado allí y su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado: "Eso… no" Sintió como el dolor se esparcía cuando ese dedo entró en él casi a la fuerza, comenzó a retorcerse de forma insoportable.

"Ja, ciertamente falta mucho por aprender Ace. Tienes un lindo cuerpo y sé que serás uno de los favoritos" Spectra movió ese dedo y con una sonrisa tan cómoda mirando las expresiones del chico.

"Aaah… basta" Ace gime, unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos al sentir que metía otro dedo y los estiraba en aquel lugar tan estrecho.

"Esto es solo el principio Ace" Spectra se acercó a su rostro y beso su mejilla.

Luego de jugar con esos dedos, ató a Ace firmemente de las muñecas con una delgada tela que encontró en la mesita de al lado y tomo un frasco con un líquido viscoso agregándolo justo sobre su entrepierna, esparciéndolo hasta su entrada.

Ace se sentía más aliviado sin esos dedos, pero después de un rato la sensación había cambiado del dolor al placer, y su rostro estaba ruborizado jadeando suavemente.

Spectra no dijo más nada, solo se preparaba así mismo. Masturbándose delante de Ace que aparta su mirada, ni siquiera podía imaginar el dolor que sufriría en unos momentos.

El enmascarado volvió a tomar sus piernas, esta vez bajo su cuerpo hasta pegar las piernas contra su pecho y agarro las caderas del chico con fuerza, frotando su miembro contra las nalgas del otro.

"Ah… ah… no para…" Susurra Ace moviendo su cabeza, se sentía tan débil, y ciertamente lo es, no se alimentaba bien, no hacia ejercicio y es muy delgado, no era oponente para la fuerza de esta persona.

"Hu…" Spectra dejo salir un jadeo, dirigió nuevamente los dedos al orificio y estiró sin importarle los gritos de dolor de Ace.

"¡Aaaah! Noo!" parecía que los gritos solo lo motivaban, entonces repentinamente metió la punta de su miembro haciéndole gritar demasiado fuerte.

Spectra gruño un poco, cubrió la boca de chico con fuerza y hundió su miembro en el interior sin ninguna compasión.

"¡Uughhhh!" Ace comenzó a llorar, y a golpear sus manos atadas contra la almohada, a mover sus piernas con sus pocas fuerza, el dolor era demasiado agudo y aturdió todo su cuerpo.

"Haa…" comenzó a moverse sin esperar si quiera que el chico se adaptara a la forma de su miembro, empujó fuerte y rápido, sintiendo el líquido caliente de la sangre seguramente.

"Huuughh" Ace lloraba sin parar, dolía demasiado y de repente dejo de moverse para caer desmayado.

**xx**

Y los siguientes días fueron iguales, Spectra tomaba su cuerpo para lo mismo. Para hacerle acostumbrarse al placer violento y para enseñarle como debía comportarse en la cama.

Fueron dos largos meses en los que su rutina era despertar, comer y luego quedarse en la habitación de Spectra hasta que este llegará a la hora que quisiera.

Finalmente, Ace se convirtió en simplemente su muñeco, su cuerpo finalmente se había transformado. Era un cuerpo lujurioso y manchado, pero hermoso. Cuando Spectra estuvo satisfecho de su trabajo, lo presentó a aquellos sospechosos amos de los que tanto le comentaba y así se convirtió en un simple esclavo sexual.

Ahora era parte del grupo de chicos que trabajaban para brindar placer y sexo a los hombres. Un simple chico de alquiler, que no debe enamorarse jamás.

Pero el corazón de Ace seguía siendo el mismo y muy sensible, a pesar de sus actuaciones coquetas hacia los otros todo era una fachada, si quería sobrevivir debía fingir que disfrutaba de su trabajo y los clientes estaban satisfechos al igual que Spectra, al regresar a su celda se abrazaba a su compañero.

Su compañero la única persona que realmente ama y lo ama a él.

_Todo está bien mientras esté contigo._

Susurraba su compañero acariciando su cabello, acariciando su espalda de una manera diferente a la de esos hombres. Sus cariños eran llenos de amor sin lujuria, y no esperaba nada a cambio.

Ace miró a su compañero, pero solo había oscuridad en sus recuerdos, no podía ver su rostro, solamente escuchar su voz.

_¿Quién eres?_

_Soy tu luz._

Estaba soñando.

**xx**

El chico Ace despertó lentamente, todavía el sol no había salido y al lado suyo estaba una persona. Al levantar su mirada y ver el rostro dormido de Shun, sintió paz en su corazón. Había soñado con esos días en los que se acostaba con varios hombres, donde algunos lo golpeaban y otros por lo menos le daban un beso. Pero al final del sueño, había otra persona que lo consolaba y no podía recordar su rostro.

"Hu" Shun se quejó un poco, aún dormido.

"Maestro Shun" susurró el chico Ace, sus mejillas se ponen rojas. Ciertamente luego de soñar todo aquello su cuerpo tuvo una reacción natural, y su miembro le estaba pidiendo a gritos ser tocado.

Así que bajó su mirada, quedándose quieto y movió su mano a su entrepierna, comenzó a masturbarse despacio esperando no despertar a Shun.

Sin embargo, Shun despertó cuando susurró su nombre, no dijo nada al ver lo que el chico estaba haciendo y tan solo se quedó quieto cerrando sus ojos mientras fingía que seguía dormido.

Pero no podía no reaccionar a los movimientos obvios y a esos pequeños gemidos que salían de la boca del chico.

Jamás se imaginó en esta clase de situación, estar justo al lado de un chico y justamente con la cara y voz de Ace, masturbándose tan indecente. Frunce un poco las cejas y sintiendo que su respiración se agitaba un poco.

_No, no, no puedo caer en esta clase de cosas. _Pensó tratando de su mostrar ninguna señal de que estaba despierto.

"Haa…ah" el chico Ace parecía haberse olvidado de que no estaba solo, comenzó a gemir un poco más fuerte y a mover su mano más rápido.

_No, no, no… que esto termine pronto._ Piensa Shun incómodo, pero no sabía que terminar era comenzar. Cuando escucho los gemidos del chico su propio cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y podía sentir el cosquilleo en su entrepierna, y su pecho subiendo y bajando más notable

_¡¿Cómo es posible que reaccione a los gemidos de otro hombre?! _

Antes ni siquiera había pensado en su propia orientación sexual. Pero quizás no se trataba de que le gustarán los hombres o algo, simplemente que al verse en una situación erótica su cuerpo iba a reaccionar de la misma manera y naturalmente.

"¡Ahwh!" Y con ese último y dulce gemido el chico Ace se corre ensuciando su ropa y mano, despacio la limpia contra su pijama pero Shun deja escapar un suspiro sin querer: "Eh, Maestro…" Se da cuenta de que Shun está despierto y su rostro está rojo.

"N,no… no te preocupes, es normal en chicos de tu edad" Responde Shun con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El chico Ace se levanta y oculta su mano sucia "l, lo siento… yo" se fija en la entrepierna del pelinegro y traga en seco "Maestro… por mi culpa, tu….también estas…" Ruborizado señala con su mirada.

Shun siente demasiada vergüenza, simplemente asiente sin saber que decirle o explicarle "Descuida, soy un hombre también después de todo. Me haré cargo, en mi propio lugar" Shun se levanta de la cama, no podía hacer algún movimiento extraño con este chico.

"Si" el chico Ace no apartó su mirada de ese bulto entre sus piernas, su mirada era ciertamente lasciva pero por respeto no haría nada como lo solía hacer en el pasado. Aun así sentía curiosidad, _el tamaño es un poco grande…_ piensa juguetona ante eso y luego sacude su cabeza como para negar sus propias palabras, no podía creer que recuperar esos recuerdos le haría cambiar su personalidad.

Shun volvió rápido a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, deslizando su mano hasta su entrepierna y comenzando a masturbarse. Los gemidos de ese chico fueron los que provocaron esto, así que como la experiencia era reciente no tardó mucho en venirse.

Además, él no es como los otros hombres. No suele masturbarse porque no tiene objeto de deseo, ahora que apareció este chico con esas lindas expresiones y ese momento tan erótico no podía evitarlo.

Después de aquello, no se sintió tan satisfecho. Nunca había sido tan consciente de sus propios deseos carnales, parecía que estaba destinado a practicar el celibato ¿No?

Eso es uno de los caminos a la iluminación… ¡Pero, ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?! Shun también sacudió su cabeza sintiéndose tan avergonzado, pero recordó que debía comenzar su rutina, y que ahora implicaba mantener a otro Ace un poco más grande dentro de esta casa hasta convencerse de que él no le diría nada a Keith.

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13: Visita

**Capítulo 13**

**Visita.**

Keith salió de su habitación muy temprano por la mañana, decidió regresar a la antigua sede así que Mira estaba preocupada otra vez porque Alice volvió a llamar para que ayudaran a Lync quien ha empeorado.

"Enviaré a alguien de inmediato a recogerlo" Le dijo Mira tomando la decisión, aunque anteriormente su hermano dijo que enviaría por Lync después de la búsqueda pero al parecer lo había olvidado por completo.

Más tarde, Keith regresó, claramente con su aspecto de Spectra.

"Hermano, ¿Dónde estabas?"

"En la sede antigua" respondió sin más.

"Trajeron a Lync, se veía muy mal y lo llevaron al hospital lo más pronto."

Spectra se queda en silencio, luego reacciona dándole el frente a Mira diciéndole con calma: "Vamos a verlo"

"Sí, eso pensaba. Pero no sabía dónde estabas."

Spectra le sonríe y luego se aleja sin decir más palabras. Mira camina detrás de él, observando su espalda. Ahora que lo notaba parecía que su espalda era más ancha y un poco más alto, o quizás solo era su imaginación.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, encontraron a Alice luciendo angustiada. Ella pidió acompañar a Lync aunque solo por este día debido a que debía volver a trabajar en la escuela el día siguiente.

"Mira, Ke…Spectra. Qué bueno que están aquí." Alice se acerca a ellos, ciertamente en el pasado no tuvo mucho acercamiento con ellos, más que para informarles acerca del comportamiento de Lync.

"¿Ya está mejor?" Pregunta Mira.

"Todavía el medico no ha dicho nada."

Spectra ya no sonreía, solo mira fijamente a Alice detrás de esa máscara.

"Averiguaré por ti, quizás piensen que no vas a entenderlo." Mira se aleja primero, dejando a las dos personas solas.

"Um." Alice asiente y luego suspira.

"Alice" se dirige a ella en un tono muy familiar, algo que notó la chica quien lo mira respondiendo con un 'Hm'

"Eres muy amable y hermosa" menciona Spectra, sonriendo ligeramente debajo de esa máscara. Pero esta sonrisa era un tanto diferente a las otras, luce más suave y auténtica.

"Oh" Alice sonríe: "Gracias por tu elogio, pero es extraño escuchar eso de tu parte."

"¿Lo es? Entonces disculpa." Menciona Spectra y luego se inclina levemente, alejándose justo cuando escucha a Mira regresar.

"Dijeron que está fuera de peligro, comenzó a mejorar de una vez que llegó aquí" dijo: "Tenías razón Alice, quizás se debió a el ambiente"

"Ha… ¿Entonces no podrá regresar a la tierra?"

"No estoy segura, quizás deba pasar un tiempo aquí y luego probar a que regrese."

"Si" Alice se sintió más aliviada, sonriendo muy feliz por saber que Lync estaría bien, pero ella quería que fuera capaz de regresar a la tierra.

Spectra pidió autorización para entrar en la habitación donde estaba Lync, este le fue cedido después de unos minutos y los tres pudieron entrar para verlo.

Lync estaba dormido profundamente, conectado a una máquina que registraba sus signos vitales.

"Oh, se ve tan indefenso" menciona Mira: "Ciertamente ya no luce como ese chico de expresión rebelde y engreída, quizás es solo porque está dormido y además sigue estando del mismo tamaño." Ríe un poco. Alice también le devuelve la sonrisa.

"No, él ha cambiado muchísimo. Es más atento y confía en las personas más cercanas, incluso me ayuda en la escuela con mis alumnos y a veces invita a sus compañeros a casa."

"Pareces como su madre, Alice." Menciona Spectra.

La chica sonríe y asiente.

"Creí que a Lync le gustabas, por eso decidió quedarse ¿No se ha confesado?" bromea Mira.

Alice niega con la cabeza: "No creo que el sentimiento que sentía por mí fuera el amor entre parejas, creo que más bien, Lync buscaba el amor de una madre."

"Bueno, el ambiente humano parece ser el mejor para cultivar ese tipo de sentimientos y lazos." Menciona Spectra sin apartar la mirada de Lync.

Las dos chicas lo miran sin comprender el significado de esa frase que se escuchó tan despectiva, no era algo que Keith pudiera decir. Pero no dijeron nada, solo asintieron con una sonrisa genuina.

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14: Explicaciones

**Capítulo 14**

**Explicaciones**

"¡Shun! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Vamos sácame de aquí! ¡No puedo levantarme tampoco!" Ace gritaba acostado en esa cama. Toda la noche fue una tortura y solo pudo dormir unas horas debido a que despertaba constantemente por el dolor y solo se podía quejar tratando de calmarse.

Maldecía internamente a Shun por dejarlo simplemente allí y ni siquiera estar pendiente. Por la madrugada volvió a despertar con ganas de ir al baño, por suerte había un baño interno o de lo contrario se tendría que arrastrar hasta la puerta y golpear y gritar hasta que Shun viniera.

Aunque la situación ahora por la mañana no era diferente.

"¡Shun! ¡Shun!" grita desde la cama.

Entonces guarda silencio cuando la puerta se desbloquea y se queda mirando mientras se abría.

"¡¿Quieres dejar de gritar?!" Exclama Shun entrando en la habitación, ya se había bañado y vestido, incluso ya había preparado el desayuno.

"Tardas mucho, ¿Sabes lo desconsiderado que eres?"

"Desconsiderado hubiese sido si te hubiera dejado dormir en el sofá o incluso en la casa del perro."

Shun se acerca para ayudarlo a levantarse, no sin antes mirar su pie y notar una leve inflamación.

"Tuve que cojear hasta el baño, luego me cansé y me arrastre hasta la cama, ni siquiera viniste a ver si estaba bien durante la noche."

"Estaba muy cansado Ace, agradece que te estoy ayudando ahora mismo."

"Hm…" Ace lo mira de reojo, se poya contra su cuerpo y lo lleva hasta al baño.

"Báñate, te prestaré una toalla y algo de ropa" menciona Shun dejándolo sentado en el inodoro.

"Hm… no quiero usar tu ropa, ni tu ropa interior."

Shun frunce: "¡No la vas usar! Simplemente te prestaré un conjunto de ropa que compré hace mucho y no he usado todavía. Puedes estar sin ropa interior todo el día."

"Ah… eso es incómodo."

"Entonces deja de quejarte, la ropa interior está completamente sin usar y limpia. Cuando estés listo vendré por ti para desayunar o ¿No quieres escuchar la explicación que te debo?"

"Bien, bien" Ace frunce moviendo su mano y mirándolo salir del baño. Luego suspira profundamente mirando la ducha, jamás pensó que bañarse fuera una tarea tan complicada. Su pie inflamado y adolorido se lo complicaba mucho más.

Shun le dejo la ropa que había comprado hace semanas para el chico Ace, algunas eran muy grandes para el chico así que quizás al Ace mayor le quedaría. Bajó de vuelta al primer piso en donde estaba el chico Ace desayunando, se acerca sentándose a su lado.

"Conocerás a tu otro Ace, puedes explicarle todo lo que me has contado. Bueno, lo que te parezca conveniente contarle."

"¿Confías en él?"

Shun lo piensa, luego niega con la cabeza: "No por completo, pero no puede hacer mucho en estos momentos y me haré cargo de que no revele que estás aquí, ¿Bien?"

El chico Ace asiente, termina su desayuno y toma un poco de jugo.

Luego de unos minutos, escuchan de nuevo los gritos de Ace desde arriba.

"Es mi voz… un poco más grave y gritona." Menciona el chico Ace, Shun no sabe si reírse de aquello, solo toca su cabeza sonriendo.

"Si, creo que ya terminó. Espera aquí."

"Bien"

El chico Ace lleva su plato hasta la cocina, lavándolo y colocándolo a secar. Shun le había ensañado a hacerlo y era parte de sus deberes.

Volvió a sentarse en el comedor escuchando las voces de Shun y de esa otra persona, parecían discutir pero no parecía una discusión conducida por el odio sino más bien algo divertido.

"De verdad, sería incomodo no llevar ropa interior ¿No me digas que solo tiene estos dos pares?"

"No tengo más, a menos que quieras compartir los míos, pero luego tendré que quemarlos."

"¡Ugh!" Ace y Shun bajaron las escaleras lentamente.

Ace no podía ni apoyar su pie en los peldaños, el mínimo toque le hacía quejarse.

El chico Ace volvió su cabeza para mirar a las dos personas, su atención se centra en la persona que es parecida, no, que era justo como él solo que unos años más grande.

De igual manera, Ace también miró al chico y se sintió aturdido.

Shun pudo notarlo, de todas formas le ayudó a sentarse en el comedor un poco alejado entre sí. Shun se sentó del otro lado al lado del chico Ace.

Los dos no se quitaban los ojos de encima, ambos sorprendidos y sin palabras. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se sintieron más tranquilos. Shun intervino.

"Ace" Se dirige al menor de ellos: "Él es tu yo en este tiempo o realidad." Dijo sin sentirse muy seguro: "Es mi compañero y estaba espiando desde el balcón por eso se lastimó." Sonríe.

Ace frunce sin poder decir algo.

"Oh…" el chico Ace vuelve a mirar a su contraparte mayor: "Yo… no recuerdo muchas cosas, solo he recuperado algunos recuerdos."

Ace intenta decir algo pero sus labios temblaron. Shun se sorprendió un poco debido a que él suele ser un poco más ruidoso que ahora mismo, por lo menos esperaba que estuviera gritando y exigiendo respuestas al chico: "Ace, ¿No estás investigando?"

"Ah" Ace suspira: "Esto es demasiado, Shun,"

"Entiendo."

"Tú…" habla el chico Ace: "¿Trabajas para Spectra?" dijo directamente y Ace se sorprende, dirige su mirada a Shun.

"¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Se lo dijiste?" Pregunta al pelinegro, ya que no se sentía listo para hablarse a ese chico."

Shun suspira: "Desayuna primero, iremos por tus cosas y más tarde seguimos con esta conversación" se levanta y le busca el plato de comida para Ace: "Come bien."

"Ugh…" Ace sentía hambre pero no podía comenzar a comer con ese chico mirándolo.

Shun toma la mano del chico Ace: "Vamos a tu habitación."

"Hn" El chico Ace asiente, regalándole una sonrisa a Shun y caminando con él hacia el segundo piso.

Ace comienza a comer una vez que los pierde de vista, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, aquello fue tan surrealista.

xx

La misma noche que fue ingresado.

Lync despierta en esa cama de hospital, se sentía cansado por permanecer tanto tiempo acostado y también débil. Era todavía muy tarde, de hecho observó hacia la ventana notando la oscuridad de la noche y el silencio.

Totalmente en silencio.

Sintió un poco de temor, no le gustaba la oscuridad y el silencio pero no tenía miedo.

Entonces alguien entró a su habitación de hospital.

Solo pude ver la sombra de una persona alta acercándose hasta llegar a su lado.

"Hm… ¿Qué es?" Lync no puede identificar a la persona, pero se sintió asustado cuando pudo ver los rasgos de esta persona: "¿Quién eres?" pregunta.

"Vine por ti."

Lync se encoge atemorizado, esa voz no fue para nada normal y podía sentir la frialdad mezclada con un poco de diversión. Algo parecido a una persona sádica.

xx


	15. Chapter 15: Sueño

**Capítulo 15**

**Sueño**

"No abras la puerta a nadie, solo quédate en la habitación. No tardaré" Shun le dio estas indicaciones al chico Ace quien se despidió desde el balcón del segundo piso, luego entró y cerró la puerta corrediza.

"Que extraño es ver mi propio rostro." Menciona Ace mientras caminaba a paso lento, o más bien apoyándose en solo un pie mientras Shun le sostenía: "Duele…"

"Te dije que te quedaras a descansar."

"No empieces, no dejaré que simplemente vayas por mis cosas mientras me mantienes encerrado."

"Eres terco, en serio" Shun suspira, todavía pensando en haber dejado al chico solo en casa.

No le gustaba dejarlo solo.

Les tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta el hotel, a pesar de que estaba cerca de la entrada al bosque justo junto a la carretera principal de la salida de la ciudad.

Debido a la lesión de Ace tomaron cortos descansos y agradecían que hiciera poco sol, el ambiente estaba fresco.

"Cielos, se quedaron en el más barato." Menciona Shun.

"Tch, pues qué pena que seamos tan pobres. Esto fue lo que pudimos pagar" Ace frunce el ceño, ambos entran y los recibe una mujer.

"¡Oh! Querido huésped ¿Qué le pasó?" pregunta la encargada, una mujer de rostro muy amable y sonriente. "Anoche no volvió, ya veo porque"

"Sí, me lastimé el pie"

"Estaba espiando lo que no debía espiar, y como resultado terminó así." Dice Shun.

"Oh jeje, chico atrevido ¿Eh?" menciona la mujer con una risa divertida.

"¡¿Eh?!" Ace no comprende a qué se refiere pero por el tono de voz y las miradas se sintió avergonzado.

Subieron por el ascensor, el hotel era de 10 pisos por lo que la normativa indicaba que debía tener ascensor de lo contrario a Ace le sería una tortura subir las escaleras. De por sí, las escaleras de la casa de Shun eran un completo desafío.

"Oh cielos, déjame descansar un momento."

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Ace se acostó en la cama: "¡Ah! ¡Estoy tan cansado!"

Shun observa alrededor, era una habitación normal, una cama sencilla, un armario, un baño interno y una mesita con un televisor al frente. _Demasiado barato, _piensa Shun.

"No vayas a quedarte dormido, también estoy cansado." Shun se sienta en la orilla de la cama, tenía ganas de acostarse pero la cama era demasiado pequeña para dos personas, bueno, solo si dormían muy pegados.

"Oye, ¿Dónde tienes mi celular?" pregunta Ace.

"Lo escondí" responde sin más.

"Sabes, necesito avisarle a Keith, sino sospecharía y vendría directamente por mi"

"¿Hm? ¿Se preocupa tanto por ti?"

"Tch, es en serio Shun. Incluso Mira podría llamar o enviar un mensaje, el torneo empezará dentro de unas semanas ¿Bien?"

"Ella puede encargarse de todo, a menos que me des razones para confiar en ti y dejarte ir." Responde Shun sonriendo.

"Ugh…" Ace vuelve a fruncir y cierra los ojos: "No puedo creer que no confíes en mí"

"No me has dicho que no dirás nada a Keith"

"Como sea, igual él me preguntará."

Shun gira sus ojos "Bien, cuando lleguemos a casa miraremos que hacer. Empacaré tus pocas cosas y tú finge descansar."

Shun encuentra el bolso debajo de la cama "¿No tendrás ropa sucia, cierto?"

"No lo sé, la ropa sucia la mandaba con el encargado de lavandería."

Shun guarda toda la ropa limpia, se sorprendió un poco por ver la cantidad de ropa que Ace trajo solo por tres días en la tierra.

"Hm… y esto…" susurra mirando a Ace, dándose cuenta de que estaba dormido ¿Tan pronto dormido?

Ace realmente no había dormido bien la noche anterior, y se durmió casi de inmediato.

Shun olvida lo que iba a preguntarle y termina de guardar todo, luego debe salir para ir por la ropa de la lavandería. Al regresar guarda lo poco que había en la lavandería, luego se sienta y apoya su codo en la pierna y su mano en su cara, mirando de lado a Ace.

¿Qué ha sido de su vida hasta el momento? Piensa Shun, se sentía cansado también por todo el camino hasta el hotel llevándolo casi a cuestas. No se dio cuenta cuándo comenzó a sentir sueño también y se quedó dormido lentamente recostándose a un lado de la cama, un pequeño espacio que había dejado Ace.

Los minutos transcurrieron, hasta que se cumplió una hora.

Shun despertó primero, notando que Ace todavía seguía durmiendo.

Durante esa hora, Ace pudo dormir tranquilamente.

"Ace despierta, vámonos." Shun se sienta correctamente mirando la cara dormida de Ace, acerca su dedo tocando su mejilla.

"Ugh…" Ace frunce un poco pero no despierta.

"Oye Ace, puedes seguir durmiendo en mi casa" sigue picándole la mejilla y sin querer le pica en el ojo.

"¡Ugh!" Ace tira su mano para tocarse y Shun oculta su mano rápidamente, girando su rostro a un lado para no reírse frente a él.

"Auch… ¿Por qué me duele el ojo?" Ace despierta sobando su párpado.

"Quizás por dormir tanto, vámonos ya." Shun trata de no reírse, no lo hizo intencional, o quizás sí.

Tomó el bolso de Ace que convenientemente se llevaba en la espalda, así ayudaría a Ace a caminar hasta la casa.

"No pude dormir bien, sentía frío en mi pie. Era un frío muy incómodo."

"Hm, estarás bien en un par de días. Vamos."

Ambos regresan a casa.

Shun se apresuró para verificar si el chico Ace estaba bien, lo encontró mirando la televisión.

"¡Maestro Shun! Tardaste bastante." El chico Ace se acerca abrazándolo de repente: "Te extrañe"

Shun sonríe frotando su cabello: "No fue tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo es que me extrañaste? ¿Recordaste algo más?"

El chico Ace lo mira sin saber si contarle en detalle.

"Me avergüenza demasiado."

"No te fuerces a contarme, solo quiero saber de dónde vienes. ¿Bien?"

El chico Ace baja la mirada, ya le ha contado lo que recordó sobre estar encerrado, ser golpeado, maltratado y luego ser un esclavo sexual de un tirano llamado Spectra. No podía contarle que no solo era un esclavo sino que incluso llevaba a disfrutarlo, pero solo por ser algo físico. Quería contarle también sobre una voz amable y cariñosa que resonaba en su mente, el sentir de sus brazos y el amor, pero no recordaba su rostro o su nombre.

"Hm… Maestro, ese chico ¿Quién es exactamente? Dijiste que es tu amigo, ¿Por qué no confías en él?"

Ante esa pregunta Shun no tiene que pensar demasiado la respuesta, pero si era una pregunta un poco incómoda.

"Bueno, es por el tiempo. Hace años fuimos compañeros al igual que lo fui con otras personas, pero nos separamos y cada uno vivió su vida en estos más de dos años. Las personas cambian mucho en ese tiempo, así que no puedo confiar totalmente en alguien con quien no he hablado o conocido desde hace mucho."

"Um, pero el corazón de las personas no cambia." Le dice el chico pensando para sí mismo, él sigue siendo el mismo a pesar de su pérdida de memoria y de todo lo que recuerda sobre su pasado. Su comportamiento debería estar retorcido por el sufrimiento injusto, pero él sigue siendo un chico puro en su corazón.

Shun sonríe: "Tienes razón, pero las personas a veces aunque no cambien deben fingir ser alguien que no son por algunas circunstancias" piensa un poco más: "No quiero que te exponga, si lo que me contaste sobre tus recuerdos es cierto entonces sería malo para ti, y no quiero que te pase algo malo ¿Entiendes?"

El chico Ace asiente con la cabeza.

"Vamos abajo, si ustedes dos se conocen bien entonces él podrá confiar en ti y yo podré confiar en él."

"Bien"

xx

Los dos bajaron al primer piso, Ace estaba sentado en el sillón con su pie adolorido apoyado en la mesita de sala de estar. Mira la televisión un poco aburrido.

"Shun… me duele" Se queja al verlo bajar las escaleras, pero luego guarda silencio mirando a ese chico con su cara.

"Debes tomar más analgésicos, lo mejor es que descanses en cama."

Ace no dice nada, solo sigue mirando cómo ese chico lo miraba también. De repente, ese chico le saca la lengua y se oculta detrás de Shun, lo que le sorprende un poco.

"¡Eh!"

Shun no se había dado cuenta, él camina hacia la cocina y el chico le sigue como si no quisiera despegarse de él.

Ace aún está pensativo sobre esa mofa que le acaba de hacer ese mocoso. Aunque no es como si fuera un niño, _¡Está cerca de un adolescente y eso fue muy infantil! Bueno, esta vez lo dejaré pasar._ Piensa Ace.

Shun regresa entregándole una pastilla y un vaso con agua, luego se sienta mirando la televisión. El chico Ace se sienta del otro lado aferrándose a su brazo, mirando reojo a Ace.

Ace también lo mira de reojo. Pero luego de beber el agua se concentra en la televisión.

Los tres se quedan en silencio. Entonces Shun decide levantarse para ir al baño.

_¡No te vayas!_

Gritan internamente los dos que quedaron solos en el sillón.

Cuando Shun se va, es el chico Ace el primero en decir algo.

"No me agradas." Menciona.

"Uh…" Ace se encoge de hombros, ya se sentía más cómodo así que intenta responder "Soy igual que tú, cómo puedes decir eso."

"No somos iguales"

Al escuchar esto, Ace lo mira levantando una ceja: "¿Quién eres?"

"No tengo recuerdos claros, solo sé que me llamo Ace y tengo 14 años. Solía estar encerrado y recibir maltratos de un sádico dictador…." De pronto deja de hablar, no podía contarle a este extraño lo que faltaba, sobre haber sido abusado y luego convertido en un esclavo sexual. Eso no podía contárselo.

"Hum… ¿De dónde vienes?" Ace se siente más seguro de preguntar.

"No lo sé." Responde el chico Ace bajando su cabeza.

"… ¿Entonces cómo llegaste?"

El chico Ace frunce: "No lo sé, te dije que no recuerdo."

"Pero recuerdas tu nombre y dónde solías estar"

"¡Cállate! ¡No me agradas!" El chico Ace grita de repente, tomándole esto como sorpresa al mayor.

"Je, que grosero ¿Eh?" Menciona Ace.

"Nah" El chico Ace le vuelve a sacar la lengua, se levanta y corre hacia las escaleras "¡Maestro Shun! ¡Maestro Shun! ¡Tu compañero me golpeó!" Exclamaba

"¡¿Ah?!" Ace se levanta un poco pero al moverse siente el terrible dolor de vuelva

_¡¿Ese crío acaba de mentir?!_

El chico Ace corrió hasta la puerta del baño y una vez que Shun abrió la puerta lo abrazó.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ese extraño me pellizcó" dijo mirándolo con una expresión lamentable: "Dijo que seguramente estaba usando una máscara para parecerme a él y tiró de mis mejillas."

"Oh" Shun le acaricia la mejilla, luego bajan: "¿Por qué le haces daño Ace? No es como si su rostro fuera falso"

"¿Qué? ¡No le he hecho nada!" exclama Ace sorprendido por no comprender la situación. Luego le lanza una mirada furiosa a ese chico que estaba detrás de Shun sonriendo y haciéndole gestos.

"Como sea. Sigamos viendo la televisión, pediré comida a domicilio." Shun vuelve a sentarse entre ellos. Por un lado el ambiente se sentía un poco menos tenso que esta mañana en el desayuno.

xx


	16. Chapter 16: Un desaparecido y un regreso

**Capítulo 16**

**Un desaparecido y un regreso.**

Mira llego a la sala donde estaba su hermano, Lucía bastante preocupada y más por la noticia que recibió en la mañana.

"Hermano" al ver al rubio, que aún estaba usando su máscara e incluso en el interior, se sorprendió un poco pero ignoro esto para darle la noticia "Lync no está en el hospital"

"¿Hm?" Spectra se volvió hacia ella mirándola sin comprender.

"Llamaron del hospital diciendo que Lync había desaparecido de su habitación esta mañana ¿Sabes a dónde podría haber ido?" Pregunta acercándose.

"No lo sé, ¿Qué tal si volvió a la tierra?"

"Sabes que para ir a la tierra debemos usar el portal de la resistencia y sé que Lync no llegó allá porque verifique las cámaras de seguridad y además todo está bloqueado" Mira suspira cruzando sus brazos.

"No te preocupes, él no es un niño debe estar por allí. Cuando nos necesite vendrá a buscarnos" Spectra dirigió su mirada a la pantalla, mirando las imágenes de las batallas y reproduciendo videos.

Mira siente curiosidad "¿Por qué estás viendo nuestras batallas?"

Spectra implemente responde: "nostalgia"

Y se produce un silencio incómodo. Así que Mira decide irse primero sin hacer más preguntas.

Últimamente su hermano ha estado actuando muy extraño, claramente se le veía cansado pero su espíritu era diferente. ¿Quizás había terminado con Gus y todo esto le estaba afectando?

Hace tiempo que no lo ve, ni se reporta, es obvio que Keith está herido por esto. Pero Mira no puede preguntarle todavía o al menos espera que él mismo lo diga.

Mira volvió a la resistencia, donde solo estaba Baron. Decidió llamar a Ace debido a que no se había reportado desde que lo dejaron en la tierra, aunque ella sabía que estaba a salvo era importante reportarse diariamente.

"No contesta" menciona Baron "¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo?"

"No digas eso, seguramente se entretuvo con alguna batalla"

"O alguna chica humana" menciona Baron sonriendo. A lo que Mira le observa curiosa.

"¿Una chica?"

"Oh, sí, Ace ha tenido varias parejas aunque no les he conocido en persona pero siempre que estaba con él lo llamaban y entonces él me decía que su novia lo necesitaba, luego se iba"

"¿De verdad?" Mira hace un gesto, no sabía por qué saber eso le hacía sentir incómoda. De hecho, ella no ha tenido ninguna pareja y tampoco ha tenido experiencia, así que le resulta chocante saber que sus compañeros estaban por delante de ella en lo que respecta a las relaciones románticas con otras personas.

"si, sí. Esperemos que él mismo se reporte" menciona Baron.

Mira suspira profundamente "Todos han estado actuando muy raro, ¿Sabes? Shun se comportó sospechoso con respecto a su casa, Lync se enferma y desaparece, Gus desaparece y no vuelve a contactar con mi hermano, mi hermano ahora no se quita esa máscara, seguramente porque no quiere que vea su rostro agotado y ahora Ace no se reporta porque está en la tierra haciendo relaciones, según tu" Mira sonríe ante eso último.

Baron le devuelve la sonrisa y asiente rápidamente "Algo emocionante tiene que pasar"

"Jum, ja, mejor preparémonos para el torneo que se acerca. Actualmente van 15 equipos inscritos, debemos publicar el orden esta tarde"

"Sí, tenemos trabajo que hacer"

xx

Unos días más tarde.

"Ughhh…."

"Ugh"

Dos chicos se miraban fijamente con sus cejas fruncidas, ambos sosteniendo la punta del control remoto de cada lado y tirando ligeramente.

Era muy temprano en la mañana y Shun tenía que lidiar con prácticamente dos niños que a pesar de lucir exactamente iguales a diferencia de la edad, no parecían llevarse bien.

"¡Shun dile a este mocoso que yo llegue primero y decidiré que canal ver!" exclamó Ace, quien poco a poco se recuperaba de su lesión pero que aún necesitaba apoyarse para no forzar todo el peso sobre su pie que apenas recuperaba la fuerza.

"No soy un mocoso, yo quiero ver Daiya no Ace" menciona el chico Ace frunciendo y tirando del control remoto con más fuerza.

"El béisbol es estúpido, vamos a ver Baby Steps." reprocha Ace gruñendo un poco.

"¡Pero esta serie tiene mi nombre!" exclama el chico Ace.

"Que tenga 'Ace' en su nombre no significa que lo sea el nombre de una persona, es 'As' en inglés" Ace intenta razonar, pero él mismo parecía un niño.

Shun estaba tranquilo en la cocina preparando el desayuno, mira hacia ellos dos y suspira profundamente. Al inicio, más bien en el primer día no se dirigieron la palabra solo se miraban uno al otro y solamente se dirigían a Shun cuando querían algo.

Al segundo día comenzaron a hacerse señales pero señales un poco groseras. El chico Ace solía sacarle la lengua y Ace le mostraba el dedo de medio.

Shun simplemente se mantuvo al margen. Pero al cuarto día comenzaron finalmente a hablarse más seguido y esta vez en frente de Shun, no como aquel día cuando el chico Ace mintió y dijo que le había pellizcado sus mejillas. Pero las palabras que se dirigían no eran precisamente cosas lindas.

Discutían por cualquier cosa. Como quien decidiría que canal ver, quién lavaría los platos, quién tendría más arroz con leche, o a culparse entre sí.

'El mocoso fue quien ensucio el sillón'

'El lisiado me pellizco'

Ambos se quejaban con Shun, y ahora el pelinegro se sentía el padre de dos niñitos malcriados. Aunque en realidad no le molestaba del todo.

Los mira por un momento esperando que la olla de arroz con leche se secara un poco más, sonrió ligeramente viéndolos discutir y la sensación hogareña llegó a su pecho. No recordaba ese ambiente familiar que solo había sentido al lado de su madre, hacía mucho tiempo que ha estado solo y viviendo en una casa solamente con su mascota, su perro era su compañía pero un animal es silencioso, ahora su casa estaba llena de las voces parecidas de estas dos personas.

"Los dos vengan a comer" dice Shun después de servir los platos de arroz con leche y colocarlos en el comedor.

"aah… Shun, sabes que no puedo caminar bien, quiero comer viendo televisión" dice Ace

Entonces el chico Ace que ya se había levantado del sillón obedientemente le dio una patada a Ace en su pie a propósito. "¡El maestro Shun dijo que se come siempre en la mesa! ¡Obedece!" exclamó

"¡Aah! ¡Maldito mocoso!" grita Ace acariciando su pie, aunque el dolor ya no era demasiado pero se había acostumbrado a quejarse por el dolor para que Shun le trajera las cosas, como agua, la medicina o comida.

Shun niega con la cabeza: "Ace no es bueno patear a las personas heridas" le dice en un tono de regaño. Y el chico baja su cabeza en señal de disculpa, acercándose a la mesa.

"Jaja" se burla Ace triunfante.

"Y tu Acecchi… más te vale venir a la mesa o seré yo quien te patee mucho más fuerte" le dice amenazante.

"¡¿Eeh?! ¡Deja de llamarme así!" exclama Ace levantándose lentamente y camina despacio hasta el comedor.

Acecchi, era el nuevo apodo que el chico Ace le había dado para que Shun pudiera llamarlos sin confundirse.

_Al menor lo llama 'Ace' y el mayor lo llama 'Acecchi' ¡No tiene sentido!_ piensa Ace, no le gusta ese apodo pero Shun de todas formas lo usaba simplemente para hacerlo enojar.

"Buen provecho" dijeron los tres y comenzaron a comer.

"Oye Shun, mi teléfono lo necesito. Si no me reporto comenzarían a sospechar"

Shun suspira "Miraremos los mensajes hoy y te reportaras, pero vigilare lo que dices" responde, en realidad hace mucho que no le entrega el celular a pesar de que todos los días Ace se lo pedía y Shun fingía ignorancia.

Ace frunce el ceño y sigue comiendo.

"Maestro Shun" el chico Ace no quería estar fuera de la conversación, así que sonríe inocente mientras habla "¿Podemos bañarnos juntos hoy como la última vez?"

Aquello hizo que tanto Ace como el pelinegro casi se ahogaran con la comida, ambos tomaron agua casi al mismo tiempo.

"No es bueno hablar mientras se come Ace" dice Shun con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pero Ace le dirige una mirada sería como si quisiera pedir una explicación.

"Pero hace un momento estaban hablando" dijo.

"Solo los adultos podemos hablar" dijo Ace burlándose.

Entonces el chico Ace lo mira furioso y Shun debe intervenir.

"Tranquilos los dos, comamos en paz o no podrán digerir bien la comida" dice Shun y los dos obedecen, pero las miradas eran incómodas.

A Ace le sorprendió que Shun fuera capaz de tomar un baño con otra persona, más bien, con un chico que tiene su cara _¡Eso es imposible!_ Sabía que Shun no era ese tipo de hombres, no podía pensar absolutamente nada extraño sobre él pero escuchar a ese chico decir aquello despertó su curiosidad.

xx

¿Dónde ha estado Gus?

Esa es la pregunta que Mira se hacía cuando finalmente vio una señal de que Gus había regresado y se había comunicado con Keith.

"¿Se han reconciliado?" Pregunta Mira sonriendo al entrar a la sala.

"Algo" responde Spectra, todavía usando esa máscara.

"¿Vas a salir?"

"Debo salir. Gus me pidió encontrarme con él" Spectra se pone de pie, ignorando a su hermana.

Esa noche Spectra sale al encuentro, no parecía muy feliz por al fin saber sobre Gus, simplemente lucía indiferente.

Mira volvió a su habitación, se acostó revisando su teléfono celular y enviándole un mensaje a Ace otra vez, luego uno a Baron. Tenían que organizarse para el torneo que se acercaba pronto.

Lee la respuesta de Baron, pero no obtiene ninguna respuesta de Ace. Debería preocuparse pero Baron le dijo que no se preocupara, que Ace tenía la costumbre de perderse por unos días.

_Está en la tierra ¿Qué puede estar haciendo allá?_ Piensa Mira.

Suspira profundamente acostada en su cama, mirando hacia el techo. Se sentía un poco curiosa por la vida de Ace después de que abandonó la resistencia, realmente, aunque su personalidad era igual que siempre, su apariencia y ese aire de indiferencia hacia ella de alguna manera le atraían.

_Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde._

Así lo podía sentir Mira.

Antes, era consciente de que Ace estaba enganchado con ella pero aun así ella prefería ignorarlo y fijarse en otros asuntos, más bien para no darle esperanzas y quedar solo como amigos, no cruzar la línea de la amistad era su regla en ese momento.

Ahora, sentía que las cosas se habían volteado un poco. No está enamorada, de eso está segura, pero sí sentía interés por él, no como amigo sino como hombre y todo por las cosas que decía Baron sobre esas relaciones secretas y supuestas exparejas. Sin embargo, al parecer Ace ahora era quien prefería fijarse en otros asuntos.

Frustrante.

_No debería pensar en esto, o terminaré más confundida._ Piensa Mira, hasta finalmente ir a ponerse el pijama para dormir.

xx


	17. Chapter 17: Mensajes

**Capítulo 17**

**Mensajes**

"Tienes mensajes y llamadas efectivamente, te extrañan tanto" dijo Shun en un tono que parecía ser divertido pero no lograba serlo.

"Por supuesto que lo harían, llevo más de una semana aquí." Ace extiende su mano para recibir su celular pero nunca lo recibe. Shun se sienta a su lado mostrándole la pantalla.

"Ingresa la contraseña."

"¿Eh? ¿Va…vas a mirar, en serio?" Ace se sorprende con gotitas de sudor en su frente.

"Sí, ¿Qué ocultas, uh?"

Ace frunce, "Bien, solo miraré los más importantes."

"Sostendré el celular para ti, no pienses que te lo daré."

Ace ingresa la contraseña, Shun ni siquiera aparta la mirada. Abre el chat.

Tenía un total de 8 conversaciones sin ver, la primera era de Keith.

"Mira, es quién más te extraña." Dice Shun en un tono extraño.

"Solo es un mensaje, y es del día en que me golpeé el pie." Ace ingresa al chat, deslizando su dedo mientras Shun sostiene el celular de tal manera que ambos pudieran mirar.

El mensaje de Keith solo era algo como

Tomate el tiempo que quieras.

"¿Te está dando permiso?" Shun sonríe, Ace no dice nada y luego desliza su dedo para abrir el chat de Baron.

Hermano, que la pases bien en la tierra lee la primera línea.

Si ves al Maestro Dan, le entregas mis saludos y buenos deseos

La tercera línea Si encuentras una linda novia nueva en la tierra debes presentármela esta vez, ¿Bien?

Y luego otra línea ¿Cuándo vas a regresar, hermano? Tenemos trabajo que hacer y la última línea. Mira se va a enojar mucho si no regresas pronto.

Shun se ríe suavemente.

Ace se avergüenza un poco: "¿Qué le digo, eh? ¿Qué un maldito ninja me tiene secuestrado?"

"Bueno, dile que estarás de vacaciones indefinidamente como parte de tu contrato de vacaciones remuneradas, y que volverás cuando el torneo finalice, quizás, porque ahora debes hacerte responsable del hijo de una humana que tú mismo creaste" Shun sonríe al final.

"¡Deja de bromear! Solo le diré lo primero" Ace comienza a grabar un mensaje de voz y lo manda.

Luego de responder a Baron, desliza su dedo para entrar al chat de Mira.

Definitivamente sí parecía molesta cuando leyó los mensajes pero luego se notó preocupada, justo el último mensaje era un audio.

Ace, pronto será el evento. Baron dijo que sueles perderte por días pero te necesitamos o más bien te necesitábamos ya que nos hemos ocupado de todo. No me enojaré si realmente estás haciendo algo importante pero si no es así, entonces vuelve. Espero que puedas volver para el torneo. Han pasado muchas cosas en esta semana y debo decir que entre esas cosas está el hecho de que no contestes llamadas o mensajes, me preocupa mucho pero sea cual sea tu decisión la aceptaré. Te esperare…te esperaremos pronto.

Ace suspira, Shun lo mira de nuevo: "Parece que te extraña mucho"

"Tonterías, solo quiere darme trabajo y vengarse."

"Ha… ¿Ya no te gusta? Se escucha como si estuviera preocupada personalmente por ti, más de lo que lo haría un amigo."

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso? De todos modos no me interesa"

"Simplemente lo sé" responde Shun mirándolo "Dile lo mismo que a Baron, y que no se preocupe. Estás haciendo un trabajo muy importante en la tierra."

"Bien." Ace resopla y comienza a grabar para enviar su respuesta.

Vuelve a los chats, aparece uno de un entrenador del club de Tenis, no era nada importante. Luego otro del chat grupal del club de Tenis de Vestroia, habían muchísimos mensajes pero la mayoría era sobre los horarios de entrenamiento, chismes de grupo y sobre las prácticas y torneos de Tenis.

"Te gusta mucho ese deporte. ¿Eh?" Shun los lee junto con él, pero Ace no responde nada en ese chat, solo sale de allí.

"Bien, terminé."

"Aún te quedan 3 conversaciones más" Shun lo mira de reojo, había visto que los números de esas conversaciones están sin guardar.

"¿No viste que son números desconocidos? No respondo esos mensajes de gente que no conozco." Responde Ace orgulloso.

"Entonces, yo puedo leerlos." Dice Shun quien no está muy convencido de su respuesta.

"¡Eh! No, no puedes hacer eso." Ace intenta quitarle el celular, pero Shun aleja su mano aferrándose al celular y alejándose de él.

"Alcánzalo." Dice un poco serio, pero una muy ligera sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

"Tch… no voy a ser como un niño." Ace cruza sus brazos: "Pero, es en serio. No tienes que leerlos." Ace hace su expresión más seria posible, pero eso solo le causa más gracia al pelinegro.

"Está bien, no veremos esos mensajes. Lo guardaré de vuelta a su sitio." Shun acerca su mano de manera inconsciente para frotarle el cabello, luego se da cuenta antes de seguir "Oh, lo siento." Se levanta y sube al segundo piso.

Ace se molesta, chasquea sus labios. "Estúpido."

Shun llega a su habitación para volver a guardar el celular de Ace, pero igual sentía mucha curiosidad al respecto acerca de esos mensajes.

_Solo uno._ Piensa, y revisa uno de los mensajes. La foto de perfil era de un osito de peluche como los de la tierra, supone que se trata de una chica.

Gracias por tu regalo, Ace. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

Eso era todo el mensaje. Shun no sabe a qué se refiere con 'ver pronto'. Frunce un poco sin querer, luego suspira negando con la cabeza y apaga el celular.

¿Desde cuándo Ace era un mujeriego?

Sonríe ante la idea.

Regresa al primer piso para preparar la cena.

El chico Ace estaba jugando con la mascota Pei en su habitación y viendo la televisión. Sí, aunque tenía un televisor en su habitación le gustaba más bien discutir con Ace por las mañanas sobre quién ocuparía el lugar en el sillón.

Ace se quedó justo donde estaba, encendiendo la televisión un poco aburrido.

"¿Por qué no querías que viera esos mensajes?" Pregunta Shun de repente.

Ace gira su cabeza hacia la cocina "¿No me digas que los viste?"

"No vi nada, soy hombre de palabra." Responde Shun.

"Son de gente que hace parte del pasado, y no quiero pensar en ello." Responde sinceramente Ace.

Shun baja su mirada mientras lavaba algo, pero no estaba concentrado realmente "Ah." Responde e intenta no pensar mucho en ello.

No comprendía porque en su mente todavía rondaba ese mensaje _'Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto' _Sin querer, frunció un poco y apretó demasiado lo que estaba sosteniendo en su mano hasta aplastarlo.

"Oh…" Shun observa su mano. _Acabo de aplastar el tomate._ Piensa y sonríe con un suspiro.

xx

Mira y Baron estaban en la sala principal conversando sobre los mensajes que les había mandado Ace.

"¡¿Trabajo importante en la tierra?!" Mira está molesta, más de lo normal. Por la mañana había tenido una pequeña discusión con su hermano que no quería recordar, pero era sobre su actitud indiferente recientemente y el hecho de que saliera todas las noches sin quitarse esa máscara. No podía soportarlo más.

"Quizás tenga que ver con el Tenis, alguna investigación para mejorar el deporte en Nueva Vestroia, ya sabes, a él le gusta mucho el Tenis."

Mira resopla agotada: "Soy una tonta, preocupada por dos personas a las que ni siquiera les importa."

Baron la mira de reojo y sonríe: "¿Por qué incluyes a Ace? ¿De verdad estás preocupada por él o solo lo extrañas?"

"Ah" Mira niega con la cabeza un poco avergonzada: "Cuéntame Baron, ¿De verdad Ace cambió tanto en tres años? Dijiste que tuvo novias y en ocasiones se perdía"

"No estoy seguro, nunca me comentó sobre su vida o su doble vida" Baron revisa su celular: "Oh, ¿Sabes que pude conseguir el número de contacto del Maestro Dan? ¡Marucho me lo entregó! Dijo que constantemente cambia de número por los fanáticos jaja"

Mira sonríe: "Supongo que estás tan feliz. ¿Cómo puedes actuar así sabiendo que Dan está con Runo? De verdad guardas alguna esperanza de que se fije en ti."

"¡Eh! ¡No soy gay! ¡No me gusta el Maestro Dan de esa manera! Simplemente lo admiro como… como un hombre puede admirar a otro hombre." Responde en un tono de voz bastante galante.

Mira se ríe a carcajadas. Al menos hablar con Baron le hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones, dejaba de pensar por un momento en la actitud de su hermano, en el estúpido indiferente Ace y un poco, en la desaparición de Lync.

Aunque habían puesto la denuncia de desaparición. Pero Alice le preguntaba siempre si habían encontrado algún rastro del chico, nunca hubo noticias en esos últimos días.

xx


	18. Chapter 18: Todo está bien

**Capítulo 18**

**Todo está bien**

Era un nuevo día, común y corriente, con las típicas discusiones de los dos Ace.

Shun tuvo que decidir qué película ver solo para que dejarán de pelear, parecía que no importaba lo que vieran en la televisión, ni el hecho de que en la habitación del chico Ace hay otro televisor, solamente querían pelearse, así que Shun pensó en una manera para que ambos se liberarán de ese inexplicable desagrado que había entre ellos.

"Hagamos una competencia." Dijo Shun una tarde.

"¿Competencia?" Pregunto Ace incrédulo.

"Sí, ya que ustedes se la pasan discutiendo es momento de que se enfrenten en una competencia de búsqueda de objetos perdidos"

"¿Cómo es eso, maestro Shun?" pregunta el chico Ace.

"He escondido alrededor de 20 objetos en toda la casa, son estos…" Shun saca una pegatina con forma de girasol "Quien logré encontrar más decidirá a partir de ahora que programa ver en la televisión por las mañanas ¿Están de acuerdo?"

"¡Si!" exclaman los dos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces Shun asiente "Bien, las 20 están distribuidas y escondidas, excepto en mi habitación que la he cerrado. No quiero que Ace encuentre su celular" sonríe y Ace frunce.

"¿Cómo empezamos?" dijo el chico Ace más entusiasmado.

"Saldré de la casa para no darles pistas, una vez que salga pueden comenzar a buscar pero… si veo que desordenan o rompen algo entonces quitaré el televisor definitivamente y los haré arrodillarse bajo el sol durante 5 horas."

Ambos chicos sienten la piel de gallina, este lado amenazante de Shun era el que menos les gustaba, porque la manera en que lo decía y el tono que usaba demostraban que era un asunto serio.

"¿Listos?"

"Si"

"Bien." Shun sale de la cama y cierra la puerta, se queda en el césped acariciando a su mascota Pei, a través de las ventanas grandes de vidrio templado los observaba moverse por todos lados, levantando los cojines y objetos con cuidado. "Eso los mantendrá ocupados" susurra Shun.

Luego sacó su teléfono celular, haciendo una llamada a Marucho quien hace días le había enviado un mensaje extraño sobre la situación en Nueva Vestroia, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

"Hola, Shun. Gracias por llamarme" dice Marucho.

"Si, lo siento por tardar, tenía que hacerme cargo de algo primero, dime ¿A qué te refieres cuando dijiste que Keith no responde las llamadas por video?"

"Bueno, si responde pero se le nota muy esquivo, no quiere hablar demasiado y parece como si no le importara lo que detecté recientemente acerca de esa energía"

"¿Y… que detectaste?" pregunta un poco ansioso.

"Que el centro, el origen es la antigua sede del doctor Clay, no en el bosque donde estas."

Al escuchar esto Shun se sintió un poco más aliviado.

"Él dijo que ha revisado todo el lugar minuciosamente y no hay nada, pero mi radar no se equivoca y aunque le he pedido permiso para ir nosotros mismos a investigar, él se niega, no lo comprendo, es como si ya no le interesará"

"Hm…" Shun pensó un momento, si a Keith ya no le interesaba investigar entonces podía sentirse más tranquilo con respecto al chico Ace.

"Marucho, no creo que debas interferir demasiado, digo… si el origen es en nueva Vestroia, ellos sabrán lidiar con eso, solo esperemos cuando necesiten nuestra ayuda ¿No lo crees? Te estás preocupando demasiado, nada extraño ha sucedido después de aquella fractura en el tiempo, ¿no?"

Marucho guardó silencio un momento y luego suspiró "Creo que tienes razón Shun, aun así… también me resulta extraña la actitud de Keith. Mira también me ha dicho que últimamente no parece la misma persona."

"Je, no te preocupes" Shun miró hacia dentro de la casa.

"¡Maestro Shun, ya he encontrado 4!" exclamó el chico Ace saludándolo y agitando las 4 pegatinas en su mano.

Shun le sonríe y asiente "Bueno Marucho, debo irme"

"Espera, ¿Quién grito allí? ¿Tienes invitados en tu casa?" Pregunta Marucho siempre curioso.

Shun se da cuenta del error e intenta cubrirlo "Eh… ya sabes, es Ace que decidió tomarse unas vacaciones, te lo dije antes."

"¿Te llama 'maestro Shun'?" Marucho se ríe suavemente.

"Ah… sí, es… fue un desafío que perdió y debe llamarme así hasta que se vaya" Shun se sentía avergonzado y rápidamente se despidió para así terminar la llamada.

Con la noticia que le había dado Marucho sobre la falta de interés de Keith por investigar se sentía seguro.

Pero no iba a dejar ir a Ace, todavía no confiaba en que no le contaría nada a Keith.

Pensó por un momento, tenía que tener alguna idea para hacer que Ace le prometiera que no diría nada. Así le tomara el tiempo que le tomara.

Ya habían pasado muchísimas semanas. Y Ace tampoco parecía incómodo o con ganas de irse.

_Todo está bien._ Piensa Shun.

xx

Marucho suspira después de terminar la llamada con Shun, y mira a Ren que estaba a su lado, quien había escuchado toda la conversación por el altavoz.

"Deberías escuchar a Shun, cuando ellos necesiten ayuda entonces acudiremos ¿Bien?" Ren le sonríe dulcemente, era una sonrisa extraña de ver para Marucho, pero le alegraba ser el único que pudiera verla.

"Si, gracias por venir también en estos días" le dice Marucho alcanzando su mano.

"Siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte y apoyarte en lo que quieras" después de decir esa frase, Ren le acaricia su mano y ambos miran sus ojos con dulzura. "Todo está bien ¿Ok?"

No había pasado ni una semana desde que comenzaron a salir oficialmente y la atmósfera entre ellos estaba llena de un romance inocente y natural.

xx

Alice estaba muy preocupada desde la desaparición de Lync, todos los días se comunicaba con Mira y Mira en realidad estaba agotada de decirle siempre lo mismo.

Su hermano Keith seguía igual que siempre, sentado en esa sala mirando videos y sin quitarse esa máscara. No quería molestarlo con el asunto de Lync pero no podía seguir viéndolo de esa manera. Aunque a veces terminaban discutiendo.

"¡Keith por favor! Si está depresión tuya es por Gus…" Mira finalmente lo soltó, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

"¿Gus?" la voz de Spectra se tornó un poco más llena de energía "¿Qué pasa con él?"

"¿Cómo que qué pasa? Hace como un mes que desapareció y no me dices si han terminado oficialmente, no me digas que no es por eso que estás deprimido"

"¿Deprimido?" Spectra se levanta de la silla y ríe suavemente, se da vuelta mirando fijamente a Mira a los ojos "Él está bien, lo ha hecho muy bien y pronto regresará, no veo porque debería estar deprimido, ya lo he visto ¿No te lo dije? Simplemente estoy analizando algunas cosas antes de hacer mi movimiento"

"¿Movimiento? ¿De qué hablas?" pregunta Mira un tanto nerviosa por la manera en que Spectra hablaba. La atmósfera se había vuelto un poco pesada.

"Oh, nada especial" Spectra sonríe "Solo quiero prepararme para el torneo ¿Recuerdas? Deben competir contra mí para el premio especial. Todo está bien hermanita." Intenta regalarle una sonrisa, en las otras ocasiones él estaba tan ocupado que simplemente le molestaba que ella quejándose así que discutían, pero ahora ya se había ocupado de sus asuntos y estaba dispuesto a hablar amablemente con su hermana.

"Ah… bien" Mira no sabía que más decirle. Simplemente baja su mirada dispuesta a irse.

Le hizo recordar que el torneo se había retrasado una semana más debido a que dos personas no podían tener todo a tiempo, y Ace no aparecía ni se volvió a reportar desde el último mensaje que le envió.

El torneo finalmente sería dentro de 4 días.

"Tengo una pregunta" dice Spectra antes de que ella saliera.

"¿Si?"

"¿Sabes dónde vive Shun?" pregunta Spectra.

"Si ¿Por qué?"

"Después del torneo, quiero hacerle una visita sorpresa" dice Spectra curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

xx


	19. Chapter 19: Humillación

**Capítulo 19**

**Humillación**

Oscuridad.

Humedad.

Silencio ensordecedor.

Lync estaba rodeado de esas tres cosas.

Hace días que fue sacado del hospital por alguien desconocido, debido a su debilidad no pudo defenderse.

Todo se volvió oscuridad, seguramente le había dado algo para hacerlo colapsar y cuando abrió sus ojos estaba encerrado en este sitio, no sabía dónde estaba, ni porque ésta persona le había capturado pero se sentía tan asustado.

Ya no se sentía enfermo por lo menos, pero temía volver a enfermarse y no tener a nadie cerca que le ayudara.

Solo podía ver los barrotes desde la esquina de la cama en donde estaba sentado, imaginando lo peor en su cabeza. No tenía absolutamente nada con lo qué distraerse solamente con sus recuerdos de los tiempos en que estuvo con Alice y en la escuela.

Alice se portaba muy bien con él, era una persona diferente a todas las que había conocido. Le gustaba estar en la tierra solamente por la compañía de ella, luego en la escuela conoció a otras personas igual de buenas, se convirtieron en sus compañeros y se podía decir que llevaba una vida normal como la de cualquier humano adolescente.

Solo con esos recuerdos podía mantenerse calmado. La persona que le había capturado, solamente llegaba para darle comida y agua, no le hablaba, no le hacía nada, entraba y salía como si nada.

Lync no podía ver a esta persona, porque llevaba sobre su rostro una máscara que era totalmente oscura y no le dejaba ver ningún rasgo identificable.

Él no recuerda tener enemigos actuales.

¿Quién querría secuestrarlo? ¿Quién querría mantenerlo encerrado?

Tampoco sabía cuántos días han pasado, porque cuando despertó se sintió como si hubiera dormido por días.

Escucha los pasos de alguien acercándose y se encoge.

Ve a esa persona abrir la reja y entrar, todavía con esa máscara y Lync se sentía tan asustado que no podía incluso reaccionar agresivo y arrebatarle esa máscara.

"Qué…" Lync intenta hablar pero entonces su brazo es tirado "¡Ah! ¡¿Qué pasa… quién eres?!"

Observa cómo esta persona agarraba su brazo fuertemente y sacaba una inyección llena de un líquido incoloro.

Lync comenzó a temblar "¡No! ¡¿Qué es eso?! Por favor no…"

Pero la fuerza de la otra persona era más grande, sintió la punzada en su brazo y como ese líquido entraba en su cuerpo. Se sintió mareado por el miedo y casi se desmaya pero la otra persona lo sostuvo con cuidado.

Fue acostado en esa cama y luego la persona salió cerrando la reja.

Lync no sabía qué clase de líquido acababa de entrar en su cuerpo, solo pensaba en que iba a morir. Pero luego de unos minutos su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de manera muy extraña.

El calor se distribuye por todo su cuerpo y una sensación de picazón en sus partes más íntimas.

_¿Qué era eso?_

Su respiración se tornó más pesada, y sentía su rostro arder, si pudiera verse en un espejo está seguro de que sus mejillas están ruborizada.

¿Acaso era eso una especie de afrodisíaco?

Lync pronto no podía soportarlo más, comenzó a masturbarse contra la cama y a gemir en voz baja con total desesperación. Pero el solo tocarse su entrepierna no era suficiente, un lugar en su cuerpo estaba más húmedo y caliente, se sentía avergonzado.

Jamás pensó que podía excitarse en ese lugar, o que incluso pudiera ponerse tan húmedo como cuando una mujer estaba demasiado excitada. No sabía demasiado sobre la sexualidad, en la escuela solo hablaban de lo básico pero no del conocimiento de su propio cuerpo.

Se pregunta ¿Era posible que ese lugar estuviera tan húmedo y sintiendo un calor agradable e insoportable? Como si deseara tocarse allí.

Él no es una mujer. No tiene órganos femeninos pero en estos momentos se sentía como si lo fuera, por la manera en que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando en su parte inferior trasera.

Escucha los pasos de nuevo, no se movió ni un poco. Luego siente una mano deslizándose sobre su piel y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. La sensación era abrumadora, necesitaba más de ese tacto.

Aquella mano hizo lo que él no había podido atreverse a hacer. Sintió los dedos de esa persona acariciando su pequeño agujero húmedo, presionando y frotando. Luego de quitarle su prenda inferior.

"¡Ahww!" deja salir un extraño sonido placentero, nunca habían salido tales sonidos de sus labios. Es un chico inocente y virgen, aunque claramente en otras ocasiones sentía curiosidad.

La sensación a pesar de extraña le provocaba morbo, e inconsciente su cuerpo necesitaba de esos dedos. Los sintió explorar su interior, se sentía agradable y su propio cuerpo succionaba esos dedos para sentirlos más profundo.

Ahora se sentía como un animal en celo. Nunca antes había explorado el terreno de lo sexual, mucho menos de la actividad homosexual. Pero justo en este momento no importa pensar en eso porque todo su cuerpo lo único que pedía era ser invadido por el placer.

"Aah… por favor, haz que pare." súplica Lync, gimiendo y sintiendo la humedad en sus ojos por sus propias lágrimas. Que no sabía si eran por el placer, el dolor o la vergüenza.

Entre súplicas y gemidos, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo soportándolo. Ese juego con su parte trasera inferior le estaba volviendo loco.

Luego siente como algo se frotaba contra la hendidura de su trasero. Era algo grande y caliente, también húmedo pero pegajoso.

Sintió como ese objeto se presionaba contra su pequeño orificio que parecía expandirse para devorar ese objeto.

"Aahnya…" Lync volvió a gemir con dulzura. No parecía que hubiera dolor, que algo así entrara en su cuerpo y justo por ese lugar debe ser doloroso pero en este momento no lo era.

Sintió como ese objeto se abría paso en sus entrañas, no era doloroso. Se deslizó suavemente por la lubricación.

"¡Aahww!" otro grito de placer, Lync ya no podía soportarlo más. Él mismo movió sus caderas contra ese objeto y comenzó el vaivén de los dos cuerpos.

Sintió las manos de esa persona agarrando su cintura y golpeando contra su trasero de una manera tan feroz.

"Aah… ah...haaa" solo gemidos salían de su boca. Totalmente lleno de éxtasis y lujuria, jamás pensó que ser tomado de esa manera pudiera sentirse tan increíble, ni siquiera estaba pensando en que estaba teniendo sexo con un desconocido solo se concentran en las sensaciones.

"Ooh… ah…se siente bien" susurra sin poder creerse lo que salían de sus propios labios.

La otra persona siguió embistiéndolo con fuerza, podía escucharse el sonido de las pieles chocando y el chapoteo del lugar donde ambos cuerpo se unían.

Finalmente, la persona comienza a correrse inundando su interior con el líquido caliente y semi-blanco.

Lync estaba muy asustado pero una vez que sintió como el líquido lo llenaba, todo su cuerpo se estremeció por el orgasmo "¡Haaa! ¡Nghhah!" comenzó a correrse y a temblar, está era su primera vez teniendo un orgasmo y juraba haber sentido que moría o que veía las estrellas.

Se desplomó sobre esa cama, respirando pesadamente y llorando, llorando porque no pudo controlarse y que ya no era un chico tan puro.

¿Cómo podría verse a sí mismo a la cara?

Pronto, se quedó dormido y las lágrimas en sus mejillas se secaron.


	20. Chapter 20: Complaciente Parte 1

**Capítulo 20**

**Complaciente Parte 1**

El chico Ace descubrió un nuevo programa por la televisión, lo pasaban cada tarde y había grabado la hora en su mente.

Si en ese momento Ace estuviera viendo la televisión entonces le diría a Shun que obligara a Ace a darle el control remoto.

Se dio cuenta que ante Shun, Ace no era un oponente, no tenía ningún poder de decisión y siempre obedecería a Shun aunque reprochara.

El programa que le gusta al chico Ace es sobre celebraciones de cumpleaños temáticos, cada tarde elegían celebrar el cumpleaños número 16 de alguna chica o chico. Claramente el programa era estadounidense, donde los 16 años eran una fiesta súper importante.

Recordó que en el lugar de donde venía la edad para mayoría de edad eran los 15 años, y nunca se había imaginado que un cumpleaños fuera una celebración tan extravagante. Ahora deseaba celebrar su cumpleaños pero ni siquiera recordaba la fecha, solo sabía que tenía 14 años pero no recordaba cuando los cumplió.

Después de ver el programa se acercó a Shun que estaba preparando la cena y Ace solo estaba sentado en el comedor aburrido y esperando por la comida, tenía que admitir que le gustaba la comida que preparaba Shun.

_No, no es porque me guste específicamente la comida de Shun sino que la comida de la tierra es demasiado diferente y exquisita. _Piensa Ace imaginando el platillo que hoy estaba preparando el pelinegro y también escuchando a ese chico caprichoso.

"Maestro Shun. Quiero una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no recuerdo cual es mi fecha de cumpleaños" el chico Ace lo mira con sus ojos de cachorro y Shun no puede resistirse a estos.

"Podemos hacer una fiesta de mentiras, celebraremos tu cumpleaños ¿Si?" responde Shun.

"Eso me gustaría" el chico sonríe.

"Entonces, mañana haremos una fiesta de cumpleaños solo para nosotros ¿Quieres celebrar tus 14 años o tus 15 años?"

"Quiero celebrar mis 14 años y cuando recuerde mi fecha de cumpleaños quiero celebrar mis 15 años" exclama entusiasmado.

"¿Y si la fecha de tus 15 años ha pasado?"

"Entonces, los celebraré sin importar cuántos meses hayan pasado" sonríe.

Shun le devuelve la sonrisa, de verdad le encantaba verlo sonreír. Ya no era ese chico que encontró una vez en el bosque, débil y triste. Sus ojeras ya no estaban y la curva de sus labios ya no mostraba tristeza. Quería mirarlo siempre feliz y sonriente, era la cara de Ace pero el sentimiento era diferente, sus personalidades son diferentes y eso era lo que le hacía poder distinguirlos y tratarlos de manera separada.

"Está bien, mañana iremos de compras y armaremos una fiesta" le revuelve el cabello.

"Gracias Maestro Shun. Eres el mejor" el chico Ace se entusiasma mucho y lo abraza fuertemente.

Ace observa desde el comedor y suspirando profundamente después de escuchar esa conversación.

_Siempre lo está complaciendo._ Piensa Ace, no sabía que sentir al respecto. Por un lado le contagiaban esas estúpidas sonrisas pero por el otro se sentía fuera de lugar, un poco apartado. Parecía que ellos estaban encerrados en su propia burbuja y nadie podía entrar, al menos así lo sentía Ace.

Al servir la cena Shun comento el plan de mañana para celebrar el cumpleaños del chico Ace.

"¿Vendrá con nosotros? ¿No crees que sería peligroso?" Dice Ace.

"Podría hacerse pasar por tu hermano menor perdido" se burla Shun.

"¡Jamás!" exclaman ambos.

"Lo disfrazaremos un poco, sería bueno que el viera el mundo exterior, eso puede ejercitar su mente y así recuperar más recuerdos. También necesita aire puro y conocer sobre el mundo exterior"

Ace está de acuerdo con eso pero no piensa afirmarlo, simplemente suspira "Está bien"

Despues de la cena, el chico Ace ayuda a Shun a lavar los platos. Luego lo acompaña a la cama hasta dejarlo dormido como siempre, acariciando su frente hasta que se durmiera.

Shun sale de la habitación, observa a Ace que estaba en el pasillo.

"¿De verdad es buena idea?" pregunta Ace parado en la puerta de su habitación en el pasillo.

"Si"

"¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a tener aquí?* Ace parecía molesto y un poco exasperado al hablar rápido "Claramente no tengo lugar aquí y tu forma de ser con ese chico es demasiado…" Ace no estaba pensando en sus palabras, se sentía enojado debido a que ya habían pasado muchas semanas y Shun todavía no le devolvía el celular siquiera y solo habían revisado las conversaciones una vez, tampoco lo dejaba irse.

"¿A qué te refieres con demasiado?" Pregunta Shun en un tono fuerte al notar la manera en que estaba dirigiéndose a él.

"Le complaces en todo, siempre le crees y haces todo lo que te pide como un niñito caprichoso, ¿No crees que pueda estar fingiendo? ¿Qué tal si está tramando algo? Además, a pesar de que tenemos la misma cara, conmigo se comporta como si yo fuera una mierda"

"Habla bien, o no digas nada más." Shun lo mira amenazante por las palabras que estaba usando, eran muy groseras "Tú te comportas de la misma manera con él, lo miras y le hablas mal."

"Él es quien me provoca" Ace levanta la voz, entonces Shun le agarra de repente del brazo alejándolo de la habitación hasta llegar a las escaleras.

"Está dormido, no levantes la voz." pide Shun, y Ace frunce el ceño tirando de su brazo para lo soltará.

"¡Todo tiene que ver ese chico que no tienes ni puta idea de dónde apareció!, déjame ir y así le contaré a Keith, él se hará cargo de hacerle recordar… y si es que no está fingiendo ese pequeño bastardo de mie…"

Entonces sus palabras son silenciadas por un golpe en su mejilla.

_¿Eh? ¿Me acaba de golpear?_ Piensa Ace sorprendido.

Si, Shun no pudo soportar escucharlo más y dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le hizo girar la cara.

"Tu…" Ace lo mira confundido y tocando su mejilla.

"No te atrevas a decirlo de nuevo Ace, quizás pueda ser un poco tranquilo…" Shun le sostiene de su mandíbula apretándolo levemente "Pero no voy a tolerar que hables así aunque me toque usar la fuerza"

"Uhg… eres capaz de golpearme solo por esto…" Ace lo mira. Podía ver que habla en serio así que se calma un poco "Bien, no lo diré otra vez…"

"Vete a dormir" Shun le suelta y se aleja.

Ace aprieta su mano, se queda un momento parado frente a las escaleras y de pronto siente el dolor en su mejilla, pero también una leve presión sobre su pecho.

_¿Qué es esto? _

_¿Miedo? ¿Tristeza? ¿Desesperación? ¿Celos? No, no, no, eso último no puede ser. _

Shun vuelve a su habitación, se recarga contra la puerta suspirando profundamente. Sabía a lo que se refería Ace pero tenía que actuar un poco rudo.

Ace no sabía todavía sobre la identidad del supuesto tirano que maltrató al chico, ni tampoco sabía sobre el abuso sexual y no podía contarle algo que no era su deber contar.

Su mano tiembla un poco, se arrepentía de haberlo golpeado pero no encontró otra manera de calmarlo.

_Ace parecía bastante molesto._ Piensa Shun, de pronto sonríe dulcemente.

_Bien, debería prestarle atención a ese chico desesperado por mi atención. _Shun se siente más calmado.

Ahora que pensaba mejor, en realidad parecía una escena de celos lo que había montado Ace hace unos momentos.

El día de mañana sería bastante agradable. Y ahora que sabía algo más de Ace podía tratar de llevarlo un poco más lejos.


	21. Chapter 21: Complaciente Parte 2

**Capítulo 21**

**Complaciente Parte 2**

Una gorra con el cabello recogido.

Unas gafas de sol.

Una manchita sobre la mejilla para hacerla pasar por una peca.

El chico Ace estaba listo para salir por primera vez al mundo exterior, al fin iba a conocer la ciudad y estaba muy emocionado, como si fuera un niño.

"¿Te sientes cómodo así?" pregunta Shun, quien a pesar de preocuparse tanto por él esta vez se sentía tranquilo porque estaría a su lado, también Ace quien parecía más silencioso de lo normal.

_Parece que solo necesitaba un buen golpe en la mejilla._ Piensa Shun restándole importancia a la expresión cabizbaja de Ace.

"¿No podemos llevar a Pei?" pregunta el chico Ace.

"No, no podemos, tenemos que traer varias cosas y podría dificultárnoslo, pero la próxima vez lo llevaremos al parque ¿Si?" Shun se dirigía al chico de la misma manera que un niño de 6 años o menos.

_No es un niño._ Piensa Ace tratando de no parecer obvio que le molestaba la manera en que Shun actuaba con ese chico.

Los tres salieron finalmente de la casa, por el camino el chico Ace preguntaba cosas sobre lo que veía. Definitivamente era como un pajarito que había estado mucho tiempo encerrado y ahora que tenía libertad todo le resultaba extraño, fascinante y sentía curiosidad por explorar aunque con un poco de temor.

Ace los observa desde atrás, definitivamente se sentía fuera de ese cuadro.

Al llegar a la ciudad, fueron a una tienda especializada en eventos, fiestas de cumpleaños y en general.

"¡Ah! Maestro Shun! ¿Qué es esto?" exclama el chico Ace señalando las cosas que le parecían llamativas y extrañas, aunque era básicamente todo.

"Es una piñata" responde Shun "Se meten dulces o juguetes pequeños dentro, se coloca en lo alto y una persona debe golpearla hasta romperla, luego todos alrededor corren para atrapar los dulces"

"Se escucha divertido, quiero una de esas"

Shun asiente dispuesto a comprar lo que quisiera.

Ace decide alejarse y caminar alrededor de la tienda, Shun le pidió que se hiciera cargo de la decoración, de elegir los globos y otros.

No esperaba que el chico Ace lo siguiera "Me gusta el amarillo" menciona con una sonrisa.

Ace lo mira, no parecía el mismo chico engreído que le molestaba o sacaba la lengua "Bien, escogeré los globos amarillos"

"Al maestro Shun le gusta el color verde, también escoge de ese color" El chico Ace sonríe y luego se aleja para seguir coleccionando los juguetes que estarían dentro de la piñata.

Ace se sorprendió un poco, era la primera vez que ese chico le sonreía y le hablaba amable. No sabía que sentimiento había cubierto su ser, pero se sentía un poco agradable y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo.

_¿Quizás por eso Shun actuaba de esa manera con ese chico? Pude sentir algo… ¿Debería intentar ser más amable con ese chico? Así, podría recibir más sonrisa como esas._ Piensa Ace. _Lo irreal de esto, era que esa sonrisa viene de alguien que tiene mi propio rostro._

La verdad era, que la noche anterior. Después de que discutieron, Shun lo pensó un poco y decidió que por la mañana hablaría con el chico Ace sobre su comportamiento

Ciertamente le parecía que el menor era un poco más maduro que el mayor, así que le pidió que fuera un poquito más amable con Ace aunque no le cayera bien y si debía fingir, que lo hiciera.

Además le pidió que para asegurarse de que Ace no le contara a 'Spectra' tenía que ganarse su confianza.

El chico Ace estuvo de acuerdo, sin reprochar ni un poco, asintió y decidió que sería amable con Ace aunque fuera por un día.

xx

Otro día más o al menos es lo que parecía cada vez que despertaba.

Lync despertó en ese lugar y parecía que su pesadilla nunca iba a terminar. Desde aquella vez en que tubo sexo con un desconocido no había recibido tal trato otra vez y se sentía más seguro, esta persona solo llegaba para darle comida y agua.

Lync podía oler que el mismo apestaba y sentía picazón en su piel, a pesar de que a veces le traían agua para lavarse no era suficiente. Dentro de esa celda había un espacio, un pequeño inodoro para sus necesidades, y era lo mínimo que necesitaba.

Aún no entendía por qué estaba allí y cada vez que escuchaba esos pasos acercándose se atemorizaba aunque también podía significar que lo liberarían.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, sabía que eran semanas o incluso un mes, no lo sabía. El tiempo en este lugar pasaba tan lento y parecía que estaba allí encerrado por años. Sin saber cuándo era de día o de noche.

Volvió a escuchar los pasos acercándose, se encogió en la esquina de la cama.

La reja se abre, la misma persona con la máscara se acerca a él y le toma de la muñeca de una manera muy brusca sin decir ni una sola palabra.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa… me soltarás…?" La voz de Lync tiembla y trata de seguirle el paso, pero sentía su cuerpo tan débil y su cabeza estaba mareada.

La persona lo lleva a unos cuantos metros, de hecho subieron escaleras y Lync miraba alrededor tratando de descifrar en donde se encontraba.

El lugar le resultaba familiar pero estaba muy oscuro, y podía sentir el olor del polvo y la humedad. Cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no iban a liberarlo sino más bien a cambiarlo de celda intentó soltarse, pero la persona de la máscara lo empujó rápidamente hacia dentro haciéndole caer en el piso.

"¡Ah! ¡No, por favor! ¡No me encierres de nuevo! ¡Haré lo que quieras…! ¡No!" Lync grita desesperado aferrándose a los barrotes, pero esa persona ya se había alejado.

De repente siente la presencia de otra persona detrás de él, teme darse vuelta pero sabe que hay alguien más allí.

"¿Lync?"

Al escuchar esa voz, todo su cuerpo se estremece. No podía creer que esa voz perteneciera a esa persona. Lentamente gira su cabeza y con la poca luz que venía del pasillo puede ver el rostro sombrío de alguien que conoce muy bien.

"Tu…. Que… que haces aquí…"

Susurra, mirando como esa persona se acerca, dándole una vista más clara de su rostro. No podía creerlo.

Esta persona estaba en peores condiciones que él.

"No lo sé… pero tú…. Estás aquí también"

Lync siente que sus labios tiemblan, estuvo todo ese tiempo solo encerrado en esa celda con sus pensamientos y el silencio horrible. Aunque no era alguien a quien deseaba ver, comenzó a llorar y se arrojó a los brazos de esta persona gritando con llanto desesperado e impotente.

"ugh…. Keith" susurra entre sollozos.

xx


	22. Chapter 22: Interacciones

**xx**

**Capítulo 22 : Interacciones**

Tardaron más de una hora en la tienda, luego salieron con varias bolsas, cansados y hambrientos.

"Vayamos al centro comercial, allí pueden guardar nuestras bolsas mientras vamos a comer" dice Shun, como líder del grupo.

"¿De verdad, eres millonario o algo?" menciona Ace

"Solo invierto en algunas cosas y obtengo los beneficios Ace"

Caminan por el andén que los llevaba directamente al centro comercial.

"¿Estás metido en asuntos ilegales? Eres miembro de alguna organización criminal…" pregunta Ace, aunque más por molestar.

"Si, y si intentas escapar usaré mis medios ilegales para capturarte" responde Shun.

El chico Ace se ríe suavemente, haciendo que ambos se quedaran en silencio hasta llegar al centro comercial.

Shun pidió guardar las bolsas a un vigilante, luego los tres caminaron hacia la zona de comidas.

El chico Ace estaba demasiado sorprendido y emocionado "Es como la televisión, no, ¡Es más genial!" menciona sin dejar de sonreír.

Al llegar a la zona de comidas, se sientan en una de las mesas que daban hacia un gran ventanal en el tercer piso y la vista de la ciudad era increíble.

"¡Waaah! ¡Genial!" exclama el chico Ace pegado al vidrio y mirando.

"Ustedes dos, ¿Qué quieren comer? Iré a hacer el pedido" dice Shun de pie.

"¡Arroz con leche!" exclama el chico Ace.

"jajaja esto es una plazoleta de comidas, no hay arroz con leche" dice Ace riéndose "Yo quiero hamburguesa, hace tiempo que no como esa comida chatarra de la tierra"

"Claro que sí, Acecchi" se burla Shun, haciendo que Ace frunciera el ceño con disgusto, "Ace te traeré algo que no has probado ¿Bien? Espero que te guste"

"¡Si!" exclama el chico

"No te alejes, Acecchi cuídalo bien" Shun se aleja para ir a hacer los pedidos.

"¡Ya para con ese apodo!" Exclama Ace viéndolo alejarse

_Ja… no es un niño._ Piensa Ace otra vez mirando al chico en la ventana, pero esta vez con una expresión más divertida. Parecía que repentinamente ya no le molestaba la relación entre ellos.

"¿Por qué dijiste que hace tiempo no probabas esa comida?" pregunta el chico Ace acercándose a él curioso.

Todo el tiempo que Ace estuvo en casa el chico no se interesó por saber mucho de él, solamente le gustaba molestar así que no sabía que Ace realmente no era de la tierra.

"No soy de aquí, vengo de Nueva Vestroia"

"¿Nueva Vestroia?" el chico Ace repite como si hubiera escuchado ese nombre antes, y de hecho si comenzó a recordar ese nombre "¡Ah! Yo vengo de Vestroia, no nueva pero definitivamente recuerdo que se llamaba Vestroia" se entusiasma un poco.

"Ah, entonces si eres yo"

El chico Ace niega con la cabeza "No somos los mismos"

Eso estaba claro.

Ace asiente "Sabes, Keith dijo que detectó una energía hace más de un mes, y que se trataba de una fractura en el tiempo"

Era la primera vez que Ace le contaba esto al chico.

El chico Ace se sintió curioso y se preguntaba por qué no habían conversado antes sobre eso.

"¿Quién es Keith?" pregunta.

"Ah. Es un compañero"

"Es… ¿Es la persona que Shun no quiere que le cuentes sobre mí?"

"Si, aunque no sé por qué. En fin, tu eres parte de esa fractura así que seguramente viajaste en el tiempo o vienes de otro mundo… o realidad, es lo que he entendido hasta ahora." Ace piensa un poco más "Bueno, de viaje en el tiempo queda descartado porque si eres yo entonces tendría recuerdos de haber viajado, pero no los tengo."

"Hm" el chico Ace asiente, un poco dudoso de si contarle sobre que sentía miedo acerca de una persona cruel llamada Spectra.

Pero justo en ese momento Shun regresa con los aparatos que les avisaría cuando sus pedidos estarían listos.

Después de comer, caminaron por el centro comercial. Shun quería que el chico Ace conociera todo y se divirtiera, le gustaba mirarlo sonreír y actuar como un chico de su edad. Aunque parecía de menos edad.

"Oh. ¿Quieres ir a ver una película?" pregunta Shun.

"¿Volver a casa?"

"No, iremos a cine. Es una sala muy grande en donde puedes ver nuevas películas en una pantalla gigante" explica.

"¡Si quiero!"

"De verdad…" Ace levanta una ceja, de verdad Shun complacer en todo a este chico, pero ya no le molestaba mientras él mismo disfrutara de los beneficios.

Al llegar a la sala de cine, el chico Ace quedó asombrado por las carteleras y se quedó mirando una cartelera en particular "Quiero ver esta" indica.

"Esa es para niños, veamos una de terror" menciona Ace

"No vamos a ver película de terror Acecchi" le dice Shun "Veremos una apta para todos, y ya Ace ha decidido cual veremos"

"Ah… oye, ¡no uses ese apodo en público!" exclama Ace otra vez.

Sin embargo, escucha de pronto un par de risitas al lado de ellos. Se trataban de dos mujeres y una de ellas llevaba a un bebé en sus brazos "¿Es su hijo?" pregunta la mujer refiriéndose al chico Ace.

"¡¿Eh?!" ambos Aces se sorprenden, ¡¿A poco estas mujeres no se daban cuenta de la diferencia de edades?!

Shun sonríe "No, es su hermano menor y yo soy su novio"

"¡¿Eh?!" Ace mira a ambos lados sin comprender.

El chico Ace de pronto comienza a reír suavemente y asiente "Sí, mi hermano mayor me invitó a su cita, me quiere mucho" Dice el chico Ace abrazando al mayor, haciendo que este se confundiera mucho más.

Shun asiente, al menos, el chico Ace le estaba siguiendo el juego.

"Oh, son adorables." Dice una de las mujeres "Nosotras estamos casadas, esta es nuestra primera hija" dice sonrojada.

"Es muy linda como ustedes" menciona el chico Ace con una sonrisa inocente, a pesar de que todavía llevaba esos lentes de sol, pero ya que había dicho que Ace es su hermano, Shun decide quitarle los lentes pero no la gorra.

"Ooh, y tú te pareces mucho a tu hermano, son guapísimos." Menciona una de las mujeres.

Shun se divierte con las expresiones confusas y avergonzadas de Ace, quien no sabía que decir.

Le sorprende un poco la manera en que actuaba, había asumido antes que Ace era un completo mujeriego por aquel mensaje que había leído en su celular, pero ahora mismo daba la impresión de ser alguien completamente tímido y algo torpe.

Después de ese momento incómodo para Ace, y luego de comprar los boletos y críspetas, entraron a la sala.

NT: En Colombia, mi país, se le llama 'Críspetas' a las palomitas de maíz.

El chico Ace se aferró al brazo de Shun, debido a la oscuridad de la sala. Cuando miro hacia la pantalla se sorprendió demasiado. Buscaron sus asientos y esperaron que la película comenzara. Shun estaba en medio de los dos, no quería que comenzarán a molestarse entre sí.

El chico Ace estuvo siempre concentrado en ver la película, sin apartar la mirada y reaccionando a las escenas.

Ace estaba realmente aburrido porque era una película demasiado infantil mientras que a Shun le daba igual, solo le gustaba ver las reacciones de chico.

"La próxima vemos una de terror" menciona Ace en un susurro.

Shun lo mira "¿Quieres una próxima vez?" acerca su mano despacio, colocando su cabello desordenado detrás de su oreja, algo que hizo estremecer un poco.

"Hm… solo… cállate" susurra alejándose un poco para no golpear su mano y sin verlo. Sabía que Shun lo seguía mirando, y pronto siente sus mejillas ponerse calientes "Ya… deja de mirarme"

"Eres un tsundere despues de todo" susurra Shun "No puedo creer que actuaras como un niño frente a esas dos chicas, incluso el chico Ace fue más maduro" responde en voz baja, que solo el otro pudiera escucharlo.

"Tch… no me compares. No soy un niño, solo no sabía…" Ace vacila un poco y luego suspira. Tratando de mirar a la pantalla pero el pelinegro no iba a dejarlo en paz.

"Si sigues reaccionando así, me dan ganas de seguir molestándote" susurra Shun acercándose, y deslizando sus dedos por su pierna de forma divertida.

"Ha… deja de…" Ace se coloca de pie repentinamente "Voy al baño…" sale lo más rápido que puede.

"¿Hm? ¿A dónde va?" pregunta el chico Ace.

"Va al baño, me avisas cuando quieras ir." dice Shun sonriéndole y frotando su cabeza.

_Lo siento Ace, ni yo mismo se lo que me pasa contigo._ Piensa Shun un poco agotado, las últimas semanas teniendo compañía tan cercana le habían hecho florecer un sentimiento de fraternidad.

Sentía cariño hacia el chico Ace, pero hacia Ace no era solo cariño, cada vez que lo veía actuar tan indefenso quería tocarlo y molestarlo. Desde de que lo vio herido, ese sentimiento fue aumentando.

Se sentía un poco sádico, al recordar que le gustaba y sonreía cuando Ace se quejaba de su dolor en el pie, pero ya estaba sano.

No, él no es un sádico. Solo le gustan las expresiones que hace, así fueran de dolor, de alegría o vergüenza. No podía dejar de mirarlo y sentirse bien.

Quizás pasar tanto tiempo con el chico Ace le había vuelto adicto a esa cara.

Después de la película, fueron a una pastelería. Compraron las tortas, pastelitos, helado y bebidas, unas con alcohol ya que Ace insistió.

"No sabía que eres un alcohólico" menciona Shun.

"No lo soy, solo quiero probar el licor de la tierra. Dicen que es más fuerte que el licor de Nueva Vestroia"

"Bueno, procura beber después de la fiesta. No le des mal ejemplo a Ace" dice Shun mientras caminaban de regreso a casa.

"Haa… estoy tan cansado Maestro Shun" dice el chico Ace, cargando una bolsa con los dulces y juguetes de la piñata.

"Solo llevas una bolsa y te quejas, yo llevo tres" dice Ace "Y seguro son las más pesadas"

Shun no dice nada, solo los escucha discutir.

Al llegar a la casa, el chico Ace sube a tomar una siesta. Eran apenas las 3 de la tarde, así que les daría tiempo para preparar la fiesta para la noche.

"Encargarte de inflar los globos" pide Shun mientras reorganizaba los muebles, hizo un gran círculo con estos y ubico la mesa del comedor justo donde se ubica el televisor.

Mientras Ace inflamaba un montón de globos, algunos se estallaban. Luego los colgaron del techo con cinta.

"Sabes, creo que nunca he visto este tipo de decoración de fiestas de cumpleaños en nueva Vestroia" menciona Ace.

"Recuerdo que mi madre le gustaba decorar una mesa con un pastel y celebraba mi cumpleaños" dice Shun mientras organizaba la mesa.

"Ah…la familia es tan importante para los humanos" dice Ace en voz baja, ya que el no tuvo mucha relación con sus padres, desde muy temprana edad buscó su independencia.

"Algo" Shun responde simplemente, su única familia había sido su madre, quería a su abuelo también pero tampoco estaba en este mundo.

Al terminar la decoración ambos se quedaron admirando su trabajo con orgullo.

"Bien, tengo tanta sed" Ace va a la cocina.

Shun toma uno de los pastelitos, dando una mordida y también va a la cocina "Están buenos" menciona.

"¿Qué cosa?" Ace termina de tomar su vaso con agua.

"Los pastelitos, prueba" se acerca. A la vez que acerca el pastelito recubierto de crema a su boca "Vamos abre"

"hm…" Ace desvía su mirada y da una mordida, saboreando y de pronto escucha a Shun reír suavemente "¿Qué?"

"Ensuciaste tu nariz de crema" se acerca un poco más, tomando la crema sobre su nariz con su dedo y lamiéndolo "sabe bien" sonríe.

Ace se queda casi congelado, de hecho sentía que la punta de su nariz se enrojecía, pero no reacciona solo se queda mirando a Shun.

"¿Qué tienes?" pregunta Shun. Luego se da cuenta y sonríe "¿Te sorprendí? ¿O sabe mal el pastelito?"

Ace vuelve en sí y niega rápidamente con la cabeza, se aparta yendo a tomar agua otra vez.

Shun termina de comer el pastelito "Bueno, iré a despertar al chico para que se bañe, ve a limpiarte tú también" se aleja subiendo al segundo piso.

Ace sacude su cabeza. Que fue eso, no, no, justo ahora. De verdad, hizo eso. Aah… Piensa Ace un poco ansioso, se lava la cara para pensar con claridad, pero sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban.

_Pumpum._

Escucha un profundo latido de sí mismo, y corrió rápidamente al segundo piso para bañarse.


	23. Chapter 23: Feliz Cumpleaños

**Capítulo 23**

**Feliz cumpleaños **

La decoración estaba lista, la música de fondo también, y el falso cumplimentado y hermano menor de Ace (¡Qué no es mi hermano!) también estaba vestido con ropa nueva y lleno de energía otra vez después de tomar la siesta.

"¡Genial!" exclamó el chico Ace al bajar de las escaleras y ver que toda la sala estaba llena de globos, serpentinas y en el centro la piñata, con todos los sillones formando un círculo.

El perro Pei ladraba, acostado en uno de los sillones.

"Ven, acércate" Shun lo llama hasta el comedor, la mesa decorada con un mantel colorido, muchos pastelitos y dulces, confeti y dos tortas muy exquisitas, una de esas tortas tiene el número 1 y la otra con el número 4.

"Feliz cumpleaños Ace" le dice Shun abrazándolo.

"Gracias Maestro Shun" el chico Ace estaba muy feliz, sonriendo.

"Vamos Acecchi, felicita a nuestro anfitrión" le dice Shun

"Ah, feliz no cumpleaños" dice Ace con una sonrisa fingida, pero solo estaba bromeando.

"Jeje gracias hermano mayor" el chico Ace le saca la lengua.

Ace frunce pero luego le arroja espuma artificial en su cara y comienzan a jugar ellos dos, arrojándose espuma.

"Cielos, parecen unos niños" Shun suspira. Los observa perseguirse, sentado en el sillón acariciando a su perro que parecía querer unirse al juego, mientras come otro pastelito.

El chico Ace pronto comienza a probar los dulces de la mesa, luego se colocan a jugar con la consola de videojuegos, se toman fotografías y finalmente llega el momento de romper la piñata.

El primer intento es para el chico Ace pero no lo logra, luego Ace pero no lo hace en serio y por último Shun que de un solo intento la rompe, y los dos "niños" juntos con Pei, comienzan a recoger los dulces y juguetes.

Antes de que llegara la medianoche, Shun apaga las luces dejando solo las dos velas encendidas.

'Happy Birthday to you~" comienza a sonar una canción desde los micrófonos incrustados en la pared, la música la controla Shun desde su celular.

El chico Ace estaba parado justo detrás de la mesa con las dos tortas enfrente, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad y su gran sonrisa nunca desapareció de sus labios.

Shun y Ace estaban de pie en frente esperando que apagara las velas.

"Debes pedir un deseo, pero no lo digas en voz alta" le dice Shun.

"Hm. Gracias Maestro Shun, maestro Ace, esta ha sido… la primera y mejor fiesta de cumpleaños" sonríe mientras sentía que iba a llorar, pero se resiste.

Shun asiente "De nada. A la cuenta de tres las apagarás"

"¡Si!"

Ambos comienzan a contar.

"Uno"

"Dos"

_Deseo celebrar mis 15 años contigo Maestro Shun. _Piensa el chico Ace.

"Tres"

Y la oscuridad en la sala se hace presente.

Unos minutos después las luces vuelven a encenderse.

"¡Gracias!" exclama el chico Ace caminando hacia Shun para abrazarlo. Luego se da cuenta de que Ace estaba sentado en el sillón de una manera extraña, ocultando su rostro y negando con la cabeza "¿Qué le pasa?"

"Le tiene miedo a la oscuridad" responde Shun simplemente revolviendo su cabello. "Ahora vamos a comer pastel y a tomar los refrescos."

El chico Ace asiente.

Después de comer. Ace comienza a beber alcohol casi incontrolablemente.

"Y decías que no eras alcohólico" menciona Shun, pero Ace lo ignora con un 'jum' y sigue bebiendo.

El chico Ace come su helado, era el segundo. Y ya se estaba sintiendo lleno "Aah… maestro Shun, ¿No puedo probar un poco de lo que bebé Ace?"

"Los menores de edad no beben"

"Maestro Shun, recuerda, en la tierra soy menor pero en mi mundo, estoy a unos meses de cumplir la mayoría de edad"

Shun lo piensa un poco. De pronto Ace interrumpe "Déjalo beber un poco, aquí no hay ley" dice un poco desafiante. Se da cuenta de que el efecto del alcohol ya estaba en su sistema.

"Solo un poquito, ¿bien?"

¡Si!" ambos Ace exclaman.

Ace sirve dos vasos. "Anda tú también Shun" le entrega en vaso.

"bien." Shun lo toma como si nada, el chico Ace no puede soportar tomar ni un sorbo.

"¡Amargo! Demasiado… me quema" el chico Ace comienza a comer helado para pasar el sabor.

Ambos ríen.

Pasan la noche en la sala, solo Ave y Shun bebiendo.

Pronto, el chico Ace se queda dormido en el sillón "Ugh… lo llevaré a dormir. Ace apagas las luces, y vete a dormir. No te quedes bebiendo más" dice Shun sintiéndose un poco mareado, levanta al chico Ace en sus brazos. Quizás era un chico de 14 años pero seguía siendo delgado y pequeño, por su pasado de mala alimentación.

"Hm si si" Ace sacude la mano, termina de beber lo que le quedaba. Y al levantarse se tambalea. _Cielos… el alcohol de la tierra es fuerte._

Shun ya había llevado al chico Ace arriba.

Ace apagó todo, subió las escaleras lentamente y llego a su habitación, se arrojó a la cama directamente y solo logró quitarse sus pantalones, ya no llevaba zapatos, los había dejado en la sala.

Se acostó e intentó dormir, pero no podía. Su cabeza estaba llena de todas las cosas que habían hecho este día, sonreía y reía por acordarse.

Luego recordó estar en el cine y se sonroja, no sabía si era por el alcohol o por la manera en que el pelinegro estaba jugando con él. _¡¿Cómo se atreve a invadir mi espacio personal?! Estúpido ninja de mierda._

xx

Shun acostó y arropó al chico Ace, se quedó sentado a un lado acariciando su frente. Se sentía satisfecho por haberle dado todo lo que quería, solo quería verlo feliz y lo logro.

Pero ahora, su mente tenía otra meta.

Recordó, haber tirado de la muñeca de Ace cuando el chico apago las velas, recordó que sus labios tocaron la mejilla del otro y sintió el cosquilleo. En ese momento no sabía porque lo hizo, solo recuerda la expresión de Ace mientras contaba.

Sonriendo y contando con tanto ánimo.

Una vez que las velas se apagaron simplemente sostuvo su muñeca con una mano, haciéndolo acercarse a su cuerpo, no pudo llegar a sus labios pero ni siquiera sabía porque su cuerpo reaccionó de esa manera. Simplemente coloco sus labios sobre su mejilla y entonces Ace se apartó alejándose.

Volvió en sí y fue a encender las luces como si nada.

_Eso fue._ Susurra, dejando de acariciar la frente del chico Ace. Quizás estaba acostumbrado a esta cara, beso la frente del chico y se levantó.

Cada noche hacía lo mismo, acompañaba al chico Ace a dormir, tocaba su frente y luego la besaba. Quizás fue un simple reflejo hacer eso con Ace, ya que tenían el mismo rostro.

Intenta convencerse de eso.

Pero no puede, camina hacia afuera, hacia su habitación y luego se detiene justo frente a la puerta.

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido repentinamente.

No, no es que esté acostumbrado. Piensa, su rostro calentándose al darse cuenta que de tanto pensar en esas expresiones de Ace su propio cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una forma tan indecente.

_Solo déjame comprobarlo. _

Piensa y cambia su rumbo.


	24. Chapter 24: Déjame comprobarlo

**NT: No es Hard, pero tiene contenido hmmm... ¿Erótico homosexual?**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**Déjame comprobarlo**

_Solo déjame comprobarlo._

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Shun antes de moverse hacia la habitación de Ace, se quedó parado por un rato frente a la puerta y se sintió un poco mareado.

Demasiado mareado repentinamente, todo eso debido al alcohol ya que en realidad no consumía esas bebidas, sin embargo algo más en su mente se debatía.

Dentro de la habitación, Ace tiene sus ojos cerrados intentando dormir pero no podía hacerlo. Así que simplemente se coloca a pensar en esta nueva vida, si así podría decirse que era tener una vida, no tenía idea de cuando Shun lo dejaría irse.

Una vez que piensa en eso, no puede evitar pensar en otras cosas, otra vez en ese momento ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Acaso fue una broma para hacerlo enojar o era algo en serio?

Que repentinamente le besara en la mejilla no era algo que ese chico haría, mucho menos a otro hombre, y mucho menos a alguien que conoce y solía ser su compañero de equipo. ¡Mucho menos alguien como Shun!

_Haa… estúpido ninja de mierda. _Piensa Ace sacudiendo la cabeza, su rostro estaba enrojecido por el alcohol o quizás por otros pensamientos que no le permitían quedarse dormido.

Se acuesta de medio lado tapándose totalmente hasta su cabeza, intentado a ver si de esta manera podía dejar de pensar y quedarse dormido, pero se equivocó. Su corazón se sentía inquieto y ahora estaba imaginando de más, maldecía a ese chico por no comprender sus acciones.

No se da cuenta cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre y el pelinegro se desliza en el interior cerrando la puerta suavemente.

También se mueve despacio hasta llegar a su cama y se agacha lentamente susurrando.

"Ace" mueve su mano queriendo quitarle la sábana de encima.

Ace se mueve un poco, casi asustándose al escuchar su nombre y entonces quita la sabana observando el rostro de Shun muy cerca del suyo, haciendo que se alejara con rapidez.

"Que… qué quieres…" pregunta Ace nervioso, estaba oscuro pero pudo ver el rostro de otro por la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana.

"Tranquilo, solo… esta vez te acompañaré…" Shun lo dice como si nada, metiéndose en la cama despacio sin importarle la confusión del momento, Ace intenta alejarse pero el pelinegro es más rápido, y pronto ya estaba acostado a su lado y tirando de la sábana para taparse también con esta.

"Por qué…ya no necesito que me cuides" susurra Ace frunciendo un poco y fingiendo que se preparaba para dormir, así que cierra sus ojos y se acuesta boca arriba, aunque todavía estaba tenso y a la vez nervioso "Eso lo necesitaba los primeros días cuando mi pie estaba herido" agrega.

"No hables…" Shun se mueve un poco, tratando de quitarse su pantalón para estar más cómodo.

"Uh ¿Qué haces…? estás ebrio… y quieres molestarme" Ace fingía indignación.

"Tú también hueles a alcohol" susurra Shun quitándose su prenda y poniéndose cómodo.

"Pero… no tanto" responde Ace suspirando profundamente, sí estaba ebrio pero luego de estar un rato acostado en la cama se le había pasado un poco, cuando Shun deja de moverse y escucha que este deja caer la prenda en el suelo.

Shun se queda acostado de lado mirándolo, sonríe un poco por ver a Ace forzando a cerrar los ojos y quedarse tan quieto como una estatua. Era demasiado falso.

"Ese es el tipo de expresiones que me hace querer molestarte un poco" le susurra Shun sonriendo, aunque no podía verse su sonrisa con claridad, la luz de afuera poco a poco entraba en la habitación cada vez que una nube bloqueaba la luz natural de la luna, se oscurecía también.

"Hmm… cómo puedo tener expresión… si tengo mis ojos cerrados" responde Ace con una voz un poco vacilante.

"Estás como una estatua, ¿Quieres relajarte? Ponte de lado, vine a hablar" Aunque Shun se sentía mareado por el alcohol, al acostarse parecía que también recupero un poco su claridad.

"Uhn… ¿hablar?" Ace se mueve solo un poco, pero sin abrir los ojos todavía, algo le indicaba que no debía abrir los ojos.

"Eres… un tonto" Shun se burla al verlo finalmente a la cara cuando la habitación volvió a iluminarse por el brillo de la luna pero tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Uh… ¿Qué quieres hablar? Quiero dormir…" Ace abre ligeramente un ojo, mirando apenas la expresión serena y amable del pelinegro, haciendo que sin querer sus mejillas se ruborizaran de vergüenza y volviera a cerrar el ojo…

_¿Por qué no puedo simplemente mirarlo como antes…? ah, quiero que se vaya..._ Piensa Ace muy incómodo.

"Quiero…" Shun olvida por un momento lo que quería decir, no podía de pensar en otras cosas mirando esa cara. No es exactamente la cara del chico Ace, es una cara más adulta pero con el comportamiento de un niño, él no quiere tocar su frente y acariciarle hasta que se quede dormido, no, lo que quiere hacer con esta cara es diferente.

"Son tan diferentes…" susurra Shun.

"¿Huh?"

Shun se queda en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que Ace abre los ojos para verificar si estaba dormido pero no es así.

Shun sigue despierto mirándolo en silencio, Ace siente que se movía un poco más como si se acercara e involuntariamente él se alejaba.

"Quédate quieto… Ace" le pide Shun en voz baja "Verás, no sé si es el alcohol pero… estoy…" sigue susurrando y de alguna manera Shun alcanza la mano ajena bajo las sábanas, la mano de Ace está fría pero la suya está caliente.

"¡Eh…!" Ace intenta soltarse pero Shun le sostiene su mano con mucha fuerza "¿Qué… pasa?" pregunta un poco nervioso, la sensación de calor en la mano ajena es agradable, ni él mismo entiende porque sus palmas están tan frías.

"No hables…solo escucha" menciona Shun, tomando su mano abajo para dirigirla hacia donde él quisiera que tocara, "Necesito… tu ayuda."

Ace aún no entiende de qué está hablando, solo deja que Shun le tome la mano moviéndola hacia a algún lugar, un momento después siente que la coloca sobre su vientre, bajándola despacio hacia un bulto que se formaba en su ropa interior "¡Ah! Qué…estás…" Ace se pone en alerta intentando alejar su mano pero Shun no la suelta, más bien le aprieta firmemente.

"Me siento así Ace, no suelo hacer esto… pero el alcohol…" susurra Shun, engañándose así mismo por culpar al alcohol de lo que estaba haciendo, solo se trata de una reacción natural a algo pero no sabía a qué o más bien no quería afirmarlo, sabía muy profundamente que lo único que había ocasionado que estuviera tan excitado era recordar las expresiones y ver la cara de Ace, pero no podía decírselo tampoco.

"Ha… esto…" Ace se sonroja bajando su mirada, no quería mirarlo a la cara aunque la habitación se había oscurecido una vez más, pero de igual forma no podía ver nada por debajo de la sábana encima, eso era mejor que ver la cara del pelinegro.

"No sigas hablando, por favor... Solo…préstame tu mano…" le susurra Shun sin soltar su mano haciendo que el otro acaricie su bulto sobre la tela suave de su bóxer, sintiendo también como su cuerpo se calienta por la situación y lentamente la incomodidad surge también en su parte inferior.

"Uh…." Ace sigue con sus ojos cerrados, intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas que aumenta cada vez. Frunciendo un poco, sintiendo que su mano temblaba al tocar al otro aunque no fuera directamente el miembro ajeno. Él no había hecho eso nunca, solo consigo mismo pero no para otra persona.

Cuando Shun se da cuenta de que Ace estaba más tranquilo y que movía su mano por voluntad, Shun suelta su mano pero entonces la desliza a la entrepierna del otro haciendo que Ace se estremeciera.

"También…estás así…" susurra Shun intentando verlo a la cara, pero podía notar que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente "Déjame ayudarte también…" le susurra acercándose a su oído.

El pelinegro comienza a mover su mano, acariciando suavemente al igual que el otro le acariciaba también, todavía con movimientos un poco tímidos pero cada vez podían sentir que el calor aumentaba en las palmas de sus manos y sobre sus órganos.

Tenían que satisfacerse mutuamente pronto y liberarse.

La respiración de ambos aumenta y se escucha que tragan en seco, para luego dejan salir unos muy bajos jadeos.

"…ha…" Shun siente la humedad en la tela, decide ser él quien da un paso más, bajando un poco el bóxer del otro deslizando su mano para tocar directamente y tomar el objeto erecto en su mano por completo.

"Haa…ah…" Ace gime un poco, por un momento dejando de mover su mano.

"No pares…" le susurra dulcemente, casi como una súplica para que él hiciera lo mismo con el suyo.

Ace traga en seco, sintiendo que la mano del pelinegro se mueve alrededor de su miembro en movimientos de arriba y abajo, frotándolo un poco torpe pero que se sentía muy bien.

Ace abre sus ojos, mirando solamente el movimiento de ambas manos bajo la sábana. Piensa por un momento que esta es la primera vez que experimenta algo tan erótico, o quizás es solo porque se trata de Shun.

También toma el miembro directamente en su mano, sintiendo el calor de la piel y la humedad en la punta. Frotando despacio igual de torpe, pero parecía que reaccionaba a gusto con lo que hacía.

Shun mueve su cadera un poco más cerca del otro, de alguna manera en medio de la situación erótica, ambos logran bajarse los bóxeres y comienzan a masturbarse mutuamente dejando salir sus jadeos suaves.

"…ha…ah…"

Sin decir ni una palabra, solamente moviendo sus manos. Sintiendo como cada vez más se acercaban, sus manos se tocaron finalmente y luego sus propios miembros se encontraron frotándose uno contra el otro, dejándose llevar por el morbo de momento.

"Aah…" Ace finalmente alza su cabeza mirando a la cara de Shun con sus ojos llorosos y brillantes debido al placer, sus mejillas están rojas y sus labios un poco húmedos.

"ha…" Shun lo mira, nunca aparta su mirada de su cabeza, y cuando finalmente lo mira a su rostro su corazón comienza a latir muy rápido.

Su expresión es hermosa, a pesar de haberla visto en la cara del chico Ace, esta cara es diferente, incluso pensó que es un poco más linda.

Mirando sus ojos, mientras ambos mueven sus caderas frotándose entre sí, en silencio y solamente jadeando.

"Ah…ah…" Ace gime un poco sintiendo que pronto se iba a venir, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente y sintiendo espasmos agradables que le hacían mover su mano y su cadera un poco más insistente.

"Ah…" Shun gruñe un poco, también provocado por los movimientos del otro "Haa… me voy…a…" susurra, de pronto sintiendo como su mano se llena de aquel líquido caliente, Ace se ha venido primero y su rostro es un desastre pero es un desastre demasiado hermoso, jadeante y sonrojado con sus ojos tan llenos de placer.

Shun se estremece, comienza a correrse también en la mano del otro.

Siguen acariciando sus miembros húmedos hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaran. No pronunciaron ninguna palabra de lo que acaban de hacer.

_Todo es por el alcohol._ Piensan ambos, sabiendo que es mentira.

Ace vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo que su sueño llegaba finalmente y no supo cuando se quedó dormido al igual que Shun, quien tardó un poco más pero se quedó dormido sin despegar su mirada del rostro de Ace.

xx


	25. Chapter 25: Días de búsqueda Parte 2

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**Días de búsqueda Parte 2**

¿Por qué Keith también estaba encerrado aquí?

Lync se pregunta eso cuando se despertó en su nueva celda compartida, antes se había quedado dormido llorando en el abrazo de Keith.

Al despertar vio a Keith sentado en la orilla de la cama, parecía que dormía también, pero una vez que se movió para levantarse Keith se dio vuelta.

"Lync, ¿Estás bien?" Pregunta

"Hm" Lync lo mira confundido "¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Realmente eres Keith? O solo estoy alucinando…"

"Soy el verdadero Keith" Se levanta sentándose hacia él "Un impostor tomó mi lugar"

"Pero… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?" Pregunta Lync.

"Fue en los 3 días de búsqueda que organizamos para buscar una fuente de poder que había creado una fractura en el tiempo."

"¿Hm?" Lync estaba confundido, realmente no sabía nada del tema.

Keith se ríe un poco, lo que era muy extraño "Hace aproximadamente un mes y medio…" Lync se sorprende.

Keith ha estado por más de un mes aquí, no es de extrañar que luzca tan delgado y débil.

"Sí, he tratado de llevar el tiempo. Te contaré desde el principio, detecté una energía muy grande, que solo debe ser usado para los viajes o portales de tiempo. Más grande que los portales entre nuestros mundos, como la tierra o nueva Vestroia."

"¿Y qué pasó con esa energía?"

"Iniciamos una búsqueda, quería encontrar la fuente o algún objeto, persona o lo que sea que haya usado esa energía. Hubo un grupo en la tierra y uno aquí en nueva Vestroia."

Keith continúa.

"Marucho, Ren y yo investigábamos en la antigua sede del doctor Clay, al tercer día… apareció un sujeto con una máscara sobre su rostro, de hecho, era mi máscara de Spectra."

"Ha… la persona que me capturó…tenía una máscara parecida" susurra Lync

"Tiene un asistente, es quien nos trae la comida pero no habla."

Lync recordó de repente lo que le había ocurrido… pero prefirió guardar silencio antes de humillarse.

"En fin… al tercer día me enfrentó. Marucho y Ren no estaban cerca, pues yo había decidido ir solo porque desde el principio sentía que algo me observaba y en efecto no me equivoqué, esta persona dijo llamarse Spectra y comenzó a atacarme, luego apareció su asistente y me derrotaron, tampoco llevaba conmigo mi Bakugan, en realidad ni siquiera podía hacer nada, su fuerza no se comparaba con la mía."

"Luego sentí que me inyectaron algo y luego caí en un sueño profundo. Cuando desperté estaba aquí y miré el reloj que guardo en mi bolsillo, estuve dormido durante 12 horas… no supe que hacer, solo estaba atemorizado y todavía lo estoy, no sé quiénes son o qué quieren, temo por la seguridad de Mira y de todos."

Lync recuerda cuando estaba enfermo, Mira lucía como si nada, así como cuando mencionó a Keith.

"Dime Lync, ¿Ya no estás enfermo? Le dije a Mira que iríamos a ti después de la búsqueda, ¿Viste a Spectra?"

Lync niega con la cabeza: "Solo a Mira, ella dijo que tú, su hermano estaba ocupado y por eso solo llegó ella a buscarme a la tierra, no parecía extraña o como si algo le preocupara mucho"

Keith asiente "En ese momento yo ya había desaparecido y seguramente ese impostor tomó mi lugar"

"Um… Mira mencionó sobre que te veías deprimido por Gus"

Keith sonríe "Ciertamente estaba un poco desanimado pero no deprimido, en realidad… no sé qué clase de relación tenía con Gus, él parecía más interesado en alejarse de todos y estar solo conmigo, le molestaba la presencia de mi hermana, también cuando hablaba con otras personas. Creo que solo estaba celoso" sonríe de nuevo un poco nostálgico, solo hasta ahora, después de estar encerrado se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que seguramente hicieron a Gus alejarse.

Lync gira sus ojos, no comprendía mucho sobre las relaciones entre parejas, ni mucho menos entre dos hombres. Vuelve a pensar en aquello que le sucedió en la celda, siendo profanado por una persona desconocida pero la sensación fue tan intensa, le hizo sonrojarse y vuelve a acostarse.

"¿Y qué hay de ti y Alice?" Pregunta Keith solo para molestarlo. "¿Es tu hermana mayor o tu novia?"

"¡Claro que no! ¡No tenemos ese tipo de relación! No la veo de esa manera." Exclama Lync.

"Jum… es una buena chica, pudo dominar a un pequeñín rebelde como tú."

"Ya basta" Lync frunce, ahora no tenía sueño y tampoco quería hablar con él sobre esa clase de temas.

"Me pregunto, cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí." Susurra Keith.


	26. Chapter 26: Visita sorpresa

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**Visita sorpresa.**

**_Ding Ding Dong_**

El sonido del timbre de la puerta despierta a Shun repentinamente, se da cuenta de que despertó en la habitación de Ace, notando que aún duerme.

Vuelve a escuchar el sonido.

_¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?_ Piensa Shun, levantándose de la cama, colocándose su pantalón y saliendo de la habitación, revisa una pantalla en el pasillo que le mostraba quien estaba tocando la puerta.

Al ver a las dos personas muy conocidas, se alarma y el presiona un botón para hablar "Acabo de despertar. Esperen un momento" dice y luego va directamente a la habitación del chico Ace, se da cuenta que todavía duerme, así que simplemente asegura la puerta con llave.

Shun vuelve a la habitación donde está Ace dormido y se acerca intentando despertarlo "Ace, Ace, están aquí…" le sacude el hombro.

"Ugh… quién" susurra Ace quejándose, somnoliento.

"Mira y Keith, están aquí" al mencionar esos nombres Ace se levanta rápidamente

"¿Qu…qué hacen aquí?" Ace se pone nervioso.

"Debo abrirles la puerta, están afuera, vístete y baja" shun sale de la habitación.

Todo fue muy rápido, Ace incluso también se viste y se lava la cara, quería limpiarse completamente debido a la suciedad seca que tenía en su piel, por lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Al recordar aquello, se ruboriza. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlo de ahora en adelante?

_Tal vez debería fingir que nada pasó, aquello no fue nada, absolutamente nada. Solo fue ayuda mutua. Si, solo eso fue…_

Piensa Ace, saliendo de la habitación dispuesto a llegar al primer piso.

"Buenos días" saluda Shun y hace pasar a las dos personas.

"Waoh~ ¿Tuviste fiesta anoche?" pregunta Mira notando todo el desorden en la sala.

"Eh… algo" responde mirando a Keith, o para ser preciso, a Spectra, ya que llevaba su máscara puesta.

"¿Dónde está?" pregunta Spectra de repente y Shun siente la piel de gallina.

"Aquí, aquí estoy" responde Ace bajando las escaleras, mirando a las dos personas.

"Ah… Ace, finalmente muestras tu cara, aunque solo fue porque nosotros vinimos a buscarte" dice Mira acercándose a él, con una sonrisa en sus labios que mostraban más qué alegría.

"Jeje… decidí quedarme de vacaciones" responde Ace algo torpe. Realmente no sabía que decir.

"Ya veo porque, ¿haciendo fiestas, eh?"

"Hm" Ace asiente mirando de reojo a Shun quien parecía igual de intranquilo que él.

"Y… ¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunta Shun.

Spectra suspira, caminando hacia Ace "Vinimos por Ace, lo necesitamos en nueva Vestroia y ya que no contesta su celular, nos tocó venir nosotros mismos" responde.

Ace frunce mirando a Shun como diciéndole 'Te lo dije'.

Shun no esperaba que realmente vinieran por Ace, piensa que en verdad ellos son sus amigos o había otro interés por llevarse a Ace. Realmente no sabía que pensar, se sentía ansioso.

"Bien, iré por mis cosas y me bañare rápido." Dice Ace.

"No es necesario, tenemos algo de prisa así que solo guarda tus cosas" le ordena Keith.

Shun nota el tono de voz que usa Spectra para dirigirse a Ace, no le gusta. No tiene por qué hablarle de esa manera, como si él fuera su padre o algo así.

"Bueno" Ace sube.

"Le ayudaré" dice Shun subiendo las escaleras detrás de él, hasta llegar a la habitación.

"Te dije que vendrían" dice Ace buscando su bolso para comenzar a guardar su ropa, pero Shun lo detiene agarrando su muñeca.

"Ace, no le digas… por favor, no le digas nada" Shun aprieta su muñeca.

"Oye… ¿Y qué puedo decirles si me preguntan?"

"Lo mismo, tenías un trabajo importante en la tierra y te estaba ayudando, además estábamos investigando los alrededores del bosque."

Ace lo mira, luego recuerda sin querer el día de ayer y la noche, aparta su mirada "¿Confías en mí?" pregunta en voz baja.

Shun levanta una ceja, luego comprende la pregunta e intenta relajarse "Prométemelo, que no le dirás nada sobre el chico…" se acerca a él un poco "confió en ti."

Ace vuelve su mirada "…lo prometo, pero solo si…" Se ruborizan poco "Solo si…" no puede terminar la frase porque no sabe qué decirle, su mente pensaba demasiadas cosas.

"Ace" Shun interrumpe sus pensamientos acercándose más a su cuerpo, tirando de su muñeca "De verdad, confío en ti, mientras Spectra no lo sepa podemos seguir viviendo como siempre." sonríe un poco "Podemos cocinar juntos, ver películas y hacer el aseo, tu parte favorita y también… creo que te debo una cita al cine" le susurra.

"Eh…" Ace se sorprende un poco, aunque sintiéndose avergonzado, no podía creer que realmente deseara ir con él a una cita y solo por eso pensaba prometerle que no diría nada a Spectra.

"Sabes… anoche realmente quería hacer eso contigo." le susurra Shun mirándolo a la cara, aflojando un poco el agarre de su muñeca para acariciar con sus dedos "No fue solo el alcohol…"

"Ja… ¿Estas tratando de comprarme con eso?" menciona Ace queriendo escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta que solo había hecho con un propósito.

"¿Crees que alguien como yo haría eso?" pregunta curvando ligeramente sus labios en una sonrisa, levantando su mano para ponerla en el hombro del otro "¿Crees que con mi forma de ser haría esto?" le susurra acercándose a su rostro.

Ace se mueve un poco como para alejarse, Shun nota esto y no le permite alejarse, desliza su mano detrás de su cuello y lo atrae hacia él, para así besarlo en los labios.

"Uh..." Ace se sorprende, sintiendo como intentaba buscar besarlo un poco más profundo al lamer sus labios y hacerle separarlos, sintiendo la lengua ajena deslizarse en su interior como si quisiera devorarlo.

"Hng…" Shun atrae su cuello profundizando el beso, acariciando su nuca suavemente haciendo que Ace cediera un poco más y fuera correspondiendo.

_¿Cómo es que sabe besar?_

Piensan ambos al tiempo. En realidad, Shun no era experto, simplemente se dejó llevar y al sentir que Ace correspondía le pareció que el otro sabía lo que hacía.

Ace, por otra parte, solo había besado a chicas y sentía que este beso era diferente, que quizás Shun ya había probado antes.

Ambos son inexpertos, pero el beso era tan natural que no se necesitaba de la experiencia.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, parecía que iba a salirse de control al abrazarse y moverse hasta caer sobre la cama, siguiendo besándose como nunca, ellos no sabían porque no eran capaces de detenerse.

Sus respiraciones se volvían pesadas, y se movían encima de otro buscando más contacto.

Detrás de la puerta, sin que se fijarán. Estaba alguien mirándolos.

_Jum… así que es eso…_

Piensa. Se trataba de Spectra que había subido al segundo piso, muy silenciosamente para observar un poco alrededor.

Escuchó parte de la conversación y cuando ambos estuvieron callados, se asomó un poco y los vio enredados en un beso sobre la cama.

Volvió al primer piso, donde Mira tomaba unos dulces para llevar.

"¿No crees que esto fue una gran fiesta?" Pregunta Mira.

"Hm, deberías hacerle esas preguntas a Ace" responde Spectra caminando hacia afuera.

"¡Ace date prisa!" exclama Mira "¡No me hagas subir!"

Arriba.

Ace se aparta a prisa, finalmente tratando de recuperar su aliento "Debo…irme…" se sentía muy ansioso y su rostro estaba ruborizado.

Ambos se levantan, arreglándose un poco y Ace termina de guardar todo rápidamente.

"Ace, te estaré esperando." le dice Shun alcanzando su mano antes de que saliera de la habitación.

"Ah…si…" Ace asiente ruborizado, mirando a Shun quien le besa un poco más suave para dejarle ir.

xx

Mientras los tres caminaban para volver a Nueva Vestroia por el portal en la mansión de Marucho, Mira tuvo mucha curiosidad y comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Ace.

"¿De quién era la fiesta? Parecía una fiesta de cumpleaños para niños."

"Eh…" Ace Lucía extremadamente distraído, algo que no pasa desapercibido para Spectra y Mira.

"Si, aún estás dormido ¿Eh?"

"Lo siento" responde Ace casi sonriendo sin querer "Eh… era una fiesta de cumpleaños para uno de los estudiantes de Alice, Shun ofreció su casa."

"Oh, ¿Así que Alice también estaba en casa?" pregunta Mira curiosa.

"Hm… la verdad no sé si se marchó antes de que yo despertara… bebí mucho anoche…" responde, eso último era cierto.

"Vaya, pienso que Alice y Shun hacen una linda pareja" dice Mira con un suspiro.

Ace la observa, luego asiente lentamente sin decir otra palabra.

_Claro, quien creería que Shun en realidad está interesado en mí._ Piensa Ace un poco orgulloso, realmente se sentía tan contento.

Aunque se fue de la casa, que no era algo para que estuviera contento a pesar de suplicarle antes que lo dejara salir, en realidad ahora mismo estaba feliz por la confesión de Shun.

Bueno, no le había dicho que le gustara o que estuviera enamorado de él en realidad, pero las palabras sobraban después de esas acciones.

Lo ha besado y eso vale más que mil palabras de confesión.

_Eres tan ingenuo Ace. _Piensa para sí mismo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

xx

"¿Cómo podremos salir de aquí?" pregunta Lync sentado en la cama, arropándose con la chaqueta de Keith, estaba haciendo un poco de frío.

Keith sabía que el invierno estaba cerca, y si no obtenían más abrigos o mantas morirían de frío.

El lugar es cerrado, sin una ventana y aun así sentían frío.

"En primer lugar debemos confiar en que alguien sospeche de ese impostor, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo, seguro que ha sabido actuar bien como yo para no levantar sospechas" Keith se movía de un lado a otro para mantenerse activo y caliente. "Lo otro es cavar pero ya he revisado cada esquina de esta celda, todo está en concreto, no hay fugas ni grietas"

"Hm." Lync se acuesta, se siente tan débil y mareado. Ese sujeto no ha vuelto a molestarlo, tampoco le ha contado a Keith lo que pasó antes y sobre cómo le habían cogido solo por un maldito líquido que le hizo perder el control.

"¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed?" pregunta Keith acercándose.

"No… solo quiero… salir de aquí" susurra.

Keith se sienta al lado mirando como cierra los ojos. _Se ve tan indefenso._ Piensa.

"Yo también" susurra.

Justo en ese momento, escuchan unos pasos.

Keith se levanta, observa a la persona, pero esta no era la misma persona que siempre venía a darles comida.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunta.

"Te ves patético"

Keith reconoce esa voz, su cuerpo se estremece al ver que está persona se quitaba una capa de encima de su cabeza mostrando su rostro.

"Gus… ¿Qué es esto?"

"¿No lo sabes todavía?" Gus sonríe, había algo diferente en él "No soy tu Gus." Responde.

"Ah… ¿De qué hablas?"

"No me interesa hablar de eso ahora, solo necesito al chico." Detrás de Gus aparecen tres personas con capas encima y unas máscaras parecidas a las de Spectra.

Gus abre la reja, los tres hombres entran y retienen a Keith.

"¡Qué es esto!" exclama Keith.

Lync intenta evitar que lo agarren pero está muy débil, solo una persona es suficiente para sacarlo de la reja.

"¡¿A dónde lo lleva?! ¡Déjenlo!" exclama Keith molesto, mirando fijamente a Gus.

"Que triste y patético te ves, definitivamente no eres mi tipo."

Vuelven a cerrar la reja, Keith se acerca agarrando los barrotes "¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Estuvimos juntos, todo ese tiempo fue solo un engaño?"

"No sé de qué hablas Keith… yo solo he estado y he amado únicamente a Spectra" responde Gus.

"¡Tú! No recuerdas… "

"Solo te lo repetiré una vez más, no soy tu Gus" sonríe y se aleja.

"¡Vuelve! ¡No le hagan daño!" exclama Keith demasiado enojado y a la vez preocupado por Lync.

_¿Qué quiere decir con que 'no es mi Gus'?_ Piensa Keith.

Planteándose la posibilidad de que quizás éste Gus era otro doble, si él tenía un doble que ahora mismo debe estar haciéndose pasar con él, entonces este era el doble de Gus… pero ¿Dónde está el verdadero?

xx


	27. Chapter 27: Interrogatorio Parte 1

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**Interrogatorio Parte 1**

Cuando los tres volvieron a Nueva Vestroia, Mira todavía sentía curiosidad por el tiempo que Ace estuvo en la tierra, quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero su hermano le pidió a Ace que hiciera un reporte sobre lo que había investigado, ella no sabía que en realidad Ace se quedó en la tierra porque Keith se lo pidió.

Así que Ace se fue para su apartamento, o más bien, tuvo que quedarse en las instalaciones ocupando una de las habitaciones. No podía irse sin antes entregar el reporte y tener una conversación con Keith.

Ace no sabía realmente qué escribir en ese reporte, solamente por su mente pasaba esa mañana con Shun, solo fue una noche y una mañana, ¿Esto era lo que llamaban enamorarse de la noche a la mañana?

Pero…

¿Realmente era que estaba enamorado? Sintió vergüenza y morbo por hacer aquello mutuamente, y en la mañana, cuando le besó de esa manera algo se encendió en su corazón y todavía recordaba la sensación, ¿Era solo curiosidad? ¿Le gusta de esa manera Shun?

Escribió el reporte, afirmando que había investigado cada rincón de la casa de Shun y no pudo encontrar nada, luego los dos se dedicaron a buscar en el interior del bosque, cubriendo zonas cada día pero sin resultados.

Obviamente eso era mentira.

_Ah, ¿Por qué elijo proteger el secreto? ¿Me encariñe también con ese mocoso? _

No, no era eso. Definitivamente lo hizo por Shun, todavía no sentía tal apego hacia ese chico con su cara.

Al terminar el reporte, el cual le tomó un día, de muy mala gana fue a la sala en donde estaba Keith sentado. Bueno, cuando lo ve aun lleva consigo esa máscara.

"Ya lo tengo."

Spectra lo estaba esperando, sentando en su silla principal y jugando con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos. Lo mira un poco aburrido y luego sonríe.

"¿Te divertiste en la tierra?" Pregunta.

"No realmente" responde Ace evitándolo, le acerca el reporte que solo era una hoja. No quería platicar con él en lo más mínimo.

"Bien, leeré el reporte primero y espero que esté completo, con todos los detalles posibles." Spectra le dirige una mirada, Ace ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, cosa que le hizo molestar un poco.

Ace escucha una risita fingida y frunce el ceño: "Si no tienes más que decir entonces me voy."

xx

En aquella celda, el verdadero Keith esperaba muy preocupado a Lync. Se lo habían llevado hace más de 12 horas, y el silencio era insoportable, no quería pensar lo peor.

Después de unos minutos, escucha los pasos de dos personas acercándose y de inmediato se mueve hacia los barrotes.

Esos dos hombres de antes, con sus caras cubiertas, traían a un Lync que parecía inconsciente.

"¡Qué le hicieron! ¡Lync!" exclama Keith.

Uno de los hombres abre la reja, empujando a Keith y luego el otro hombre arroja a Lync al suelo, como si fuera basura.

Keith se acerca inmediatamente a Lync para verificar que estuviera a salvo.

Se da cuenta de que el chico temblaba y sudaba, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos "Lync… escucha"

"Hm…"

Los dos hombres ya se habían ido, Keith levantó a Lync acostándolo sobre la cama, tomando una parte de su chaqueta para secarle el rostro "Despierta"

_No tiene fiebre._

Keith se pregunta qué le habían hecho.

"Ha…" Lync comienza a jadear, lentamente abre sus ojos mirando a Keith. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas "Ha… no…." Susurra

"No te fuerces, estás a salvo ahora. Descansa, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

"Keith… no le digas… a nadie…" susurra Lync.

"¿Decir qué?" Ante esa pregunta, Lync tiembla incontrolable y comienza a llorar suavemente.

"Calma… solo descansa." Keith no puede ver a un chico que solía ser tan 'fuerte' exteriormente, derrumbándose como un niño que ha sido arrebato de sus cosas más valiosas. Y de hecho, le han arrebatado la libertad a ambos.

xx

Lync se quedó dormido, ya no temblaba y Keith había secado el sudor de su cara y cuello. Quería saber qué le habían hecho para dejarlo así, entonces comenzó a revisar sus brazos, sus piernas y su pecho con cuidado.

Notó que no tenía ninguna herida, y también notó su hermosa piel un poco bronceada seguramente por los rayos del sol en la tierra, volvió a mirar sus piernas, notando que sus muslos estaban húmedos y pensó que sería sudor, pero al tocar sintió que el líquido era un poco pegajoso.

"Hm…" Keith no quiere imaginar algo así. Sin embargo debía asegurarse.

Aprovechando que Lync estaba profundamente dormido, le quita sus pantalones y también nota que estaban húmedos en ciertas partes.

Todo su cuerpo fue aturdido, suciedad transparente y pegajosa estaba sobre la piel alrededor de sus partes íntimas, o al menos ahora no lo eran.

Keith aparta su mirada, colocándole de nuevo los pantalones.

Lync no se despierta en ningún momento, sin más, Keith limpia su mano y se queda en silencio esperando que Lync despertara.

¿Cómo debería afrontar algo como eso?

Este chico fue atacado de esa manera, ¿Abuso sexual? Pero no hay señales de violencia o forcejeo, ¿Quizás fue drogado? ¿Sedado? ¿Qué clase de personas hacen eso a un chico como Lync?

Keith no quería pensar demasiado pero debía apoyar a Lync de alguna manera.

xx

Spectra no estuvo satisfecho con las respuestas de Ace anteriores, necesitaba tomar el control, así que lo llama por la noche y se reúnen en la sala.

"¿Qué quieres esta vez?" Pregunta Ace de mala gana, realmente quería volver a la tierra pero no había tenido la oportunidad. En primer lugar porque Mira parecía reacia a dejarlo ir, y en segundo porque Spectra le dijo que no se iría hasta discutir los resultados de su informe.

"Tú reporte no está completo" Spectra se acerca a él, que está sentado en un cómodo sofá.

"¿Cómo no lo está? Eso fue lo que investigamos, no hay nada" responde Ace.

Entonces Spectra sonríe bajo su máscara, había notado que Mira estaba en la entrada de la sala, escondida detrás.

"Si está completo ¿Dónde mencionas sobre su conmovedora despedida?" susurra Spectra en un tono divertido y haciendo que Ace se pusiera a la defensiva.

"De…. De qué hablas"

"¿Por qué mientes Ace? En realidad no estuvieron investigando ¿Eh? Más bien estuvieron jugando a la casita" seguía diciendo en tono de burla.

Ace está poniéndose furioso y quiere levantarse e irse, pero Spectra había bloqueado su salida al colocar ambos brazos uno a cada lado de los apoyos del sofá. Mirando fijamente a Ace bajo la máscara, mostrando esa sonrisa burlona.

Mira escucha desde afuera, no esperaba que iba a quedarse escuchando pero la curiosidad por las palabras de su hermano le hacían tener muchos pensamientos confusos.

"No sé de qué hablas…" responde Ace.

"¿Por qué no mencionas el número de veces que te has revolcado en su cama?"

Ace se sorprende mucho, frunce y mueve su mano dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Spectra es más rápido y le agarra de la muñeca apretándola muy fuerte

"¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! No sé de qué hablas, no hay nada entre nosotros y ¡…si! ¡Y si lo hubiera tampoco debería de importarte!" exclama Ace

"No, no me importa" aprieta un poco más como si quisiera romperle la muñeca "Pero me importa lo que estás ocultando, él te lo pidió ¿No? ¿A cambio de qué? De tratarte como una damisela ¿Cuál es el secreto que él intenta proteger al punto de utilizarte?"

Spectra manipula las palabras y Ace comienza a sentirse confundido, se negaba a creer que Shun solo le había tratado de esa manera únicamente para proteger al chico Ace.

"Déjame Keith, no es así.'"

"¿No es así que? Vamos, admite que su carita linda te ha conquistado, hm ¿Te gusta que un hombre se te suba encima y haga contigo lo que quiera?"

Ace se avergüenza, estaba poniendo rojo de la ira, no era nada normal que Keith se comportara así, usando palabras tan vulgares y también como si odiara la situación. No tiene sentido.

"¡Que te pasa! ¡¿Por qué insistes tanto?! No hay nada entre nosotros…" Ace intenta razonar, las palabras hirientes estaban en su cabeza, sobretodo la idea de que Shun lo haya utilizado, eso le haría sentir muy herido.

Mira decidió alejarse de la entrada después de escuchar lo último que dice Ace, se sentía tan perdida y aturdida.

_¿Será cierto? _

¿Que Ace en realidad estuvo tanto tiempo en la tierra solo porque mantenía una relación amorosa con Shun?

Un poco de tristeza llegó a Mira, no sentía dolor pero si decepción.

No sabía si sentía decepción por Ace o por ella misma, por darse cuenta de que todos estos años ha sido una hipócrita. Que había ignorado apropósito los sentimientos de Ace y que ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

Spectra se dio cuenta cuando Mira se fue, así que se relajó un poco y luego llamo a unas personas.

Ace se puso un poco nervioso al ver a unas personas que nunca antes había visto, de hecho, Spectra no tiene asistentes ni mucho menos guardias, porque eso era lo que parecían.

Dos hombres fornidos, llevando una máscara parecida a la de Spectra.

"Llévenlo a mi habitación, el interrogatorio aún no termina" dice Spectra y Ace intenta escapar pero esos dos hombres eran más grandes y fuertes, lo sostienen de sus brazos y comienzan a llevarlo a fuerzas a la habitación de Spectra.

"¡A dónde! ¡¿Qué te pasa, Keith?! ¡Esa puta máscara te volvió loco al fin!" exclama Ace tratando de forcejear, pero al final no puede.

Lo llevan a la habitación de Spectra.

Mientras tanto, Spectra sonríe y se quita su máscara lentamente suspirando.

Una pequeña cicatriz está en su mejilla.

"Voy a divertirme finalmente" menciona Spectra, entonces alguien entra a la sala y lo abraza desde atrás, sintiendo las manos tocar su pecho y susurrar cerca de su cuello.

"Haré lo que me pidas Spectra" le dice, la persona que también llevaba una máscara.

"Eres el único en qué puedo confiar, Gus" responde Spectra, sonriendo al planear su próximo movimiento.

xx


	28. Chapter 28: Amenaza

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**Amenaza**

Shun estaba sentado en el comedor junto con el chico Ace, ambos están comiendo y Shun no luce muy animado, en realidad piensa en Ace y en si volvería con buenas o malas noticias.

"Maestro Shun, ¿Extrañas al estúpido?" pregunta el chico Ace sonriendo.

Shun lo mira y sonríe suavemente, luego asiente "Un poco, era un poco terco cuando estábamos comiendo"

El chico Ace asiente "¿Volverá? Dijiste que ese hombre se lo llevó" se negaba a mencionarlo.

"Si, pero debemos confiar en que no le contará sobre ti" responde Shun, acercando su mano para acariciar la cabeza del chico.

"¿Maestro Shun, eso es lo único que te preocupa?"

Shun guarda silencio un momento, lo descubrió. No solo le preocupa proteger al chico, también quería tener a Ace a su lado a salvo, no estaba ni siquiera seguro de si Keith era el enemigo real al que se refería el chico, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo.

"Lo esperaremos."

En ese momento, una llamada repentina se conecta y Shun no estaba preparado, normalmente le avisan, pero esta vez Spectra hizo contacto directo.

"Sera mejor que te vayas Shun" escucha la voz de Keith desde el televisor que estaba conectado a la red y con el chat abierto, debido a que hace unos momentos estuvo hablando con Marucho.

"Eh…" Shun se coloca de pie, le pide silencio al chico y que suba a su habitación, se acerca a la pantalla, por lo menos no había visto al chico "¿Adónde debo irme?"

"Voy por él, Shun, sé que lo tienes contigo" Spectra le habla sin ocultar nada.

Shun comienza a dudar ¿Acaso Ace le contó? Un repentino dolor punzante en su pecho llegó, se siente traicionado.

"¿Por quién vienes? Ace ya se fue contigo" dice Shun.

"Jaja, si, por supuesto que lo tengo conmigo" Spectra lo dice con una sonrisa divertida que a Shun no le gusta para nada, le sentía un poco raro, esa no era la manera de comportarse de Keith. Aunque llevara la máscara de Spectra, era demasiado para ser una broma. "Lo tendré conmigo hasta que hagas una elección, Shun"

"Explícate, no sé de qué hablas" Shun finge, pero internamente estaba poniéndose nervioso.

"O tu Ace o mi Ace, devuélvemelo y te devolveré al tuyo, o lo haré a la fuerza"

Y con esa frase, la conversación termina. Spectra corta el video llamado.

Shun se queda con la palabra en la boca, no sabía que pensar o hacer.

No había manera de que él entregara al chico, aunque todavía dudaba de si realmente Keith era el tirano del que le contó una vez el chico Ace.

No.

No puede ser.

Pensó en el significado de las palabras de Keith, ¿Es un chantaje? ¿Una amenaza? ¿Una amenaza y está usando a Ace como si fuera un rehén?

Shun frunce el ceño, molestándote demasiado y al mismo tiempo preocupado.

Primero, no dejaría que él viniera por el chico Ace, así que era mejor ponerse a salvo y moverse de lugar.

xx

La melodía de Dark Necessities se escucha aquel cuartel.

"¿Qué pasa Mira?" Pregunta Baron al verla tan distraída.

El día anterior había escuchado esa extraña conversación entre su hermano y Ace, hoy Ace no estaba ni había aparecido a pesar de haberle enviado un mensaje para que llegara a la sala del cuartel.

"Hm… puedo confiar en ti, ¿No?" Dice Mira mirándolo "Creo que descubrí algo que no debía"

"¿Qué es?"

"Es sobre Ace, creo que… él está en una relación con alguien…" Mira no quiere contarle todo de una vez.

"¿Crees o es así?"

"Bueno…" Mira suspira "No me gusta ser chismosa pero escuché por error cuando Keith y Ace conversaban, que en realidad Ace estaba en la tierra por una relación y no por investigación."

"Ah, te lo dije. ¡Estaba seguro de que Ace estaba saliendo con alguna chica de la tierra!" exclama Baron.

Mira sonríe nerviosa "Ciertamente es de la tierra… solo que no se trata de una chica."

Baron se sorprende, casi levantándose de la silla "¿No querrás decir que…Ace sale…con…una mujer muy mayor?"

Mira casi se ríe a carcajadas y niega con la cabeza "Jaja, es un chico." Luego se decae.

"¡¿Ah?!" Baron se pone rojo y esta vez sí se levanta de la silla "¡¿No me digas que con el Maestro Dan?!" Exclama alterado.

Mira no sabía si sorprenderse, si reír o llorar por las obvias reacciones de Baron "Cielos… ¿Qué tienen los humanos que los vuelven del otro bando a todos ustedes?"

"¡No soy del otro bando!" Exclama Baron avergonzado

"No es Dan, ellos ni siquiera harían una buena pareja, obviamente se trata de Shun ¿No puedes concluirlo fácilmente?"

"Ah…" Baron asiente y vuelve a sentarse "Sí, es lógico. Él se estaba quedando en su casa todo ese tiempo."

Guardan silencio un momento.

Luego a Baron se le ocurre preguntar "¿Quién crees que está arriba y quién abajo?"

Mira casi hace un escándalo, se ruboriza y arroja golpes hacia Baron "¡Eres un indecente! ¡¿Qué imaginas al preguntar eso?!"

"¡¿Qué imaginas tú sonrojándote así?!"

"¡Ah, te odio!"

xx

El chico Ace al volver a escuchar la voz de ese hombre, se sentía muy inquieto. Pero no lo demostró frente a Shun debido a que el pelinegro lucía también algo preocupado y nervioso.

Esa noche, Shun lo envió a dormir más temprano y esperó a que estuviera profundamente dormido.

En su mente dormida, el chico Ace comenzó a sonar… y los recuerdos volvían vagamente a su mente.

_Todo está bien mientras esté contigo._

xx


	29. Chapter 29: Historia de Spectra Parte 1

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

**Historia de Spectra Parte 1**

**(NT: Esta historia se ubica en el verdadero lugar de origen del Chico Ace y el sospechoso Spectra)**

Vestroia era un lugar extremadamente pobre, más tarde se convirtió en el hogar de los bakugan y la riqueza llegó de la noche a la mañana, pero había un problema. Era sospechoso.

El doctor Clay como era conocido antes, solo era un científico bajo las órdenes del gobierno. Repentinamente se convirtió en el gobernante de toda Vestroia y se rumoreaba que fue gracias a un poderoso Bakugan que había obtenido de manera extraña.

Incluso este Bakugan era extraño, estaba confinado y no se abría tan fácilmente, no combatía ni hablaba, y la única vez que lo vieron despierto fue cuando el doctor Clay se convirtió en el gobernador y sometió a todos como un dictador.

Keith, su hijo mayor lo admiraba. Mientras que a su hermana Mira no le gustaban sus métodos.

Repentinamente su padre murió años después y sucedió un golpe de estado, en ese momento en el testamento nombraba a Keith como su único heredero y le entregaba a él el poder, pero Keith era un inexperto y todas las personas estaban cansadas posteriormente de la dictadura del doctor Clay, mucho menos tolerarían a un hijo que era justo como él.

En el momento en que Keith tomó el poder sucedió un golpe de estado y se desató una guerra civil.

Keith estaba a punto de ser completamente derrotado, pero un día apareció ante él una persona, que le entregó el bakugan de su difunto padre.

Este Bakugan había desaparecido antes de que su padre muriera.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Keith confundido.

"Solo soy un mensajero" La persona bajo la capa le entrega el Bakugan "Te diré el secreto para despertar el poder de este Bakugan."

Keith escucha atentamente, y al escuchar aquel secreto toda su mente y cuerpo se estremece.

La persona bajo la capa se marcha, dejándole a Keith con el Bakugan en sus manos, en silencio y pensando.

Recordando las palabras de esa persona en su mente "Para despertar el poder del Bakugan, debes sacrificar a 200 personas corrompidas."

La palabra corrompida tenía una connotación sexual, las personas escogidas deben además tener el espíritu roto, no pueden ser puros tanto físico como mentalmente.

xx

Keith usó la amenaza del Bakugan, mostrándolo ante todos y que no dudaría en usarlo como lo hizo su padre.

Todos recordaron la dictadura y el momento en que ese Bakugan despertó y desató su furia sobre todos, haciendo que el doctor Clay fuera el gobernador y todos temieran, pero no a la persona sino al Bakugan.

Sin embargo, Keith no era capaz de despertar el poder "¿A qué personas sacrificó su padre? ¿Cómo pudo reunir a 200 personas y quitarles la vida? ¿Además de escoger especialmente a las corrompidas?" Esto era lo que pensaba Keith.

Entonces recordó, que el pasado en un par de meses todos los delincuentes y minorías desapareció. Su padre con la ayuda de personas muy poderosas agruparon a esas 200 personas y las eliminó a todas para despertar el poder, solo que ante la opinión pública, la desaparición de personas pobres fue tomado como algo sin importancia.

Keith se enteró de esto.

Cuando anunció que tenía en sus manos el Bakugan, de inmediato sus dudas fueron resueltas. Una invitación de un grupo muy poderoso llegó a sus manos.

La asociación de Spectra.

Así eran conocidos.

La asociación de Spectra, es un grupo detrás de las cortinas encargados de hacerse cargo de las tareas sucias del gobierno, al igual que con su padre, este grupo se acercó a Keith al ver que tenía el Bakugan y entonces se presentaron ante él y lo aconsejaron.

Solo gracias a la asociación, Keith pudo convertirse en el nuevo gobernante y así tomó el título de Spectra.

La asociación le mostró una gran estructura subterránea, le mostró el ejército que oprimiría a los opositores. Dentro de la estructura subterránea, habían muchos pasillos y cárceles, salas de entrenamiento, cafeterías y habitaciones.

Esta gran edificación subterránea se encuentra debajo de la casa del gobierno y ocupa más de 10 hectareas.

Había un patio principal donde se realizaban los sacrificios y penas de muertes, también habían cuartos de tortura e interrogación.

En el piso del patio principal se dibujaba una matriz y justo en el centro había un altar donde se debía ubicar el Bakugan, la energía de las almas corrompidas alrededor serían absorbidas y con eso, la bestia despertaría imponiéndose sobre la ciudad.

Keith, ahora conocido como Spectra observó el video donde estaba registrado la vez que su padre despertó al Bakugan. Spectra se llenó del deseo de poder y tomó control del plan.

xx

"Hermano, no creo que debas…"

Mira, su hermana menor, estaba muy preocupada por el comportamiento de su hermano que se había vuelto más sombrío.

"Vigila a Alice" susurra

Alice es una chica que era parte de las minorías, fue capturada como parte de una especie de Harem para Spectra.

La asociación le aconsejó que tomara una esposa y tuviera hijos. Él escogió a Alice, pero fue porque se enamoró a primera vista de ella, la apreciaba más que a todas incluso que a su hermana. Pero a pesar de quererla, también quería controlarla, por eso pedía que la mantuvieran vigilada.

Reunir a 200 personas no era una tarea de la noche a la mañana, quebrar sus espíritus tampoco. Spectra se tomó todo con calma pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, las cosas se complicaron.

Un día, Gus, quien era su asistente desapareció de repente y esa misma noche sucedió algo terrible.

Alice fue encontraba muerta en su habitación, había sido envenenada sin tener ningún sospechoso en primer lugar.

Spectra quedó totalmente devastado, ni siquiera la había tocado en el plano íntimo y ni siquiera la había besado, pero cuando vio su cuerpo pálido tampoco pudo darle un beso de despedida.

Spectra estaba cegado por la ira, pidiendo investigar el asesinato de Alice. Ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de un suicidio, Alice no era ese tipo de persona, amaba la vida a pesar de ser una prisionera, siempre la expresión en su rostro era en completa calma. Gus se convirtió en el primer sospechoso pero repentinamente apareció dando la cara sin rastro de remordimiento.

Gus declaró que hubo testigos y los trajo consigo para declarar ante Spectra.

'Vimos a la señorita Mira preparar una aromática'

'Fue la última en salir de la habitación de Alice'

'Encontramos un sobre de veneno para ratas debajo de su colchón'

'La señorita Mira en repetidas ocasiones discutía con Alice'

'Se le notaba que estaba celosa del amor que usted proclamaba a la señorita Alice'

Y así, aparecieron más y más testigos, todos declarando contra Mira.

"¡Hermano son mentiras!" Exclama Mira cuando Spectra la confrontó, la llevó a una de las cárceles y no le dio la oportunidad de decir que era inocente.

Spectra estaba muy furioso, y siguiendo las recomendaciones de la asociación Spectra.

"Pena de muerte"

Todos proclamaban aquello, Gus se acercó a Spectra más que antes y siempre le hablaba sobre que debía deshacerse de Mira antes de que las personas comenzaran a cuestionar su poder.

"Si eres capaz de destruir a tu propia sangre entonces todos te temerán, nadie dudará de tu poder."

Y entonces el corazón de Spectra se volvió más oscuro.

Mira fue sentenciada a morir.

Spectra siempre estuvo presente, escuchando cómo Mira le suplicaba y lloraba, aun así Spectra no se inmutó.

Dos personas importantes en su vida desaparecieron.

xx


	30. Chapter 30: Interrogatorio Parte 2

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**Interrogatorio Parte 2**

Shun tuvo que tomar una decisión, proteger al chico.

Recogieron sus cosas y se fueron al hotel de la carretera, dejando la casa sola ya que también se llevó consigo a su mascota. Primero debía mantener a salvo al chico Ace.

Había pasado solo un día desde esa extraña advertencia, o más bien de la amenaza de Spectra.

"Ve a bañarte, llamaré a alguien para saber cuál es la situación" Shun sale de la habitación, camina por el pasillo marcando el número de Marucho.

Marucho contesta de inmediato.

"¿Qué sucede Shun?"

"Marucho, hace unas semanas dijiste que Keith no respondía a tus mensajes ¿Has sabido algo más?"

"Hm… no, ¿Por qué?"

"me contactó recientemente, y fue muy extraño"

"¿Crees que algo ande mal en Nueva Vestroia?"

"No lo…" Shun piensa en las palabras de Keith. _'Tu Ace o mi Ace' ¿Qué quería decir? _

"Marucho… debo contarte algo, pero tiene que ser en persona. Iré contigo cuando pueda, mientras tanto quiero que te pongas en contacto con Mira y le preguntes por Ace, no le digas que fui yo quien preguntó."

"Oh… está bien, pero…"

"Te contaré pronto todo, por favor, solo te pido eso."

"Bien, lo haré."

Shun termina su conversación con Marucho, suspira profundamente, tenía un mal presentimiento pero no sabía exactamente hacia qué. En su cabeza solamente se repetía la amenaza de Spectra.

_Tu Ace o mi Ace_

xx

_¿De verdad que está haciendo Keith al tenerme atrapado en esta habitación? _

Después de ese primer interrogatorio Ace pasó todo un día encerrado, desesperado por salir de inmediato y alertar a los demás sobre la extraña actitud de Keith.

También quería ir a la tierra, no, realmente solo quería ir con Shun y contarle, bueno…. Más que contarle, quería finalmente confirmar sus sentimientos por él.

Al segundo día, Keith, o más bien Spectra, ya que parecía no querer quitarse esa máscara. Entró a la habitación solo, caminando alrededor mientras Ace comienza a gritarle.

"¡Qué pretendes! ¡Déjame ir!" exclama Ace furioso, estuvo tantas horas encerrado en esa habitación y solo le traían las comidas como si fuera un prisionero.

"Quiero… volver a interrogarte" menciona Spectra.

"Tch… ¡Ya te dije todo!"

"¿Seguirás ocultándolo? No es bueno que estés en mi contra Ace" Spectra se acerca sentándose en la cama, cerca de donde estaba Ace antes acostado.

"¡Qué es lo que quieres!" exclama Ace muy molesto, ya no podía tolerarlo más.

Spectra sonríe seguido de un suspiro "Bien, hagamos un trato Ace. Vuelve a la tierra"

"Hm…. ¿Y?"

"Y ve por ti mismo si Shun está esperándote"

Ace levanta una ceja, recuerda que Shun le dijo que lo esperaría pero esto que le acaba de decir Spectra ¿Qué propósito tiene?

"Ace, te repito. Ya lo sé todo y Shun parece empeñado en proteger a ese chico… a pesar de que le dije que estabas en problemas"

"Uh… qué tiene…" Ace se siente un poco dolido, no es como si tuvieran una relación muy cercana pero se sentía confundido por el solo hecho de escucharlo.

"Jum… quiero a ese chico"

"¿No crees que estás muy obsesionado con todo esto de la energía que detectaste? ¿Acaso todo fue una farsa para buscar algo más? Y ya quítate esa ridícula mascara Keith"

Spectra vuelve a sonreír "No soy Keith…" lentamente comienza a quitarse la máscara y la mirada de Ace queda aturdida.

"Soy Spectra"

Debajo de esa máscara estaba ciertamente la cara de Keith, pero era mucho más diferente. Parecía la cara de un adulto de 30 años, pero no era la edad exacta, solamente se le notaba mayor y cansado, con ojeras bajo sus ojos y una evidente cicatriz en su mejilla que indicaba que era una herida muy vieja y profunda.

Ace retrocede un poco "¿Qué… quién eres?" pregunta inquieto.

"Ya te lo dije, soy Spectra y solo te dejare en paz hasta que traigas a mí ese chico que Shun está protegiendo"

"Ugh…" Ace se siente atemorizado, los ojos de este Spectra están llenos de crueldad y frialdad, no puede imaginar de lo que sería capaz.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Qué si me niego?"

Spectra hace un 'tch', perdiendo la paciencia opta por ser un poco más agresivo así que repentinamente agarra a Ace del cuello y lo choca contra la cama hablándole directamente a la cara.

"¡O haces lo que digo o te mueres aquí mismo! ¡No me importa una mierda tu vida! Con o sin tu ayuda iré yo mismo por ese chico y si ese estúpido Shun se interpone también correrá la misma suerte que tú, ¡Quizás puedan revolcarse en el más allá! ¡¿Entiendes?!" le grita apretando el cuello bastante fuerte

"Ack…" Ace está muy asustado, comienza a asentir mientras las lágrimas se forman en la esquina de sus ojos, e intenta arañar los brazos del otro para que afloje su agarre.

"¡Responde basura!" exclama más fuerte Spectra.

"Ugh… si…" responde Ace en un gemido abogado, finalmente Spectra lo suelta y vuelve a su actitud calmada.

"Bien, y para asegurarme de que no intentas huir…" Spectra vuelve a sonreír "pasen" Entonces entra aquella persona que era Gus, junto con un doctor, ambos usando las máscaras.

"Que…. Es" Ace no podía hablar muy bien todavía, le dolía la garganta.

"Solo… voy a darte una marca"

De pronto lo sostienen y le colocan un pañuelo encima de su nariz, se trata de un líquido para dejarlo inconsciente. Ace solo cierra sus ojos lentamente sin saber qué harían estas personas.

xx

Pasaron 3 días.

Mira no había visto a Ace desde esa conversación que escuchó a escondidas, seguramente Ace se había enojado mucho o sentía vergüenza. Por lo menos sabía que no estaba en la tierra ya que no había usado el portal, pero tampoco respondía a los mensajes ni llamadas.

_En solo un mes, Ace se ha vuelto tan distante. _Piensa Mira, quizás estaba siendo un poco fastidiosa.

En cuanto a su hermano, no lo veía muy seguido, parecía ocupado saliendo y entrando.

Aun así sentía curiosidad.

Antes de volver a casa, recibe una llamada de Marucho.

"Hola Marucho, ¿Qué tal?"

"Qué tal Mira, ¿Cómo van las cosas?"

"Un poco aburridas ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?"

"Keith no responde a mis mensajes ni llamadas, ¿Está de viaje?"

"Hm no, solo ha estado ocupado ¿Es algo urgente?"

"Eh… bueno, quería saber cómo iba su investigación"

"No lo sé, hace semanas que no le veo interés por esto, parece estar ocupado con otros asuntos."

"Ah…" Marucho no sabía cómo preguntar por Ace, así que simplemente pregunta directamente "¿Cómo están Ace y Baron?"

Mira levanta una ceja, luego encaja todo "¿Quién pregunta? ¿Shun?" hace un gesto.

"Ah" Marucho se sorprende y ríe nervioso, "Oh no, ¿Por qué Shun preguntaría? Soy yo quien pregunta jeje"

"Intuición" Mira ríe suavemente "Baron está bien, en cuanto a Ace, hace dos días que no tengo contacto con él…" Ahora que lo pensaba con más claridad, sí era muy extraña la situación.

"¿De verdad?"

"últimamente se ha vuelto así, si sé algo de él te aviso."

"Oh… jaja, sí, sí, bueno. Aunque no es urgente." Marucho finge un poco, pero Mira sabía que quien a más le iba a interesar era a Shun.

Aunque en realidad no tenía nada confirmado, en los últimos días Mira solo podía pensar e imaginar en la conversación entre Ace y Keith.

Marucho se despide.

Mira sentía mucha curiosidad, así que se propone investigar sobre el asunto. Su plan era quedarse esta vez en la sede, pero no le avisaría a su hermano. Cuando su hermano volviera de quién sabe dónde, se escabulliría en los dormitorios para vigilar lo que hace.

Lo que Mira no sabía, es que la impresión que se llevaría sería muy enorme.


	31. Chapter 31: Historia de Spectra Parte 2

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

**Historia de Spectra Parte 2**

Un año después de la sentencia de muerte a su hermana Mira. Gus se había convertido en el amante de Spectra ante los ojos del público, mientras Spectra mantenía su harem pero no amaba a ninguna de ellas, solo fingía quererlas y por ahora estaba embelesado con Gus.

La rutina para ambos, era que Gus llegaba por las noches a su habitación y tenían sexo hasta el amanecer. El sexo y la lujuria corrompieron a Spectra mucho más, ya que nunca estaba satisfecho y a veces se tornaba agresivo, debido a esto también comenzó a reclutar a chicos y chicas cerca de la edad de adultez en este reino (15 años) para iniciarlos en su negocio sexual.

Estos chicos tenían dos destinos, no solo eran reclutados para el negocio del tráfico sexual, también podían ser llevados a ser parte de la seguridad o militares entrenados bajo las órdenes de Spectra, también eran usados como carne de cañón y prostitutos. Aquellos eran elegidos como esclavos y prostitutas serían usados más tarde como sacrificio para despertar el poder del Bakugan.

Uno de esos chicos era Lync.

Había pedido entrar voluntariamente para convertirse en militar y decía que admiraba mucho a Spectra. Aunque ya no tenía 14 años, sino 16 años, de todas formas era un chico puro y decidido.

Cuando Spectra lo vio por primera vez, sintió lo mismo que había sentido hacia Alice solo que un poco diferente. Aunque su corazón ya era oscuro, Lync despertó de nuevo ese sentimiento afectuoso y sin consultar, lo incluyó dentro de su harem, logrando que la organización se disgustara y que Gus se enojara.

Todas las noches pedía que le llevaran a Lync a su habitación, y el chico estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que él quisiera.

"Lync… eres muy hermoso" Le susurraba Spectra antes de dormir, abrazándolo después de sus sesiones.

Lync le respondía "Tú eres lo más grande Spectra, siempre te seguiré."

El corazón oscuro de Spectra se llenó de la calidez del amor, era cruel y sádico con los demás pero con Lync era especial, le brindó toda su confianza.

"Lync… Lync… te amo" le susurró una noche inesperadamente, y Lync se quedó congelado por sus palabras, sonrió ligeramente y besó sus labios, abrazándose como dos amantes enloquecidos.

Esa misma mañana, después de aquella sincera confesión de Spectra. Lync había desaparecido de su lado.

Spectra no lo sabía, pero… Lync no era un simple chico puro y seguidor, en realidad era un chico que buscaba venganza.

Spectra le enseñó dónde guardaba el Bakugan, le dijo que cuando despertara su poder lo convertiría en su pequeño rey aunque su gobierno no era una monarquía, sino más bien una dictadura. Básicamente compartiría el poder de gobernar con Lync.

Spectra se preguntaba a dónde había ido Lync, entonces sonó la alarma.

Gus rápidamente fue con Spectra, contándole todo lo que había investigado sobre Lync.

"Era el hermano menor de Alice, llegó aquí para infiltrarse de alguna manera y vengarse de la muerte de su hermana."

"En realidad no tiene 16 años, tiene 18 años y es miembro de la oposición, aquellos que quieren desterrarte de tu gobierno."

"Está entrenado como espía para recopilar información y entregarla a sus aliados."

"Todo lo que le contaste ya lo sabe la oposición, pero él debe llevar la prueba ante ellos."

"Acaba de robar el Bakugan y está escapando ahora mismo, todavía no sale de las instalaciones."

Spectra se negaba a creerlo, era demasiada información sobre su Lync, confiaba demasiado en él y le era imposible creerlo. Aunque el dolor en su pecho iba en aumento con el temor de que fuera cierto y también la ira.

A Spectra no le importó no terminar de vestirse, salió a buscar a Lync él mismo para comprobar lo que Gus le acababa de contar.

Fue el primero en encontrarlo, estaba en un cuarto de aseo donde estaba intentando abrir el ducto de ventilación.

"Lync…" Spectra lo observó, con sus ojos desenfocados como si hubiese perdido la conciencia.

Lync estaba asustado pero también furioso, llevando en su mano aquel Bakugan.

"Por qué…" susurra Spectra.

"¡Te odio! ¡A ti y a todos los que me quitaron a mi hermana!" Lync le gritó, mirándolo con odio a los ojos, maldiciéndolo y escupiendo palabras crueles.

Todo lo que Gus le había contado sobre Lync era cierto.

No había más duda.

Spectra se arrojó sobre Lync, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello y apretándolo con fuerza, su mirada estaba inyectada en sangre y las venas en sus manos sobresalían por la presión que estaba haciendo.

Lync intentaba luchar, su rostro cambió poco a poco y en vez de golpear los brazos de Spectra le rozaba con fuerza. Lync comenzó a llorar e intentó decir algo.

"Pero… aun… Gaah… así… yo agh… te…am…"

Y entonces el último aliento de vida de Lync desapareció sin acabar su frase. Spectra aflojó su agarre, observando el rostro de Lync y esperando que despertara para confirmar que sus oídos no estaban fallando, pero luego de esperar unos largos minutos no pasó nada.

"Lync…" Spectra sintió que todo su ser se quebraba, abrazó el cuerpo inerte del chico sin siquiera soltar una lágrima pero acariciaba la cabeza en silencio de su pequeño Lync.

xx

Aquella fue su tercera pérdida, y esta vez fue él quien directamente acabó con la vida de su amado.

Spectra no volvió a confiar en nadie, también comenzó a tratar mal a los chicos más seguido para acelerar el proceso de reunir y corromper a las 200 personas.

Había aproximadamente 100 personas destruidas emocionalmente, y esperando morir encerradas en sus celdas, eran vigilados día y noche para evitar que cometieran suicidio o que murieran por hambre o enfermedad. Tenían que aguantar hasta el día del sacrificio.

También había otras 50 en proceso de tortura y destrucción emocional, y faltaban unas 50 más.

Debido a que Spectra necesitaba también un ejército fiel, dividiendo a estos chicos escogía a los más aptos para ser parte de la fuerza civil y a los más débiles para ser prostitutos.

Gus volvió a ocupar el lugar de amante de Spectra, pero ahora era diferente, no era amado como antes, la palabra amante no se aplicaba a él, solo era un trozo de carne para satisfacer el apetito sexual y agresivo de Spectra.

Se había vuelto un tirano peor que su padre. Abusando de los chicos día y noche, llevándolos a la locura y dañando sus corazones, un hombre dañado sería capaz de provocar lo mismo en otros.

No pensó que volvería a encontrar a un chico que fuera especial, pero esta vez se aseguraría de no caer en los estúpidos sentimientos.

Aquel chico se llamaba Ace.

El mejor dentro de su grupo, obteniendo las ganancias más grandes en el negocio de la prostitución. Spectra decidió un grupo aparte de los sacrificios y este grupo eran los chicos de alquiler.

Cuando obtuviera el poder del Bakugan, todavía necesitaría financiar su gobierno y eso sería a costa de estos chicos de alquiler, muchos jefes de otras naciones y empresarios se ponen en contacto con Spectra para pagar por algún chico o chica.

Spectra adoraba al chico Ace, pero no al punto de amarlo como una vez lo hizo con Lync. Era consciente de que este chico se revelaría en algún momento pero luego descubrió que el chico, a pesar de ponerlo a prueba no mostraba rencor hacia él y nunca movió un dedo para traicionarlo.

Con el paso del tiempo, Spectra se dio cuenta de que el rencor venía de otro chico, de un amigo de celda del chico Ace que lo estaba influenciando demasiado.

Su nombre era Shun, fue elegido como parte del grupo para el ejército. Un chico bastante rudo y que a pesar de su apariencia inofensiva, era muy cruel y era el mejor de su grupo peleando y defendiéndose hábilmente con cualquier arma y herramienta.

Spectra solo tenía un problema con esos dos chicos. A pesar de ser los primeros en su grupo, ambos chicos se amaban y eso le molestaba demasiado. La felicidad y el amor que ellos compartían a pesar de vivir en un sitio tan oscuro y deprimente era algo que Spectra jamás volvería a tener.

Spectra no se equivocó sobre ellos.

Separó a los chicos de celda, y Ace se rebeló casi al instante. El chico sumiso y que parecía serle fiel, lo traicionó por amor y robó el Bakugan astutamente usando un portal que Gus había construida hace mucho tiempo.

Ace saltó a este portal junto con el Bakugan al verse acorralado por los guardias de seguridad y por Spectra en la sala de operaciones.

"Ven por él si lo quieres." Fueron sus palabras antes de saltar.

Viajó a otra realidad, y Gus sabía a qué realidad conducía el portal.

Solo faltaban unas 20 personas para completar las 200 del sacrificio, Spectra haría lo que sea para conseguir ese Bakugan, así fuera alterar el orden en una realidad a la que no pertenecía.

xx


	32. Chapter 32: El chico llamado Shun

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

**El chico llamado Shun**

**xx **

Mundo de Vestroia. Dos años desde que Spectra tomó el poder.

Mientras estaba jugando en el patio de descanso de la escuela, la alarma del pueblo comenzó a sonar. Eso solo significaba que era hora de la limpieza y reclutamiento. La limpieza consistía en cazar personas inútiles en la sociedad y el reclutamiento en obligar a chicos útiles para Spectra.

Una vez que sonó la alarma todos debían estar dispuestos a colaborar, pero Shun no era ese tipo de persona, prefería rebelarse y no dejarse manipular, varias veces había logrado escapar del reclutamiento lo que llamó la atención de los líderes de los grupos que reclutaban y querían atraparlo.

En este reclutamiento Spectra estuvo presente, ya que tuvo la idea de hacer el reclutamiento junto con los chicos estaban en sus escuelas, así este tal Shun no podría escaparse tan fácilmente.

Se enfrentó a la fría mirada del chico de cabellera oscura que resaltó entre todos los estudiantes. Esto le llamó aún más la atención, si bien, aunque este chico lo odia era muy útil y no podía dejar que se uniera a la oposición, a los enemigos son mejor tenerlos cerca que lejos.

Pudo notar el espíritu rebelde, un espíritu así era peligroso.

No pudo dominarlo.

Ciertamente es diferente.

Lo mantuvo encerrado al igual que los otros chicos, siempre vigilándolo, su único error fue dejarlo en la misma celda que Ace, pensó por un momento que quizás con las habilidades que ya mostraba Ace, este podía cambiar sus ideas. Totalmente equivocado.

Fue al revés, fue Shun quien con sus habilidades logró cambiar las ideas a Ace.

xx

Shun llegó a esa celda, frunció el ceño al ver al chico sentado en la orilla de la cama y sonriendo como si nada. Ace solo tiene 13 años y todavía no había sido iniciado, así que la sonrisa cautivó a Shun de inmediato.

"Mi nombre es Ace, nací aquí"

"¿Cómo ibas a nacer aquí? ¿Eres tonto?" Shun lo mira extraño.

"Um… mi madre era una sirvienta del señor Clay… yo nací aquí"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Tengo 13"

"¿13 años, encerrado? No me sorprende que seas así"

"Um" El chico Ace asiente, sonriendo igualmente.

"¿Quieres decir que nunca has visto el exterior ni una vez? ¿No has visto la luz del sol?"

El chico Ace se comienza a asustar un poco, él no conoce otro mundo más que este, cuatro paredes sin una ventana y la humedad, los pasillos, el comedor, las duchas, todo sin luz natural, bajo tierra.

"¿De dónde vienes tú?"

"…" Shun lo piensa un poco "…Del sol" responde, haciendo una expresión confusa.

"¿Del sol? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Es la luz, yo seré la luz en este lugar." El chico Shun le sonríe finalmente, sintió un poco de lástima por el chico llamado Ace, pero esto solo al principio, luego sintió empatía y con el tiempo le enseñó muchas cosas más acerca del exterior, quizás podía convertirlo en un aliado más adelante.

xx

Con el paso del tiempo Shun le enseñó todo lo que sabía, a leer y escribir y Ace era un chico con facilidad para el aprendizaje, también le dibujaba el mundo exterior.

Shun obtenía papel y lápiz de las clases que tomaba con los grupos que eran entrenados para formar parte del ejército o la seguridad de Spectra. También le enseñó sobre política, ciencias y matemáticas, Shun era su maestro y también su amigo, le contó historias sobre el mundo exterior y Ace estaba esperanzando, con ganas de salir y verlo con sus propios ojos.

Cuando Ace cumplió 14 años, fue llevaba con Spectra y Shun se sentía culpable por haberle llenado de esperanzas e ilusiones, su corazón se rompió al ver llegar al chico a la celda totalmente triste y destrozado, lo abrazó fuertemente y le dijo que todo estaría bien

Shun estaba furioso con Spectra, sabía que el día llegaría pero no esperaba que Ace fuera elegido como un chico de Alquiler, él quería que los dos estuvieran en el ejército para ser aliados en una futura conspiración contra Spectra. Aquello ya no sería posible, entonces él debía protegerlo de todo y escapar ambos de allí.

"Todo estará bien mientras esté contigo"

"¿Qué debo hacer Shun? Ya no soy igual… él dijo que ya no soy puro"

"Hmm" Shun niega con la cabeza "Aún eres puro, tu corazón es puro y debe mantenerse así"

Ace siente, escuchaba y confiaba en Shun, se sentía feliz por tenerlo cerca, era su única luz.

Sin embargo, el rencor y odio hacia Spectra crecía en Shun. No podía soportar que se hubieran llevado a Ace durante meses y no lo viera más, sabía dónde estaba pero no podía hacer nada y la impaciencia le llenaba.

Cuando Ace finalmente volvió a la celda después de meses, Shun no pudo ocultar su alegría y lo abrazó servilmente, besándolo por primera vez.

El chico Ace correspondió a sus cariños, ciertamente estaba más dispuesto sexualmente debido a la experiencia con Spectra y esos clientes, una vez que sintió tal cariño de parte de Shun, su corazón no dejaba de inquietarse.

Abrazando a este chico y besándose tan necesitados.

"Te extrañé Ace, te extrañé" le susurraba seguido de un beso tras otro.

"Shun, ¿Sigo siendo puro?" Pregunta Ace con una sonrisa.

"Sí, lo eres"

Esa noche ambos duermen juntos, después de tanto tiempo separados. Shun en su mente solo podía pensar en destruir a Spectra, por lo que no perdería más tiempo y comenzaría su plan. No iba a involucrar a Ace porque no quería que saliera lastimado, haría todo lo posible y de acuerdo a su plan escaparía con Ace, no sin antes arruinar a Spectra.


	33. Chapter 33: En esta celda contigo

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

**En esta celda contigo**

Habían pasado unos días más, Lync ya no podía levantarse de la cama, su cuerpo le dolía, estaba delgado debido a que no quería comer y sus ojeras se hacían más notables.

Keith no soportaba mirarlo así, le insistía con que comiera un poco cuando les traían comida, también lo ayudo a limpiar su cuerpo cada vez que se lo llevaban.

Ninguno habló del tema, Keith sabía que el orgullo de Lync había sido pisoteado de la peor manera.

"Lync, debes comer algo… no pierdas la esperanza" susurra Keith acariciando su cabeza, no supo en qué momento se había vuelto tan amable con este chico.

"…hn…" Lync solo pensaba.

_No eres tú quien ha pasado por esos malos ratos._

"Sé lo que debes estar pensando, y tienes razón"

Lync lo mira "no creo que salgamos de aquí…"

"No digas eso, aún estamos con vida y debe ser por algo, estuve pensando en una manera de sacarnos de aquí"

"¿Cómo?" Lync se emociona un poco.

"Tendrás que ayudarme ¿Puedes?"

Lync asiente.

xx

Mira comenzó su plan para investigar, esperó hasta que Spectra se fuera y camino por los pasillos revisando las habitaciones. Al llegar a la habitación de su hermano no pudo abrir la puerta, parecía que estaba asegurada con llave, así que tuvo que usar una de repuesto.

Al entrar a la habitación todo lucía normal, su cama ordenada, limpia y todo parecía estar en su lugar, pero había algo más.

El espejo estaba cubierto con una manta grande, Mira se acerca y tira de la manta, lo que puede ver es un portal activo, normalmente se necesitan activarlos pero este ya lo estaba.

Observa a su alrededor y extiende su mano atravesando el portal, ¿Sentía cruzar?

Su hermano llegaría más tarde, así que tenía tiempo para atravesar este portal y luego volver. Decida cruzó el portal y hacerlo se encontró con una habitación casi idéntica a la de su hermano.

Todo le pareció tan confuso. De repente escucho unos ruidos que venían de una puerta, se acercó rápidamente y empujó un poco.

Asomándose ligeramente pudo ver lo que parecía una sala de hospital, o un laboratorio, no podía ver con claridad. Pero escucho unos gritos venir de allí y se alejó de inmediato.

Esos gritos parecían de Ace ¿Se trataba de Ace? ¿Y por qué estaría gritando? Más bien… desde el principio ¿Por qué su hermano tenía un portal que conducía a la misma habitación solo que esta tenía una puerta adicional que resultaba ser una sala de operaciones?

Mira se sintió asustada, su instinto le decía que algo peligroso estaba ocurriendo y que no podía hacer nada sola, tenía que irse de allí y contarle a los demás, luego volvería con más personas para tratar de averiguar qué estaba pasando con este misterio que acaba de descubrir.

xx

"Es hora de movernos" menciona Gus, quién ésta vez no llevaba la máscara, estaba acompañado de los mismos hombres que traían la comida a Lync y Keith. Y también a su lado estaba Spectra, usando su máscara.

"No me moveré hasta que Lync sane" responde Keith.

Spectra frunce.

"Los llevaremos a un lugar mejor, allí sanaremos a esa basurita" responde Gus "No te pongas terco, de todas formas los llevaremos a la fuerza"

Keith gira sus ojos. Observa a Lync, su plan ha fracasado.

Tenía la idea de que cuando vinieran a traer la comida, diría que Lync estaba inconsciente y que le ayudarán, golpearía a la persona en la nuca cuando está se acercara a revisar a Lync.

Su plan ya no sería posible debido a que repentinamente habían decidido cambiarlos de lugar.

"¿A dónde?" Pregunta Keith muy molesto, mirando fijamente a ese impostor.

Spectra sonríe debajo de la máscara al notar esa mirada, le susurra algo al oído a Gus y luego se aleja.

"Bien, vamos." Gus ordena que tomen a Lync a primero.

Lync no puede resistirse, sin embargo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mirando a Keith mientras se lo llevaban.

Gus se queda en la celda con Keith "Lo llevarán a revisar, no debes preocuparte. Mi señor Spectra será amable con él, pero contigo será diferente"

"¿No iban a llevarnos a los dos? ¿Por qué solo a él?" menciona Keith.

"Ya volverán por ti, volverán a compartir una misma celda y según las ordenes de mi señor es mejor que estén juntos."

Keith frunce.

Gus sonríe acercándose a él "Eres apuesto, justo como él hace unos años." Le acaricia la mejilla con su dedo.

"No sé a qué te refieres" Keith aparta su cara, aunque esta persona tenía la cara de Gus, definitivamente no era Gus.

"Dime, ¿Quieres saber qué pasó con tu verdadero Gus?" le dice con una gran sonrisa, Keith vuelve a mirarlo con interés y un poco curioso, claro que quería saber de Gus y si tenía algo que ver con esto, si este extraño sabía de él entonces tiene que estar en peligro o en las mismas condiciones de encierro.

"Si quieres saber, primero debes hacer algo por mí" Gus vuelve a tocarle la cara "Quiero un beso"

"¿Hm?" Keith levanta una ceja.

"¿Qué? ¿No me parezco a tu novio… o exnovio? ¿Qué diferencia tiene?" Gus sonríe.

"Es diferente, a él lo quise una vez pero a ti, no te conozco" Keith responde serio.

Gus se sorprende y luego comienza a reír a carcajadas "Jajajajaja ¡Eres increíble! Tan diferente…" deja de reír apartando su mirada como si recordara algo.

Keith no le encuentra lo gracioso, no sabía qué más decirle, no se sentía cómodo con esta persona.

"Bien, si quieres saber qué le pasó a tu Gus, ya sabes lo que debes hacer" Gus sale de la celda y cierra "Espera a que vengan por ti"

Keith se arroja a la cama.

_Qué es esto… no entiendo absolutamente nada._

xx

Lync fue llevado a una habitación, no vio el camino debido a que habían cubierto sus ojos así que cuando los abrió se encontró acostado en una cama que nunca antes había visto.

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Keith? _

Todavía estaba usando su ropa desgarrada y su cuerpo sucio, ya no sentía dolor así que eso era un alivio.

Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abre "¿Has despertado ya?"

Lync se aleja por refleja, arrastrándose hasta la orilla de la cama pero no se dio cuenta y cayó al suelo golpeando su trasero "Ah…"

La persona que había entrado era Spectra, llevaba su máscara así que Lync se asustó porque sabía que esta persona era la misma que siempre le estaba haciendo esas cosas con su cuerpo. Aunque cada vez que se lo llevaban era a otra celda donde le colocaban una inyección, luego su cuerpo se calentaba y alguien entraba para tomarlo sexualmente.

Sabía que era esta persona.

Ahora estaban en una habitación, pero no había diferencia con lo que le iba a hacer.

"No te asustes." Spectra habla amablemente, ese tono de voz era muy extraño en él. La última vez que había usado ese tono fue hace años con su pequeño Lync, no había hablado con este Lync de este mundo debido a que sentía temor pero luego de verlo tan asustado y débil se decidió a hacerlo, también por aquella mirada de ese Keith.

"…hm…" Lync sigue arrastrándose evitando mirarlo.

"No te haré daño, ven, debo darte un baño." Spectra parecía que había cambiado su actitud de tirano a una persona más empática, quizás solo estaba fingiendo.

Lync no se mueve, le tenía miedo. Spectra se agacha y lo carga.

Lync se sorprende, intenta alejarse lo más que puede de él aunque estuviera siendo llevado en los brazos de este hombre "Bájame… por favor"

"Que educado, es porque me tienes miedo ¿No?" Spectra hace un gesto, una sonrisa torcida mientras caminaba al cuarto de baño con Lync en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo con fuerza para evitar que siguiera moviéndose "Tranquilo, solo voy a limpiarte, debes estar muy incómodo así."

"…" Lync no dice más nada.

"No puedo demorarme, tengo cosas por hacer" Spectra lo lleva hasta el baño, lo mete a la tina y comienza a quitarle la ropa.

Lync se cubre de vergüenza, aunque no entendía porque lo hacía "…no…no quiero…"

Spectra ríe suavemente "No haré nada hoy, pero lo haré pronto" abre la llave de la tina, Lync se estremece por la temperatura del agua pero también era un alivio volver a sentir el agua.

_No eres él, pero esta vez no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente. _Piensa Spectra.


	34. Chapter 34: Mal sueño

**xx**

* * *

**/Tiempo después jajaja vuelvo a subir capítulo, los tenía escrito pero... me enrede yo misma con la historia, agregue y quite cosas xD y si hay algún error disculparán/**

**xx**

**Capítulo 34**

**Mal sueño**

**xx**

Shun no sabía qué hacer, aunque Spectra no había hecho ningún movimiento desde esa última llamada tampoco era algo tranquilizadora la quietud.

Shun salió para traerle golosinas al chico Ace, casualmente se encontró con Alice y no lucía muy tranquila.

"Lync desapareció" Le dijo Alice en un momento de su conversación.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Shun se convenció de que algo anda mal, su corazón se siente inquieto.

"Hace semanas que no saben de su paradero, estuvo enfermo unos días y la medicina de la tierra no era suficiente para sus síntomas. Mira y Spectra lo llevaron de vuelta a Nueva Vestroia y esa misma noche desapareció"

Shun escucha atento, Spectra estaba involucrado, ¿Qué hay de Mira? Tenía que comunicarse con ella, esto ya no era normal.

"No te preocupes, hace días hablé con Marucho y dijo que se comunicaría con Mira para saber la situación"

Alice sonríe, observa la cantidad de golosinas que lleva en esas bolsas y siente curiosidad.

"No sabía que te gustaran tanto los dulces"

"Eh…" Shun lo piensa un poco, Alice es alguien en quien puede confiar y además, está implicada desde que Lync desapareció. No podía seguir manteniendo al chico Ace como un secreto, no ahora que Spectra sabía que estaba con él.

"Bueno, verás… hace más de un mes pasó algo. Al parecer se abrió un portal y alguien vino a este mundo a través de este, pero ésta persona no solo hace parte de otro mundo sino también de una realidad alterna."

Alice lo escucha sorprendida sin comprender la relación con los dulces, hasta que Shun le cuenta sobre el chico y la lleva al hotel en donde se estaban quedando por precaución.

"¡Maestro Shun, volviste!" El chico exclama emocionado, cuando observa a Alice retrocede un poco.

"No te preocupes, Alice es nuestra amiga. Ella también está preocupada por el asunto de Spectra"

Alice está sin palabras, no podía creer que justo frente a ella estuviera un chico con la misma cara de Ace, solo que más pequeño. Aunque ella no tenía ningún acercamiento con Ace solo lo vio unas cuantas veces por los videos llamadas de Mira, aun así podía decir que eran muy parecidos.

"Eh… hola, mucho gusto" responde Alice con una sonrisa muy amable.

El chico Ace se siente confiado, se inclina un poco "Un gusto"

Shun hace pasar a Alice, le da un helado al chico.

"Llamaré a Marucho, seguramente ya tiene alguna información de Nueva Vestroia" enciende su computadora portátil para hacer la llamada.

Alice observa al chico y el chico también la observa.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Pregunta Alice amable.

"Tengo 14 años" responde un poco tímido, luego agrega "Usted es muy bonita"

"¡Oh! Jaja gracias, y tú eres muy amable Ace"

El chico Ace mira a Shun quien aún estaba esperando que Marucho respondiera "¿Tienes algo que atender contra Spectra?"

"No precisamente, solo que un amigo muy preciado desapareció y estoy preocupada"

"Igual que el Maestro Shun" el chico vuelve a mirar a Shun, en ese instante Marucho contesta, así que se aleja de la cámara.

"Shun, disculpa por tardar en responderte"

"No, descuida. Verás Marucho, Alice está aquí y me contó que Lync desapareció del hospital de Nueva Vestroia, ¿Están Keith y Mira enterados de esto?"

Marucho asiente "Mira me envió un mensaje recientemente, es un video de ella hablando y la verdad no lo he visto completo porque esperaba que lo viéramos juntos"

"Entiendo. ¿Sería mejor ir a tu mansión? Tengo algo que contarte también"

"Sí, los espero."

xx

Esa noche, Shun no pudo dormir bien. La habitación tiene solo una cama así que dormía al lado del chico, pero esta noche se sentía muy inquieto, pasado mañana tendrían que volver a casa para empacar sus cosas y viajar a la mansión de Marucho.

¿Por qué Mira les enviaría un video? Eso le preocupa. Tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

xx

Ace regresó a la tierra, pero no solo.

Spectra también lo acompaña y aunque Mira les pidió ir, ambos no estuvieron de acuerdo. Ella tuvo que fingir, hacía días que había estado espiando y descubrió esa habitación o más bien portal secreto que ocultaba su hermano, también le informó de esto a Marucho a través de un video.

Antes de Spectra y Ace cruzaran el portal, avisó a Marucho para que no les dijera nada sobre lo que ella le había contado, cuando llegaran a su mansión.

Marucho los recibió, fingiendo sorpresa y alegría por su visita. Notó que ambos estaban actuando extraño pero no los interrogó.

Viajaron hasta el bosque, era ya el atardecer.

"bien, ve…"

Ace lo mira con furia, no entendía qué clase de pensamiento tenía Spectra para proponerle tal cosa.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Shun, mientras iba caminando miró la herida que tenía en su pecho, tenía una cicatriz justo encima de su pectoral bastante fea, no recuerda en qué momento se la hizo, más bien sí es consciente de que le dieron alguna sustancia para hacerlo caer inconsciente y luego le hicieron tal herida, pero ¿para qué?

Cuando despertó, miró esa herida en el espejo, eran puntos cocidos recientemente y se sentía doloroso, un poco inflamado.

Mientras caminaba colocó su mano justo encima y sintió dolor, suspira y mira alrededor.

Entonces recordó las veces que había caminado por este mismo camino junto a Shun y a veces junto a ese chico fastidioso cuando salían a pasar al perro.

Un sentimiento bastante agradable invadió su corazón, sonríe un poco.

No está tan mal, volvería a ver a Shun y le contaría sobre la extraña actitud de Keith, aunque este último le amenazaba con que le llamara a Spectra, y de hecho había revelado una identidad totalmente diferente con su apariencia.

Aun así, Ace no estaba seguro ¿Y si era el mismo Keith que siempre ha sufrido de doble personalidad? En realidad, ver su apariencia le impresionó demasiado y pensó en varias posibilidades.

Cuando Ace miró la casa, ya casi estaba por oscurecer y su corazón comenzó a latir más ansioso, de verdad quería verlo, pero recordó la amenaza de Spectra y el miedo inundó sus sentidos.

Pensaba _Por favor, debes estar en casa._

Tocó la puerta.

No hubo respuesta, tragó en seco. Decidió rodear la casa y miró hacia el balcón, la ventana está abierta… eso le tranquilizó un poco.

Decidió volver a subir por allí como la última vez, cuando se torció el tobillo.

Cuando estuvo de pie en el balcón entró a la habitación.

"¡Shun!" Exclama, observa que la cama donde dormía el chico Ace estaba ordenada y no había rastros de sus pertenencias.

Sale de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras mientras observa alrededor.

"¡Shun!" vuelve a gritar, aunque ya sabía que no estaba pero se negaba a creerlo.

Las palabras de Spectra llegaban a su mente y desesperado comenzó a buscarlo en toda la casa, gritando su nombre un poco ansioso y decepcionado.

Él dijo que lo esperaría, ¿Por qué no está? Y no parecía que estuviera afuera por unas horas, era como si se hubiera ido ¿Acaso Spectra tuvo razón?

"¡Maldita sea, Shun!"

_Justo en este momento me haces perder contra Spectra._ Piensa frustrado, la oscuridad llegó pero no encendió ninguna luz, caminó hacia el pasillo de vuelta a las habitaciones abriendo la puerta de la habitación en donde se había quedado durante más de un mes.

Sintió esa sensación de nostalgia, recordando las noches vívidamente y especialmente la última.

Suspira profundamente.

El dolor en su pecho se incrementa inesperadamente, como una punzada.

"¿No está?"

"¡Ah!"

Ace se asusta al escuchar la voz de Spectra, lo mira levantando una ceja "Me seguiste eh…"

"No fue tan difícil, dime ¿No está?" sonríe

"Sabes muy bien que no, lo sabías desde el principio solo jugabas conmigo. Vámonos ya" Ace frunce en el ceño, pasando por el lado de Spectra pero este lo agarra del brazo.

"¿Irnos? ¿Tan pronto?" Spectra no lo suelta, más bien lo arrastra hasta el inicio del pasillo y abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Shun, empujándolo dentro.

"¡¿Qué?! Ya hice lo que querías, volví y él no está ¡Qué más quieres! Ganaste ¡Hare lo que pidas, pero déjame en paz!"

"No." Spectra cierra la puerta.

Ace siente que el ambiente es amenazante y retrocede.

"¿Viste la marca en tu pecho?" pregunta Spectra.

"Hm… ¿Qué es?" coloca su mano encima.

"Es la prueba de que perteneces a mi lado."

"Tch… que siga tus ordenes no significa que crea o esté de acuerda contigo."

"Jaja, de verdad eres ingenuo." Spectra se acerca y vuelve a agarrarlo, esta vez lo empuja contra el piso y lo golpea en su mejilla "Ahora mismo me perteneces, Shun no está aquí ¿Qué es lo que quiero de ti? He ganado." Sonríe agarrando sus muñecas.

Su fuerza era demasiado, Ace no podía darle batalla y ahora además, el dolor sobre su pecho también era tan fuerte como el dolor en su mejilla.

"¡Por qué me golpeas! ¡No soy un animal!" exclama Ace, profundamente estaba dolorido pero quería ocultar su frustración y tristeza desbordándola con gritos hacia Spectra.

"Cierra la boca" vuelve a golpearlo, subiéndosele encima para inmovilizarlo. Ace está asustado al ver sus acciones, intenta moverse pero la mirada de esta persona se había vuelto repentinamente tan fría y vacía.

"Para mí, no eres más que un animal" dice Spectra con una voz bastante tenebrosa.

Ace frunce "¡Qué rayos te pasa!"

"Solo eres una basura traidora"

Spectra lo golpea una vez más, luego se levanta y lo tira del brazo, sosteniéndolo tan fuerte que Ace no podía liberarse.

Repentinamente lo arroja sobre la cama, volviendo a ponerse encima de él.

Ace cubre su cara para evitar que siga golpeándolo en la cara, su piel le quemaba al igual que el miedo en su corazón.

Spectra se quita su máscara, revelando una mirada tan fría y llena de ira, lo más exraño era su sonrisa divertida.

¿Acaso es un psicópata?

Ace comienza a temblar ligeramente, nunca antes había sentido tal miedo hacia una persona. La mirada de Spectra y sus palabras parecían dirigidas a otra persona y ahora mismo, Ace era el único que estaba cerca para usarlo como desahogo, su saco de boxeo para liberar la ira que le embargaba.

"Dime basura, estuviste aquí todo este tiempo ¿Lo disfrutaste, eh?"

Las manos de Spectra se colocan alrededor de su cuello ejerciendo presión lentamente.

"Hm… yo… no, por favor" Ace intenta suplicarle a medida que sentía que su garganta era apretada con más fuerza, pero también temía que cualquier palabra lo alterada al punto de que le quebrara su garganta de un movimiento.

"Jum… ahora serás parte de mí" lo suelta de pronto, pero le tira de su camiseta rasgándola increíblemente y dejando su pecho al descubierto "¿Ves esta marca? Significa que eres mío, y si intentas hacer algo en mi contra o escapar, te encontraré fácilmente y te mataré."

Ace traga en seco, la mirada de este Spectra era muy cruel. Sabía que no estaba bromeando y trató de mirar la marca que estaba enrojecida, pero Spectra le agarra de la barbilla forzándolo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos "No te preocupes, vamos a divertirnos mucho."

xx

_Shun…_

_Shun…_

_Despierta…_

El pelinegro se movió un poco, abriendo sus ojos lentamente cuando escuchó esa voz familiar. Era la voz de Ace, y estaba justo encima de él.

"¿Ace? ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?" pregunta sorprendido y aliviado, miró a su lado, no estaba el chico Ace "¿Dónde…" No pudo terminar su frase porque Ace lo abrazó repentinamente.

"¿A quién protegerás, Shun?" le dice Ace, pero su voz se escuchaba tan lejana a pesar de que lo estaba abrazando.

"Ah… ¿Eh?"

Entonces sintió su hombro húmedo, y repentinos sollozos fuertes de parte de Ace.

_¿Está llorando? ¿Por qué llora?_

"Por favor Shun, ven a buscarme"

_¿Buscarte?_

"Lo haré… no te preocupes, pero no llores" acerca su mano a su mejilla acariciándola, pero aun así Ace no paraba de llorar, un llanto tan desgarrador como si fuera un niño sufriendo un inmenso dolor.

"Gnnh… nmm…"

"Por favor, no llores más…"

De pronto sintió humedad sobre su estómago, agachó la mirada y deslizó su mano tocando, al ver sus dedos eran rojos.

_Rojos. _

_¿Sangre?_

_No._

"¡No, qué…! Ace…"

En ese momento, Shun se despierta sudando frío. Mira a su lado levantándose un poco, se da cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de hotel y a su lado estaba el chico Ace durmiendo profundamente.

Suspira, volviendo a acostarse, preguntándose por qué había soñado algo tan horrible como eso. Sintió su cuerpo temblar y aunque fue una pesadilla, tenía un mal presentimiento que no le dejaría conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

xx


	35. Chapter 35: Presentimiento

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

**Presentimiento**

"Bien Ace, debemos volver a casa e ir a la mansión de Marucho" Shun recoge sus cosas y las del chico.

Desde que Marucho le contó sobre ese mensaje de Mira, hubo cierta intranquilidad pero Shun se mostraba calmado solamente por el chico Ace.

Sin embargo, el chico Ace se daba cuenta de que realmente no estaba en paz. Se ha dado cuenta de que Shun no ha podido dormir lo suficientemente bien.

"Maestro Shun…" el chico se acerca a él, colocando su mano justo encima de su pecho para poder sentir sus latidos "Ace estará bien" le dice, Shun sonríe un poco forzado, sus latidos aumentan y el chico se da cuenta.

"Lo sé" responde.

"No estás seguro de eso."

Shun le sostiene la mano: "Por favor, no intentes consolarme. Yo soy el adulto aquí y debo asegurarme de que tú estás bien."

"Bien" el chico Ace suspira "Pero no quiero que te preocupes solo."

Shun lo abraza "Descuida, volvamos a casa."

xx

Volvieron temprano por la mañana. Su mascota corre alrededor mostrando lo feliz que estaba de volver, subiendo al segundo piso.

"Parece feliz" menciona el chico Ace, se sienta en el sofá encendiendo la televisión primero.

"Subiré y ordenaré las cosas, también debo lavar algunas prendas para antes de irnos a casa de Marucho. ¿Quieres comer algo?"

"¡Si!" exclama con una sonrisa.

El perro comienza a ladrar, Shun sube pasando a la habitación del chico Ace primero para dejar el bolso.

El perro seguía ladrando.

"¿Qué pasa Pei?" Pregunta Shun al verlo sentado frente a la puerta de su habitación, le acaricia su cabeza y entra.

El perro corre rápido y ladra a la cama.

Shun observa, de pronto se queda aturdido por la escena. Su cama estaba completamente desordenada, más bien, las sábanas rasgadas. Se acerca lentamente, mirando de cerca puede ver las manchas de sangre seca y rastros de humedad.

Siente un escalofrío correr por todo su cuerpo, mirando alrededor y pensando ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

En el suelo vio unos trozos de tela de color oscuro, lo toma en su mano y frunce, pero el sentimiento fue de dolor. Ese color podía reconocerlo, era de la camiseta favorita de Ace.

Se siente angustiado y tiene que ir al baño para lavarse la cara y controlar sus emociones.

No sabía que había pasado pero con aquella escena se imaginó lo peor, y no podía soportarlo.

El chico Ace subió después de unos minutos cuando notó que Shun aún no regresaba.

"Maestro Shun…" al entrar a la habitación de Shun nota que las sábanas de la cama no estaban, Shun las había quitado para lavarlas.

"¡Estoy arriba!" exclama Shun en la azotea.

El chico Ace sube, Shun estaba sacando las sábanas de la lavadora e iba a colocarlas al sol.

"¿Qué pasó?" El chico Ace se acerca.

Shun termina de tender las sábanas sin volverse, cuando el chico se acerca lo suficiente lo abraza fuerte ocultando su rostro.

"Maestro…" el chico Ace puede sentir el ligero temblor, así que mejor no dice nada y simplemente corresponde su abrazo, algo había pasado en esos cortos minutos que hizo que Shun se viera vulnerable.

xx

Sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas, por lo que Ace no se atrevía a abrirlos y tampoco quería ver en dónde estaba. Solo recordaba desmayarse y no quería saber o pensar que todavía estaba en la cama de Shun. Prefería volver a la habitación de Spectra antes de mostrarle una imagen lamentable a Shun.

"Tu espíritu debe ser corrompido y ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que esto? Aunque, no comprendo por qué Spectra no fue un poco más lejos."

Escucha una voz un poco conocida, solo abre un ojo y observa a Gus a su lado, pero este Gus lucía muy diferente… al igual que ese tal Spectra cuando se quitó la máscara, este Gus se veía mayor y también tenía heridas en su rostro.

"¿Quién eres?" se le ocurre preguntar.

"Soy Gus de Vestroia, la única persona que puede guiar a Spectra de Vestroia" responde acercándose a Ace y pasándole un paño húmedo por su frente "Debo limpiarte, tu herida en el pecho se abrió y tuvimos que coser los puntos, también tenías tu rostro golpeado pero gracias a una medicina exclusiva de Vestroia tus heridas sanaron rápido."

"¿Por qué dices Vestroia y no Nueva Vestroia?"

"Porque no somos de Nueva Vestroia, somos de un mundo alterno llamado Vestroia. Una realidad alterna creada por el padre de Keith de Nueva Vestroia, él fue quién nos dio el poder y gobernamos, pero… en Nueva Vestroia sus planes fueron destruidos…"

Ace comienza a pensar pero le dolía mucho la cabeza.

"El doctor Clay de Nueva Vestroia, viajó al pasado usando un portal que él mismo construyó y destruyó. Se entregó a sí mismo un poderoso Bakugan, creyendo que alteraría su propio presente pero se equivocó, en realidad creó una realidad alternativa. Mientras tu Nueva Vestroia prosperó y no sucumbió a una dictadura, Vestroia se volvió la dictadura del doctor Clay y Keith heredó su legado volviéndose Spectra… lo que es hoy día." Gus suspira.

"¿Por qué me lo cuentas?"

"Porque… debes darte cuenta de que Spectra no es el mismo Keith que tú conoces, es una persona completamente diferente y tirada. Sé que viste a ese chico menor que tú idéntico a ti, él es el Ace de Vestroia, debido a que es una realidad alterna las edades no son las mismas y su vida tampoco lo es…" Gus guarda silencio, no debía contarle más.

"Hm… ¿cómo llegaron aquí?"

"Jum, un portal creado por el doctor Clay de Vestroia antes de morir. Ahora, terminemos esta conversación, debes volver a la tierra"

Ace no lo comprende: "¿Volver?"

"Sí, tienes que trabajar si no quieres que Spectra se deshaga de ti de la peor manera."

"Hm… ¿Qué pasa si me niego o escapo?"

"¿No te lo dijo Spectra ya? Tienes esa marca en tu pecho con el rastreador debajo de tu piel."

"Hm…" Ace toca su pecho, sintiendo las punzadas.

"Será mejor que te comportes, a Spectra no le importa la vida de los demás, incluso mató a su hermana y fue capaz de asesinar a la persona que más amaba con sus propias manos."

Ace lo escucha, le cree de inmediato y no dice nada más pero temía por la vida de los demás.

"Vas a volver a la tierra y traerás al chico ante Spectra."

"Hm… pero, Shun no… no lo permitiría."

"No te preocupes, Spectra tiene un plan y tú solo debes seguir sus órdenes."

Ace suspira, pensar en engañar a Shun sin querer era muy difícil, está seguro que no se lo iba a perdonar.

"Este sería tu único trabajo, si fallas tendrás que asumir las consecuencias."

La amenaza era demasiado, Ace guarda silencio y estaba tan desesperado que no podía pensar con claridad.

xx

"¿Qué tal, Mira?" Baron entra a la sala, notando que Mira parecía distraída "¿Mira?"

"¿Hm? Oh…" Mira levanta una ceja "¿Qué pasa?"

"Eso te pregunto, estás muy pensativa…"

"Hm, bueno… es que mi hermano ha estado muy distante y Ace parece que es otra persona, ¿No lo has visto recientemente?"

"No, ni siquiera responde sus mensajes. ¿Sabes algo?"

Mira asiente "Pero… no le cuentes a nadie. Estuve investigando un poco, mi hermano siempre llegaba muy tarde así que aproveché y me metí en su habitación, había una especie de portal que no necesitaba ser activado."

"¿Portal?"

"Sí, entré y… había otra habitación, un poco más rústica y había otra puerta, me acerqué y escuché gritos, era la voz de Ace."

"¿Ah? ¿Estás segura?"

"Hm."

Baron guarda silencio pensando un poco, luego ríe suavemente.

"¿Por qué te ríes? No es algo gracioso." Mira frunce.

"Bueno, me habías contado que escuchaste que Ace en realidad tenía algún secreto con Shun, y ahora Keith y Ace andan extraños, ¿No crees que se trata de un triángulo amoroso?"

"¡Eh! ¡Baron, por favor! ¡Claro que no puede ser!" Mira lo mira molesta y ruborizada por pensar de más "No, no creo que se trate de algo así. Además, ese portal…"

"Quizás estén practicando actividades perversas…"

"¡Ah! ¡BARON!" Mira lo golpea repetidamente "¡De verdad no puedo creer que seas tan malpensado!"

"Ah ah… eres tú la que está sonrojándose"

xx


	36. Chapter 36: Volviendo otra vez

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

**Volviendo otra vez**

**[Lo que sucede en este capítulo se ubica en el capítulo 33.]**

_Spectra ríe suavemente "No haré nada hoy, pero lo haré pronto" abre la llave de la tina, Lync se estremece por la temperatura del agua pero también era un alivio volver a sentir el agua._

_No eres él, pero esta vez no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente. Piensa Spectra._

xx

Solo era un simple baño, pero Lync se sentía demasiado inquieto mientras esta persona le fregaba su cuerpo como si estuviera bañando a un niño pequeño.

Spectra frotaba la esponja por sus brazos, limpiando incluso sus dedos al igual que con sus piernas, luego su espalda y pecho.

"Todavía estás tenso, ves que no te he hecho nada… relájate un poco" Spectra desliza la esponja hacia su entrepierna, limpiando sus muslos y sus partes privadas.

"…nm…" Lync aparta la mirada agarrando su muñeca para que no siguiera "Puedo hacerlo… yo mismo" susurra.

"No, debo hacerme cargo de que estarás completamente limpio, sobretodo aquí atrás" con su otra mano, la desliza hacia las nalgas del chico y frotando con sus dedos para limpiarle.

"Uhm… no, déjame… vete" Lync se mueve un poco más brusco, se sentía incómodo cuando le tocaba en ese lugar, piensa que seguramente se ha vuelto muy sensible.

"Tranquilo… Debo limpiarte muy bien" le susurra al oído "Para nuestro próximo encuentro"

Lync se ruboriza, apartando su rostro y sin saber que decir o hacer, se sentía muy débil debido a que no había comido recientemente por el dolor en su cuerpo.

Pero ahora ya no sentía dolor, aun así estaba débil y no podía defenderse. Incluso la voz de esta persona le atemorizaba, sonaba muy familiar pero se negaba a sacar conclusiones.

Spectra le sostiene fuerte, limpiando sus partes. Observa el cuerpo de Lync, ciertamente no era como el de su amado fallecido. Este cuerpo es más delgado y la piel estaba perdiendo color, claro, si lo ha mantenido por más de un mes encerrado sin comer bien y sin recibir luz solar, sería muy normal que el cuerpo de este chico cambiara.

Aun así, era un cuerpo bonito y de su gusto.

De pronto, escucha la puerta tocar.

"Spectra, es momento de enviar al chico a la tierra" era la voz de Gus.

"Jum… no he terminado todavía, lárgate" Spectra frunce.

Gus suspira, recostándose en la pared al lado de la puerta.

_¿Por qué te gusta tanto esa cara? Aunque tus sentimientos no son iguales sigues siendo un tonto cuando se trata de estar obsesionado, no, no es amor Spectra, tú no puedes amar a nadie, solo puedes poseer. _

Gus está molesto, no podía creer que Spectra siguiera priorizando a ese chico Lync, hace tiempo debió morir pero prefirió tenerlo para sus juegos, esta vez sería difícil deshacerse de este chico debido a que Spectra lo mantendría protegido y atado.

xx

Había pasado solo un día desde que Ace volvió a la tierra, y ahora otra vez se encontraba en camino. Sus moretones provocados por Spectra habían desaparecido increíblemente, pero la marca y ese rastreador seguían bajo su piel justo encima de su pecho.

Mira se sorprendió de verlo de nuevo, quería preguntar pero Spectra no se lo permitió. Ace viajó hasta la tierra llegando a la mansión de Marucho.

Marucho fue avisado antes, estaba sorprendido de que volvieran tan pronto y de que finalmente Spectra ya le estaba respondiendo a sus mensajes, aunque solo fue para este tipo de visitas inesperadas. Dos seguidas, era increíble pero ninguno explicaba sus motivos.

"Vaya Ace, te creíamos desaparecido" dice Marucho.

"Hm…" Ace asiente, no estaba realmente presente. Solo pensaba en el plan de Spectra, cada vez que recordaba sus indicaciones su pecho dolía, lo que tenía que hacer era algo muy duro y para él, algo muy denigrante.

Al salir de la mansión de Marucho, todavía dudaba de ir a casa de Shun.

Marucho sintió que algo no estaba bien, todavía no habían mirado el video de Mira ni sabía de qué se trataba, quizás no era algo tan grave ahora que Ace y "Keith" habían aparecido, el único que seguía desaparecido era Lync, por supuesto para ellos, ya que desconocían que este "Keith" no era realmente su Keith.

Ace caminó de vuelta a la casa de Shun después de un largo viaje desde la mansión de Marucho hasta la entrada del bosque, seguía muy preocupado recordando las amenazas de Spectra antes de partir, el rastreador que habían puesto en él era su mayor inconveniente, si intenta huir Spectra lo iba a encontrar y si era necesario atentaría contra la vida de Mira y Baron. Esa fue la primera amenaza.

Segundo, si le contaba a alguien, sería descubierto pues el rastreador también tenía un micrófono. Entonces la vida de Shun y la suya estarían acabadas.

No tenía salida. Spectra es un tirano, incluso le mostró como había matado a otras personas.

Ace estaba aterrado.

_Puedo hacerlo. Piensa. Perdóname Shun._

Se puso en marcha hacia la casa de Shun.

xx

"Pei, siéntate no te comas mis galletas" el chico Ace jugaba con la mascota. Mientras Shun estaba en la cocina preparándole comida.

El pelinegro no había podido dormir, ni siquiera pudo dormir en su cama porque le daba mal presentimiento así que se quedó durmiendo en la cama del chico Ace. Incluso así solo durmió unas cuantas horas.

Por la mañana había enviado un mensaje a Marucho para avisarle que todavía no podía ir a su mansión, necesitaba aclarar su mente primero, así que iría en dos días. Tampoco se molestó en revisar la respuesta de Marucho.

"¡Guau!"

El perro comienza a ladrar.

"¡Volviste!" exclama el chico Ace.

Shun escucha y sale de la cocina, en la entrada está Ace forzando una sonrisa mientras acaricia la cabeza del perro.

"Sí, ya volví" Responde Ace.

Shun se acerca rápidamente y le toma de los hombros "¿Estás bien?" Lo mira a la cara, ¿no estaba soñando, cierto?

Ace aparta su rostro, no quería que descubriera que algo pasaba. Debía seguir el plan de Spectra, pero ahora no recordaba cómo solía actuar, solo sentía miedo.

"Ah… si… estoy bien" responde.

"¿Seguro?"

Ace sonríe "¡Sí! Volví para ir al cine. ¡Todavía me debes una película de terror!" exclama.

Shun suspira aliviado "Estaba preocupado, pasaron algunas cosas raras desde que te fuiste"

"Hmm… no me ignoren" menciona el chico Ace de repente.

Shun sonríe.

Ace mira al chico, no le sonríe, un sentimiento distinto iba dirigido hacia ese chico.

_Por su culpa estamos en esta situación._ Piensa Ace. _Sería bueno simplemente entregarlo._

Y aunque sentía rabia hacia el chico que tenía su rostro, también sentía empatía. No quería imaginar lo mal que iba a pasarlo al lado de Spectra y también lo furioso que se pondría Shun cuando se enterara de que todo era parte de un plan.

El chico Ace se da cuenta de su mirada y se encoge de hombros. Algo no estaba bien.

"me alegra que estés de vuelta, tengo que contarte todo pero primero ¿Quieres comer algo?"

Ace lo mira, ese rostro aliviado y sonriente no podía soportarlo, iba a traicionar a Shun quien se estaba portando tan amable y también, que jugaría con él obligado.

Sí ha de jugar sucio entonces tendrá que disfrutar de su ultima oportunidad.

"Sí, quiero arroz con leche" responde Ace.

xx


	37. Chapter 37: Servicio Especial Parte 1

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

**Servicio Especial**

**(Parte 1)**

**[ADVERTENCIAS: Este capítulo es Smut, relato erótico de SpectraxLync y leve KeithxLync, contiene bastante Hard, aunque para mi es moderado jaja y tuve que dividirlo en dos partes.]**

**xx**

Siguiendo las órdenes de Spectra. Gus se haría cargo de la vigilancia de Ace, de vez en cuando le enviaría mensajes para presionarlo.

En cuanto a Spectra, tenía ganas de jugar. Y sus juegos eran bastante diferentes, un poco retorcidos para los que debían participar en sus juegos.

Había ordenado que llevarán a Keith a una habitación justo al lado de la de Lync, le permitieron comer y bañarse.

Aunque Keith todavía estaba preocupado por el paradero de Lync, y también pensaba en la petición de ese extraño Gus.

Un beso, un beso no es algo tan difícil de cumplir. Pero en ese momento estaba molesto y no quería caer en la burla de ese sujeto. Ahora que lo meditaba mejor, solo era un beso a cambio de una valiosa información.

¿Dónde está el verdadero Gus?

Keith se acostó en la cama, extrañaba la comodidad pero a la vez pensaba en que nunca antes había estado en esa habitación y además no había ventanas, ni siquiera una pequeña en el baño. Solo la puerta de entrada, era como estar en la misma cárcel pero con comodidades.

Aun así era mejor estar en esa habitación, le dolían un poco los ojos por el brillo, habían pasado tantas semanas en la oscuridad con solo una tenue luz.

Mientras pensaba en tantas cosas, la puerta se abre.

Spectra entra acompañado de sus dos guardias.

Keith se levanta, aunque estaba cansado y su contextura era más delgada, todavía tenía músculos con los que defenderse y energía para contraatacar o aguantar cualquier golpe.

"Nuestro señor Spectra quiere ofrecerle un servicio especial" habla uno de los guardias mientras Spectra sonreía.

Keith frunce "¿Su señor no puede hablar por sí mismo?" pregunta, aunque en su mente solo se decía '¿Realmente es un impostor, tendrá mi apariencia?'

"Calla reo, nuestro señor no necesita gastar energía hablando con un plebeyo"

"… je, ¿Y a qué se debe su servicio especial? Después de mantenernos por más de un mes encerrado, ya se aburrió de no saber qué hacer con nosotros"

Spectra seguía sonriendo, estaba fascinado por la actitud de este Keith. Le recordaba así mismo hace muchos años, seguramente en esta realidad, la existencia de Keith Clay no sufrió y ha pasado sus días en calma.

Spectra tampoco quería hacerlo sufrir, había considerado que lo tomaría como un rehén hasta convencerlo a su manera de que se convirtiera en su aliado.

Finalmente puede encontrar una manera.

"Loa detalles del servicio no pueden revelarse, solo debe esperar y disfrutar"

Spectra asiente y se retira.

Keith quería gritarle pero se resiste, los guardias se quedaron en la habitación y una vez que la puerta se cerró comenzaron a golpear a Keith, lo golpearon hasta que no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse, luego le colocaron una inyección y lo hicieron sentarse en un sofá, ataron sus muñecas y tobillos.

Keith estaba por desmayarse, de hecho se desmaya, pero luego de unos minutos abre sus ojos y frente a él había un espejo muy grande, casi ocupando toda la pared.

"Ha… Lync" susurra mirando que el espejo en realidad era un vidrio que le hacía ver el interior de la otra habitación, pero aunque podía ver a Lync sentado en la cama este no podía verlo a él.

Tragó en seco tratando de comprender qué sucedía.

Entonces, vio a Lync retroceder y esa persona llamada Spectra se acercaba al chico. No quería saber realmente lo que le iba a hacer, no quería imaginar ni verlo.

"¿Qué tal?" Spectra acaricia el rostro de Lync "Hoy haremos algo diferente, vamos a divertirnos, sé que te gustará"

Lync aparta su mirada, no entendía porque había un espejo que antes no estaba en la pared, no quería verse a sí mismo siendo intimidado.

Spectra le hace girar su cara forzando un beso bastante profundo, Lync podía sentir la lengua del contrario explorando el interior de su boca mientras su mandíbula era presionada.

Del otro lado Keith frunce, apartando su mirada de tal escena, pero jamás imaginó que las cosas se iban a volver más complicadas e incómodas.

"Aagh...Basta" Lync se aparta, pero Spectra no lo deja ir, comienza a besarlo y a arrancarle la ropa.

"Hmm no…"

Spectra se sube sobre él, presionándolo contra la cama al agarrar sus muñecas con tan solo una mano y con la otra terminar de arrancar la ropa, separa las piernas de Lync y sigue besando intensamente su cuello y pecho.

Lync no podía moverse del todo, además de la sensación no tenía las energías para oponerse, su rostro se estaba poniendo colorado y de su boca solo comenzaban a salir gemidos y palabras inexactas.

"Hm… no…ah…para…"

Spectra usa su lengua para lamer la protuberancia erecta y rojiza en el pecho del chico, provocando que el cuerpo de Lync se curvara a la vez que exclamaba un 'ah'

Del otro lado de la habitación, Keith se negaba a mirar pero podía escuchar los sonidos húmedos de los besos y los gemidos, su mente se siente mareada y piensa que seguramente fue aquella inyección que le habían puesto antes.

¿Cómo es que sentía su cuerpo calentarse poco a poco?

"Te he limpiado bien para que podamos disfrutar de esto" le susurra Spectra a Lync, mordiendo su oreja al tiempo y deslizando su mano por los muslos desnudos de chico, llegando a sus nalgas y abriéndose paso con su dedo para presionar aquel orificio estrecho.

"aah… no… allí no…"

"Aquí te gusta, y te gustará más" le dice Spectra, lamiendo entonces sus dedos lo suficiente y volviendo a presionarlos "relájate, estoy siendo gentil esta vez ¿No quieres que sea duro contigo, verdad?"

"Hmm… "Lync no dice nada más, solo se retuerce sintiendo la presión incómoda de esos dedos "Oh… ah…" siente que un dedo entra y muerde su labio.

"Je…bien, cambiemos un poco"

Entonces Spectra toma a Lync en sus brazos, sacándolo de la cama y parándose frente al espejo, haciendo que Lync mirara su cuerpo desnudo y lascivo.

"Eres hermoso Lync" le susurra.

Lync no quiere verse, aparta su mirada.

Spectra sonríe mirando al espejo, sabía que del otro lado estaba Keith y esto era su juego.

Keith no pudo apartar la mirada esta vez, pero no miraba a Lync sino a ese impostor. ¿Qué rayos pretende? ¿Es un pervertido realmente?

Así que… así que ¿quiere obligarlo a ver cómo se coge a Lync? ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

Frunce, pero lentamente la ira disminuye mientras el químico en su cuerpo parecía reaccionar.

Spectra seguía besando la piel de Lync, acariciando su pecho al pellizcar sus pezones y apretando su trasero mientras esos dedos volvían a explorar su interior.

"Haa…ah…" Lync tenía sus ojos cerrados, no, no podía verse así mismo luciendo tan vulgar.

De pronto, Spectra se aleja y Lync se deja caer al suelo, por un momento pensó que había terminado sin siquiera empezar pero se equivocó.

Spectra solamente tomó un frasco y vertió el líquido en sus manos, Levantó a Lync e hizo que este pusiera sus manos sobre el espejo y levantará su trasero.

"No… por favor…" susurra Lync

"Obedece" le responde Spectra, vertiendo el líquido en la hendidura de su trasero y con su dedo lo regaba volviendo a presionar.

"Te dije que esta vez estoy siendo amable" Spectra se cierne sobre su espalda, besando su mejilla y metiendo sus dedos, presionando fuerte y haciendo que Lync se estremeciera ante cada presión que hacía con sus dedos. "Vamos, adáptate… lo que viene será mejor"

"Aah… ha…" Lync aún no podía verse al espejo, solo podía apoyar sus manos en él mientras el contrario abusaba de su interior con esos dedos.

"Diablos…" Keith mueve sus manos para intentar soltarse, pero era inútil. Esta vez no podía simplemente cerrar sus ojos, en realidad la imagen erótica frente a él le estaba calentando u provocando morbo, pero toda la culpa la echaba a la inyección que antes le habían colocado.

Se negaba a creer que realmente estuviera reaccionando al cuerpo de Lync y sus gemidos.

Observa que ese impostor había bajado sus pantalones, y empapaba su órgano bastante duro con el líquido. Sabía lo que venía.

"¡Aah!" Lync grita, y al gritar abre sus ojos debido al repentino objeto ancho y largo que había invadido su interior.

Keith deja escapar un sonido de sorpresa al ver el rostro doloroso de Lync.

Lync al mismo tiempo puede verse a sí mismo y de pronto sus lágrimas comienzan a salir.

El dolor era insoportable, pero no tanto como las otras veces. Spectra comienza a moverse y sostiene su cadera, cada estocada hacia que Lync gritara.

Poco a poco, esos gritos de dolor se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos y jadeos.

Lync estaba sintiendo el placer, y sus mejillas y pecho estaban rojos, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer y su boca no podía cerrarla porque siempre estaba dejando salir esos sonidos vulgares, que para los oídos de Spectra eran una delicia.

"Ves… te gusta" susurra Spectra agarrando su rostro y besándolo profundamente mientras todavía seguía el Vaivén de sus caderas, golpeando su interior intensamente.

"Haa… ah… ya… ah…" Lync seguía gimiendo.

"Tengo algo que te hará venir pronto…" le dice Spectra, besándolo y con la otra mano hace una señal, en la entrada estaba uno de los guardias y al ver la señal asiente.

De repente, aquel espejo deja de ser un simple espejo y solo se convierte en un cristal que permitía ver el otro lado de la habitación.

Cuando Spectra termina de besarlo, le hace mirar al frente con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Los ojos de Lync fueron aturdidos, y justo cuando vio a Keith frente a él dejo salir un gran gemido junto con los chorros de líquido casi blancos golpeando el cristal.

"Je…qué lindo, te has venido así" susurra Spectra, sonriendo hacia Keith y saliendo del interior del chico, soltando su cuerpo y haciendo que Lync se desplomara en el suelo, temblando por el orgasmo y también por la perturbación de haber sido visto por Keith.

"Bastardo…" pronuncia Keith del otro lado, realmente le sorprendió ver a Lync llegar al clímax, de hecho le resultó bastante adorable pero en este tipo de situación era tan confuso.

Su propio cuerpo había reaccionado, y ahora podía sentir la incomodidad en sus pantalones. Se sintió culpable y apartó su mirada con vergüenza.

"Je… aún no acabamos Lync…" Spectra lo carga en sus brazos, Lync se mueve, no quería seguir… no después de perder su dignidad.

Keith observa que ambos salen de la habitación, se preguntaba qué otro tipo de juego estaba planeando ese enfermo pervertido.

Cuando escuchó la puerta de su propia habitación abrirse, de inmediato supo lo que iba a pasar.

Observa a ese impostor entrar con Lync en sus brazos, Lync se niega a mirar a Keith y oculta su rostro contra el pecho de Spectra aunque no quisiera.

"¡Déjalo! Que pretendes… bastardo" Keith solo lo podía insultar.

"Te dije que te daría un servicio especial" Spectra se coloca frente a él y baja a Lync haciendo que se sentará en el suelo. "Esta ha sido mi mascota favorita, te la prestaré para que atiendas tu propio asunto"

Keith frunce, no podía creer que se dirigiera a Lync como una simple mascota "no quiero tu servicio especial… solo déjalo"

Spectra niega con la cabeza, da la orden al hombre para que soltará los tobillos de Keith y desabrochara su pantalón.

"¡No! ¡No te atrevas…!" exclama Keith en pánico, pero no podía hacer nada, el hombre saco su miembro que obviamente estaba duro desde hace un buen rato.

"No puedes rechazar mi regalo, parece que te ha gustado lo que has visto, ¿Por qué no pruebas un poco?" Spectra sonríe, agarrando a Lync de su nuca y haciendo que se arrodillara.

Lync estaba totalmente perdido, avergonzado y sintiéndose sucio.

"Vamos Lync… haz sentir bien a tu amigo" le dice Spectra empujando la cara de Lync hacia la entrepierna del contrario. Le da una señal al hombre para que se retirará y cerrará la puerta.

"Hm…" Lync no podía asumir que pasaba, todo iba tan rápido. Sus manos se aferraron a la ropa de Keith, mientras Spectra le tomaba su rostro.

"Lync… no me obligues a ser duro, vamos, lame y chupa a tu amigo, pórtate bien con él que ha estado cuidándote" le dice Spectra como si todo fuera lo más de normal. Era solo un juego que disfrutaba.

La voz de Spectra, ciertamente era amenazante y Lync no podía desobedecer.

"Lync… no tienes que…" Keith no pudo terminar su frase, al sentir los labios y lengua del chico su cuerpo tembló y cerró los ojos para intentar resistir pero fue inútil.

Spectra hizo que Lync le chupara, él mismo movía la cabeza del chico a su antojo "¿Te gusta, Keith?"

Keith apretaba sus labios, negándose a dejar salir cualquier sonido.

"Vamos Lync… tu amigo no parece satisfecho" le susurra Spectra a Lync en su oído, como si estuviera retándolo y dañando aún más su autoestima.

"Basta…. Déjalo…" Keith apenas podía dejar unas palabras, aunque Lync no era un experto ciertamente el estímulo le hacía descontrolarse.

"Je…" Spectra aún estaba duro, no se había liberado así que repentinamente volvió a tirar de Lync de su cintura y lo penetró profundamente.

"¡Aah!" Lync apartó su cabeza, grito y se aferró a Keith.

Keith no podía sostenerlo, movía sus manos deseando desatarlas y agarrar a Lync lejos de él.

Spectra le penetraba a su ritmo, cada vez más intenso haciendo que Lync gimiera de placer y sus manos se abrazaran a la cintura de Keith.

Keith sentía ira por no poder hacer nada, pero también sentía celos e impotencia, los labios de ese impostor estaban torcidos en una sonrisa molesta.

Pronto sintió las lágrimas de Lync mezcladas con el sonido de los jadeos lindos e incesantes.

"Aah… ah… haa…"

"Ugh…." Spectra iba más rápido, pronto llegando a su clímax y al hacerlo descargo todo en el interior de Lync sin importarle absolutamente nada. Pero aún no estaba satisfecho, levanto a Lync e hizo sentarlo en las piernas de Keith.

"Tu…." Keith gruñe, Lync estaba apoyado sobre su cuerpo, la cabeza del chico reposaba sobre su hombro y podía sentir la humedad y la respiración complicada de Lync. También el calor y la lujuria que desbordaba su cuerpo.

"Aun debes venirte Keith… mi mascota puede servirte bien" le dice Spectra.

Lync seguía jadeando, sus manos ahora se aferran a la camisa de Keith mientras ocultaba su rostro entre el cuello y hombro.

"Lync… también estás duro aún…" le susurra Spectra "te ayudaré un poco"

Entonces, Spectra agarra el miembro de Keith sin importarle las protestas del rubio, lo dirige a la empapada y ahora dilatada entrada de Lync, hace que Lync se sentará completamente sobre la erección del contrario.

"Aah…." Lync vuelve a gemir.

Keith gruñe un poco, sus mejillas se ponen rojas. Ya no podía soportarlo.

"Vamos Lync, muévete… complace a tu amigo" le dice Spectra, aunque el levantaba el cuerpo de Lync moviendo lo su antojo, pronto se yo cuenta que Lync se movía por sí mismo y sonrió.

Observo el rostro perdido de Keith y notando como movía las manos para liberarlas.

"Parece que… pueden seguir sin mi" una vez que Spectra dijo esto, desató las manos de Keith y se alejó unos pasos.

Cuando las manos de Keith estuvieron libres, inmediatamente agarraron la cadera de Lync y las apretó fuerte haciendo que el cuerpo de Lync se moviera a su ritmo, subiendo y bajando intensamente.

"Haaa…. Ah!" Lync se abraza a Keith, aun ocultando su rostro. Su mente estaba en blanco, solo podía sentir el placer y la intensidad que le proporcionaba Keith.

Spectra salió de la habitación una vez que su juego se había completado, se fue a duchar tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

xx

**Continuará...**


	38. Chapter 38: Un día tranquilo Parte 1

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

**Un día tranquilo (Parte 1)**

Al día siguiente después de que Ace regresó.

El chico Ace estaba muy emocionado aunque no era algo para sí mismo. Shun le contó esa mañana que Alice vendría a casa y pasarían el día, también le contó que saldría un momento con Ace y por la noche harían una pequeña fiesta.

"Maestro Shun, te gusta ¿Cierto?" El chico Ace sonríe. Shun se siente a gusto con verlo sonreír, parecía que las preocupaciones de hace unos días se habían desaparecido, quizás todo aquello fue una ilusión porque había falta la presencia de Ace. Se había acostumbrado al ruido de las peleas infantiles de esos dos.

"Me gusta" responde "Pero no estoy seguro de si solo se trata de gustar"

"Mentiroso" El chico Ace se burla "puedo verlo en tus ojos. Maestro, cuando lo viste, tus ojos se iluminaron al fin, nunca los había visto tan feliz y llenos de afecto."

Shun le revuelve el cabello, admira la madurez de este chico al decir las cosas "Eres muy observador"

"Espero que puedas aclararlo hoy" responde el chico.

"Hm." Shun asiente.

Preparan el desayuno primero para todos, mientras esperan por Alice.

Ace estaba tan ansioso desde la noche pasada, habían conversado un poco pero fue una conversación muy corta puesto que Ace le dijo que se sentía cansado, así, no revelaría su nerviosismo o por desespero le contaría, no quería poner su vida en riesgo. Al despertar por la mañana y mirar esa marca, era como si todo se derrumbara pero debía mantenerse firme.

Tiene que olvidarse por solo un día de todo. Solo tiene que disfrutar de probablemente su único día en paz.

Sí, era un día paz. Pero lastimosamente era un día que también estaba dentro de los planes de Spectra.

Una vez que Alice llegó, ambos se despidieron y se fueron.

"Señorita Alice, ¿Sabes que ellos ahora mismo van a una cita?" Pregunta el chico Ace, había visto tantas películas y series románticas de adolescente que conocía los términos.

"¡Oh! Bueno… Shun me dijo que le debía un favor a Ace, no me dijo que se trataba de una cita."

"Jeje ellos tampoco lo quieren admitir, dicen que es solo devolver un favor, pero obviamente ¡Es una cita!" exclama el chico muy animado.

Alice sonríe "Bueno, si tú lo dices ¿Quieres que hagamos postres?"

"¡Sí! También… quiero ver una película que me gustó muchísimo. Trata de una chica que realiza un viaje a Italia solo para conocer a su alma gemela, y todo comenzó cuando la tabla Ouija le dijo el nombre de su amor verdadero."

"Creo que la conozco, la veremos"

xx

Mientras caminaban, Ace no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación y solamente miraba de reojo hasta que Shun le devuelve la mira.

Shun sonríe ligeramente: "Me vas a poner nervioso si sigues mirándome como si tuviera algo en la cara y no dices nada."

"¿Eh? Je, lo siento."

Estuvieron en silencio hasta llegar al centro comercial.

"¿Estarán pasando alguna película de terror?" pregunta Ace.

"Comprobémoslo" Ambos llegan al cine, Shun compra las entradas mientras Ace miraba los pósteres.

De pronto siente que tocan su hombro, se asusta un poco pensando que se trataba de Spectra pero al darse vuelta se trataba de una niña de alrededor 10 años.

Que absurdo pensar que Spectra estuviera allí.

"Hm… ¿Qué pasa?"

"Señor, ¿Me ayuda a atar mi zapato? Mi mamá fue al baño…"

Ace se avergüenza por ser llamado 'señor' pero más por la cara sonriente o más bien de burla de Shun al otro lado.

"Si… claro…" Ace se agacha atándole los cordones.

"Gracias" La niña se aleja.

"Puff…" Shun sigue burlándose.

"Ya basta, no te rías" le dice Ace.

"Vamos, compremos las palomitas y bebidas, Acecchi."

"Hm, no sigas"

Entraron a la sala, buscando sus asientos y justo cuando se sentaron la película comenzó.

Ace se concentra en la pantalla, solamente porque no quería pensar demasiado y no sentirse ansioso con Shun al lado.

Por otro lado, Shun no estaba tan interesado en la película. Comía las palomitas y miraba las escenas pero de vez en cuando miraba a Ace pensando en lo mucho que quería abrazarlo.

Desde que salieron de casa quería abrazarlo y no podía explicarlo, era una sensación que había desarrollado desde la noche pasada. Aunque sí lo abrazó, quería tenerlo por más tiempo entre sus brazos y nunca antes había sentido algo así hacia otra persona.

Notaba los repentinos sustos de Ace, en un momento le tomó su mano y Ace no lo rechazó, en cambio apretó su mano con fuerza.

A Shun le toma por sorpresa, pensó en que parecía un niño asustado y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ace en realidad estaba asustado, por la película y por el dolor que de pronto llegó a su pecho, todo por el apretón de manos de Shun.

No se atrevió a mirarlo, solo apretó su mano.

Al final de la película, Shun se ríe.

"¿De verdad estabas tan asustado?" le dice Shun.

Ace suspira, Shun se negaba a soltarlo.

"No, no es así…" Ace lo mira, aunque la única iluminación era la que venía de la pantalla pasando los créditos.

"Jum… ¿Vamos a comer?" suelta su mano finalmente.

"Sí, tengo mucha hambre" responde.

Van a un restaurante de comida picante, solo porque era algo que Ace no había probado antes.

Cuando se sentaron a mirar el menú, sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo fueron "¿Esto es una cita?" recordando las palabras del chico Ace cuando se fueron '¡Disfruten su cita!'.

Ace se ruboriza involuntariamente mirando el menú, Shun solo sonríe y luego dice "Ya sé que pedir ¿Y tú?"

"También…"

Hacen el pedido, esperando a que trajeran la comida.

"Te advierto que esta comida es picante, si no puedes comerla toda no te fuerces a comerla toda"

"La comeré, no soy un niño, además estás gastando en esto, la comida no se desperdicia."

Shun asiente "Ya veremos si puedes."

"¿Me estás retando?"

"¿Quieres eso? ¿Por qué no apostamos?"

"Hm… ¿Qué quieres perder?"

Shun sonríe y luego piensa un poco: "Si no lo comes todo tendrás que hacer algo para mí."

"¿Qué hay si como todo?"

"No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres tú?"

Ace guarda silencio, luego dice "Te lo diré luego… en realidad no sé ahora mismo."

"Bien, es una apuesta."

"¿Puedo pedir una cerveza?"

"Tú pide lo que gustes."

Una vez que llega la comida, acompañada de tantas salsas, la boca de Ace 'se hace agua' el olor era increíble y delicioso.

"Buen provecho"

Comienzan a comer.

"Ah… de verdad es picante" Menciona Ace pero sin dejar de comer.

"Sí, no suelo comer picante así que también lo es para mí."

xx

Luego de pasar toda la tarde caminando, probando dulces y mirando las tiendas. Ace y Shun deciden regresar a casa, en el camino Ace estaba muy animado, parecía que se había olvidado de toda la situación estresante de los últimos días.

"Waah no pude comer toda esa comida picante, pero tú tampoco."

"La apuesta inicial era solo sobre si lo comías todo o no, y no lo comiste" responde Shun

"Hm… bien, tienes razón" Ace piensa un poco "¿Qué querías si perdía?"

Shun sonríe "Te lo diré luego, ahora quiero que volvamos a casa"

"A…" no puede terminar la frase, solo asiente. Su corazón se estremece por sus palabras.

De repente volvió a recordar su situación sintiendo el dolor en el pecho, bajó su mirada caminando en silencio. Shun notó su cambio de humor y dijo: "¿Pasa algo?" pregunta.

"Um…" Ace lo mira, sentía la necesidad de contarle pero a la vez su miedo regresaba.

"Ace…"

Estaban cerca de la casa, Shun tira de su muñeca saliendo del camino y entrando al bosque.

"¿Ah? ¿Por qué por aquí?" pregunta Ace siguiéndolo, se habían alejado del camino y caminaron unos cuantos pasos hacia el interior.

"Quiero que terminemos nuestra cita" le dice Shun y Ace se ruboriza.

"Esto… es…era…"

"¿No lo fue? Creo que el chico Ace tenía razón"

"Ah, je"

"Esto que quiero no hace parte de la apuesta, ¿Bien?" Shun lo abraza de repente.

"Hm… entiendo" El pecho de Ace dolía pero a la vez sentía la calidez, las manos del pelinegro deslizándose desde sus hombros, su cuello hasta posarlas en su rostro y darle un beso en los labios.

Fue un beso corto y suave, para Ace fue muy satisfactorio y no pudo ocultar su sonrisa pero repentinamente sus ojos se llenaron de agua, mirando a Shun con su vista empañada.

"¿Qué?" Shun pregunta gentilmente.

"Lo siento, yo… no es nada… solo…" intenta secar sus ojos pero pronto se volvieron lágrimas y se estaba asustando, su pecho dolía mucho y no podía decírselo a Shun, así que intenta tranquilizarse "Estoy contento… por este día, gracias…"

Shun sonríe atrayéndolo de nuevo en un abrazo "No lo digas como si fueras a irte de nuevo."

Ante esas palabras, Ace no supo que decir, apoya su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Volvieron a la casa después de un rato, Alice ya había preparado la cena junto con el chico Ace, solo estaban esperando por los dos para comenzar a comer.

"¿Cómo les fue en su cita?" exclama el chico Ace con una sonrisa divertida.

"¡Eh…!" Ace se negó a decir algo más, simplemente se avergonzó yendo al baño.

"Nos fue muy bien" responde Shun frotando la cabeza del chico.

"Los estábamos esperando para comer." Dice Alice.

Entonces comienzan a organizar la mesa mientras charlaban, la imagen era tan familiar y acogedora.

Ace observaba desde las escaleras sintiéndose un poco mal, pero no debía mostrarse preocupado, lo que tenía que suceder simplemente sucedería, aunque no sabía en qué momento.

"Ace, ven, comamos." Shun le llama, sonriente. No recordaba que fuera alguien tan sonriente, ciertamente ha estado viviendo en paz y su rostro lo demostraba, no quería ver esa expresión de dolor en él.

xx

**Continuará...**


	39. Chapter 39: Servicio especial Parte 2

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 39**

**Servicio Especial (Parte 2)**

No sabían en qué momento las cosas se habían salido de control. Hace unos momentos sentían vergüenza, ira y dolor por ser incapaces de hacer algo en contra pero ahora mismo, sus mentes habían sucumbido ante el placer y sus cuerpos eran los únicos que respondían.

Keith cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo parecía arder. Ha estado tanto tiempo encerrado sin tener ningún contacto o actividad sexual, cuando sintió la piel de Lync en sus manos fue como un detonante y no podía parar.

"Haaa…" Lync grita cerca de su oído, esa voz llena de lujuria solo le incentiva. Tomando las caderas del otro profundizando sus penetraciones.

"Hnn…" Keith besa la piel cerca de su cuello y Lync se estremece gimiendo dulcemente permitiéndole que siguiera besando y chupando su piel.

Lync se abraza al cuerpo del contrario, Keith lo sostiene y lo carga levantándose de ese sillón y yendo hasta la cama.

"Haa… ah…que…" la espalda de Lync cayó sobre el colchón, sus ojos llenos de agua y aturdidos, al sentir que Keith volvía a entrar en él, deja escapar un gemido bastante fuerte u placentero "Ooh…" la sensación fue diferente de las anteriores.

En las anteriores fueron dolorosas, no era algo que disfrutará completamente, es decir, solo su cuerpo lo disfrutaba pero su mente lo quería rechazar.

En este momento, era como si su cuerpo y sus emociones estuvieran de acuerdo. Quería esto, quería que Keith lo hiciera solo suyo, que lo reclamará como suyo y que lo marcara. Nunca se imaginó que algún día tendría esos pensamientos.

"Haa… lync…" Keith susurra su nombre dulcemente, mientras aumentaba sus estocadas, levantando los muslos del chico y golpeando su interior.

Lync tuerce su espalda por las estocadas, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor y atrayéndolo más.

Keith se cierne sobre él, moviendo sus caderas más rápido y profundo. La habitación se llenó con el sonido del choque húmedo de piel contra piel y de los jadeos desesperados de ambos.

Lync lo abraza del cuello, gimiendo y suplicando cerca de su oído "aahh… más… más… Keith…"

Keith sonríe frunciendo y yendo más fuerte, mientras mordía su cuello y chupaba su piel.

"Ooh…aah… allí" Lync puede ver las estrellas en sus ojos, su próstata era rozada tan deliciosamente que pronto llegaría al orgasmo.

"Gnnh… haa… se siente…increíble…" susurra Keith, al sentir como las paredes internas del menor apretaban su miembro como si lo succionara por más.

De pronto, Keith le coloca de lado y lo abraza de su abdomen haciéndole levantar una pierna para seguir cogiéndole. Tal posición hacia que Lync lo sintiera un poco más profundo, golpeando justamente en su punto.

"Oohh cielos…ah….ah!"

"Lync… ha…" jadeando, Keith le toma de u mandíbula haciéndole girar su cara para besarlo en los labios.

"ughhj…" Lync ahora un gemido, sintiendo la lengua ajena dentro de su boca y entonces comienza a correrse, sus gritos siendo ahogados por el beso profundo.

Keith continua moviendo sus caderas, al entiendo su mano, la que abrazaba el cuerpo de Lync llenarse del líquido caliente comienza a frotar el miembro del contrario y a acelerar sus movimientos.

Corta el beso, coloca a Lync en cuatro quien estaba jadeando por el reciente clímax. Sosteniendo sus caderas acelera su ritmo y sin previo aviso comienza a correrse en el interior, dejando salir sus gruñidos y gemidos por el orgasmo.

Al salir del interior del chico, puede ver como el líquido se desbordaba por sus muslos y le pareció una imagen muy adorable.

Keith se acuesta abrazando a Lync fuertemente, acariciando su cabeza suavemente "Lync… descansa…" susurra, acercando sus labios a los del otro para darle un tierno beso.

Lync cierra sus ojos sonrojado completamente, tratando de regular su respiración y de calmar los latidos de su corazón, no pensó demasiado y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido profundamente. Al igual que Keith, también durmió sin soltar a Lync de su abrazo.

xx

Lync seguía durmiendo, realmente está muy agotado.

Keith se despertó primero y tomo un baño, ahora solo estaba sentado en la cama mirando a su lado a Lync dormir, recordando lo que había hecho hace unas horas.

De hecho, mientras se bañaba tuvo una erección de solo recordarlo. Esta vez solo intentaba reflexionar.

Ciertamente ese Spectra era un maldito insensible y retorcido pervertido, de solo pensar en todas esas veces en las que se llevaban a Lync y luego lo regresaban lleno de moretones y fluidos corporales, le causaba tanta ira.

Se sentía celoso. No quería que ese sujeto volviera a tocar a Lync, y si debía aferrarse a él lo haría.

Lync se mueve, abre sus ojos despacio y observa a Keith. Se ruborizado apartando su rostro después de inmediatamente recordar lo que hicieron.

"…hm"

"Tranquilo…" Keith sonríe, fingirá que nada ha pasado solo para evitar que Lync sintiera vergüenza. "Ambos estábamos en una situación inevitable, yo… fui drogado, no podía deshacerme de aquello"

Lync se encoge de hombros sin mirarlo, aquello en realidad se había sentido diferente y debía admitir que le gustó, pero las palabras de Keith de alguna manera le hirieron. ¿Solo estaba drogado? Entonces… no fue su propia voluntad.

Bueno, ¿Qué esperaba? Que Keith fuera capaz de abrazarlo y besarlo naturalmente, eso es imposible. Entre ellos no existe nada parecido al amor, fueron enemigos en el pasado e indiferentes uno del otro.

Toda esta situación solo los acerco más debido a que compartían celda, nada más por eso debían estar juntos para ser fuertes.

Pero… terminar teniendo sexo era una cosa diferente. Lync no quería que sólo fuera sexo inducido, quería pensar que Keith lo hizo por sentir algún sentimiento hacia él, ¿O solo era el deseo de ser protegido por alguien y alejar a ese sujeto?

Ese sujeto llamado Spectra, al que nunca le ha visto la cara en realidad pero su voz es tan parecida a la de Keith.

"Tienes que limpiarte… te enfermarás" Keith le susurra "te ayudaré… si quieres"

Lync aún tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas, de todas formas asiente sin decir palabra alguna, no se sentía listo para hablar.

"Bien. Vamos" Keith sonríe, se levanta de la cama y Lync se sienta pero a la vez un agudo dolor recorre su cuerpo haciéndole quejarse.

"¿Te duele? Ven… te llevaré cargado, te ayudaré como en la celda ¿Bien?"

Lync vuelve a asentir, es tomado en los brazos de Keith y oculta su rostro avergonzado hasta llegar al baño.

En la celda, Keith usaba un trapo y el agua que pedía al guardia para lavarse. Toda la gastaba en limpiar a Lync, también pedía ungüento para los moretones y su parte inferior que a veces era tan maltratada provocándole fiebre.

Por supuesto los guardias no se negaron. Spectra les dijo que entregarán todo lo que pidiera para sanar al chico.

Durante el baño, Lync no pudo decirle nada a Keith, y Keith tampoco quería molestar al chico haciéndolo preocuparse demasiado. Todo aquello se hizo en silencio, un incómodo silencio hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse y se trataba de un guardia.

"Hora de volver a su habitación" Dice el guardia.

Pero Keith no iba a soltarlo, se colocó delante de la tina y Lync por instinto se ocultó detrás de Keith.

"Si quieren llevárselo tendrán que hacerlo conmigo." Dice Keith firmemente.

"Bien. Informaré de esto al señor Spectra cuando vuelva." El guardia no usa la fuerza, simplemente se va.

"Ha…" Lync suspira "Gracias" finalmente habla.

"Debemos mantenernos juntos para ser fuertes." Menciona Keith tomando la toalla sin mirarlo.

Lync se había ruborizado por esa frase y quería golpearse a sí mismo por reaccionar de esa manera.

"Vamos" Keith lo ayuda a salir de la tina, lo arropa con la toalla y van a la habitación, hacía un poco de frío y la ropa de Lync no llevaba ropa, la única que tenía estaba en la otra habitación y solo eran harapos.

Las sabanas estaban sucias y sudorosas, Keith las quitó y solo quedó el colchón. Buscó en el armario y por suerte encontró un par de sábanas limpias, las cambió y dejó que Lync se quedara acostado arropado.

Lync solo lo miraba hacer todo, luego le dice "Descansa, dijiste que debemos ser fuertes y descansar ayudará mucho."

"Jum… sí" Keith sonríe, lo mira y se sienta en la orilla. "No sé qué pensar, más bien no he podido pensar con claridad…"

Lync asiente.

"Si hubiera una manera de saber dónde estamos…"

Entonces Lync tuvo una idea "Ese… sujeto… hacia mí, se ha portado amable pero a la vez es un pervertido" lo dice con sus mejillas ruborizándose "quiero decir que si… que si… yo me gano su confianza…"

Keith lo entiende "Sería peligroso."

"No importa, no… solo le sacaré información. No haré nada que me ponga en peligro como agredirlo o intentar escapar, solo… hablaré y luego te lo diré."

"Bien, debes ser cuidado." Keith notaba el miedo en la voz de Lync, bueno no sabía si era miedo o vergüenza, solamente le pareció lindo y le acarició la cabeza sin pensarlo, logrando entonces que la atmosfera fuera más incómoda. Apartó su mano y se acostó dándole la espalda.

Lync ocultó su rostro, suspirando. Odiaba sentir sus mejillas calentarse por algo tan insignificante.

xx

**Continuará...**


	40. Chapter 40: Un día tranquilo Parte 2

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 40**

**Un día tranquilo (Parte 2)**

La cena de cuatro personas en casa de Shun estuvo muy tranquila, charlaron y rieron como si fueran una gran familia, totalmente perfecto.

Después de la cena, ambos Ace debían lavar los platos, mientras Shun debía acompañar a Alice en el camino de regreso y esperaría hasta que tomara el autobús.

"Iremos mañana con Marucho, le he contado que Ace apareció aunque bueno él ya lo sabía, pero tenía que decírselo para sentirme tranquilo."

"Sí, me gustaría que Lync también apareciera pronto."

"Te prometí que te ayudaría a encontrarlo, aunque Ace ya esté de vuelta."

Alice lo mira sonriendo "¿De verdad te gusta mucho él?"

"Hm…" Shun sonríe ligeramente.

"Lo has mencionado tan seguido, también puedo notar que a él le gustas, ¿Cómo fue que sucedió, eh?"

"Bueno… estuvimos conviviendo, supongo que fue desde allí…" responde no muy seguro, "aunque pudo haber sido desde antes."

"¿Desde que se conocieron?"

"Hm… quizás, aunque era muy joven para darme cuenta de aquello, ya sabes, estábamos tan ocupados con las batallas y los problemas que se presentaron, sin olvidar que Ace estaba profundamente enamorado de Mira, al menos todos nos dimos cuenta de eso."

"Jeje, la verdad no lo conocí en ese tiempo. Pero cuando comienzas a estar en calma te das cuenta de las cosas valiosas que tienes cerca."

Ambos llegaron a la carretera, acercándose a un paradero.

"Lync también se dio cuenta, solía estar en ese mundo turbulento, siempre a la defensiva y preocupado. Una vez que se alejó de todo aquello y se quedó a vivir conmigo, comenzó a verse a sí mismo. Es un chico muy sensible en realidad, como un niño que busca atención e intentaba auto protegerse con su manera agresiva de ser pero… solo busca ser protegido y amado."

"¿Lo ves de esa manera? Si él te dijera que te ve de una manera romántica ¿Qué dirías?"

Alice niega con la cabeza: "Nuestra relación es como la de dos hermanos, me ve como su hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, como un símbolo de apoyo y cariño, él me cuenta todo y yo lo escucho, él solo quería eso, atención y ser querido."

"Hm… me gustaría ver qué tanto ha cambiado."

En silencio y reflexionando esperan por el autobús.

xx

Habían terminado de lavar los platos, Ace quería ir a dormir pero el chico lo siguió preguntándole cosas.

"¿Dónde habías estado?"

"En mi casa" responde simplemente Ace.

El chico Ace sabía que algo andaba mal con el mayor, pero para no preocupar a Shun no dijo nada.

"¿Qué hay de Spectra? Él fue el que vino por ti… y… también amenazó a Shun…" el chico baja la voz.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Ace frunce y se vuelve hacia el menor "Lo conoces, ¿No? Porque siento que me ocultan algo más… todo este tiempo… ¿Quién eres realmente?"

El chico Ace se siente nervioso "Él… me está buscando…" admite.

"Entonces por eso Shun te está protegiendo, por eso no me contó quién eres realmente ¡Por tu culpa es toda esta situación!" Exclama Ace realmente muy enojado, no le gustaba este chico, desde el principio sabía que era muy extraño y ahora que ha conocido el propósito de Spectra sabe que proteger a este chico es un peligro, y Shun está interviniendo en los planes de Spectra lo que automáticamente lo vuelve un enemigo.

Entonces una voz desde atrás asusta al chico.

"Y ya te he encontrado."

"Ah…" el chico Ace se gira, al ver esa máscara retrocede hacia Ace temblando incontrolable hasta que su espalda choca contra el mayor "Tú… qué…"

"Vine por ti, tu castigo será bastante placentero." Menciona Spectra sin moverse, dirige su mirada a Ace "Tráelo…"

El chico Ace mira la cara del otro, Ace no mostraba alguna expresión y eso le asusta "Qué pasa… no… Ace…"

"Lo siento" Dice Ace agarrando su muñeca y tirando de ella.

_Solo así Shun estará a salvo, solo debo entregarte aunque luego Shun me odie. _Piensa Ace.

"¡Ah! No… no puedes hacer esto Ace" El chico intenta soltarse pero Ace no decía nada, solo caminó arrastrándolo de la muñeca hacia Spectra.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, en la entrada de la casa estaba Gus y otros dos hombres, ambos eran guardias.

"¡No! ¡Ace! ¡Suéltame! Por favor… no quiero ir con él, ¡No quiero!" exclama el chico completamente aterrorizado.

Internamente, Ace se mantiene fuerte, repitiéndose que lo hacía solamente para proteger a Shun, no era capaz de mirar el rostro del chico, sabía en carne propia que Spectra lo iba a castigar severamente.

"¡Ace no! ¡Shun… el maestro Shun se va a poner triste!" exclama.

Ace muerde su labio, eso ya lo sabía, no tenía que decírselo en estos momentos así que le grita "¡Cállate!"

Salieron de la casa, afuera estaba un vehículo.

"Oh, finalmente capturamos a la rata" dice Gus sonriente, él se había encargado de transportar a los dos guardias y conseguir un vehículo, tenía su propio método para llegar a la tierra sin tener que pasar por el portal de Marucho.

De repente el chico Ace deja de gritar mirando hacia el camino "¡Maestro Shun!" exclama.

Ace se congela, se queda mirando hacia Shun quien estaba igual de sorprendido, sin querer libera al chico pero un guardia lo atrapa.

Shun reacciona al ver que tiraban del chico. "¿Qué es…esto?" Shun se acerca, entonces Gus rápidamente saca un arma muy extraña apuntándole directamente.

"Más te vale que te quedes a esa distancia." Le amenaza.

Ambos Ace se estremecen, pero Shun sigue estando tranquilo, mirando a las personas y analizando la situación, aunque ciertamente estaba preocupado en este momento debía pensar con claridad.

Una sonrisa se forma en los labios de Spectra, mirando fijamente a Shun.

"Me alegro de que estés presente Shun, he venido por lo que buscaba."

Shun no dice nada, solo observa a la persona de la máscara.

"¡Maestro!" El chico Ace exclama asustado.

"…Podemos…" comienza Shun a hablar "llegar a un acuerdo…"

"¿Un acuerdo? JA…" Spectra se acerca lentamente mientras ordena con una señal para que metieran al chico Ace en el auto.

"No, no ¡maestro! ¡No le hagas nada!" el chico estaba aterrado, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y a pesar de su forcejeo es encerrado en el vehículo.

"¡Déjenme!" Golpea el vidrio con fuerza mirando hacia Shun.

Shun no podía soportar que lo trataran así, aun así centró su atención en Spectra quien se acercaba a él con una sonrisa extraña debajo de esa máscara.

_Este no puede ser Keith, no puede ser el mismo._ Piensa Shun.

Definitivamente, esta persona era el tirano del que tanto tenía miedo el chico Ace, y podía sentirlo en su aura.

"Verás, vine por algo muy importante que ese mocoso me robó y para eso necesito algo de ayuda. Es tan bueno que ambos tuviéramos amigos en común, ¿No lo crees Ace?"

Ace no puede reaccionar al escuchar su nombre, justo ahora Spectra lo había incluido en ese 'amigos en comunes' para que Shun supiera que estaban trabajando juntos, pero no era totalmente así.

Ace no era capaz de mirar a Shun, temía descubrir un rostro decepcionante o una expresión de odio.

Shun sintió como si le hubiera arrojado una cubeta de agua helada, aun así no se inmutó pero ligeramente sus dedos temblaron.

"bueno, esto ha terminado" menciona Spectra al verlo tan quieto, le aburría la reacción de Shun, pero cuando se dio la vuelta al fin habló de nuevo.

"No puedes llevártelo, él perdió su memoria y sea lo que sea por lo que lo busques, no podrá decírtelo"

Spectra sonríe "No me importa, le sacaré la información con mis métodos, estar a mi lado le hará recordar" su sonrisa se torció aún más, y Shun sintió ira.

No podía permitir que se lo llevaran "¡No! Déjalo, él es solo un niño…"

"Jajaja ¿Niño? Investigué que en su sociedad se deja de ser un niño a partir de los 18 años, pero en nuestro mundo… se deja de ser niño desde los 14 años incluso" Spectra sonríe retorcido "¿Sabes con cuántas personas ha estado ese sucio bastardo?"

Shun aprieta su puño, frunciendo el ceño. Escucharle decir aquello simplemente era asqueroso ¿Cómo podría ser posible que en un mundo permitieran ese tipo de conductas? ¡Debe estar mintiendo!

"¡Estás en nuestro mundo ahora! ¡Suéltalo! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Jum… tú sabes lo que queremos, tú mismo nos lo contaste…"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Crees que confiar en tu amigo fue una buena idea?"

Shun traga en seco, dirigiendo su mirada a Ace. De hecho, la noche que volvió, después de hablar con Ace fue a la habitación del chico Ace y estuvo hablando con el chico de todo el asunto.

Ace los espió, escuchando todo. Escuchando la parte donde el chico Ace le decía que había recuperado un nuevo recuerdo y que había ocultado algo en la cima de la montaña pero no recordaba exactamente qué, ese algo, es lo que busca Spectra.

"No…" Ace estaba tan nervioso, no quería que Shun lo malinterpretara. Él no le dijo nada a Spectra directamente, fue algo inevitable debido a que tenía un micrófono debajo de su piel, lo que le permitía a Spectra escuchar todo, fue por eso que esa noche Ace le mintió pidiéndole que le dejara dormir para poder espiar la conversación entre Shun y el chico Ace, todo bajo la amenaza de Spectra.

Sin embargo, Shun no sabía eso y su mirada se volvió tan dolorosa y decepcionante.

"¿Por qué…?" susurra.

"No… Shun no es… yo no…" Ace no podía hablar, su voz temblaba y recibió un golpe en el estómago de pare de uno de los guardias.

"Ughh… no…"

Spectra ríe suavemente, de repente da una señal y Gus procede, dispara aquella arma misteriosa y el tiro va directo a la pierna de Shun.

"¡Gahh!" Shun no puede esquivarlo, estaba muy sorprendido.

"¡Maestro Shun!" Exclama el chico Ace en el interior del auto golpeando el vidrio con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Qué haces! ¡Dijiste que no le harías daño!" exclama Ace soportando el dolor de su estómago

"Je…" Spectra lo ignora, se acerca a Shun quien por el impacto se había desplomado al suelo.

Sentía mucho dolor, sentía como algo entraba en su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una bala o un arma de fuego, más bien era como un dardo y podía sentir los efectos.

"No te preocupes… te dije antes que decidieras entre los dos, pero… mi objetivo eras tú" Spectra le levanta el rostro tomándolo de la barbilla "eres diferente al Shun de mi mundo… esta cara hermosa, debo destrozarla" le susurra.

Shun siente escalofríos, el aura de esta persona era horrible, inesperadamente Shun comienza a ver borroso y siente mareos, todo se oscurece lentamente.

"¡Maestro!" El chico grita desesperado.

Spectra da otra señal, el guardia recoge a Shun cargándolo en su hombro y camina hacia el auto. "¿Qué…? No, a dónde lo llevan… no… ¡Eso no fue lo que…!" exclama Ace intenta acercarse pero Gus lo retiene apuntándole con el arma.

"Tu trabajo terminó, querido" le dice Gus.

Spectra lo ignora, entra en el asiento de copiloto mientras el guardia mete a Shun en la parte trasera y luego saca al chico del auto arrojándolo al suelo.

"¡¿Qué hacen?! ¿No es a mí a quién buscabas?" grita el chico Ace.

Spectra no le responde, el guardia entra al auto como conductor y Spectra también, mientras Gus se encarga de mantener a ambos alejados del auto con su arma, sube y de inmediato se ponen en marcha.

El chico corre detrás pero no logra ir más allá por temor, mientras Ace estaba congelado en su lugar y sentía que su cabeza dolía demasiado, su pecho también y pudo ver una mancha roja en la tela, su herida se había abierto.

"Ha… no…" Ace toca su pecho, asustado por lo que le pudiera pasar a Shun y pensando en que todo era su culpa aunque realmente no fuera así.

"¡Por qué! ¡Por qué aceptaste ayudar a Spectra! ¡Él no es de confiar! Solo usa a las personas y luego las desecha cuando no les sirven, él… él… es malvado" el chico llora desconsolado frente a Ace.

"Ugh… ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Si no hubieras aparecido!" le grita Ace.

El chico Ace frunce, "¡Si no hubiera aparecido Shun seguiría estando solo en esta casa! ¡¿Acaso tú venías a visitarle?!"

Ace se congela, era cierto.

¿Acaso hubiera vuelto a la tierra? Si esta situación de Keith detectando esa energía, ¿habría siquiera llamado o enviado algún mensaje a Shun? Pasaron años y ni siquiera se puso en contacto, ahora no podía negarlo.

¿Se enamoró de Shun antes o después?

Vivir todo un mes en su casa, solo eso le bastó para cultivar sus sentimientos pero lo acaba de traicionar, más bien lo vendió engañado.

No sabía cómo sentirse, simplemente odiaba toda la situación.

"Yo… no quería… que esto pasara… él, me amenazó" susurra Ace sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

El chico Ace guarda silencio, mutuamente no se llevan bien, pero ahora estaban pasando por la misma situación, ambos se sentían culpables por Shun y tenían miedo de lo que Spectra fuera a hacer.

xx

**Continuará...**


	41. Chapter 41: Captura de Shun

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 41**

**Captura de Shun**

xx

Shun se preguntaba cómo habían pasado estás personas tan extrañas el portal de la mansión de Marucho. Durante el camino estuvo inconsciente pero en un momento despertó y no le dijeron nada, ni él tampoco habló, pero su duda acerca del portal fue resuelta de inmediato, no cruzaron a través del portal de Marucho, ellos tenían uno propio.

Al cruzarlo, llegaron a un lugar al que nunca había estado. Era una habitación, Spectra y Gus se fueron sin decirle ni una palabra.

Los guardias luego lo llevaron fuera de la habitación, observa los pasillos, todo estaba iluminado con luz azul pero podía sentir la presión de las paredes grises.

El pasillo estaba lleno de puertas, luego llegaron a una y la abrieron.

Era otra habitación como la primera, lo dejaron allí encerrado sin ninguna explicación.

Shun suspiró, se sentó en la cama mirando alrededor. No había ventanas, solo una puerta que resultaba ser un baño bastante decente.

_¿Dónde estoy?_ Piensa Shun, su cabeza comienza a doler y se recuesta, entonces comienza a pensar en los dos Ace.

Uno parecía que lo había engañado y el otro se había quedado desconsolado. Le dolía pensar en que Ace le haya traicionado, pero todo parecía indicar que sí había sido parte del plan.

_Fue obligado._ Fue el pensamiento que cruzó desesperadamente por su cabeza. Quizás habían obligado a Ace, incluso amenazado para entregarlo.

Pero, Ace parecía confundido cuando repentinamente en vez de llevarse al chico se llevaron a Shun.

Shun también estaba sorprendido, antes de haber sido sedado pudo ver la expresión de Ace, y era una de preocupación. Como si no hubiera esperado aquello.

¿Por qué lo capturaron a él? ¿No iba tras el chico? Quizás, él solo era también una carnada.

Se siente un poco mareado, y lentamente vuelve a desmayarse.

xx

El chico Ace finalmente se había quedado dormido en el sillón, aunque sus sueños no eran tan tranquilos debido a la preocupación.

Ace se quedó en la cocina, apoyado contra el mesón mientras se servía agua y tomaba, no sabía realmente qué hacer. Tenía miedo de volver a Nueva Vestroia y que Spectra hiciera algo en contra de él o de Shun.

De repente, escucha el sonido de una video llamada entrante así que rápidamente va a la sala y contesta.

"Oh, ¿Ace?"

Se trata de Marucho, y a su lado está Ren.

"Hm... ah hola"

"¿está Shun cerca?" pregunta.

"El… está… en el baño" responde Ace, no sabía si debía contarle la verdad.

"Bueno, dile que venga pronto a la mansión, tenemos noticias muy importantes acerca de Keith"

"Ah… si" y sin más, Marucho cuelga, se le veía muy serio y a la vez preocupado.

Ace suspira ¿Debería ir con ellos por ayuda? Además ¿Qué clase de noticias serían?

Un momento…

Si Marucho piensa que Shun está en su casa, eso quiere decir que Spectra y Gus aún no han cruzado el portal. O ¿Acaso tienen su propio método?

"Debemos ir y contarles" el chico Ace se despierta, sus ojos aún débiles por las lágrimas pero decidido a ayudar a Shun.

"No… sería peligroso"

El chico Ace frunce "tu… ¿Realmente quieres al maestro Shun? Yo… no podría abandonar a la persona que quiero solo por tener miedo"

Aquellas palabras hirieron el pecho de Ace, ciertamente tiene mucho miedo, tanto miedo que no ha podido pensar seriamente en sus sentimientos. Por supuesto que quiere ayudar a Shun, por supuesto que se siente culpable y quiere compensarlo, y… por supuesto que lo quiere.

"Tienes razón…" susurra Ace "estoy siendo un cobarde, no soy así pero… con Shun me siento así, temeroso de poner su vida en riesgo"

"Lo entiendo, sé que no nos llevamos bien pero… por Shun, debemos trabajar juntos"

Ace sonríe ligeramente "eso que acabas de decir es tan cliché, pero es cierto. Debemos ayudar a Shun"

Los dos hacen las paces temporalmente, se preparan para ir a la mansión de Marucho, justamente el día que había planeado Shun ir, pero esta vez no sería para ir a ver un vídeo sino para buscar una manera de recuperar a Shun.

Alice llegó también y se sorprendió al ver a Ace, el chico le contó todo acerca de lo que había sucedido. Alice se impresiona muchísimo pero eso solo la motiva más para ir con ellos, ella también debía encontrar a Lync y ahora a Shun.

xx

Habían pasado 15 horas desde que lo encerraron en la habitación, cuando se despertó encontró comida servida. Shun se levantó y miro la comida pero no se atrevió a comerla aunque tenía mucha hambre.

Después de un rato, la puerta se abre y Spectra entra solo.

"Bienvenido a Vestroia" le dice.

Shun levanta una ceja sin comprender.

"seguro ese chico no te contó todo debido a que perdió partes de sus recuerdos, así que te lo voy a resumir ¿Bien?"

Shun lo mira aún de manera defensiva.

"Vestroia es un mundo alterno creado por el doctor Clay de su mundo, él logró construir un portal del tiempo y solo lo usó dos veces, la primera para encontrar al Bakugan supremo destructor y la segunda para entregárselo a mi padre, el doctor Clay de mi mundo ¿Lo entiendes hasta aquí?"

"Hm… ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?"

"Porque necesito que estés enterado. Tú fuiste quien encontró a ese chico primero y a partir de ahora yo controlare la situación"

Spectra se quita su máscara, revelándole a Shun su rostro demacrado, se acerca a él sentándose en la cama.

Shun se queda de pie cerca de la puerta de baño.

Shun solo piensa en que esta persona frente a él, no es como Keith. Tiene el rostro de Keith pero con marcas de heridas y ojeras, también esa mirada sin rastros de humanidad.

"Continúo… El doctor Clay de Nueva Vestroia quería gobernar, pero si teoría fallo. Él creyó que al viajar en el tiempo y entregarle a su propio yo, el poder del Bakugan alteraría su presente. Pero no fue así, simplemente creó una realidad alternativa, y así fue como creo a Vestroia. Fue mi padre quien se convirtió en el gobernante. Pero luego murió… y el Bakugan desapareció con el, sin embargo… un día apareció otra persona, tenía en sus manos al Bakugan pero no era el doctor Clay. Hasta el día de hoy, no sé quién es esa persona que me entregó el Bakugan. Y ese chico ha robado algo tan poderoso"

"Es… eso lo que buscas…"

"Jum, ese Bakugan no pertenece a tu mundo ni tampoco al mío. El doctor Clay usó el portal del tiempo para ir al futuro, nadie sabe de dónde lo robó o de dónde nació. Pero tiene un increíble poder, el poder de gobernar sobre todos, y quién lo despierte se convertirá en el supremo"

"Hmm parece una ridícula meta de dominar el mundo"

"Jum… puede sonarte cliché pero el poder es tentador, tener el poder sobre otra es la sensación más agradable que puedas tener"

"Tienes una idea muy retorcida, la belleza está en que cada persona sea libre y decida por si misma"

"Jajaja las personas son estúpidas, aunque crean que toman decisiones en realidad ya están programados para tomarlas. En fin. Quise capturarte para hacer que ese chico obedeciera, sé que por ti haría lo que le pidiera, no debieron encariñarse mutuamente"

"Hm, es solo un chico ¿Cómo puedes tratarlo como un adulto? Dañando lo física y mentalmente"

"ah, entonces si tiene recuerdos ¿Eh?"

"Los ha ido recuperando lentamente, me contó de ti especialmente. Pero no sabe qué ha robado o qué ocultó"

"Je, le ayudaremos a recordar." Spectra se levanta, camina unos pasos y se detiene "¿No te ha contado sobre… la persona por la que se metió en este lío?"

"…no, solo me dijo que soñaba con una voz parecida a la mía"

"Je… se trata de mi verdadero enemigo. La persona a la que ama, bastante asqueroso" Spectra frunce y sale de la habitación.

Shun suspira pensando en la conversación. Se sentía tan débil y eso que no había pasado tantos días. Solo deseaba que ambos Ace estuvieran bien.

xx

**Continuará...**


	42. Chapter 42: Solo un beso Parte 1

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 42**

**Solo un beso – Parte 1**

xx

La captura había sido un éxito, Gus regresó a la habitación y suspiró agotado. Se acostó recordando la conversación que había tenido con Spectra acerca de sus planes.

Tomaría a Ace para acercarse a la casa de Shun y así encontrar al chico, pero en realidad no irían por el chico sino por Shun debido a que ya tenía información acerca de que el chico Ace había perdido su memoria y sería inútil capturarlo. Pero si capturaban a la única persona con quien ha creado un vínculo afectivo entonces lo utilizarían para forzarlo a recordar y obligarlo a cumplir órdenes. Usarían a Shun para que el chico Ace obedeciera. En cuanto a Ace, ya no era necesario.

Pero Gus se preguntaba por qué Spectra no había eliminado a Ace. Quizás aún era parte del plan o simplemente lo dejó para que sirviera de ayuda al chico.

Gus rodó por la cama y frunció. Poco después de que Spectra terminó su conversación con Shun, Spectra le dijo que iría por Lync, el guardia le había informado que Keith se negaba a soltarlo y eso solo hizo que Spectra se excitara un poco.

_¿Qué pretendes con ellos Spectra? Ellos no son parte del plan inicial, ellos no tienen nada que ver con el chico Ace ¿Por qué? Solo los estás usando por capricho… ¿Qué clase de morbo te causa?_

Piensa Gus. De repente recuerda a ese sujeto con la cara de Spectra, el doble de Keith en Nueva Vestroia. Es idéntico a cuando era más joven y cuando no estaba corrompido.

_Jum… debería ir a ver si logró desprenderlos._ Piensa Gus con una sonrisa divertida.

xx

Spectra entro a la habitación, donde vio a Lync dormido y sentado a un lado estaba Keith, con una sonrisa irónica y con su rostro cubierto por la máscara se acercó a ambos.

"¿Qué tal mi servicio especial?" Pregunta.

En ese momento, Lync despierta pero no abre los ojos. Sigue fingiendo dormir.

"Lync no es un servicio, todo esto fue obra tuya" responde Keith.

"Como sea… el guardia me ha dicho que no ibas a dejar que se llevara a Lync, ¿Por qué? Si todo esto fue obra mía no deberías seguir aferrado a algo que no te pertenece"

Keith frunce, de verdad ese sujeto era un poco retador, pero debía seguir el plan que habían concertado con Lync antes.

"Tampoco te pertenece, él es libre"

"¿Libertad? Jaja… la libertad solo provoca traiciones" Spectra cambia su expresión a una de molestia, mirando fijamente a Keith "Me lo llevaré, aunque deba matarte…" susurra

Entonces Lync se mueve, abre sus ojos y su mirada se cruza con la de Spectra.

"Lync" Keith le toma de la muñeca, entonces Spectra frunce y de un rápido movimiento agarra a Keith del cuello empujándolo contra la cama.

"Ah…" Lync se sorprende, no esperaba que hiciera eso.

"Hmm…suéltame…" menciona Keith agarrando su muñeca para apartarlo, ya que cada vez ejercía más presión.

"Si alguien aquí atara a Lync, ese seré yo" Spectra le amenaza con la mirada, tuerce una sonrisa "Solo te lo prestaré por momentos si colaboras conmigo ¿Te parece?"

"Es…estás loco" dice Keith con voz ahogada.

"Por…por favor, suéltalo" Lync se acerca a Spectra tocándole del brazo, de inmediato Spectra afloja su agarre y dirige su mirada a Lync.

"Tan educado" susurra Spectra cambiando su sonrisa a una bastante suave y aparentemente amable, solo dirigida a Lync. Suelta a Keith y tira del brazo de Lync saliendo de la cama.

"No…no le hagas daño" menciona Keith levantándose.

"Ya te lo dije, te lo prestaré si aceptas colaborar conmigo" repite Spectra. Envolviendo su brazo alrededor de cuello de Lync apegándolo a su cuerpo y saliendo con él de la habitación sin volver la mirada hacia atrás.

Keith suspira, aunque pensó en que no iba a soltar a Lync tenía que hacerlo por el plan. Solo esperaba que funcionara. Se acostó en la cama, pensado con claridad.

Spectra llevo a Lync a su propia habitación, vieron a Gus en el pasillo.

"Oh, lo tienes" menciona Gus con una sonrisa forzada, mirando de mala manera a Lync, quién solo baja la mirada y sigue caminando al ritmo de Spectra

"No me molestes hasta mañana" le dice Spectra, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Gus frunce una vez que ambos se alejan.

_Odio a ese chico, odio que exista otro como ese chico, odio que aún siga vivo y odio que tenga el favor de Spectra solo porque tiene la cara de su amado._

Gus trata de dejar de pensar, recordando por lo que había salido de su habitación. Si, debía ir a hacerle una visita a Keith y obtener algo de él.

xx

Keith levanta su cuerpo al escuchar que la puerta de la habitación se abre de nuevo, al ver que se trataba de ese Gus una idea surgió en su mente.

Si Lync iba a obtener la confianza de Spectra, entonces él también debía jugar el juego con ese Gus. No sería tan difícil, siendo que tiene la cara de su exnovio pero no la personalidad.

"¿Todavía despierto?" pregunta Gus, cerrando la puerta y acercándose con una sonrisa falsa

"¿Te importa?" Keith se sienta en la orilla de la cama, mirando a ese Gus. Se veía un poco mayor que el Gus de Nueva Vestroia y como una persona que guarda bastante resentimiento.

"Que cruel, pero no eres tan cruel como mi Spectra" Gus camina alrededor "¿Has pensando en mi propuesta?"

Keith sonríe seguido de un gesto "primero, ¿Por qué quieres un beso cuando puedes obtenerlo de tu jefe?"

"…"

Antes de que Gus pudiera responder, Keith lo hace "¿Acaso no te lo permite? O ¿No le has pedido?"

Gus frunce "lo he pedido pero he sido rechazado ¿Satisfecho?" cruza sus brazos dejando de caminar, deteniéndose a unos pasos de él "él siempre ha preferido a Lync…"

"Me doy cuenta, y…" Keith se levanta acercándose "es una lástima"

Gus levanta una ceja "¿Por qué dices que es una lástima?"

"Porque yo prefiero a Gus" le dice mirándolo a los ojos cuando se acercó lo suficiente "A mi Gus, lo extraño… y quiero saber qué pasó con él, tú lo sabes ¿No? Pero a cambio quieres un beso, así que… lo he pensado, no es nada ¿Cierto?" Keith se acerca más a él, acercando su rostro al ajeno.

Gus lo mira, a pesar de que quería el beso ahora se estaba sintiendo extrañamente nervioso, la cara que le está hablando es la cara de la que se enamoró hace años, un rostro sin corrupción y tranquilo.

"Es solo un beso" susurra Keith muy cerca de su cara, su voz chocando casi con sus labios.

Gus coloca sus manos sobre el pecho de contrario, empujando ligeramente.

"Espera…" menciona Gus, recordando que debía hacer algo antes de que pasara cualquier cosa.

Gus se aleja, sale de la habitación y Keith levanta la ceja ¿Acaso su actuación había fallado? En realidad, por un momento quiso abrazarlo y besarlo al recordar a su Gus, bueno no iba a ser tan fácil.

xx

Lync acompañó a Spectra todo el camino, se dio cuenta de que a donde iban estaba más lejos, subieron unas escaleras y la luz era un poco más fuerte.

Lync pudo ver unas ventanas y se sorprendió muchísimo, caminaron por un pasillo con ventanas pero estaban muy arriba así que no podía ver hacia afuera. Pasaron por una gran sala y luego otras escaleras más anchas, al final estaban una puerta doble.

"Don…de…" se pregunta pero Spectra no dice nada. Abre la puerta, y al entrar Lync abre su boca sorprendido, sus ojos también se llenan de agua y su cuerpo tiembla.

Justo al frente había una gran ventana, de 3 metros de alto y 5 metros de anchos y afuera se mostraba el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas.

La habitación de Spectra.

La cama se ubica al lado derecho, al otro lado una pequeña sala de estar y la puerta que conduce al baño privado.

Lync no puede apartar su mirada de la ventana, siente como si nunca hubiera visto el cielo y lentamente se acerca a la ventana pero Spectra le agarra de la muñeca impidiéndole seguir acercándose.

"¿Yendo pasos más adelante que yo?" pregunta Spectra, tirando de él y volviendo a abrazarlo del cuello, caminando hacia la ventana.

"Hm… el cielo" susurra Lync sin verlo, solo miraba hacia afuera con sus ojos brillando.

"Este es tu hogar Lync" susurra Spectra a su oído, llegando hasta la ventana y abrazándolo desde atrás.

Lync no le importa lo que dice, él sigue mirando hacia el cielo, a lo lejos solo se ve un vasto bosque y se preguntaba en donde estaba ¿Acaso está soñando?

"Puedes mirar el cielo todo el tiempo que quieras mientras no salgas de aquí" Spectra desliza sus labios a lo largo de su cuello "no dejare que te vayas otra vez" susurra, abrazando más fuerte a Lync y besando su piel.

Lync se ruboriza, ya no puede ignorar las palabras y acciones de este hombre.

"¿A qué te refieres con otra vez?" pregunta Lync, en un primer intento por acercarse más a Spectra y sacarle información.

"No te lo diré, no debes saber nada, no volveré a cometer el mismo error. No hay necesidad de que tengas libertad, no debes pensar, solo servirme" susurra Spectra

Lync siente escalofrío, aquello era algo nuevo. No solo lo quiere como su esclavo sexual, sino que quiere monopolizarlo por completo, como un simple muñeco incapaz de defenderse o razonar.

"No volveré a caer…" susurra Spectra, levantando a Lync y llevándolo a la cama, lo arroja y rápidamente se sube encima.

Lync intenta alejarse, pero estaba atemorizado ¿Cómo iba a ganarse la confianza de alguien que seguramente ya ha sido traicionar varias veces?

Sintió los labios de contrario besando su piel, entonces solo pensó en que aquello sería la manera, tenía que ganarse la confianza con su cuerpo, si eso era lo que tanto deseaba ¿No?

Lync estaba confundido, pero dejo que el contrario hiciera lo que quisiera. Ya ha pasado por esto varias veces, siempre ha demostrado resistencia pero debería sucumbir por el plan.

**Continuará...**


	43. Chapter 43: La historia de Gus

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 43**

**La historia de Gus (De Vestroia)**

**xx**

Conocido como el asistente personal de Spectra.

Gus observó de lejos cómo el doctor Clay tomaba el poder, cómo invocaba a ese Bakugan y también su muerte. También observó cuando Keith ocupó el poder en remplazo de su padre, un joven inexperto y creyente de la ideología de su padre. Gus se perdió de vista en ese momento, en busca de ese Bakugan que había desaparecido con la muerte del doctor Clay, sobretodo lo quería encontrar para ayudar a Keith y convertirlo en el más poderoso gobernante.

Gus había investigado y se había vuelto cercano al doctor Clay, así que sabía dónde buscar y esperó pacientemente, pero justo se comenzaba a desatar una guerra civil y Keith estaba débil, cada vez más cerca de la derrota.

Entonces fue cuando apareció ante él una persona exactamente igual que él.

"¿Quién eres? ¡¿Cómo es qué?!"

"Soy tú, pero en otra realidad…"

Gus no lo comprendía. Pero el Gus que estaba en frente de él, era el verdadero de Nueva Vestroia. El otro Gus le entrega aquello por lo que ha estado esperando.

"convierte a Keith en un gran gobernante."

Gus de Vestroia se siente disgustado, toma el Bakugan y justo antes de que el otro Gus se marchara, lo detiene.

"Tienes algo bastante peculiar allí. No creo que debas irte tan fácilmente"

La voz de Gus hizo estremecer al contrario.

xx

Gus decidió ponerse en contacto con la asociación Spectra, avisándoles que pronto Keith obtendría el poder del Bakugan y una vez que lo tuviera le hicieran la invitación a Keith.

Todo se hizo según Gus, se colocó una capa y le entregó el Bakugan a Keith, luego desapareció y regresó más tarde al lado de Keith.

No podía entregarle el Bakugan con su verdadero rostro o de lo contrario Keith le preguntaría demasiado, incluso descubría algo más que hizo con aquel invitado, todavía no era momento para que Keith supiera ese secreto.

Gracias al poder de la asociación y la amenaza del Bakugan, Keith pudo estabilizar su gobierno comenzando a reclutar jóvenes tanto para su ejército como para el sacrificio, Gus siempre se mantuvo cerca, susurrándole al oído todo lo que debía hacer o creer.

El primer incidente fue con la prometida, Alice.

Gus sentía enorme envidia hacia ella, además el corazón de Keith aún era débil, él la complacía y protegía, ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarla o abrazarla. Gus debía destruir el espíritu de Keith y lo hizo, fue él quien asesinó a Alice y de paso culpó a Mira.

El segundo incidente fue Mira, si Keith en medio de su dolor e ira tomaba la decisión de eliminar a su hermana entonces su corazón se endurecería aún más, ante los ojos de todos y de Gus dio la orden de condenar a su hermana a la muerte.

Gus estaba complacido con el resultado, y pronto se convirtió en el amante de Keith, quien ahora ocultaba su rostro más seguido con la máscara de Spectra.

"Yo te serviré… Spectra." Le susurraba Gus cada noche que llegaba a su habitación, y Spectra simplemente le dejaba.

Se sentaba ya fuera en la silla o en la cama, mientras Gus se arrodillaba ante él y le practicaba sexo oral, cuando no estaba satisfecho lo acostaba en la orilla y le penetraba varias veces en la noche.

Poco a poco, Spectra improvisaba más juegos con Gus, cada vez más agresivos.

Azotes, mordidas, obligarlo a practicarle oral aunque se ahogara, romperle su parte trasera y más azotes.

"Bésame…" le susurró Gus en una noche, pero lo único que recibió fue una bofetada, sin más palabras. Aunque Gus siempre le pedía un beso, Spectra lo rechazaba, rechazaba sus labios pero no su cuerpo.

Aun así, Gus no se quejaba, por el día seguía siendo su asistente y por la noche solo se convertía en su esclavo.

En varias ocasiones Gus quería contarle que fue el quien le dio el Bakugan pero temía que las cosas de todas formas no fueran a cambiar.

El tercer incidente fue el que destruyó por completo a Spectra.

Ese chico llamado Lync.

Gus los veía a los dos de lejos, veía la mirada de Spectra llena de ternura y amor hacia ese chico, veía cómo lo abrazaba con dulzura, cómo lo mimaba y besaba, pero ese chico no parecía completamente sincero.

Así que Gus comenzó a investigar y no tuvo que hacer mucho para que las cosas resultaran de la manera en la que terminaron.

Gus soportó verlos, escuchar sus palabras cariñosas y sus sesiones de hacer el amor.

Lo detestaba.

Lo odiaba.

Pero debía ser paciente, ese chico era un infiltrado y pronto haría su movimiento.

Así fue.

Gus solo tuvo que avisar a Spectra, y luego mirar la escena dramática desde lejos. Observó cuando el mismo Spectra atrapó a Lync y con sus propias manos acabó con la vida de su amado.

Gus estaba complacido, satisfecho y feliz.

Pero… aunque Spectra se había oscurecido, Gus no pudo volver a tener a Spectra. No había lugar en el corazón de Spectra para él más que el de un simple asistente y un esclavo sexual que ahora era llevado al límite en cada acto sexual.

La ira de Spectra caía sobre los chicos y sobre Gus, lesiones sangrantes y palabras obscenas. Gus recibía todo aquello y lo aceptaba, pero en lo profundo le dolía mucho y quería rechazarlo, pero por otro lado se lo merecía, sentía que se lo merecía porque ese era el resultado que buscaba.

Quería convertir a Spectra en un tirano, pero en un tirano que lo amara, que solo tuviera ojos para él y lo tratara como su igual.

Se equivocó… Spectra era un tirano, con todos, incluyéndolo Y Gus sabía que, si Lync estuviera vivo o muerto, solo Lync sería la persona más amada por Spectra.

xx

**Continuará...**


	44. Chapter 44: Solo un beso Parte 2

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 44**

**Solo un beso Parte 2**

**/Este capítulo contiene escenas homoeróticas leve/**

**xx**

Gus regreso a la habitación de Keith.

Keith se sorprendió al verlo de vuelta.

"No preguntes" dice Gus acercándose, de hecho, cuando salió fue a desactivar las cámaras de seguridad de la habitación de Keith. No podía permitir que Spectra supiera que había estado en la habitación de Keith acercándose de una manera muy diferente a la de un prisionero y su captor.

"Hm… creí que te habías arrepentido" responde Keith "Parece que en realidad no estás interesado"

"Lo estoy" dice Gus de repente. Muerde su labio al recordar la cara de Spectra mirando a ese chico Lync, así que de repente se deja llevar por sus emociones "odio a Lync, todo lo que está en la cabeza de Spectra es ese chico, ¡Aunque haya muerto, aunque él mismo lo haya matado siempre lo va a preferir!"

Keith se sorprende, pero poco a poco comienza a comprenderlo y lo escucha con calma.

"Fue gracias a mí que Spectra es lo que es hoy, pero aun así, no me ama, solo soy su asistente y un muñeco para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, y a pesar de que tenemos sexo siempre rechaza besarme. Por eso, tengo este capricho… por eso te propuse contarte qué pasó con tu verdadero Gus solo si me das un beso"

Gus guarda silencio, era la primera vez que se exponía ante una persona.

Keith sonríe "entiendo, entonces tengamos un trato" se acerca a Gus.

"Bien, pero no te contaré todo solo por un beso…"

"Sé a qué te refieres, quieres lo que Spectra no es capaz de darte" Keith se arriesga un poco y desliza su mano por el brazo de Gus, despacio hasta tocar su mano y tirar suavemente de ella.

Gus no sabe cómo sentirse, Spectra nunca le ha tocado de esa manera amable, siente curiosidad y su mirada se queda en los ojos de Keith.

"Ven" Keith sostiene su mano y lo lleva cerca de la cama.

Gus recuerda que Spectra simplemente se sentaba y le ordenaba agacharse, abría su pantalón y allí comenzaba a hacerle un oral.

Gus pensó que quizás eso era lo que Keith también iba a hacer. Pero no fue así, repentinamente se vio acostado en la cama y Keith le estaba quitando sus zapatos, la sensación era agradable así que Gus no se movió ni preguntó.

Mira los movimientos de Keith, le quitó sus zapatos y calcetines lentamente acariciando sus dedos, luego subiéndose encima y deslizando sus manos en sus costados levanta la ropa del contrario despacio.

Al sentir las manos frías del contrario sobre su piel Gus se estremeció, y de pronto Keith esconde su rostro entre su cuello besando con sus labios su piel.

"Ha…" Gus deja salir un sonido involuntario, Keith le estaba besando en su cuello y se sentía bien, parecía que nunca antes había sido besado allí y de hecho, así era… aunque Spectra solo le mordía con agresividad, esta vez el tacto era tan suave y agradable.

Sintió la humedad de la lengua deslizándose a lo largo de su cuello, y las manos acariciando sus costados, el cuerpo de Keith se apoya contra el suyo sintiendo su calor y los movimientos insinuantes.

"Ha…"

"Gus…" le susurra Keith, esa voz tan parecida a la de Spectra. Solo eso bastó para que Gus se perdiera en sus encantos, de un momento a otro su ropa había sido arrebatada y Keith repartía besos por todo su pecho, lamiendo y chupando su piel.

"Ha…hm…" Gus cierra sus ojos, eran sensaciones nuevas y eran provocadas por alguien que es idéntico a Spectra, si no podía estar de esta manera con el real entonces lo permitiría con el desconocido de otra realidad.

"Te extraño Gus" le susurra Keith, quién en algún momento sólo pensaba en el verdadero Gus, sostiene su rostro y separa sus labios dándole un beso profundo.

Gus abre sus ojos en sorpresa, pero al sentir la lengua del contrario lamer sus labios, se deja llevar y corresponde.

Finalmente ha obtenido un beso, y es el mejor beso que ha recibido. Podría volverse adicto, pero no importa.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de cuello de Keith, y ambos se besaron profundamente, devorando sus bocas y pensando en otras personas.

_No importa. Tiene la misma cara y solo es un juego_. Piensa ambos al mismo tiempo

xx

Lync estaba acurrucado en aquella cama, mirando por la gran ventana, podía ver el brillo de la luna y de alguna manera eso le tranquilizaba. Un brazo estaba alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir por ningún momento.

Escucha la ligera respiración de la otra persona, se sentía cansado por estar en la misma posición. Además su parte inferior parecía entumecida, la persona que le abraza le había vuelto a hacer aquello pero esta vez no fue cruel.

Se mueve un poco hasta quedarse acostado recto, pero el brazo que le rodea lo acerca más haciendo que se acueste de lado y su rostro queda frente al cuello de la otra persona.

Lync levanta la mirada, al ver que tenía la máscara aun puesta se llena de curiosidad.

Nunca he visto el rostro de este hombre. Piensa y tiene razón, en la celda llevaba su máscara y estaba muy oscuro, cuando le dio un baño llevaba la máscara y cuando le hizo aquello en frente de Keith también, ¿Por qué nunca se la quita? ¿Qué ocultaría?

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, y la curiosidad de Lync está apunto de jugarle una mala pasada.

Acercó su mano despacio, y retiró lentamente la máscara que cubría la parte superior de la cara de este hombre con quien ha sido forzado a estar y entregar su cuerpo.

En ese momento, sus ojos se sacuden y puede escuchar sus propios latidos del corazón.

xx

"Ha… ha…" Gus jadeaba suavemente, mientras estaba debajo de Keith con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del contrario. Su piel brillaba por el sudor y sus ojos brillaban por el placer, era la primera vez que podía disfrutar de tener relaciones de una manera tan gentil pero a la vez tan excitante.

Keith estaba sobre él, moviendo su cuerpo desenfrenadamente pero se negaba a mirarlo. En su mente imaginaba que estaba con el verdadero Gus, recordando los tiempos en que eran pareja y disfrutaban al máximo sus momentos íntimos.

"Hm… hn…" Keith gruñe un poco, el placer aumentaba en cada estocada, entonces repentinamente se vino a su mente el rostro de Lync en aquel momento. Como si una fuerza externa tomara posesión de su cuerpo, comienza a moverse más fuerte y yendo más profundo, agarrando la cadera de Gus y penetrándolo ferozmente.

"¡Ah! ¡Ahh!" Gus se sorprende por el repentino cambio, pero le gusta. Gime con tanto gusto y se abraza desesperado al cuello de Keith, buscando sus labios para besarlo.

Keith corresponde el beso, de igual manera, ataca su boca ferozmente chupando y lamiendo sus labios, ahogando los gemidos y escuchando el sonido de la piel chocando contra la piel.

"Ha… hn… tan bueno…"

Gus siente que su orgasmo se acerca, sus músculos se sacudían y de pronto sin aviso comienza a correrse, a la vez, su interior aprieta el objeto dentro de él y Keith deja salir un gemido por la sensación, comienza a correrse también en el interior del otro, no pudo anunciarlo porque su mente estaba llena de las imágenes de Lync.

Keith se acuesta agotado jadeando y abriendo sus ojos, preguntándose qué acaba de pasar, o más bien, ¿En qué acaba de pensar? Debería estar fantaseando con Gus, con quien ha sido su única pareja pero de repente comenzó a pensar en Lync y no pudo sacarlo de su mente.

Recordó sobretodo su expresión hermosa y la sensación de estar dentro de él, ¿Solo es deseo sexual, cierto? Le excitó pensar en Lync, así que era solo eso, no debería haber otro sentimiento de por medio.

Gus se sentía tan satisfecho y cansado, no quería irse todavía, de todas formas debía cumplir su promesa. El trato de un beso se convirtió en sexo, así que debería darle la información un poco más completa pero no totalmente, aunque en este momento ninguno de los dos quería hablar solo querían descansar.

Gus abrazó a Keith detrás de su espalda, besando la piel sudorosa y que aun temblaba, en silencio ambos recuperaron sus alientos y tomaron una siesta antes de retomar su conversación.

**Continuará...**


	45. Chapter 45: Descubrimiento

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 45**

**Descubrimiento.**

xx

Mira estaba realmente confundida, desde que descubrió aquellas habitaciones su corazón estaba inquieto, había enviado ese video a Marucho sobre lo que había visto, pero luego decidió volver a investigar debido a que su hermano constantemente desaparecía, y ya no estaba pendiente de su habitual trabajo.

Una de las noches, justo la noche en la que habían capturado a Shun. Mira se escabulló en la habitación de Keith, cruzó el portal y al hacerlo salió de la habitación quedando en medio de un pasillo bastante extenso.

No estaba segura de hacia dónde ir, así que comenzó a caminar despacio. Había otras puertas a lo largo, algunas estaban sin seguro y otros eran imposibles de abrir.

Cada puerta que abría era una habitación igual a la anterior.

Mira escucha unos pasos, así que abre una de las puertas y se esconde pegando su oído a la puerta escucha los pasos y murmuro de varias personas.

"¿Lo viste? Trajeron a otro prisionero" escucha.

"Sí, lo vi de lejos. Se parece al líder Shun…"

_¿Líder Shun?_

Mira levanta una ceja, confundida.

"Pero se veía más grande, lo encerraron en la habitación 02-28, ¿crees que sea para el ejército o para alquiler?"

En ese momento, las voces se escucharon más lejanas. Mira está confundida ¿De quién hablaban? Cuando se sintió segura, salió de la habitación miró el número de la puerta, era el 01-16, el 01 significaba que estaba en el primer piso, ¿No?

_Así que el segundo debe estar arriba._ Fue lo que pensó Mira.

Mira caminó un poco más, no podía creer lo solitario que eran los pasillos, al ver una escalera notó que un tramo subía y otro bajaba.

¿El sótano? Pensó. Debía ir al segundo piso, así que sube pero al hacerlo descubrió un gran espacio, un salón enorme y del otro una enorme puerta, luego había unas escaleras en el otro extremo, pero no había puerta ni pasillo ¿No es este el segundo piso?

De pronto observa a una chica caminando frente a las escaleras, la chica lleva un uniforme de sirvienta y se detiene al verla.

Mira se mantiene firme dispuesta a hablarle.

Pero la sirvienta al verla se sorprende.

"¡La señorita! ¡Un fantasma!" exclama y comienza a gritar.

Mira escucha pasos apresurados alrededor, ella se asusta y baja las escaleras, escucha los gritos.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!"

"¿Un fantasma?"

"¡Hacia dónde!"

Mira corre por el pasillo, recordaba el número de la habitación donde está el portal, así que va directamente, escuchando de repente anuncios por altavoces.

"Hay un intruso en el edificio."

"Informen de inmediato."

Mira llegó a la habitación 01-03, donde está el portal, aunque había salido siguió corriendo tratando de entender qué había pasado.

Finalmente llegó a su habitación, tomando su teléfono para llamar de inmediato a Marucho e informarle lo que había descubierto.

xx

Ace, Alice y el chico Ace viajaron hasta la mansión de Marucho. El chico Ace se sentía asustado, solamente había estado mucho tiempo con Shun desde que despertó y no recordaba mucho, la segunda persona era Ace, pero no confiaba completamente en él, la tercera persona es Alice, quien a pesar del poco tiempo la consideraba muy buena y linda.

Cuando marucho los recibió se sorprendió mucho al ver al chico Ace.

"¡Es como tu hermanito!" Exclamó Marucho.

Ace no estaba de humor y solo frunció en desacuerdo.

Una vez que se acomodaron comenzaron a hablar.

"Bueno, veamos lo que mira nos quería decir." Marucho reproduce el video.

Todos miran a la pantalla, estaban Ren, Marucho, Alice y los dos Ace solamente.

En el video, mira está sentada en la sala principal y detrás a un lado está Baron.

"Hola Marucho, no podía simplemente llamarte para contarte esto, pues debía mostrar pruebas así que grabé y edité este video, me escabullí en la habitación de Keith y encontré este portal…"

Se muestra en la pantalla un corto video del portal.

"No sé exactamente a dónde lleva pero… al cruza, es casi la misma habitación, solo pude grabar unos segundos."

Se muestra a Mira cruzando el portal, y efectivamente era la misma habitación decorada de otra manera.

Ace desvía su mirada, en realidad él había estado en esa habitación pero desconocía ese portal, recuerda que la puerta que debía dirigir al baño en realidad era una sala, allí fue donde le colocaron el micrófono. Sintió dolor otra vez, aunque ya no lo tenía, todavía le dolía.

El video continúa.

"Cuando me escabullí por primera vez, escuché unos gritos de dolor, la voz era parecida a la de Ace"

En ese momento todos miran a Ace.

"¿Ace?" Alice susurra.

Ace no dice nada.

"Me asusté un poco y me fui, luego volví pero todo estaba silencioso… creo que Keith y Ace están ocultando algo… Mi hermano últimamente ha cambiado, siempre está usando esa máscara y la ropa que solía usar cuando era Spectra, no quiero pensar que ha vuelto a sus planes o nuevos…"

En ese momento, Ace se levanta y sale de la sala sin decir más, los que quedan tienen unas expresiones confusas. Excepto por el chico Ace que frunce, ahora no sabía qué creer de Ace, sí había sido obligado o voluntariamente accedió a cambio de algo.

Justo cuando Ace se fue, Marucho recibe una videollamada de Mira.

xx

Ace se fue a la habitación que le había asignado Marucho temporalmente, se sentía nervioso al escuchar lo que Mira había dicho, como si él fuera parte de los planes de ese Spectra, lo otro que le incomodó fue el hecho de que Mira asumiera que era Keith, espera… ¿Dónde está el verdadero Keith?

**Continuará...**


	46. Chapter 46: Estableciendo bandos Parte 1

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 46**

**Estableciendo mandos Parte 1**

Había pasado un día más.

El chico Ace estaba muy inquieto, no pudo dormir por la noche, siempre recordaba que cada noche Shun le acompañaba antes de dormir y besaba su frente como si fuera un ser muy querido.

Extraña a Shun, lo extraña mucho. Es la primera persona que conoció en la tierra, aunque no tuviera recuerdos en un principio, estaba seguro de que Shun fue la primera persona que vio en la tierra.

Por la madrugada, cuando pudo conciliar un poco el sueño, el chico Ace tuvo una pesadilla.

Estaba inmerso en una especie de piscina, y el agua no era agua sino una gran cantidad de líquido rojo y espeso, era sangre. A lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de muchas personas.

"¡Sáquenme! ¡Maestro Shun! ¡Dónde estás, sácame de aquí!"

_Ace… estoy contigo._

Escucha la voz que siempre aparece en sus sueños, esa voz era muy relajante y siente que su cuerpo es envuelto por la calidez de esos brazos.

_Pronto estaré contigo…_

A lo lejos seguía escuchando los gritos pero de alguna manera se sentía tranquilo con aquella voz.

xx

En la otra habitación las cosas no eran mejores, Ace tampoco podía dormir. Tenía un mal presentimiento y se sentía demasiado estresado, al punto que su herida en el pecho volvió a sangrar pero no prestó demasiada atención hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando salió después de bañarse y curar su herida de nuevo. A pesar de que solo era una pequeña sutura, toda la presión que sentía hacía que esa herida no sanara.

Al llegar al comedor, notó la presencia de dos personas nuevas más.

"¡Ace!" Exclamó Baron acercándose a él y casi abrazándolo.

"¿Q, qué hacen aquí?" pregunta mirando hacia Mira también.

"Hablamos con Marucho anoche, vamos a investigar lo que sucede en ese portal" Responde Mira.

"No, es… peligroso…"

"Has estado allí, ¿cierto? Necesitamos que nos cuentes lo que sabes, Ace." Dice Mira mirándolo muy en serio.

En el comedor ya estaban reunidos todos, todos con la mirada sobre Ace. De alguna manera se sentía como un acusado, y eso le molestaba, apretó sus puños con impotencia.

"Debemos rescatar al maestro Shun" Dice el chico Ace acercándose y hablando directamente a Ace.

Mira y Baron miraron al chico, ciertamente, cuando lo vieron por primera vez se quedaron sorprendidos incluso luego de escuchar su historia o parte de lo que recordaba.

"Ya les he contado sobre Spectra y mi pérdida de memoria, ahora quieren escuchar tu parte de la historia." El chico Ace lo mira a los ojos "Si en realidad no eres cómplice, demuéstralo. Si de verdad quieres al ma…" Justo en ese momento Ace le cubre la boca ruborizándose.

"La contaré, ahora por favor, deja de desconfiar de esa manera de mí."

Tanto Mira como Baron levantan una ceja sin entender qué acababa de pasar.

"Bueno, sentémonos." Dice Mira un poco curiosa aún por la interacción de esos dos.

Ace le susurra al chico: "No menciones eso delante de mis amigos…"

"¿Hm?" El chico Ace quiere preguntar la razón, pero Ace se lo dice de inmediato.

"No lo saben aún, se los diré luego…." Responde Ace.

Aunque el chico Ace no entendía porque debía ser algo para contar en secreto, ¿Qué tiene de extraño admitir públicamente que le gusta una persona?

Se sentaron también, pero antes de que Ace contara su parte, debían organizar primero toda la información que ya sabían.

xx

En Vestroia.

Gus caminaba bastante distraído por los pasillos, en realidad hace unas horas había dejado la habitación de Keith y aún sentía el cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

Debía concentrándose o de lo contrario Spectra sospecharía, tenía que ir a buscarlo a su habitación y sabía que estaba con ese pequeño estorbo.

Esa mañana le contó a Keith sobre el verdadero Gus…

_Flashback_

Keith despertó primero, notando que aquel Gus estaba muy cómodo a su lado como si no importara nada más, internamente sonrió, pues había sido bastante fácil convencer a este sujeto, bueno aún faltaba preguntarle por el verdadero Gus y que respondiera.

"Oye…"

Gus se despierta casi de inmediato, mirando a la cara a Keith y escapándosele una sonrisa.

_Parece un sueño._

Piensa Gus y se sienta arreglándose un poco "Bien, te lo prometí, ¿Qué quieres preguntar?"

"Ya sabes, ¿Dónde está Gus? El Gus de Nueva Vestroia."

Gus suspira, debía cumplir la promesa, a había obtenido lo que quería pero… él quería más, así que le contaría una parte de la historia para más adelante, tener excusa para acostarse de nuevo con él.

"Te contaré desde el principio, el doctor Clay de Nueva Vestroia, es decir, tu padre viajó al pasado usando un portal y entregó a su yo mismo un poderoso Bakugan, pero al final terminó creando una realidad alternativa en donde Vestroia fue casi destruía y se instaló la dictadura del Doctor Clay." Gus comienza a vestirse mientras sigue hablando.

"El doctor Clay de Vestroia se convirtió en el más poderoso gracias a ese Bakugan, pero él lo había devuelto a tu padre y unos días después murió. Entonces Keith, tomó el mando pero era muy ingenuo y débil. Yo salí en busca de ese Bakugan antes de que todo el pueblo se revelara, esperé y esperé hasta que finalmente apareció, esa persona idéntica a mí, el Gus de tu mundo."

Keith escucha atentamente "¿Y bien…?"

"Tu Gus fue quien trajo de nuevo ese Bakugan, me lo entregó y dijo 'Quiero que Keith se convierta en lo que siempre ha deseado'… no sabía a qué se refería, pero creo que… él estaba hablando de ti, no de nuestro Keith."

"No… no lo entiendo…"

"Tu Gus viajó a esta realidad pensando que era la misma realidad pero en el pasado, y creyó que entregándote el poder del Bakugan podrías convertirte en el más poderoso. Pero… la realidad ya estaba creada, y lo que él hizo fue convertir a mi Keith en el nuevo gobernador más poderoso… aunque, bueno… fui yo realmente quien lo hizo." Gus sonríe "Tu Gus solamente entregó el Bakugan, y yo convertí a Keith en el sádico Spectra."

"¿Te enorgullece? Aunque no estás muy feliz por cómo te trata…"

"Je… es irónico, ¿No?"

"Continúa… aun no me dices ¿Qué pasó con Gus?"

"Tu Gus, fue capturado por mí. Si te alivia un poco, aún vive pero… no sé realmente en qué condiciones." Sonríe.

Keith frunce un poco, pero recuerda que no debe molestarse demasiado puesto que sabía que este chico no iba a decirle tal información a menos que siguiera complaciéndolo.

"Hm… bueno, eso es algo…"

Gus lo mira un poco desconcertado, debería molestarse o seguir preguntando, pero le gustaba ver esta reacción.

"Debo marcharme ahora. Si quieres saber algo más…"

"Si quiero. Pero supongo que me pedirás cosas a cambio."

"¿Estarías dispuesto a dármelas?" Gus se inclina cerca de su rostro.

"Solo necesito información para sentirme tranquilo. Puedo ofrecerte lo que quieras." Keith desliza su mano sobre su mejilla, tocando con su dedo suavemente sus labios, haciendo que Gus se ruborizara y cerrara sus ojos asintiendo.

"Quiero que volvamos a tener sexo." Susurra Gus "De esa manera…"

"Mejor aún…" susurra Keith acercándose más, hablándole al oído "Voy a hacerte el amor como si nunca lo hubieras hecho."

Aquello hizo que la piel de Gus se erizara, definitivamente se sentía cautivado por este Keith tan seductor y amable. Aunque ama a Spectra, también le gustaría ser tratado de esta manera de vez en cuando.

"Está bien, volveré esta noche más temprano, y responderé lo que quieras preguntar."

Flashback

Gus sonreía en su cabeza, no pensaba en que estaba haciendo las cosas mal al contarle todo aquello a un prisionero sino que estaba pensando con su cuerpo, con su parte inferior delantera y trasera, él desea a Keith y su deseo va más allá de respetar las reglas.

xx

En la habitación de Spectra.

Lync despertó primero, había sido liberado en algún momento de aquellos brazos y caminó hacia la ventana sentándose frente a esta, podía ver los rayos del sol y se sentía maravillado, había pasado más de un mes encerrado y al fin ve el sol. Lagrimas salen de sus ojos debido a que estaba recordando lo que había descubierto la noche pasada, el rostro de ese sujeto.

Cuando quitó la máscara, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. El rostro era el de Keith, pero se veía un poco más agotado y mayor, sus emociones estaban chocando entre sí. Debería odiar a la persona que le hizo todo aquello pero también aprecia el rostro de Keith por haberle ayudado todo el tiempo en la celda.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando escucha el ruido suave de las sábanas rozándose.

"¿Despierto?" Spectra se levanta, con su máscara puesta, ya que Lync se la había colocado de nuevo para que no sospechara.

"Hm." Lync no responde correctamente, se queda allí sentado sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

"Mi Lync. No te acerques demasiado a la ventana." Spectra se acerca abrazándolo de espaldas, besando su mejilla suavemente, hasta su tono de voz era más amable.

"Hu…" Lync tiembla, no quería tenerlo cerca.

"Tranquilo, no debes temer Lync. Si estás conmigo no tienes que temer a nada, estás por encima de cualquiera" Susurra, haciéndole girar su rostro y besando sus labios.

Lync quiere apartar su cara, y de hecho comienza a resistirse de nuevo.

Aun así a Spectra no le importa, sostiene su rostro y su cuerpo tumbándose sobre él y besándolo ferozmente.

"¡Ugh…!" Lync sigue forcejeando, hasta que Spectra se aleja solo un poco.

"¿Por qué estás hoy tan desobediente? No quieres que sea cruel contigo, ¿verdad?" Le dice en un tono de voz intimidante, Lync cierra sus ojos, sus labios estaban rojizos y temblando "Eres precioso Lync…"

"Ha…" Lync deja escapar un suspiro agotado. Siente las manos de Spectra deslizándose por su cadera, tocando sus nalgas y con la mano buscando su estrecho agujero para presionarlo con sus dedos "Ah… no…"

"Me gusta como seas, si eres sumiso o rebelde eres perfecto." Spectra vuelve a besarlo, introduciendo un dedo y moviéndolo en el interior de Lync.

"¡Ah…! Hmm…" Lync se remueve, sintiendo que movía aquel dedo cada vez más ansioso.

"Ha… mi Lync…" Susurra Spectra.

En ese instante, tocan a la puerta.

"Amo Spectra, es hora de trabajar." Se trata de Gus.

Lync agradece que interrumpieran, pero Spectra no parecía interesado en detenerse, al contrario introduce un segundo dedo moviéndolo un poco cruel.

"¡Aah…! Para…" Lync gime.

Gus abre la puerta de todas formas, al mirar aquella escena frunce y cruza sus brazos.

"Spectra…" Le llama.

Spectra sonríe, deja de molestar a Lync y se vuelve hacia Gus.

"Jum… Lync volverá a la habitación con el otro prisionero, llama a los guardias para lo lleven."

Gus sabía que Spectra dejaba a Lync con Keith debido a que sabía que estaría a salvo, era como si él mismo lo estuviera cuidando, aunque Gus odiaba el hecho de que no podía estar a solas con este chico para hacerle algún daño o atormentarlo, reconocía la inteligencia de Spectra.

"Bien. No andes jugando demasiado o te perderás." Le dice Gus.

Spectra hace una expresión, se vuelve hacia Lync mirándolo desde arriba. Lync estaba encogido abrazándose a sí mismo y temblando.

"Aunque quisiera pasar todo el tiempo contigo, primero tengo algo que hacer." Spectra se agacha y le da un beso en la mejilla "Lync… cuánto te aprecio." Susurra y luego va al baño para limpiarse, dejando a Lync allí en el suelo para cuando lo vinieran a buscar.

xx

Había sido un largo día, aunque todavía no estaban en marcha para buscar a Shun al menos habían establecido un plan que comenzaría temprano por la mañana.

Todos después de la comida fueron a sus habitaciones, Mira sentía curiosidad por todo lo que había contado Ace, sentía que había omitido algo más así que fue a su habitación y tocó la puerta primero.

"¿Quién?"

"Soy yo, Mira"

Ace sabía que está chica era muy curiosa e insistente, no le quedaba de otra que abrir la puerta y hacerle pasar. Una vez que Mira entro, ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama "¿Y bien? Te ves muy afectado por esto, dime Ace ¿A qué se refería ese chico que tanto se parece a ti?"

"Eh… ¿específicamente qué?" intenta desviar un poco el tema.

Mira suspira "¿Te gusta Shun?"

Ah, rayos, lo dijo tan directo.

Ace desvía su mirada "Gustar… ese tipo de gustar" suspira "Un mes, solo un mes fue suficiente para sentir que me gusta. Pero, todavía no estoy completamente seguro de si se trata de ese sentimiento más allá del querer"

Mira extiende su mano invitándole a sentarse al lado, Ace lo hace, mirándola.

"Puedo darme cuenta de que estás muy preocupado, y también arrepentido de haber colaborado con esa extraña persona…. Dijiste que no es mi hermano, eso me tranquiliza un poco, pero también estoy preocupada por su paradero, así que puedo ver en tus ojos que también lo estás por Shun"

"Hm… quiero disculparme, no quiero que me odie"

"Si…" Mira guarda silencio un largo momento, Ace tampoco dice nada hasta que Mira toma la iniciativa de nuevo.

"sabes Ace, sé que quizás es un poco tarde pero, me arrepiento un poco de haber ignorado tus sentimientos en el pasado, solo pensaba en mis propios asuntos y en lo que quería, para cuando me di cuenta ya te habías ido" Mira sonríe.

Ace se queda en silencio un poco sorprendido ¿Acaso Mira estaba intentando confesar algo?

"Lo siento por eso, pero, después de que todo esto termine, quiero saber tu respuesta… a… si aceptarías mis sentimientos por ti" Mira no aparta su mirada de la cara de Ace, quién estaba realmente petrificado "He sido una tonta, no tienes que pensarlo demasiado ahora, esperaré. Y sé que acabas de decir que te gusta Shun y que aún no sabes si realmente es amor, pero esta podría ser la manera de saberlo" mira se levanta "disculpa, debía decírtelo"

"ah… ah, si… entiendo" Ace no sabe qué decirle, aquellos sentimientos del pasado los había dejado en el pasado, se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que lo que había deseado más joven justo se acaba de cumplir, pero en vez de celebrarlo en realidad estaba dudando.

"Buenas noches, mañana, traeremos de vuelta a Shun, a mí hermano y a Lync" mira sale del cuarto lo más rápido.

Ace se derrumba sobre su cama "¿En serio?"

En realidad, no estaba pensando en la reciente confesión de Mira, estaba pensando en cómo reaccionaría Shun si lo supiera, si supiera que su corazón está dividido pero no está dividido en partes iguales, una parte es más grande y cada vez aumenta más, es la parte que le dice realmente a quien ama es a Shun.

xx

**Continuará...**


	47. Chapter 47: Estableciendo bandos Parte 2

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 47**

**Estableciendo bandos Parte 2**

**xx**

Shun se sentía muy cansado, había comido muy poco y solo bebía agua, esa persona no había vuelto, solo los guardias que le traían la comida y agua fueron los únicos en visitarle. Se preguntaba si sería igual al día siguiente, ¿Cuál es el propósito de mantenerlo encerrado?

Se acostó, estaba pensando en esos dos. El chico Ace seguramente seguiría llorando y forzándose a recordar, mientras Ace seguramente estaba culpándose o… actuando como si nada.

Shun quería creer que en realidad no le había traicionado, ¿Y si todo fue un acto? Se trata de Ace, no se habían visto desde hace tiempo y solo convivieron un mes. ¿Un mes no es suficiente? Todo fue tan real, era imposible pensar que Ace iba a traicionarlo.

Shun se repetía una y otra vez que Ace fue amenazado, quería creer en esto, pero no tenía las pruebas.

De repente, la puerta se abrió.

Era un guardia.

Shun se incorporó, está seguro que es muy tarde, ha estado llevando el tiempo con mucho cuidado y está seguro que son aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana.

"Tu…."

El guardia de pronto se quita la máscara, y los ojos de Shun se ensanchan de sorpresa.

"Quién…"

"Shh" la persona frente a él le silencia y se acerca, ahora Shun puede ver mejor su rostro.

Es él mismo.

Es su rostro más joven.

"Así que eres mi otro yo de un universo alterno ¿Verdad?" Susurra aquella persona, que no era más que el Shun de Vestroia. El chico de 16 años que era líder de batalla, el chico que quería derrotar a Spectra y encontrar al chico que ama, a su pequeño Ace que tanto ha estado buscando.

"Yo… tu… eres yo."

El chico Shun niega con la cabeza "nos parecemos, pero no soy tú, tú eres de otra realidad y esta es mi realidad" se sienta al lado "Escuché de mis subordinados que Spectra había capturado a alguien que tiene mi rostro, sentí curiosidad, y sobretodo porque esto confirma mi teoría"

"¿Tu teoría?"

"si, el portal que está en la habitación 01-03, conduce a otro universo y sé que Ace saltó en este, si Spectra te ha capturado entonces tú debes saber dónde está él. Dime…" el chico Shun le toma las manos apretándolas fuerte "¿Dónde está él? ¿Dónde está mi Ace?"

Shun se queda observándolo, podía ver en los ojos de este chico el inmenso amor que siente y su corazón se siente conmovido. Pero… el chico Ace nunca mencionó a este chico, también recordó que el chico Ace le dijo que su voz le parecía familiar al igual que su rostro, quizás aunque perdió la memoria una parte de su mente todavía tenía rastros de esta persona y por eso el chico Ace se había encariñado tanto con él.

"Dime"

Shun vuelve en si "Eh, si, él estuvo conmigo"

"Ah, ¿Está bien? Dime, el objeto que llevaba ¿Aún lo tiene?"

Shun niega con la cabeza sin entender "El no llevaba ningún objeto, lo encontré al pie de la montaña, estaba desnudo e inconsciente pero estoy seguro de que no llevaba nada. Además, cuando despertó no tenía memoria…."

El chico Shun abre su boca temblando "¿Su memoria, la perdió?"

"No, no te preocupes. Él poco a poco estaba recuperando su memoria, siempre me contaba todo lo que iba recordando, sobretodo se asustaba mucho al recordar a Spectra, lo último que me dijo y recordó fue que había ocultado algo en la cima de la montaña pero no sabe lo que es, lo que sabía era que seguramente Spectra va detrás de eso"

"Hm…"el chico Shun suspira tratando de calmarse "Lo que Spectra busca, es un Bakugan muy poderoso. Por mi culpa, Ace lo robó y cuando huía salto al portal, yo… debí protegerlo mejor, él solo quería liberarnos a ambos y a todos de Spectra"

Shun lo mira sin saber qué decirle.

"Me han tenido bajo estricta vigilancia y me cambiaron de posición, al exterior, para mantenerme lejos de las cárceles y así no poder intervenir, pero tengo subordinados muy fieles que han estado informándome sobre lo que sucede aquí dentro. Sé que Spectra fue a buscar a Ace, y cuando lo encuentre lo matará, debo impedirlo"

"Ah… Spectra pudo haberlo capturado, pero al contrario me capturó a mí y ahora mismo Ace debe estar en la tierra, o… no lo sé realmente"

"Hm, lo está. Todavía no se todo pero estoy ideando un plan para derrotar a Spectra"

"¿Qué?"

"Voy a dar un golpe de estado, pronto, pero primero debo encontrar a Ace y mantenerlo a mi lado, no quiero que Spectra le haga daño o lo usé como escudo para debilitarme."

"Tu… eres su enemigo"

El chico Shun sonríe "Un enemigo que él reconoce pero no ha movido su mano para derrotarme porque cree que me tiene bajo control, tan equivocado está, sé cuál es su debilidad. Su debilidad no lo deja pensar realmente… él tiene un único deseo, y ese no es el Bakugan"

"Si no es el Bakugan, ¿Por qué lo busca?"

"Porque con el poder de ese Bakugan puede cumplir su verdadero deseo."

"¿Estás seguro de saber cuál es su deseo?"

"Jum. Lo he investigado todo. Si no investigo ¿Cómo podría dar un golpe sin saber la debilidad del enemigo?" El chico Shun habla con mucha confianza, aunque tiene su cara, la personalidad no es la misma que la suya, su forma de comportarse es muy diferente y le recuerda más bien a Dan o a Ace.

"Tienes razón, entonces… ¿Cuál es?" Pregunta Shun.

"Lync."

"¿Hm? Lync… ¿Hay un Lync también en este mundo?"

"No, el Lync de este mundo murió por las propias manos de Spectra, pero… él ha capturado al Lync de tu mundo. Me contaron los guardias infiltrados que lo han visto."

Shun se sorprende aún más, ahora que lo recuerda, Alice le contó, que Lync cayó enfermo y fue llevado a Nueva Vestroia, días después desapareció, entonces, Lync debe estar en otra habitación igual a la que él está.

"¿Entonces… tiene a Lync encerrado?"

"Más que encerrado, lo tiene a su lado. Ya te lo dije, esa es su debilidad y su deseo. Él no dejará a Lync jamás, y si tuviera que escoger entre el Bakugan y Lync… ¿Qué crees que elegiría? Spectra no es una persona que pierda el tiempo, debió encontrar y traer a Ace hace mucho pero seguramente cuando vio a ese Lync perdió el propósito de su misión."

"…"

Shun finalmente lo entiende, Spectra está perdiendo el tiempo, perdiendo el tiempo para pasar más tiempo con Lync.

"Pero… no creas que solo está disfrutando de tener a Lync, él es un sádico y le gusta jugar terriblemente, sobre todo con las emociones de las personas. Temo que… te usará para atraer a Ace voluntariamente, y si Ace no tiene recuerdos lo forzará, si te has portado tan bien con mi Ace entonces te usará" El chico lo mira con un poco de pena.

"¿Forzarlo? ¿Cómo me usaría…?"

"Lo sabrás pronto, y lo siento, no puedo ayudarte en estos momentos, no puedo hacer un movimiento decisivo hasta tener a Ace conmigo"

El chico Shun se aleja "Debo volver a mí posición antes de que se den cuenta de que no estoy"

"Si…" Shun lo observa salir, ahora su mente estaba cargada de información nueva.

Ahora sabía que solo era un cebo. Pero le atemorizó saber que Spectra iba a forzar al chico Ace a recordar donde había ocultado el objeto que tanto busca. También entendió que Spectra no solo pierde el tiempo para estar con Lync, sino que también disfruta sus métodos perversos.

¿Estará a punto de sentir en carne propia los métodos de Spectra?

Shun se siente atemorizado.

xx

Tanto Lync como Keith estuvieron todo el día encerrados en la habitación, solo les trajeron comida a las horas indicadas.

Aunque al principio Lync estaba atemorizado, poco a poco fue calmándose y le contó a Keith sobre que había visto los rayos de sol y que en realidad estaban bajo tierra, le contó sobre la forma del gran salón y la habitación de Spectra, también le contó la parte más delicada…

"Tiene tu cara… lo vi al quitarle la máscara"

Keith ya sabía de esto, y ahora sabía un poco más de Spectra gracias a Gus.

"Lync, la verdad es que no estamos ni en la tierra ni en Nueva Vestroia, ni siquiera en nuestro propio universo, estamos en un mundo alterno. Uno en donde me convertí en un dictador, uno en donde cada uno de nosotros tiene su doble. Incluso ese Gus, no es el verdadero. He hecho un trato con él y me contará todo lo que le pregunté"

"¿De verdad?" Lync se sorprende. No esperaba que Keith sería tan capaz de obtener tanta información y un gran avance en tan solo un día, en cambio él, no pudo hacer demasiado. Claramente no iba a poder ganarse la confianza de ese Spectra, Lync baja la cabeza, un poco desanimado.

"¿Qué pasa?" Keith lo mira, sintiendo ganas de acercar su mano y tocar su rostro, pero recordó que Lync estaba asustado por descubrir el rostro de Spectra que era el suyo, y quizás podía hacerle sentir incómodo.

"Hm… si en este mundo tenemos un doble, ¿En dónde está el mío? Ese Spectra, me habla como si fuera otra persona"

"Hn… cabe la posibilidad de que el Lync de este mundo ya no exista y por eso se aferra a ti…" Keith sigue mirándolo, en realidad notaba los rasgos finos de su rostro recordando lo lindo que se veía cuando estaba excitado, Keith quería deshacerse de esos pensamientos pero era imposible.

"No quiero quedarme con él esta noche" susurra Lync.

Keith suspira, había quedado con Gus esta noche así que lo más probable es que iban a venir por Lync.

Pero la noche llegó y nadie entró a la habitación.

Lync durmió un rato, Keith se quedó a su lado sentado y atento a la puerta. La puerta no se abrió, nadie vino durante toda la noche, así que pronto se durmió muy cerca de Lync.

xx

Al día siguiente.

"¡Chicos, rápido, me llegó mensaje!"

Marucho estaba en pijama, al igual que todos que despertaron y se apresuraron a llegar a la sala.

"¿De quién?" pregunta Mira.

Marucho no responde, simplemente enciende la pantalla reproduciendo el mensaje que se trataba de un vídeo.

"Buenos días, me he enterado de la situación reciente" en el vídeo se muestra a Spectra "Parece que ya no vale la pena seguir ocultándolo, gracias a mis habilidades de recopilación de información he descubierto que… un pequeño roedor estuvo metiéndose donde no debía"

Mira frunce, sabía que se refería a ella.

Spectra sonríe "Pretendía no involucrar a ciertas personas, pero todo se ha salido de control. Primero, no soy el verdadero Keith Clay, mi nombre es Spectra, y vengo por un objeto muy valioso que cierta basura llamada Ace oh! Pero me refiero al más joven, ha robado de mi colección"

El chico Ace estaba asustado, no le gusta escuchar a ese hombre, se aferraba a Alice con fuerza.

"Segundo. No les haré daño… bueno, a excepción de Mira, Alice, Barón y Marucho quienes no deberían involucrarse en esto pero si deciden involucrarse, le haré daño a sus queridos amigos"

"a… a que se refiere…" se pregunta Barón.

"Tercero, a las 4 de la tarde llamaré para presentarles mis exigencias y las consecuencias. Deben hacer exactamente lo que les diga, nos veremos más tarde" en ese momento el vídeo finaliza.

Todos quedan en silencio sin saber qué decir. Claramente. Este Spectra acaba de declarar lo que quiere y les ha amenazado.

"¿Qué… qué hacemos ahora?" pregunta Barón.

"Jum… nuestro plan inicial, no le temo a ese sujeto, definitivamente no puede ser mi hermano" menciona Mira molesta.

"Entonces, sugieres que sigamos con nuestro plan. Aunque él no menciono nada acerca de Shun, o sobre si está involucrado con la desaparición de Lync y si acaba de admitir que no es Keith, ¿Dónde está Keith?" dice Marucho.

"Deberíamos esperar su llamada… quizás pueda contestar a las preguntas" dice Ace.

"Eh… chico, llevaré a Ace a limpiarse y comer" dice Alice llamando la atención, el chico no dejaba de temblar en silencio.

Todos asienten. Llegan a un acuerdo de esperar aquella llamada, el plan inicial era entrar de nuevo al portal en secreto pero ahora que Spectra lo había descubierto seguramente habría ocultado el portal en otro sitio.

Ace volvió a la habitación para limpiarse y cambiarse de ropa, notó que la herida en su pecho estaba recuperándose. Temía un poco por aquella amenaza de Spectra, sabía que ese sujeto podría ser capaz de dañar a cualquiera.

"Buen cuerpo"

"¡Ah!" Ace se da vuelta cuando se estaba cambiando, justo allí de pie estaba ese extraño sujeto que acompaña a Spectra, Gus. "¿Cómo…?"

"jum, ¿No lo recuerdas ya? Tengo mi propio tele-transportador, no funciona entre universos paralelos pero si para moverse en un mismo mundo" Gus le enseña la cápsula, que al colocarla en el suelo se abría un holograma en forma de espejo grande parecido a un portal. Con este método, fueron capaces de llegar a la tierra sin necesidad de usar el portal de Nueva Vestroia, con este mismo, llevaron a Shun de la tierra a Nueva Vestroia sin pasar por los portales de Mira.

"¿qué haces aquí…? ¿Dónde está Shun?" pregunta Ace.

"Ja… Spectra quiere divertirse un poco, no te necesita para sus planes pero si para jugar, odio si forma de perder el tiempo cuándo podría simplemente matar a todos y obtener lo que busca. Pero bueno" Gus se encoge de hombros "Son sus métodos, y creo que también me está gustando perder el tiempo" menciona recordando que después de esta tarea, podría ir con Keith.

"hm, ¿Qué quiere?"

"Ven conmigo, te llevaré con Shun." Gus sonríe "¿No quieres ver cómo está?"

Ace muerde su labio y asiente "pero no confío…"

"Je, vamos. No pasará nada malo a ninguno de los dos, Spectra solo quiere jugar, divertirse un poco antes de que comience el drama"

Al final, Ace acepta ir con él.

xx

**Continuará...**


	48. Chapter 48:Confesión y algo más

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 48**

**Confesión y algo más**

Al cruzar el portal, Ace y Gus llegaron a una de las habitaciones. Está vacía, así que Ace se vuelve hacia Gus.

"¿Era una trampa? ¿Dónde está Shun?!" Exclama Ace molesto.

"Tranquilo, estará aquí pronto. Volveré para llevarte de vuelta cuando Spectra termine de jugar" Gus sonríe y sale de la habitación.

Ace frunce, pero en unos pocos minutos la puerta vuelve a abrirse. Entra Spectra primero y luego hace pasar a los guardias que traen consigo a Shun.

"¡Shun!" Ace camina hacia delante pero Spectra le amenaza sacando una espada.

"No me gustaría usar mi nuevo objeto valioso en ti" dice Spectra apuntándole con la espada "Es un poco antigua pero me gusta"

Ace observa a Shun, se veía diferente. Se veía muy débil, sus piernas parecían sin fuerzas y solo era sostenido por los guardias, su cabeza estaba inclinada a un lado pero con la mirada hacia el suelo, ni siquiera había reaccionado cuando llamó su nombre, por lo que se sintió asustado.

"¿Que le hiciste? ¿Qué tiene Shun?"

"Oh, ya lo sabrás. Mientras necesito que hagas algo para mí, si no obedecen no me importara matar a este chico, de todas formas no es necesario…" Spectra sonríe un poco atemorizante.

Ace se siente incómodo con la amenaza, así que solo asiente.

Spectra se acerca a Shun, le levanta la cabeza "Vamos, tienes visita."

Shun en realidad estaba sedado, sus ojos eran opacos y sin vida, de pronto alzan su brazo poniéndole una inyección.

"¡Qué haces! ¡Que le estás dando! Déjalo" exclama Ace entre molesto y asustado.

Spectra se vuelve hacia él, le agarra de la barbilla mirándolo fijo "Diviértete también, tienes hasta la tarde para quedarte a su lado"

De repente los guardias dejan caer a Shun en el suelo, y se acercan a Ace obligándolo a recibir la misma inyección con un extraño líquido.

"Es nuestro maravilloso elixir del placer, bastante efectivo" le dice Spectra y sale de la habitación.

Los guardias también salen, dejando a Ace solo con Shun.

A Ace no le importa lo que haya dicho sobre la inyección, se acerca rápido a Shun levantándome y sosteniendo su cuerpo de lado.

"Shun… Shun, despierta" Ace toca su rostro, golpeándole suavemente su mejilla "Shun…"

"Nhg.. " Shun abre sus ojos despacio, al ver a Ace solo sonríe ligeramente pero era debido los químicos en su cuerpo, si bien estaba sedado ahora sentía que estaba despertándose un poco más rápido que lo normal.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta Ace "no, yo no quería esto, te juro que no lo esperaba. Ese sujeto me engañó, me amenazó muchas veces con matar a mis amigos y a ti. No podía permitirlo así que obedecí y seguí sus órdenes, pero…"

"Shhh…. "Shun lleva su dedo a su boca "tranquilo…"

Al sentir su dedo silenciar sus labios, Ace se queda congelado, notando que la mirada de Shun estaba muy opaca y sus labios resecos.

"¿Qué, qué te han hecho Shun?" Susurra Ace sorprendido y decaído por su apariencia.

"Te creo" responde Shun extendiendo sus brazos abrazándolo del cuello "No es tu culpa… ni es culpa del chico Ace…"

Ace hace un gesto "Es a él a quien quieren"

Shun lo mira apartándose un poco "Es solo un chico de 15 años, Ace, no tuvo una infancia como nosotros… no lo culpes por tener un enemigo tan peligroso"

"Hm… no lo culpo, es solo que… tú…"

Shun vuelve a abrazarlo "yo… estoy bien" se queda quieto, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro tan cerca y el calor de su propio cuerpo en aumento, le habían sedado pero ahora parecía que la última inyección estaba activando su mente y algo más.

"Ace, te extrañé" le susurra acercando su rostro a su cuello, oliendo y aferrándose más a él.

Ace se ruboriza, le abrazaba también pero notó que Shun le estaba apretando un poco más fuerte "Yo… también" responde, Ace también podía sentir que algo estaba mal con su cuerpo, recordando aquella inyección ¿Qué le han dado?

"Ace…" Shun susurra, acercando sus labios a la piel de su cuello y besándole con dulzura, haciendo que la piel de Ace se erizara.

Shun se aferra más, dándole besos más notorios.

"Shun… para, eso… se siente…" Ace está ruborizado, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"Ace, me gustas mucho" le dice Shun separándose un poco y sosteniendo su cara con sus dos manos, notando que había recuperado sus fuerzas "quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho más, pero… me han inyectado algo… y mi cuerpo se siente, siente la necesidad de tocarte. Si quieres que pare o no te gusta, yo me resistiré" Shun lo mira a los ojos, pero igual sentía un fuerte deseo por besarlo.

Ace lo entiende, de hecho él también está bajo los efectos y al parecer Shun no se dio cuenta cuando lo inyectaron "Ugh… a mí también, nos dieron algo Shun, y…" Ace se sonroja más "También me gustas mucho"

Shun sonríe, ya lo sabía pero en estos momentos era importante reafirmarlo, sobretodo porque ambos estaban bajo los efectos de una extraña droga.

"Ace, no debería ser así…" Shun lo besa en los labios, y es correspondido, se aferran ambos abrazándose fuerte mientras siguen besándose hasta que les falta aire "ha… ha… no debería ser así, quiero que compartamos mucho tiempo juntos y llegar a amarte pero ahora, solo me invade el deseo provocado por las droga, y a pesar de eso, me da gusto que sea contigo"

Ace asiente "lo entiendo Shun… yo también quiero aclarar y estar listo, pero… je, ¿tenemos alguna salida?"

"Hm, solo deshacernos de esto Ace" Shun sonríe volviendo a abrazarlo "Vamos a salir de esto juntos" vuelve a besarlo profundamente.

"Ngh… hn…" Ambos siguieron con sus besos, abrazándose hasta quedar acostados en el suelo, que por suerte, está habitación estaba alfombrada.

"Hnn…"

El deseo producto de las drogas iba aumentando, sumándole también el deseo propio de ellos mismos por aferrarse al otro. Así que rápidamente, se desprendieron de sus prendas superiores y aflojaron sus pantalones que ya estaban formando un bulto.

"Ha… Shun… nghnghh" Ace puede sentir las manos del contrario deslizándose sobre sus costados, hasta su pecho y rozar uno de sus pezones, haciéndole gemir suavemente.

"Ngh…" Shun se coloca sobre él, separando sus piernas y acomodándose entre estas, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se tocaran y a la vez soltaran un gemido provocativo.

"Ah… tu, estás…" susurra Ace, sintiendo que ambos estaban tan duros y volviéndose desesperados, tanto que en dicha posición y aún con los pantalones puestos comenzarán a mover sus caderas frotándose mutuamente.

"ha… si…" Shun mueve si cadera contra la de Ace, frotando sus bultos cada vez más intenso.

"Ah… ha…Shun…" Ace no puede soportarlo demasiado, desliza su mano a un lado tratando de bajar sus pantalones. Shun se da cuenta y deja de moverse solo por un momento, le ayuda a quitárselos al igual que el hace lo mismo con los suyos.

Ambos pueden ver que sus miembros están erectos y húmedos. Ace cierra un poco sus ojos ruborizado.

"Jum…" Shun sonríe, se vuelve a acostar "recuerdas esa noche, Ace?" Le dice acercándose a su rostro "cuando nos tocamos…" mientras habla, con su mano saca su miembro y estirando el elástico del bóxer de Ace desliza su miembro haciendo que se tocará con el ajeno.

"Ah…ha… Shun… que…"

"Hm….vamos a hacerlo directamente" Shun vuelve a moverse, su miembro se tocaba con el de Ace a la vez que la tela les apretaba y frotaba haciéndoles sentir algo increíble y que nunca antes habían sentido con solo su mano.

Era el morbo lo que le estaba invadiendo "haa… si…"

Desde esa vista, una cámara en la parte superior grababa las acciones de ambos y eran transmitidas a una pantalla en la sala de operaciones de Spectra.

"je, esos dos… lucen bastante sexis, sería una lástima que uno de ellos no volverá a ser el mismo" menciona Spectra mirando a Gus que estaba a su lado.

"Hn… tienes razón, pero ¿Está bien para ti ver a esos dos chicos teniendo sexo? ¿Qué hay de Lync?" pregunta Gus.

"Está a salvó con Keith, además entre más tiempo este lejos más será mi deseo cuando vuelva con él" Spectra sonríe y Gus solo le mira con una sería expresión, aunque internamente era un lío.

"hm… ¿Qué hay de mí? Puedo complacerte en estos momentos…" Gus se acerca, pero Spectra lo aparta.

"Prepara todo para esta tarde"

Gus frunce, sale de la sala refunfuñando, sintiéndose herido y menospreciado, quería ir con Keith en estos momentos pero sabía que en la habitación estaría Lync.

Lo pensó por largo rato. Debía separar a Lync de Keith por lo menos por media hora, sin que Spectra se enterara. Bien, no es necesario sacar a Lync de la habitación solo a Keith.

Gus sonríe y se dirige rápidamente a la habitación en dónde están.

Lync y Keith estaban despiertos ambos, estaban jugando a decir palabras que empezarán con la letra elegida.

"Jajaja ¿Vallena con V? No he escuchado de ese animal" Lync reía suavemente divertido.

"Oh vamos, en algún lugar debe existir un pueblo con ese nombre" Keith le responde, mirándolo con una sonrisa satisfecha, finalmente desde que comenzaron este juego podía ver a Lync reírse.

"Hnn tramposo" le dice Lync suspirando por la risa.

"Me alegra que estés sonriendo" le dice Keith, provocando que el moreno se ruborizara y apartará la vista.

En ese momento, la puerta se abre.

Se trata de Gus.

"Oh, disculpen. Keith, Spectra te necesita"

Keith lo mira, sabía que eso era una mentira por la mirada que le había dirigido Gus.

"¿Qué hay de Lync?" pregunta.

Gus frunce "no tardarás mucho, él se queda aquí"

"Bien" Keith se baja de la cama "Luego seguimos jugando"

Lync asiente. En realidad comprendía porque Keith debía irse con Gus, sabía que Keith estaba usándolo para obtener información y no debía generar sospechas.

Ambos salen de la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Keith

"Espera a llegar" dice Gus caminando delante, como si no temiera que Keith escapara.

Llegaron a otra habitación.

Keith entró primero mirando alrededor, la habitación era mucho mejor que en donde estaba. "¿Es esta… tu alcoba?"

"Si" Gus cierra la puerta y se acerca a Keith "Dime, ¿Qué más quieres saber? Ya sabes lo que yo quiero…"

Keith nota que esta vez Gus parecía desesperado por tenerlo, así que aprovechará la oportunidad. Sostiene a Gus de su cuello y le planta un beso sobre sus labios.

Gus se impresiona, pero realmente sentía la necesidad de ser besado así que envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Keith y le permite que use su lengua.

"Ughh…"

Terminado el beso, Gus jadea un poco "Me ha rechazado una vez más…"

Keith sonríe "Aquí estoy yo" susurra, acariciando detrás de su oreja, notando como Gus se derretía por sus caricias. Le gustaba saber que podía controlar la situación y que esta persona era muy fácil de manipular a través de lo erótico.

"Quiero que me comas ahora mismo" Gus aprieta su agarre.

"Bien, entonces cuando acabemos quiero que me respondas ¿Qué es lo que busca realmente Spectra al capturarnos?"

Gus sonríe "Es una pregunta muy fácil, ni siquiera es la más peligrosa"

"Pero te compensarte muy bien por tu respuesta" Keith le sostiene y lo arroja sobre la cama, comienza a desnudarse, dejándole ver su cuerpo, que aunque había estado alimentándose mal todavía se veía bastante en forma.

Gus reclamé sus labios, prefiere que el otro le quite su ropa así que espera paciente.

"Ven, empecemos" en efecto, el rubio comienza a quitarle la ropa y mientras lo hace, le acaricia y besa dulcemente.

Todo el cuerpo de Gus sucumbe a la tentación y a los toques de Keith, así que no hay más nada que pensar, solo disfrutar.

xx

**Continuará...**


	49. Chapter 49: Calma y Tormenta

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 49**

**Calma y tormenta**

"Nnhh… ha…"

En otra habitación, los dos chicos no paraban de besarse y frotarse uno contra el otro.

Ace podía sentir no solo el roce de los dos órganos, sino los dedos que presionaban en su parte inferior haciendo que solo pudiera gemir y dejar salir sonidos que excitaban al contrario.

Shun estaba inmerso en el momento, movía los dedos en el interior a un ritmo continúo mientras sentía la piel de Ace temblar y tensarse.

"Haa… hnn…" vuelven a besarse profundamente, tocando sus lenguas y lamiendo sus labios.

"Ace… quiero… nhh… quiero hacerlo" susurra Shun.

"ah… hn" Ace asiente, realmente, la droga que les habían dado se había apoderado de sus cuerpos, y Ace comenzó a sentir que su parte inferior se comportaba de manera diferente, estaba muy húmedo y ansioso.

"Bien… si te duele…" Shun ni siquiera podía terminar su frase "ha… me dices...hnn" vuelve a devorar sus labios, y separa más las piernas de Ace, posicionándose para entrar en él.

"ah…" Ace siente la presión del miembro sobre su orificio que extrañamente estaba demasiado lubricado a pesar de que no habían usado nada artificial ni nada como la saliva. Este efecto era de la droga.

"haa… Ace" susurra el pelinegro deslizándose poco a poco "ahh…" la punta de su herramienta entró fácilmente y Ace ahogo un gemido, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse pero a medida que el pelinegro se abría paso en sus entrañas también se relajaba.

"Oh… cielos…" susurra Ace sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, sintiendo el calor y sintiendo ser empalado de forma tan placentera. No tenía explicación el hecho de que no le había dolido, esperaba que sería doloroso.

"Ha… bien… se siente bien" Shun se sonroja ocultado su rostro entre su cuello, comienza a moverse despacio, golpeando pausado su interior.

"¡Ah! Aw!" Ace temblaba cada vez que sentía la estocada, se aferró a la espalda de Shun también sonrojado y con ojos llorosos pero cerrados.

Tan pronto como ambos se acostumbraron, el Vaivén se volvió más rápido y profundo, haciendo que ambos jadearan fuerte y se movieron desenfrenados.

"Oh! Ah! Shun…Shun…" Gime Ace perdido en su placer, apretando sus dedos contra la espalda del otro.

"Haa.. uhn" había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que había tenido relaciones, no recordaba que fuera tan increíble, pero seguramente era porque estaba haciéndolo con la persona que le gusta y que ama, sí, definitivamente lo ama. Sentir lo que está sintiendo no es solo por las drogas, realmente en su corazón siente un profundo deseo y amor por este chico. Tanto que no puede evitar decírselo.

"Ace… haa… te amo" le susurra besándolo.

Ace se estremece, comienza a liberar su esencia sin previo aviso. Pero aún no estaba satisfecho, se sintió conmovido por la declaración de Shun pero su cuerpo aún pedía más.

"Aah! Ha… Shun…" su corazón era un lío, fuertes latidos que podía escuchar, sintiendo también como el otro se movía más rápido, penetrándole a un ritmo tan delicioso que nunca imaginó que el sexo sería tan bueno.

No, sexo es bueno pero es mil veces mejor cuando lo estás practicando con alguien a que también amas y eres correspondido, entonces es así.

Lo amo. Piensa Ace. No podían ser solo las drogas, realmente hay sentimientos de por medio.

La intensidad y la pasión aumentan, aumentando hasta que los dos ya no pueden soportarlo y sus cuerpos estallan en placer, inundándose en los líquidos del otro y abrazándose fuerte.

"Ha… ha… increíble" jadea Ace, acostándose de lado mirando a Shun que también jadeaba y temblaba "Shun… yo también "

"Hm…" Shun lo mira.

"Te amo"

xx

"Haa~" Gus trata de recuperar el aliento, después de haber sido asaltado por Keith simplemente se sentía renovado. Se sienta y comienza a vestirse sabiendo que pronto sería hora de la reunión planeada que tenía Spectra. Tenía primero que ir a su oficina, deseando que estuviera allí y luego devolver a Ace a la tierra.

Keith también se sienta en la orilla de la cama, solo se había quitado sus pantalones y después de limpiarse con unos pañuelos se viste, definitivamente una vez volviera a la habitación se dañaría un baño de inmediato. No quería que Lync percibiera el olor del sexo sobre él. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba tener sexo con este Gus pero no sentía nada más allá de lo físico.

"¿Algo más que quieras saber?" pregunta Gus.

"Hm. ¿Por qué nos mantiene aquí?"

Gus sonríe "por placer. Ahora mismo, Spectra está planeando recuperar lo que busca"

"¿Está buscando ese Bakugan? ¿Cómo fue que terminó en la tierra?"

"Lo robó. Un chico llamado Ace, de 14 años. El que conoces tiene más de 20 ¿No? Ya nos hemos divertido con él. Gracias a que le mandaste a investigar a Shun, nosotros descubrimos que el niño que buscábamos estaba con él." Gus sonríe.

"¿No les hicieron daño, no?"

"Oh no" Gus sonríe "bueno, aún no"

"Jum…" Keith lo mira de reojo, en parte le daba asco tener que usar este método de la seducción para poder tener respuestas mientras que sus conocidos y seres queridos estaban en problemas.

"No más preguntas~ tendrán costos más altos"

Keith lo mira serio, pensando en lo lascivo que era este sujeto. Pero si quería tener la mayor información posible debía ofrecerle lo que quisiera.

"Como quieras" Keith sonríe, y Gus traga en seco. Le había regalado una sonrisa auténticamente hermosa y sencilla, algo que nunca había visto en Spectra frente a él. "Estoy dispuesto a complacerte, solo quiero respuestas para poder estar en paz" se acerca a él, acercando su mano hasta posarla sobre su mejilla "Quiero un favor, es algo muy grande así que piensa en lo que quieres pedirme" le susurra.

Gus estaba totalmente perdido en su rostro apacible. Se le escapa una sonrisa tonta y asiente como si fuera un niño ilusionado con un juguete nuevo.

Keith es llevado por Gus devuelta a su habitación y luego se retira para ir por Ace.

Keith suspira profundamente. Ve a Lync dormido y sonríe, se dirige al baño lo más rápido antes de que el otro se despierte.

Decide meterse a la tina, quedándose un rato allí y mirando los detalles.

Era un cuarto de baño bastante decente. A decir verdad, estaban cómodos. Ya no estaban en esa prisión húmeda y oscura, pero no entendía por qué el repentino cambio. Esa era otra pregunta que debía hacerle a Gus. Tendría que esforzarse mucho para lograr sacarle más de 3 preguntas a Gus.

Ahora sólo tenían sexo, tenía que ofrecerle algo más que eso, y se dio cuenta hace un momento que Gus necesitaba más que contacto físico, necesitaba atención, cariño y sobretodo amor.

Sería fácil manipularlo para sacarle información. Mientras Spectra siguiera apartándolo entonces Gus vendría con él para desahogarse.

Keith cierra sus ojos un momento. Escucha la puerta de baño abrirse.

"oh, ¿Estás aquí? ¿Qué tal te fue?" Lync se acerca.

Keith mueve su mano para que se acercara más. "Ven. Agáchate y te contaré"

Lync levanta una ceja, se pone en cuclillas a un lado de la tina evitando el contacto visual directo con Keith.

"Creo que solo somos, los juguetes de ese hombre. Gus dijo que ahora mismo está llegando a cabo su plan para conseguir lo que busca en la tierra, así que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver pero nos mantiene por… capricho…" Keith suspira mirando a Lync, sonriendo suavemente. Pensando en lo mucho que Lync se veía cambiado, ya no tenía ese ceño fruncido de siempre. Ahora su rostro es tranquilo pero es una tranquilidad angustiosa.

"Hm… los que están en peligro serán los que tienen lo que él busca ¿Puedes concluir quiénes?"

"Quizás mi hermana o Marucho, por eso, la próxima vez que vaya con Gus le pediré información sobre mi Mira y los demás"

"Ah, sí" Lync asiente, pensando en lo preocupada que debe estar Alice. Ella es la única que le queda en este mundo.

"Lync…" susurra Keith.

"hm?"

"has cambiado" Keith saca su mano del agua y la acerca a la cara de Lync, quién no se aleja pero si se pone tenso.

"Qué quieres decir…"

"Me gustas como eres realmente. Esa fachada que ponías antes, no era real. Este eres tú… quédate así"

Lync se sonroja mucho, aparta la mirada y se aleja "¡No digas tonterías, es porque no he comido bien!" sale de baño muy avergonzado.

Keith se ríe suavemente "si, por supuesto que la comida tiene que ver jaja"

xx

Aún despierto, Ace se quedó mirando el rostro de Shun. Pensando en lo que se habían convertido ahora ¿Lo ama? ¿Desde cuándo?

"Shun" Susurra Ace.

Shun solo estaba descansando sus ojos, los abre al escuchar a Ace.

"hm"

"Dijiste… que me amas, ¿En ese mes lo hacías? O…"

"Ace, nos conocimos hace mucho." Shun sonríe.

"Entonces, ¿Sentías por mí desde ese tiempo?"

"Hmm... era muy joven para entenderlo, pero me sentía diferente cuando estaba a tu lado. Ciertamente te veía a la distancia pero no entendía, porque no era muy consciente de mis sentimientos."

"Ah… lo siento. Yo, sabes, en ese tiempo solo…"

"Si" Shun le acaricia su mejilla "En ese momento solo tenías cabeza para una persona, solo te gustaba esa persona y lo demás no importaba."

Ace lo mira un poco mal "Era un tonto. Esperando por algo de atención."

Shun besa sus labios, deseaba quedarse así con él. Pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse los hizo volver a la realidad.

Los guardias entraron y tomaron a Shun sin importarles la ropa que no tenía puesta.

"Shun, te salvaré." Dice Ace.

Rápidamente lo habían sacado de allí, sin ninguna posibilidad de despedirse.

La calma se había transformado en una tormenta.

Gus entró justo después.

"Vaya~ parece que te divertiste"

Ace frunce. Recogiendo su ropa y poniéndosela, su cuerpo aún temblaba por la repentina interrupción y por la sensación de preocupación que regresaba aún más fuerte. Sabiendo que hace unos momentos estuvo con Shun y parecía que no había peligro.

"A Spectra le gusta jugar con las emociones de los otros, espero que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo." Gus sonríe, pero en este punto Ace no quería decir nada. Toda su persona era un lío de nervios, obligándose a controlarlos.

"Es hora de irnos."

Y así, ambos vuelven a la tierra.

xx

Spectra se quedó mirando la pantalla hasta el final. Hasta que Gus volvió después de haber regresado a Ace a la tierra.

"Hm… es hora."

"Sí, justo a tiempo" Gus sonríe.

Spectra nota ese cambio de humor en Gus. Generalmente Gus está serio o con una expresión de molestia, como un chico en busca de aprobación y atención, pero ahora mismo… Gus está relajado y parecía más contento.

Spectra lo miró de reojo con sospecha. Pero no era momento para ello, así que procedió a ejecutar su plan.

Y en este plan, la presa es Shun.

Después de esto podría pasar tiempo con Lync, todo esto lo hacía simplemente para congelar el tiempo; o dicho de otra manera, desperdiciarlo.

xx

"En dónde está Ace?" Pregunta Mira, cuando todos estaban reunidos en la sala de televisión.

"Creo que está dormido. Se le ve muy cansado últimamente y con razón" dice Marucho. "Aunque es un poco… extraño, parece demasiado afectado"

"Hm. Si" asiente Mira mirando la pantalla, pensando en la reunión que tendrían hoy con ese enmascarado.

xx

**Continuará...**


	50. Chapter 50: Dolor

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 50**

**Dolor**

Una vez que Ace volvió a estar en su habitación, decidió bañarse para luego ir a la reunión que tendrían hoy con Spectra. Mientras se cambiaba escuchó la puerta.

"Ace, ya casi es hora." Le dice Mira del otro lado "¿Puedo pasar? ¿Estás bien?"

"Hm. Si puedes" Responde después de vestirse, aunque ahora que ya Mira había entrado le daba vergüenza recordar que hace minutos estuvo en una posición de sumisión con otro hombre, y no había podido digerir completamente lo que había hecho. Claro, le gusta Shun e incluso le dijo que lo ama pero esa fue la primera vez que estuvo con alguien de su mismo sexo.

Mira nota su ligero sonrojo, sin comprender muy bien porque se veía tan calmado y con una especial aura a su alrededor.

"¿Quieres ir a comer algo primero?"

"No, no creo que pueda comer algo. Mejor esperemos en la sala de reunión."

"Oh…"

Ace la mira y sonríe ligeramente. Mira levanta una ceja, la situación se había vuelto muy incómoda.

"Ah… jaja pero puedo acompañarte si quieres comer algo." Dice Ace nervioso, definitivamente estaba arruinando el ambiente y delatándose sin querer, ya que no podía dejar de estar avergonzado porque cada vez las imágenes de hace minutos con Shun regresaban a su mente.

"No, tranquilo. Te ves nervioso Ace, lo entiendo y discúlpame" Mira se retira de la habitación primero. No sabía porque Ace lucía tan nervioso y avergonzado pero era demasiado evidente que no podía permanecer allí ¿y si estaba haciendo algo antes de que ella entrara? ¡Cielos!

Mira se ruboriza pensando en varias ideas, pero ninguna era la correcta.

Después de veinte minutos, todos se reunieron en la sala para esperar la llamada en vídeo de Spectra.

El chico Ace estaba al lado de Alice sentados en el sofá frente a la pantalla grande. Marucho y Mira se sentaron en las sillas reclinables también al frente, mientras que Ace, Ren y Baron estaban a un lado en el otro sofá.

Justo a las cuatro de la tarde, Spectra hizo la llamada y Mira respondió.

En la pantalla se mostraba a Shun, sentado y con sus ropas desordenadas. Se le veía más despierto y con una mirada firme. Sus muñecas estaban atadas firmemente al brazo de la silla, y sus piernas también estaban atadas a la silla.

Spectra se acerca a él, colocándose al lado y mirando hacia la cámara.

"Saluda a tus amigos" le dice Spectra.

En la sala, todos están angustiados. Se trata de una llamada en video en vivo, cualquier cosa podría pasar si dicen algo erróneo que pueda hacer que este sujeto hiciera algo en contra de Shun.

"Jum, hagamos esto rápido." Spectra mira hacia la cámara: "Pequeña basura, sé que no tiene tus recuerdos completamente pero más te vale que te obligues a recordar… quiero lo que me robaste, quiero que me lo entregues en mis propias manos y luego liberaré a toda esta gente que no tiene nada que ver con nuestro mundo ¿Lo entiendes?"

El chico Ace se siente atemorizado. Simplemente asiente pero tenía miedo, porque no podía recordar nada.

"Te daré 5 días" Spectra sonríe: "Cuánto más días pases sin recordar, este chico sufrirá las consecuencias" Spectra agarra a Shun del cabello apretándolo fuerte.

"De, déjalo" susurra el chico Ace.

Todos los demás veían muy preocupados. Ace, que a pesar de que estuvo con Shun hace una hora más menos, temía muchísimo por la seguridad del pelinegro en este momento.

"Je… ah, déjenme informarles algo más. No creo que sea necesario seguir ocultándolo, además esto les servirá como motivación para que encuentren lo que quiero más rápido."

Mira quería preguntar desde el primer momento sobre el paradero de su verdadero hermano. Justamente Spectra le responde sin escuchar la pregunta siquiera.

"Tengo capturado también a Keith y Lync. Voy a liberarlos en cuanto me devuelvan el objeto, a excepción de uno… me quedaré con Lync"

Alice se sorprende: "¿Por qué? No, no puedes…"

"No hay motivos." dice Spectra sin emoción alguna. Más bien, mintiendo. No podía revelar el motivo real por el que quería quedarse con Lync.

Luego de un largo silencio, Spectra sonríe.

"Bueno, para demostrar que esto es serio…" dice en un tono más animado.

Gus aparece en la cámara, acercándose a Shun y colocando un objeto debajo de su mano. Hace que extienda uno de sus dedos, entonces Spectra toma una barra metálica y sin previo aviso, casi enseguida le propina un golpe muy fuerte en su dedo.

"¡Arghh!"

Junto con el grito desgarrador del pelinegro se escucha el sonido del hueso del dedo quebrándose.

"¡No!" exclamaron todos en la sala. Mira apartó su mirada cubriendo su boca.

El chico Ace se abrazó a Alice después de gritar, sus lágrimas salieron de inmediato y comenzó a temblar.

"Ha…" Ace jadea sin poder creerlo, no esperaba que fuera a hacer eso. Sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando escucho a Shun gritar de dolor. Sintió náuseas al seguir mirando la pantalla, Shun se retorcía y lloraba por el dolor en su dedo.

"Va un día, pequeña basura." Dice Spectra dirigiéndose al chico Ace quien solo sollozaba entre los brazos de Alice. "Más te vale recordar, sino unos cuántos dedos más se romperán" dice Spectra y la llamada termina repentinamente.

"¡No!... No, no" Ace reacciona, su cuerpo reacciona y quería salir corriendo a buscar lo que se supone quiere Spectra "¡Tenemos que apurarnos!" exclama.

"Ace, calma…" dice Marucho preocupado.

"¡¿Calma?! ¡No, no puedo dejar que Shun…! No…" Ace siente sus lágrimas.

Mira se acerca a él tratando de calmarlo. Aunque ella también estaba impactada "Ace… lo vamos a salvar, pero no puedes perder el control"

Ace cubre su cara y quita sus manos de repente "¡Es mi culpa! Yo… es mi culpa…no, no debí" comienza a llorar asustado. Mira lo abraza fuerte.

"No es tu culpa" le dice.

El chico Ace se había desmayado poco después de que la llamada terminó. Alice lo tenía en sus brazos acariciando su cabeza, estaba muy preocupada y también sorprendida por lo que acababan de ver. Pensaba en lo que había dicho sobre Lync, ella no quería que esa persona estuviera cerca de Lync, sobre todo por lo que acababa de ver.

"Marucho…" Ren sostiene su mano, mira hacia Alice: "Alice, lleva al chico a descansar. Debemos calmarnos todos primero, Mira, Ace y Baron vayan a sus habitaciones, llevaré a todos una bebida calmante. Ahora más que nunca debemos pensar con la mente fría y no podemos dejarnos llevar por las emociones o sería peor para Shun, Keith y Lync."

Baron asiente, se acerca a Ace que realmente estaba asustado. Varias emociones le estaban invadiendo, la ira y la culpa, el dolor y la tristeza.

Tanto Mira como Baron lo acompañan a la habitación. Una vez dentro, Ace se arrojó a la cama tratando de calmarse pero sus recuerdos eran confusos. Hace unos momentos estuvo con Shun, recordando que estaban besándose y abrazándose, escuchando sus dulces gemidos y los sonidos de sus besos; y al mismo tiempo, la escena de hace unos minutos. La expresión de dolor y el grito repentino.

"Ha…" Mira se sienta en la orilla sin decir nada. Mirando a Ace que yacía acostado boca abajo, entonces se da cuenta de que de verdad los sentimientos de Ace hacia este chico eran auténticos.

Baron también estaba sorprendido, no había visto a su amigo reaccionar de esa manera.

xx

Alice había llevado al chico Ace a su habitación. Se quedó acompañándolo mientras pensaba en Lync y en cómo la estaría pasando.

El chico Ace estaba dormido, pero no era un sueño tranquilo:

_"Ayúdame, Ace..."_ susurraban en sus sueños.

_"Ah, ¿Dónde?"_ el chico caminaba en medio de la oscuridad, solo podía escuchar la voz y tratar de seguirla, pero todo era oscuridad y sentía miedo.

_"Ace, no me dejes"_

Esa voz era la de Shun, no, era parecida a la de Shun. No estaba completamente seguro pero aun así se atrevió a llamar su nombre.

_"¡Shun! ¡Maestro!"_

_"Recuérdame"_

_"¿Ah?"_ el chico Ace se detuvo abruptamente, de repente todo el lugar se volvió blanco, muy brillante, y pudo ver a alguien al frente.

Era un chico, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y mirando una hoja de papel, no podía ver su cara claramente por el intenso brillo.

_"Eres mí sol, Ace" _

El chico Ace se sintió lleno de energía y una inexplicable sensación de alegría.

_"Tú lo eres"_ dijo inconscientemente, como si las palabras hubieran salido naturalmente sin pensarlas.

Justo en ese instante…. Despertó.

El chico Ace se levantó, reconoció en donde estaba, poco a poco recordando los últimos acontecimientos. Se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía, Alice había salido mientras él dormía.

"Maestro…" susurra entristeciéndose, luego recuerda su sueño, esa calidez y alegría le provocaban nostalgia. De alguna manera también le llenaban de fuerza, debía hacer algo pronto para ayudar a Shun, y aunque aún no recordaba del todo se pondría en marcha porque no quería ver sufrir a Shun de nuevo.

xx

Shun cayó inconsciente después de aquella transmisión, su dedo fue atendido y vendado. Y ahora estaba de vuelta en esa habitación de siempre, pero no estaba solo. Spectra está sentado en la cama esperando que despertara, y también estaba pensando en otras cosas, más bien, estaba recordando lo que había visto en la cámara mientras Shun y Ace estaban juntos.

"…uh…" Shun abre sus ojos, los sentía muy pesados y no podía sentir sus brazos ni piernas.

"Oh, despertaste" Spectra lo mira "No puedes moverte aún, después de que te desmayaste fuiste sedado." Acerca su mano apartando algunos cabellos de su rostro "Ah, decidí que no sería tan cruel contigo."

Shun no dice nada, solo lo mira con una expresión seria.

"Porque eres bastante apuesto. Normalmente destruyó los rostros de mis enemigos, pero no puedo hacerte eso porque en realidad no eres mi enemigo" Spectra se acerca un poco más "Y además, fue muy excitante verte desnudo junto con ese chico mientras jugaban"

Shun muestra una expresión de desagrado, no podía creer que este hombre había visto su momento más erótico con Ace. Detestaba tener que enterarse que alguien más los había visto, no tanto por el mismo sino por el hecho de que alguien más había visto el rostro de Ace y su cuerpo.

"Conozco esa mirada posesiva. Espero que tengas suerte y esos chicos logren encontrar lo que me pertenece, de lo contrario tendré que meterme en tu mundo y pasar por encima hasta tener lo que quiero"

Shun realmente quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero sentía irá en estos momentos, por el dolor en su dedo y haberse convertido en un mero objeto para chantajear a su amigos.

También sentía irá por el hecho de que usaron sus sentimientos y los de Ace, solamente para el entretenimiento de este hombre.

Spectra sonríe "Ódiame. Pero más te vale no convertirte en mi enemigo, o tendré que dañar este bello rostro tuyo."

xx

**Continuará...**


	51. Chapter 51: Posesivo

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 51**

**Posesivo**

Lync se sentía tranquilo debido a que ese hombre llamado Spectra no había vuelto desde hace horas. Prefería quedarse con Keith a pesar de que tenían rostros parecidos, pero claramente son personas diferentes.

Estaba acostado de lado con sus ojos cerrados, pero despierto.

Keith sale del baño, estaba un poco mojado, pero no le importa y se acuesta a su lado debido a que se sentía cansado. Pensó que Lync estaba dormido, así que no dijo ninguna palabra y se acostó de lado mirando hacia el rostro del otro.

Mirando su nariz, sus ojos cerrados, sus orejas y el cabello que caía sobre su rostro, también miró sus labios y su barbilla. No sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se quedó mirando su rostro en detalle y sin darse cuenta comenzó a tener un fuerte deseo por querer abrazarlo y besarlo.

¿Acaso estaba aún excitado por su última sesión con Gus?

No, en realidad, no estaba excitado de manera sexual. Más bien, su respiración se volvió más profunda y lenta, y los latidos de su corazón parecían escucharse en toda la habitación.

Lync fingía estar dormido. Sintió que Keith estaba muy quieto y silencioso, y además podía sentir la temperatura corporal muy cerca. Le daba algo de vergüenza abrir sus ojos y encontrarse cara a cara con Keith, aunque su mente ya le decía que en verdad Keith lo estaba mirando directamente.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto. Sintió de repente un suave movimiento y de pronto un ligero roce en sus labios.

Eran los labios de Keith. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y quería reaccionar antes de que hiciera algo más, pero no pudo. Su cara se calentó y el cosquilleo tanto en su estómago como en sus labios era demasiado intenso.

No pudo evitarlo.

Keith lo besa en silencio. Solo sus respiraciones mezclándose y sus labios tocándose ligeramente.

Los labios de Lync tiemblan suave, pero sin entenderlo muy bien corresponde el beso.

Un beso ligero. Luego otro, luego otro y otro.

Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban dándose besos muy ligeros, como los primeros besos. Tímidos y curiosos.

La intensidad de los besos y el sonido fue aumentando. Pronto, Keith se acercó más y sostuvo su rostro haciéndole separar sus labios y metiendo su lengua lentamente.

Lync gimió un poco, pero le dejó dominar y le permitió tocar su lengua y explorar el interior de su boca.

El beso se había vuelto más profundo. Y sus cuerpos estaban reaccionando lentamente buscando apegarse más, rozarse un poco y tocarse.

Pero… justo cuando estaba por ir más allá de los besos, la puerta se abre y el sonido provoca que ambos se separen con sorpresa.

La persona en la puerta es Spectra. Y estaba acompañado de uno de sus guardias. Luego de que terminó de hablar con Shun, se dirigió a esta habitación para recoger a Lync, pero no sé esperó encontrar tal escena. Dicha escena le hizo sonreír, puesto que eso significaba que iba a divertirse nuevamente.

"Vaya~ comenzaron a llevarse más que bien" Spectra se acerca, haciendo una señal al guardia que solo él entendía.

Lync se sienta rápidamente retrocediendo, aunque no podía retroceder demasiado cuando ya su espalda estaba pegada casi al espaldar de la cama.

En cambio Keith, solo se sentó mirando a Spectra acercándose por el lado de Lync, así que no prestó demasiada atención al guardia que se colocaba de pie a su lado.

"Es hora de volver, mi Lync" menciona mirando únicamente a Keith. Era una mirada desafiante, sobre todo cuando hizo énfasis en que Lync es suyo.

"Je, lo dejaste aquí tanto tiempo. Parece que no es tan tuyo" Keith no sabía realmente porque le respondía aquello. Parecía que estaba aceptando su desafío y había caído en la trampa.

"No quieres que te lo demuestre" Spectra agarra la muñeca de Lync tirando de ella. En ese instante Keith se mueve con el propósito de agarrar a Lync y alejarlo de él, pero el guardia detrás de él lo sostiene del cuello casi en segundos.

"¡Argh!" Keith se sorprende, e intenta liberarse pero el guardia es más fuerte y hábil.

"Hm… Esa mirada y reacción tan posesiva." Dice Spectra, tirando de Lync que ponía algo de resistencia pero Spectra tiene mucha más fuerza, contando el hecho de que Lync no estaba bien alimentado como tener energía. "¿Quieres este cachorrito?"

"¡No es un cachorrito!" exclama Keith. Como si hubiera perdido el control, y eso es algo que hace sorprender a Lync. Keith parecía realmente molesto y dispuesto a atacar.

"Oh, mira esa reacción" Spectra sonríe "¿Sabes qué es eso, Keith? Posesión, te he quitado lo que quieres ¿Hm?"

Lync baja su mirada, no le gusta sentirse como un objeto. Y estaría muy decepcionado si Keith también lo está mirando como un objeto.

"Él no es tuyo, ni tampoco es mío, ni de nadie."

"No mientas. Una vez lo has probado quieres más y más, pero lo siento… no puedes detenerlo" Spectra vuelve a burlarse, descaradamente toma la barbilla de Lync y le da un beso profundo.

"¡Ughh!" Lync intenta empujarlo del pecho, pero es inútil.

Keith frunce, solo dirigiéndole la mirada a Spectra. En realidad no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Quería alejar a Lync de él y abrazarlo como si fuera suyo, y por otro lado pensaba en las emociones de Lync que intentaba luchar pero no podía.

"Vamos." Spectra arrastra a Lync fuera de la habitación, y una vez afuera, el guardia suelta a Keith golpeándolo después para que no pudiera reaccionar rápido, ya que Keith realmente quería salir corriendo y arrebatarle a Lync a Spectra.

Pero el golpe fue muy fuerte y se sintió aturdido, dándole tiempo al guardia de salir y cerrar la puerta con candado.

"Por favor… no… no quiero" Lync dice mientras Spectra tira de su brazo muy fuerte.

"Parecías bastante de acuerdo hace un momento hm?" es lo único que dice Spectra mientras se dirigían a su habitación. Y Lync seguía suplicándole que lo dejara ir y que no se enojara.

Spectra no dice nada. En su mente solo se retorcía la idea de poseer a Lync a toda costa. Aunque lo ofreció en bandeja una vez, no iba a permitir que esos dos desarrollaran sentimientos, quizás había sido un error dejar a Keith con Lync.

Aunque Keith tuviera su rostro quería que Lync se familiarizara con su cara antes de revelarle la suya. Él no sabía que Lync ya había visto su rostro. Pero Keith es realmente otra persona, no es él ni es como él y esa persona también podía quitarle a su amor si se descuidaba.

Entonces solo podía hacer algo. Tendría que recurrir al miedo para hacer que Lync fuera solo suyo.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Spectra arrojó a Lync sobre la cama y rápidamente se subió sobre él.

"Vas a mirar mi rostro" le dice Spectra.

Lync traga, un poco nervioso porque ya había visto su rostro en secreto antes y no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora.

"Este rostro…" Spectra se quita la máscara y la deja a un lado, luego mira fijamente a Lync que estaba en shock "Vas a odiar este rostro… pero también vas a verlo a diario"

Lync no puede decir ni una palabra, no sabía a qué se refería pero era muy inquietante.

Spectra sonríe, tomando su rostro y acercándose para besarlo.

Lync pone resistencia, entonces inesperadamente Spectra le da una bofetada y agarra ambas muñecas de chico.

"¡No te atrevas a rechazarme! Tengo el mismo rostro que hace un momento estabas besando sin negarte, lo estabas disfrutando ¿eh? Te he tratado muy bien, pero a partir de hoy eso cambiará." Spectra le dice en un tono amenazante. A decir verdad, la calma de Spectra poco a poco estaba perdiéndose siendo reemplazado por la ira y los fuertes deseos de dominio.

"Lo… lo siento…" repite Lync temblando un poco, de verdad el tono de voz y la mirada de esta persona le atemorizaba. Solo pudo disculparse aunque no sabía de qué se estaba disculpando.

"¿Lo siento? ¿De verdad lo sientes o solo quieres que no me enoje?"

"Hm…" Lync asiente.

"Lync" Spectra acaricia su mejilla donde le había golpeado "No voy a correr el riesgo" se inclina besando su mejilla.

Lync se siente un poco más tranquilo, por lo menos había logrado que la ira de Spectra disminuyera. Recordó su conversación con Keith sobre ganarse la confianza de estas dos personas, él no había hecho mucho avance con Spectra porque le tenía miedo. Mientras tanto Keith seguramente tenía que hacer lo que ese Gus quisiera para sacarle información.

Spectra continúo acariciándolo y besándolo muy suave, mientras Lync en silencio se retorcía bajo suyo. Prefería esto que la evidente violencia que emanaría Spectra si ponía resistencia.

De pronto la mente de Lync se iluminó. ¿Qué se supone que hace Keith para sacarle información a Gus? Eso debería ser muy obvio. Algo se apretó en su pecho y no entendía por qué, no debería sentir nada al respecto, ni siquiera debería importarle pero allí estaba esa duda y leve dolor al darse cuenta de que Keith estaba teniendo este tipo de relación con ese Gus.

Pero, ¿Antes no era así? Keith era la pareja de Gus, del Gus de Nueva Vestroia y no le importaba. Algo había cambiado durante este tiempo, además de aquella vez que fueron drogados, lo cual no debería ser lo que detonó sus sentimientos, estaba la compañía y su cuidado cuando estaban en aquellas celdas, solo lo tiene a él y quizás por eso se siente de esta manera.

Mientras pensaba en ello, recordó hace unos momentos cuando Keith lo estaba besando tan cariñoso y luego tan intenso, él quería continuar. Sintió los besos de Spectra y los confundió con el toque de Keith, comenzó a gemir suavemente y a retorcerse bajo esas caricias.

"Nhh…"

Spectra le había quitado su ropa, notando que estaba duro repentinamente y que su rostro estaba más sonrojado. Un poco sorprendido, siguió tocando los puntos sensibles del chico. Sabía que algo estaba mal, pero aun así no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Comenzó a ponerse más agresivo, chupando la piel sensible y mordiéndola.

"Aah…no…"

"No es en mí en quién estás pensando ¿Cierto?" Spectra susurra "Eso me hace enojar" de repente, luego de quitarle toda la ropa, lo tira sobre la cama y sin un poco de preparación, y con su miembro ya duro entra en él forzosamente.

"¡Aaah! ¡No! Ahh… duele" Lync grita, luego ahogando sus quejidos contra la almohada mientras su cuerpo se retorcía por el dolor.

"Jum, no voy a dejar que lo disfrutes mientras piensas en otra persona." Spectra comienza a mover sus caderas frenéticamente, sintiendo cómo las paredes internas se envolvían apretando dolorosamente su miembro.

"¡Para! ¡Para, por favor!" Lync lloraba y suplicaba, pero a Spectra parecía no importarle el dolor de Lync. Siguió atormentando su agujero hasta sentir la sangre y que debajo de él, Lync yacía desmayado por el intenso dolor.

No pudo terminar dentro de él, algo en su interior apretó su corazón al ver a Lync inconsciente. Terminó expulsando su semilla sobre su espalda y luego se acostó a su lado mirando su rostro.

"…Lync…" susurró, su mirada se quedó aturdida por unos instantes. Acarició la mejilla del chico con cuidado "Despierta… mi Lync…" volvió a susurrar, abrazando su cuerpo de repente y temblando.

Después de un rato, llamó a los guardias y pidió que llevaran a Lync a la enfermería.

Se quedó un largo rato acostado en la cama desnudo. Recordando el rostro de Lync dormido, estaba dormido pero su expresión era de dolor. No le gustó.

No le gustó ver esa expresión. A pesar de que había sido su culpa, se siente extraño y un poco arrepentido. Pero el fuerte deseo de posesión, lo llevó nuevamente a ser lo que siempre ha sido, un tirano.

xx

**Continuará...**


	52. Chapter 52: En Marcha

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 52**

**En marcha**

Ace estaba decidido a subir esa montaña con tal de encontrar el objeto que busca Spectra para poder salvar a Shun. Pero el problema era que no sabía exactamente cómo lucía ese objeto, o dónde podría estar oculto.

Después de la reunión. El chico Ace había dicho que lo más probable es que hubiera ocultado el objeto, pero no recordaba el lugar o como lucía. No podían perder demasiado tiempo, así que organizaron las cosas necesarias para subir la montaña.

Quienes subirían la montaña serían Mira, Ace, Alice, Ren y el chico Ace. Marucho y Barón se quedarían a esperar la llamada de Spectra y monitorear el camino de los que subirían.

Partirían esa misma noche. Luego de comer lo suficientemente, todos se trasladaron a la casa de Shun, obviamente Marucho se llevó todo el equipo para la casa de Shun y acomodarse allí, ya que sería más seguro y así podría enviar un Drone que seguiría desde arriba a los chicos.

Alrededor de las 9 de la noche, los 5 cinco chicos se adentraron en el bosque cada uno con linternas y pilas extras.

Ren iba adelante, luego Alice y el chico Ace, luego Mira y por último Ace, decidieron que sostendrían una cuerda para no separarse o en caso de que alguien se lastimara.

Aunque el chico Ace estaba en medio, él se aferra también a la mano de Alice ya que tenía miedo de la oscuridad.

"Llegaremos donde comienzan las escaleras antiguas, allí dormiremos, al pie de la montaña" Dice Ren, todos afirman con un 'hm'

Estaban en silencio, puesto que luego de la reunión no tenían mucho de qué hablar además de conseguir el objeto.

Se instalaron al pie de la montaña, con 3 tiendas de acampar.

El chico Ace compartiría la tienda con Alice, Mira insistió en que estaría bien durmiendo sola, así que Ace y Ren compartieron la otra.

"Hm… Ren…" Susurra Ace

"¿Si?"

"Me preguntaba… tú y Marucho, desde cuándo son tan cercanos"

"¿Te refieres a desde cuándo somos pareja?" pregunta

"Ah, sí, algo."

"Bueno, cuando nos conocimos había algo, no podía explicarlo pero me gustaba verlo mucho y me di cuenta de que era un buen chico, y lo es"

"Hm, sí, es muy inteligente y amable"

"Después de que todo pasó, seguimos manteniendo contacto y en cada conversación nos conocíamos más personalmente, hasta que… eh…" Ren se ruboriza un poco pero no era algo que Ace fuera a notar debido a la oscuridad, pero si noto su cambio de voz.

"¿Y luego?"

"Decidimos hacernos preguntas subidas de tono, y luego nos tomamos y pasamos fotos de nuestros cuerpos… ya sabes, eh, Sexting"

"Ah… entiendo" Ace sonríe un poco tonto.

"Me gusta. Fui directamente a su casa y se lo dije, él me correspondió y formalizamos nuestra relación. Por supuesto, tuve que enfrentarme a sus padres y agradarles."

Ace ríe suavemente "Padres, eh…" no tenía muchos recuerdos de haber tenido el amor de sus padres, pero de repente recordó que Shun le contó sobre su madre. Y pudo entender un poco, el amor de los padres por sus hijos, él deseaba a veces haberlo experimentado.

"Hm, ¿Por qué me preguntas de repente sobre eso?"

"Ah… es que yo, hm…" Ace no sabía cómo formular lo que quería preguntar, pero Ren lo adivina.

"Tú y Shun, tiene algo más ¿cierto? ¿Quieres tener algo serio o es solo una aventura?"

"Ah… creo que es algo serio, pero ahora mismo, tengo miedo porque está en peligro, y quizás por eso mis sentimientos se han intensificado"

"Hm" Ren asiente "yo también estaría muy preocupado si Marucho estuviera en tal peligro, creo que hasta haría cosas irracionales con tal de salvarlo. Pero lo mejor es, ir con cuidado pero con la meta fija, ¿entiendes? Vas a salvarlo, pero debes mantenerte con vida y ser fuerte"

"Si…" Ace suspira, cerrando sus ojos "Gracias, buenas noches"

"Descansa."

xx

Era el día siguiente.

Gus entro a la oficina de Spectra. El hombre estaba sentado en su silla en una posición de derrota y a Gus no le gustaba verlo así.

Se acercó y le coloco un informe en el escritorio "No estés lamentándote, no es tu estilo" le dice.

Spectra vuelve en sí. Frunce el ceño y mira a Gus con enojó "No estoy lamentándome, ¿Qué dijo el médico?"

Gus no podía creer que Spectra se estuviera preocupando por la salud de ese chico, deseaba tanto matarlo, ¡Ese chico solo estaba debilitando a Spectra! Todo lo que había logrado, al convertirlo en un tirano sin remordimientos se estaba yendo a la basura por un estúpido que ni siquiera era de su propio mundo.

"Tuvo una fisura con un poco de sagrado. Sí que fuiste cruel, ¿eh? ¿Estabas muy furioso?"

"No te importa. Que más dijo el médico"

"Se le debe aplicar una crema que está en la receta para que sane rápidamente, no fue tan grave ya que su cuerpo en cierta manera estaba adaptado pero esta vez fuiste demasiado feroz y le provocó esta pequeña fisura"

"Suficiente" Spectra se pone de pie "ve a buscarme cuando falte media hora para las 4, ya sabes dónde estaré" sale de la oficina

Gus frunce, por supuesto que sabe dónde estará.

En efecto. Spectra fue a su habitación, donde estaba Lync dormido, después de que le habían dado unos analgésicos y aplicado la crema en su parte trasera.

En la receta decía las indicaciones, así que Spectra se quedaría con el todo el día y lo cuidaría.

Gus se preguntaba si Spectra se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo muy suave con ese chico. De hecho, le enojaba demasiado.

Si Spectra iba a pasar el día con ese chico, entonces él iba a pasar el día con Keith y no haría su trabajo. Solo hasta las 4 de la tarde cuando debían llamar a los que estaban en la tierra y amenazarles con Shun hasta que obtuvieran el Bakugan que buscan.

xx

Los cinco chicos que subirían la montaña estaban listos. Después de recoger todo, comenzaron a subir la montaña mientras Marucho a través de un transmisor les informaba la dirección que debían seguir de acuerdo a las ondas de energía que sus drones detectaban.

"¿De verdad la fuente de energía más fuerte está en la cima?" Dice Ace en un tono de fastidio.

"Según lo que los drones han analizado, hay un área con mayores ondas energéticas en la cima, los drones no pueden acercarse para establecer la localización exacta." Dice Marucho.

"Ah… no creo que lleguemos antes de 4…" dice Ace en un tono de preocupación.

"Marucho… cuando Spectra haga su llamada, por favor, ¿Hay una manera de que podamos recibirla en directo?"

"Voy a pensar en una manera" dice Marucho.

Detrás venían caminando Alice y el chico Ace.

"Alice… quiero recordar pero no puedo"

"No te fuerces" Alice acaricia su cabeza suavemente "Tus recuerdos llegaran en el momento indicado, no debes forzarlo."

"Pero no quiero que el maestro Shun sufra, sé que ese sujeto… va a lastimarlo de nuevo hoy" El chico Ace tiembla ligeramente.

"Tranquilo. Debes mantener tu mente en calma, ¿Qué tal si… me hablas de los buenos momentos con Shun?" Alice sonríe.

"Hm." El chico Ace le devuelve la sonrisa "Él, Ace y Pei, celebramos mi cumpleaños. Fue muy divertido, nunca había tenido una fiesta como esa ¡Comí mucho y también jugamos!" Exclama el chico Ace.

Alice lo escucha y mira, le gustaba ver que el chico había cambiado su estado de ánimo. Quizás recordar buenos momentos le ayudaría a calmar su mente y así podría recuperar las memorias que le faltaban.

"También, el maestro Shun me contaba historias antes de dormir y se quedaba conmigo hasta que me durmiera"

"¿De verdad? No pensé que Shun tuviera un lado fraternal"

"Creo que él sería un buen padre." El chico Ace sonríe y se emociona un poco de repente "¡Oh! ¡El maestro Shun y Ace podrían tener un hijo y serían buenos padres!" exclama más fuerte.

"¡¿Ah?!" Ace lo escucha y se da vuelta avergonzado "¡Qué cosas estás diciendo, mocoso!"

Mira y Ren se detienen debido a que Ace se puso muy nervioso.

"¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!" Exclama el chico Ace "¡El maestro Shun te quiere mucho y te daría muchos hijos!"

"¡Aaaah! ¡Cállate!" Ace exclama poniéndose muy rojo.

"Jajaja" Alice comienza a reír, y luego todos comienzan a reír.

Ace se aleja, caminando rápidamente al frente.

"Ambos son hombres, no pueden procrear entre ellos." Dice Alice

"¿Hm? Pero… en mi mundo, es posible. Lo recuerdo, veía tanto a mujeres y hombres embarazados."

"¿Eh?!" Los tres exclaman, ya estaban caminando. Ace iba muy adelante, así que no los escuchaba.

"¿Es enserio? ¿O recuerdas mal?" pregunta Mira "Es muy extraño."

"Hm… bueno, no estoy seguro." Responde el chico Ace.

Seguían caminando y conversando. Alice se encargó de explicarle sobre la anatomía y la reproducción sexual en el planeta tierra, como si estuviera dando clases. Se dio cuenta de que el chico Ace era ignorante sobre el tema, quizás por sus pocos recuerdos sobre su verdadero mundo.

Alice había logrado que el chico Ace se tranquilizara. Solo temía que se volviera a alterar cuando llegara la hora, a las cuatro de la tarde cuando nuevamente Spectra llamaría para amenazarlos con Shun.

xx

**Continuará...**


	53. Chapter 53: Vestroia

**xx**

* * *

**Capítulo 53**

**Vestroia**

**xx**

En la Superficie, Vestroia era una ciudad muy centralizada. El centro era el palacio donde vivían los gobernantes y la poderosa familia Clay. Que aunque su único integrante vivo fuera Spectra, el apellido permanecía en el poder y la organización arcadia se encargaba de la administración.

La ciudad era muy grande, y a las afueras se encontraba la zona prohibida, que no era más que un botadero de basura y el lugar en donde se desterraba a los opositores.

Justo debajo del palacio, estaba la enorme construcción de 3 pisos enterrados en donde encerraban a los futuros sacrificios para despertar al Bakugan y en dónde se entrenaba a los militares. También donde se mantenían prostitutas y prostitutos para el placer y perversión de los altos mandos.

Era claro que en este mundo, Vestroia era una dictadura hundida en la corrupción. Mientras a la población de la ciudad se le ofrecía entretenimiento y todas las comodidades, en el bajo mundo, el gobierno de Spectra estaba ideando planes macabros e ilegales.

Aquella zona prohibida, allí. Vivian las familias de los opositores, aquellos que alguna vez se atrevieron a rebelarse contra Spectra. Y más allá de esa zona estaban los pueblos de donde reclutaban a los jóvenes y niños para ser ya fuese como sacrificó o entrenados para ser militares.

El joven Shun.

El chico que se había convertido en uno de los líderes de escuadrón, había escapado a esta zona después de que el chico Ace robó el Bakugan de Spectra.

Durante meses anteriores ya estaba planeando atacar a Spectra, había conectado el palacio y la zona prohibida a través de un túnel que fue excavado por sus compañeros aliados militares que también deseaban rebelarse. Mientras que de otro lado, el líder de la oposición también cavaron hasta unir ambas zonas.

Shun, lograba infiltrarse y pasar desapercibido. Se había dado cuenta de que Spectra y Gus estaban demasiado ocupados en sus actividades, y aprovecho esto para reclutar y seguir organizando el golpe de estado.

Hacia el joven, acostado sobre el césped. Mirando las estrellas en medio de la oscuridad, a lo lejos. Una fogata y sus compañeros hablando alegremente.

"Ja…" suspiró.

En ese momento, se acerca un chico.

"Jefe Shun, ¿Qué estás pensando?"

"Lo extraño…" susurra

"Ah… se refiere a Ace" dice

"Los rumores eran ciertos, hay un prisionero de otro mundo que se parece a mí, resulta que él conoció a Ace y dijo que estaba bien, eso me alegro pero… si él fue capturado entonces mi Ace está solo, o en las manos de Spectra…"

"hmm… si estuviera en las manos de Spectra, ya hubiera despertado el poder del Bakugan"

"Debe estar buscando todavía ese Bakugan" Shun vuelve a suspirar "Me preocupa Ace, solo deseo que esté a salvó y que Spectra no le haga daño"

"Jefe Shun, ya muy pronto todo estará listo para dar el golpe. Estamos trabajando día y noche en los preparativos"

"Hm… me pone nervioso, no quisiera que nadie muriera pero esto será una guerra y las muertes son inevitables, desearía que solo Spectra y sus cómplices fueran los únicos en morir…"

"Jefe Shun, voy a encargarme de protegerlo. Usted representa esperanza para todos… "

Shun sonríe y se quedan en silencio un largo tiempo

"Siento pena por ese hombre que se parece a mí, no imagino lo que debe estar sufriendo…"

xx

Lync dormía profundamente. Luego de unos minutos abrió sus ojos despacio, mirando la figura que estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama. Cuando su vista se aclaró se comenzó a asustar y su cuerpo tembló.

"Ah, ya despertaste", Dice Spectra acercando su mano para acariciarlo, pero Lync retrocedió asustado.

"No… no, lo siento…" dice Lync, con lágrimas en sus ojos, además del miedo sentía un poco de dolor.

"Shh… no voy a hacerte nada, pero me complace saber que estás asustado" Spectra se acerca, agarrando su muñeca.

"Ahh… no, por favor", Lync súplica

"Descuida" Spectra lo fuerza y abraza, sintiendo como temblaba entre sus brazos, de alguna manera eso le alegraba y complacía. "Estas asustado de esta cara, eh? Ya no podrás acercarte a ese hombre, solo a mí" susurra besando su oreja.

Lync estaba muy asustado, se quedó quieto sin luchar, pero su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente.

"Me excita mucho tenerte así, mi Lync" le dice besando su cuello.

"Hn…" Lync solo cierra sus ojos, sollozando.

"ven, tengo que hacerme cargo de tus heridas" Spectra se aleja, lo hace acostarse y luego le quita su pantalón para mirar esa zona, doblando y separando sus piernas. "Que bello" susurra, mirando con ojos brillantes "Apliquemos la crema"

Lync aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, avergonzado y sintiéndose humillado. Sentía un ligero dolor en su parte trasera, de repente sintió un líquido frío y el dedo de contrario acariciando la zona.

"Ah…" gime un poco.

"No te preocupes, con esto disminuirá la irritación." Spectra aplica la crema alrededor del agujero que estaba enrojecido "me dan ganas de volver a meterlo" susurra

"No…" Lync susurra.

"Tranquilo, no lo haré." Spectra termina, luego baja su pantalón, revelando su erección prominente "pero estoy muy duro"

Lync abre un poco sus ojos, al verlo se alarma "¡No! ¡Por favor no!" exclama

"Tranquilo, no lo meteré, pero necesito aliviarme…", se sienta al lado, agarrando la cabeza del chico "Si no estás dispuesto a usar tu boca, entonces usaré tu agujerito herido"

Lync niega con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Entonces ya sabes qué hacer" acaricia su mejilla.

Lync de mala gana, abre su boca y permite que Spectra metiera su erección en un movimiento suave "hazlo bien…" susurra

Las lágrimas de Lync comienzan a salir en cantidad, aunque fuera humillante, prefería usar su boca que volver a sentir ese horrible dolor en su parte trasera.

Era asqueroso. Pero no tenía otra opción, se tragó su orgullo y tuvo que hacer lo mejor para evitar que Spectra volviera a enojarse y le hiciera daño.

xx

Gus había ido por Keith, se sentía tan enojado que no podía pensar bien en lo que hacía. Había sacado a Keith de la habitación y lo llevó a su propia habitación, sin decir palabras comenzó a besarlo desesperado y Keith tuvo que corresponderle.

Keith también estaba un poco enojado por la situación de Lync, ese bastardo se lo había llevado y no sabía nada de él desde ese momento, así que le sacaría la información a Gus de una manera un poco más agresiva.

Y así fue, Gus fue derrumbado y agotado mientras jadeaba y sudaba sobre su propia cama desordenada.

"¿Querías esto?" le susurra Keith sobre él hablándole cerca de su oído, a la vez que besaba su oreja.

"Ha… sí" responde Gus.

"Te he dado más de lo que tú me has dado, lo sabes"

"Hm…" Gus lo mira con una sonrisa "Entonces. Te daré respuestas, adelante ¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero que me digas ¿Dónde está Lync?"

"Tch… siempre se trata de esa basura ¿Eh?" Gus gira sus ojos, había justamente escapado de Spectra por su frustración en contra de Lync y ahora, este Keith también le preguntaba por él.

"Hm. ¿Te molesta tanto? Sabes que él es de mi mundo y es mi deber velar por mi propia especie, ¿Crees que estoy tan obsesionado como lo está Spectra?" Keith se daba cuenta de que Gus solo estaba envidioso, así que era mejor no empeorar sus emociones. Pero necesitaba asegurarse de que Lync estaba bien para seguir con su plan de sacarle información a Gus para salir de este sitio.

"Lo sé" Gus lo mira, suavizando su expresión. "Solo quiero ser el único"

Keith lo mira a los ojos. Puede ver la profunda tristeza, así que decide aprovechar esto.

Le da un beso en los labios, uno muy gentil.

Gus se sorprende, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón aumentando. No debería caer ante las acciones de Keith, pero era demasiado intenso como para soportarlo.

Lo abraza del cuello, acercándose para profundizar más el beso.

Luego, Keith besa su mejilla un par de veces. Gus no puede soportarlo y su corazón se derrite.

"Te quiero" dice Gus con voz suave.

Keith sonríe, acariciando su rostro. Había logrado penetrar la barrera de Gus, debía seguir perforando hasta ganarse totalmente su confianza.

"Si sigues así, definitivamente corresponderé tus sentimientos. Todas estas veces que hemos estado juntos, cada vez, me siento más cómodo contigo" dice Keith dedicándole su mejor sonrisa y besando su rostro con mucha dulzura.

"¿De verdad?" pregunta Gus.

Keith nota la esperanza en sus ojos y asiente "me recuerdas al Gus de mi mundo, ¿Lo ves? En mi mundo, solo tengo ojos para ti, podemos estar juntos…"

Gus suspira, sonriendo "Es difícil… este es mi mundo y…"

"¿No te atreves?" Keith sonríe.

"No es eso… este mundo, es mío. Aquí fue donde nací y crecí"

"En mi mundo, no tendrás que vivir así" Keith sigue acariciándolo "Podrás vivir cómodo y hacer lo que quieras, estar con la persona que quieras y ya no tendrás que trabajar tanto"

"He visto un poco de tu mundo, bueno, se ve más claro, más limpio…" Gus recuerda cuando cruzaron ese portal, llegaron a un edificio abandonado y luego al salir de allí vio el brillo del sol, más brillante que nunca y alrededor había muchísima vegetación, demasiado color. Eso le había impactado ya que Vestroia era un lugar oscuro, industrial y contaminado.

Siempre había vivido tras las sombras de la organización, y dentro de las paredes del palacio y el edificio subterráneo. Recibiendo las órdenes de Spectra y el olor de la sangre seca y la humedad, la muerte se percibía en cada rincón.

Aunque había llegado a Nueva Vestroia, y todavía tenía que recibir las ordenes de Spectra. Algo en ese mundo le cautivaba. Lo poco que podía ver le transmitía paz, y quería seguir explorando por su cuenta pero Spectra se lo impedía ya que debía seguir sus órdenes.

Por otro lado, también cruzado el portal hacia la Tierra. Solo había conocido la zona del bosque pero eso fue suficiente para maravillarse con los colores intensos y los rayos del sol que siempre brillaban.

"¿Qué dices? Te llevaría con gusto a conocer mi mundo y luego tú decides…"

Gus quedó maravillado con esa idea, pero ahora mismo debía concentrarse y no dejarse llevar por esas ilusiones.

"Hm… no hablemos de eso ahora, solo dime qué quieres, te lo daré"

"Bueno, primero quiero saber cómo está Lync y segundo, quiero saber cómo está mi hermana y mis amigos. Espero que entiendas que, ellos son de mi mundo y los extraño."

Gus asiente "Spectra los amenazó, tus amigos tienen que encontrar un Bakugan muy valioso para él. Les dio 5 días para encontrarlo, y si no lo hacen, su amigo Shun pagará las consecuencias."

"¿Shun?" Keith se interesa "¿Tienen a Shun aquí también?"

"Si. ¿Quieres ir a verlo?"

"¿Me dejarías?" Keith sonríe.

"Sí" Gus responde sin más, se levanta de la cama poniéndose de nuevo su ropa "De todas formas, Spectra está ocupado con Lync y no volverá hasta las 4, aún faltan dos horas."

Keith lo mira, sonríe y también comienza a vestirse. Si podía ver a Shun entonces tendría más aliados para intentar salir de aquí, y además quería saber todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

xx

Shun sabía que la hora estaba cerca. Había intentado llevar el tiempo en su mente aunque fuera difícil y el dolor en su dedo se lo impidiera. Una hora más o una hora menos era lo mismo, iba a sufrir el mismo dolor a las 4 de la tarde.

Sabía que sus amigos estarían haciendo lo imposible para cumplir con las demandas de Spectra. Pero la montaña era un lugar demasiado extenso y lleno de vegetación que les complicaría encontrar lo que Spectra quería.

"Ha… por favor, quiero despertar de esta pesadilla" Susurra.

Por lo menos, estaba en una habitación cómoda y al parecer ese Spectra no quería matarlo. Solo lo estaba usando como amenaza.

Justo cuando cerró sus ojos, escuchó la puerta abrirse. Shun se puso nervioso de inmediato, pues aunque no tuviera la hora exacta sabía que se trataba de Spectra y Gus. Pero se equivocó, miró a Gus entrar pero la persona detrás no era Spectra… era…

"¡Keith!" Shun exclama sorprendido. Esperaba que este Keith no fuera realmente una ilusión.

"¿Shun?" Keith se acerca rápidamente. Lo mira fijo para convencerse de que era real "¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí…?"

Gus rápidamente interviene "Suficiente. Ambos son prisioneros de Spectra. Les pido que no vayan a comentarle esto a él, de lo contrario no solo mi cuello estará en riesgo sino el de ustedes también, ¿Entienden?"

Keith asiente "Lo entiendo, no te preocupes Gus" Le dice dirigiéndole una sonrisa, Gus aparta su mirada. No podía mostrar debilidad frente al otro prisionero.

"Los dejaré por un momento…" Gus se retira rápidamente, su rostro estaba colorado y su corazón latía demasiado rápido. No podía comprender porque sus emociones estaban tan descontroladas, todo era culpa de Keith y le gustaba la sensación.

Shun estaba confundido. Pero ahora podía estar seguro de que este Keith, era el verdadero. El Keith de Nueva Vestroia.

xx

**Continuará...**


	54. Chapter 54: Segunda llamada

**xx**

* * *

"Los dejaré por un momento…" Gus se retira rápidamente, su rostro estaba colorado y su corazón latía demasiado rápido. No podía comprender porque sus emociones estaban tan descontroladas, todo era culpa de Keith y le gustaba la sensación.

Shun estaba confundido. Pero ahora podía estar seguro de que este Keith, era el verdadero. El Keith de Nueva Vestroia.

xx

**Capítulo 54**

**Segunda llamada**

**xx**

"Keith, ¿hace cuánto estás en este lugar? ...Yo, no reporté que había encontrado algo en la montaña... Lo siento" - Shun hablaba apresurado, Keith solo suspiró.

"Hm, fui capturado el último día de exploración, salí a revisar por mi cuenta. Desde allí no supe que pasó, ¿Puedes decirme? "

"Entonces... Ese sujeto Spectra, estuvo mucho tiempo fingiendo ser tú"

"¿Lo hizo?"

"Si, fingió ser tú. Incluso me llamaba. Y al parecer estaba bien informado de toda la situación que investigabas"

"Debió leer mis informes, ¿Sabes qué pasó con Mira?"

"Ella también creyó que eras tú, de verdad, incluso Ace y no sé en qué momento... Ace descubrió la verdad, pero él lo utilizó"

"Ja... Ese sujeto, había estado planeando todo esto" Keith suspira "pero... No entiendo porque secuestro a Lync también"

"Hm... " Shun pensó por un momento, las palabras que antes le había dicho ese chico parecido a él y las de Gus. "¿Cómo han pasado aquí? ¿Por qué ese hombre te trajo aquí?"

Keith sonríe y baja la voz "nos mantuvieron por más de un mes encerrados en una prisión, luego nos encerraron en habitaciones parecidas a esta, pero nunca he entendido sus planes. Estoy, ganándome la confianza de ese Gus para averiguar lo qué pretende y también para salir de aquí"

"Ya veo" Shun lo sigue escuchando

"Me he dado cuenta de que en este mundo, él es un dictador y quiere usar el poder de un Bakugan, es lo que Gus me ha dicho, de lo poco que le he sacado... Y sobre porque nos capturó, a mí para poder infiltrarse y Lync... Por una insana obsesión"

Shun asiente "Yo, me encontré o más bien, un chico muy parecido a mí me encontró y me dijo que Spectra tiene una debilidad... Era un chico, ahora supongo que ese chico es Lync o más bien, se parece al Lync de su mundo"

Keith suspira "esto es muy confuso" se da cuenta de la herida de Shun "¿Qué te pasó? Te hizo daño... Ah, ¿Por qué te capturó?"

Shun mira su mano entristeciéndose "en el mes que no estuviste, estuve protegiendo a un chico que pertenece a su mundo. Es parecido a Ace solo que más pequeño, ese chico fue el que llegó con la energía que detectaste. Cayó en la montaña, y traía consigo un objeto muy valioso para Spectra pero ese chico perdió la memoria. Cuando lo encontré estaba desnudo e inconsciente, no sabía si debía informarte pero... No lo hice, porque ese chico se asustó cuando escuchó tu voz, así que lo protegí y le mentí."

"Vaya... Hiciste bien, pero... Parece que de todas formas lo descubrió ¿No?"

"Hm... Fue por Ace, él estuvo con nosotros un mes, en ese tiempo el chico había recordado alguna cosas terribles, también obligué a Ace a que no contará nada, pero... No sé qué pasaría, pero Ace se vio forzado a contarle y, una noche, Spectra llegó junto con sus hombres para llevarse al chico pero, me llevaron a mí... Y no entendí por qué"

Shun baja su mirada "Lo único que sé es que me está usando para amenazar a los demás y obligarlos a buscar ese objeto perdido en la montaña"

"Ha... Ese objeto es el tal Bakugan..."

"Si, supongo"

"Hm... Shun, debes estar soportando tanto dolor"

"Lo estoy, solo espero que ese chico y los demás estén a salvo"

Ambos se quedan en silencio, digiriendo la información que habían compartido mutuamente.

"¿Tienes algún plan para salir de aquí?" Pregunta Shun

"No, aún no, hay cosas que todavía no sé pero... Sé que voy a lograr algo con Gus, lo convertirte en nuestro aliado"

"¿Cómo harás eso? ¿Confías en él?"

"Je... Tengo mis métodos, y ya ves, me ha dejado venir a verte, un poco más y estará en mis manos"

"Hm..."

Después de unos minutos, Gus regresa.

"Vamos, Spectra vendrá en una hora y este chico tiene que prepararse para su próximo dolor" Gus sonríe mirando a Shun.

Shun solo lo mira fijo y suspira.

Keith se va junto con Gus, mientras caminaban por los pasillos trataba de recordar detalles y mirar cuidadosamente a su alrededor. Al llegar a la habitación, repentinamente Keith le da un abrazo a Gus, haciendo que el otro se sorprendiera demasiado.

"¿Qué?" Gus intenta alejarlo.

"Gracias, solo quería saber que todos estaban bien"

"Ja... No van a estar seguros por mucho tiempo, a menos que le entreguen a Spectra lo que quiere"

Keith lo mira "Cuando Spectra tenga lo que quiere, ¿Vendrías conmigo?" Le toma las manos.

Gus lo mira desconcertado "¿De verdad hablas en serio?"

"Me dijiste que me querías ¿No? Yo, con lo que acabas de hacer me siento agradecido contigo" se acerca rozando sus labios y susurrando "quiero agradecerte por todo en lo que me ayudes"

"Ah" Gus se acerca más y lo besa "...hn... Lo pensaré"

"Está bien" Keith le sonríe, Gus no puede soportarlo más y se sale de la habitación bastante emocionado.

xx

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde, el grupo había tomado un descanso antes de seguir subiendo. Y además aunque fuera doloroso querían saber cómo estaba Shun. Marucho envío un Drone con una tableta en donde podían ver la llamada en vivo, aunque la conexión era un poco débil debido a la distancia. Por recomendación de Alice, el chico Ace no vería la transmisión así que lo acompaño lejos de donde pudiera escuchar la conversación.

Solo Ren, Mira y Ace verían la llamada.

"Parece que han comenzado la búsqueda" Spectra aparece en la pantalla, solo él, sentado en su escritorio "Eso me alegra un poco. Pero aun así, no cambia el hecho de que no han encontrado nada así que no han hecho lo suficiente"

Ace frunce "¡Donde está Shun! Estamos buscando, ¡No tienes que hacerle más daño solo porque aún no lo encontramos!"

"Por eso mismo, no deberían estar descansado en ningún momento ¿No?" Spectra sonríe "pero bueno, no seré tan duro con él. No queremos romper todos sus dedos ¿Cierto?"

"Ve al punto, Ace tiene razón, estamos buscando, no es necesario hacerle daño" dice Mira.

"Hm... " Spectra niega con la cabeza "precisamente, hacerle daño los motivará más a buscar incansablemente ¿Dónde está el chico? No lo veo"

"Él no necesita que lo tortures, está haciendo lo mejor que puede para recordar"

Spectra los mira serio "que gran error, sus recuerdos podrían activarse si le muestro su castigo. Así que, ahora no voy a considerarlo" Spectra hace una señal.

La cámara se mueve, mostrando a Shun tirado en el suelo. Shun se negaba a levantar la mirada.

Los tres tragan en seco.

"Déjalo..." Dice Ace

"Oh no, aunque estén buscando, no permitieron que el chico estuviera en la llamada así que está es la consecuencia" Spectra habla mientras la cámara sigue enfocando a Shun.

"Háganlo." Da una orden.

Repentinamente, se acercan dos guardias y comienzan a darle patadas.

"¡Ah!" Shun se queja pero se cubre a sí mismo, soportando los golpes.

"¡No! ¡Déjalo!" Exclama Ace molestándose mucho, deseaba poder meterse en la pantalla para ayudarlo.

Los hombres siguen golpeando a Shun en sus costillas y cadera, mientras el pelinegro cubría su cabeza como protección en una posición fetal, ahogando los gemidos de dolor.

"¡Aah!"

"Basta..." Ace observa impotente, y sus lágrimas comienzan a salir abundante. No podía dejar de mirar, sus ojos se llenaron tanto que tuvo que secarlos y al hacerlo escucho los quejidos de Shun, su corazón se hizo trizas y comenzó a llorar.

Mira y Ren tampoco podían seguir mirando, repentinamente Shun dejo de quejarse y cubrirse, se había desmayado y justo en ese momento la llamada terminó.

"¡No! Shun! ...Shun!" Ace exclama asustado. Mira lo abraza

"Tranquilo, él estará bien..."

Ace corresponde su abrazo llorando desconsolado, Mira comprendió que los sentimientos de Ace eran realmente profundos y sinceros, sintió un poco de envidia por no haber correspondido hace tiempo unos sentimientos tan puros y nobles, Ace ama a ese chico... Realmente lo hace.

xx

Al caer inconsciente, llevan a Shun a la enfermería. Spectra estaba satisfecho con el resultado de este día, y debía celebrarlo. En realidad, solo era una excusa para relajarse y pasar tiempo con Lync. Gus sabía que no importaba el resultado, si esos chicos buscaban o no el Bakugan no importaba, Spectra solo quería perder el tiempo y Gus no podía permitirlo, tarde o temprano la asociación se daría cuenta de que Spectra estaba perdiendo el rumbo.

Más tarde ese día. Efectivamente, Gus fue llamado por la organización. Llevado por los celos, él les contó la verdad. En realidad, podían ir fácilmente en busca del Bakugan con solo saber que estaba en la cima de esa montaña pero Spectra, solo estaba jugando con todas esas personas como si fueran sus muñecos. Encerrándolos, torturándolos, haciéndoles buscar algo, todo era un juego para Spectra. Y solo lo hacía para tener más tiempo con Lync, ya que no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría después de encontrar el Bakugan.

Si bien, lo utilizaría para despertar el poder. Pero sabía que tendrá que atenerse en un pequeño combate contra esos chicos sino entregaba a Lync. Su plan era quedarse con él, dejarlo en su mundo y devolver a los dos prisioneros a los otros.

Gus les contó esto a la organización. Ellos no estaban muy contentos, así que le pidieron a Gus hacer lo posible para adelantar los planes.

Pero eso ya sería el próximo día, porque esta noche... Mientras Spectra está con ese chico. Él quiere estar con Keith.

xx

Ni Gus, ni Spectra sospechaban lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas.

El chico llamado Shun, del mundo Vestroia, había logrado infiltrar a una gran cantidad de guardias, gracias a los aliados que ya tenía dentro. Poco a poco, estos guardias se fueron ganando la confianza de los otros y secretamente ya eran parte de la resistencia que daría el golpe de estado. Pero, aún había fieles guardias y soldados a la dictadura de Spectra, aunque su número se fue reduciendo gracias al poder de convencimiento del chico Shun.

Lograba infiltrarse en las habitaciones como si nada, y ahora mismo, fue de nuevo a la habitación en donde tenían a su versión más adulta.

"Hola..." el chico Shun entró a la habitación.

Shun yacía acostado, vendado alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, estaba medio dormido cuando escucho la voz suave.

"NH..." Se quejó un poco por el dolor, mirando a su versión más joven acercarse

"Vaya, te han golpeado demasiado... Y lo has aguantado, pero parece que Spectra se ha portado mejor contigo que con sus antiguos prisioneros"

Shun no dice nada solo lo mira, pensando que quizás era un sueño. Ya había visto a este chico antes, pero su estado no le permitía pensar con claridad.

"A los otros, no los llevaba a la enfermería. Los dejaba prácticamente morir sin recibir atención médica. En cambio contigo, está siendo amable... Bueno, eso es supongo porque eres un cebo"

Shun sigue sin hablar, aunque quería hacerlo pero se sentía muy cansado y adolorido.

"Tranquilo. He hecho mis movimientos iniciales, y te aseguro que muy pronto se desatará una batalla muy peligrosa... Pero, todo vale la pena mientras logremos nuestra libertad y estar al lado de las personas que amamos, sin ataduras, ni barreras, ni miedos..." El chico Shun suspira, pensando en cierta persona que le da fuerzas para librar está batalla "...Lo extraño... Y espero que esté bien, dime... ¿Lo has visto?" El chico Shun pregunta. Él sabía, gracias a unos infiltrados, que Spectra se comunicaba a través de llamada con esas personas de otro mundo para amenazarles y verificar que estaban cumpliendo con sus demandas.

Shun solo asiente lentamente sin poder hablar todavía.

"¿Si?" El chico Shun sonríe "¿Cómo está? ¿No está herido cierto?"

Shun solo puede responderle con el movimiento de su cabeza, y luego sus labios forman una curva ligera, una sonrisa.

El chico Shun sonríe también, su mirada se llena de un brillo muy especial.

"Voy a recuperarlo, lo haré. Y te ayudaré como agradecimiento por cuidar de mi Sol..." El chico Shun lo mira "mi Ace..."

Shun suspira, solo pensando "Así que... Así es como me vería si hablara de mis sentimientos por Ace"

"Bueno, debo irme. No puedo contarte mis planes, no quiero que por un error se descubran así que... Nos vemos... Aunque creo que, cuando nos veamos será en medio del caos" el chico se va.

Shun se queda solo, y sintiéndose impotente, sus lágrimas comienzan a salir, deslizándose por sus mejillas y sin poder secarlas.

"Ha... Quiero que esto termine... Ace... Los dos, cuídense... Mucho"

xx

Esa noche.

Después de discutir en la fogata sobre la llamada de Spectra, Ace insistía en que no debían acampar y debían seguir caminando en la noche. Pero por mayoría, no estuvieron de acuerdo, necesitaban descansar para poder rendir al día siguiente y además, el chico Ace debía estar tranquilo para que sus recuerdos regresaran.

Luego de esta discusión.

Ace acepto y se fue a dormir primero en la tienda que comparte con Ren.

Cuando Ren y los demás fueron a dormir, en medio de la noche. Ace salió silenciosamente de la tienda, y decidió que iría él solo hasta la cima de la montaña.

"No puedo descansar sabiendo que Shun está sufriendo por nosotros, no deberíamos perder más tiempo..." Piensa Ace, con solo una linterna, se encamina a subir la montaña él solo a pesar de que podría ser peligroso.

El camino era difícil, lleno de ramas, raíces, rocas puntiagudas, era un terreno empinado y había pocos senderos marcados.

"Shun…" Ace susurra, recordando lo mal que lo habían tratado, golpeándolo y él indefenso. Se culpaba a sí mismo de nuevo por el dolor de Shun.

"Ah!" Ace golpea sus brazos, olvidó ponerse un abrigo y la mitad de sus brazos estaban al descubierto así que los mosquitos y otros insectos picaban su piel.

Aunque la oscuridad era profunda y podía provocar miedo a cualquiera, él solo se concentraba en Shun, guiándose con ayuda de la linterna, iluminando solo el camino de adelante, ignorando los crujidos y el viento que llegaban a sus costados.

"Solo por Shun... Por Shun..." Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, pero mientras más avanzaba, más asustado estaba.

"Ha... Ha..." Ace comenzó a jadear pesadamente, la noche también era fría y estar subiendo sin pausa era agotador, también había comenzado a caminar con prisa, como si huyera de algo, y esa adrenalina le hizo comenzar a correr aunque fuese difícil.

"Haa... Haa... Shun... " Ace corrió a través de varias plantas, sintiendo que sus brazos se lastimaban con las ramas, sus pies dolían debido a que pisaba algunas rocas puntiagudas aunque tenía zapatos pero igualmente era doloroso. De repente, mientras corría, su linterna se cayó y no pudo detenerse para devolverse por ella y en consecuencia, una rama golpeó su cabeza cayendo al suelo, rodando unos metros y terminando apoyado contra un árbol.

Ace jadeaba pesadamente, ahora tenía miedo, pues estaba rodeado de oscuridad y los ruidos de la noche. Se negó a abrir los ojos, y ese miedo le hizo llorar, llorando desconsolado y temblando.

"Sigo siendo un idiota..." Piensa, mientras sollozaba "Shun... Lo siento..."

Se quedó apoyado contra ese árbol durante toda la noche, abrazándose así mismo hasta caer dormido por el cansancio y la frustración.

**Continuará...**


End file.
